Radiante
by MAEC
Summary: Tras una negociación fallida con la organización más importante del Este de Japón, Misao se encuentra siendo perseguida dando lugar a una carrera desesperada por su supervivencia. Para su sorpresa, habiendo perdido toda esperanza de salir airosa de esa cacería, la aparición insólita de alguien de su pasado no sólo salvaría su vida, sino que también se la cambiaría por completo.
1. Prólogo

**RADIANTE**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

* * *

 **Comentarios Previos:**

¡Hola, después de millones de años! Pensé que tardaría más en volver y sería como la otra vez: que fue después de una década. Pero ha sido menos, qué cosas XD.

Pues nada, vengo con un fic controvertido por la pareja que trata, así que vamos con los comentarios previos a este fic porque quiero hablar de varios puntos:

En **primer lugar** , no, no habéis leído mal. Os lo juro: **es un fic de Soujiro y Misao** , así que las ultrafans de la pareja Aoshi y Misao podéis dejar de leer aquí. Y si por casualidad alguna está pensando que si a base de ser persistente pidiendo que en vez de con Soujiro se quede con Aoshi lo puede conseguir, eeehhh… No, de verdad, no hay manera. Así que si no queréis leer un fic de Soujiro y Misao, dejad de leer, en serio.

En fin, primer punto aclarado. Comprendedme, pero quiero evitar reviews en formato piedras porque quieran que Aoshi y Misao queden juntos.

 **Segundo punto:** He visto que la cantidad de fanfics de esta pareja es abrumadoramente escasa, así que veo que nos quedaremos por aquí las cuatro a las que nos gustan (o que no le hacen ascos a nada, que todo puede ser) y ya está. Así que me dirijo a los cuatro gatos (o tres… o dos… los que sean XD) para hablaros de por qué voy a incumplir mi norma más sagrada que es la posibilidad de dejar un fic original inconcluso. Que conste que me puede dar un chungo serio si lo dejo sin terminar, pero es que quiero acabarlo. De verdad, lo quiero acabar. Me está gustando un montón (nos ha jod*do, para eso lo escribo yo u_uº) y estoy hiperatascada (quiero llorar T_T. Cada vez que lo releo y llego al final de lo escrito me da una angustia porque no sigue… T_T). Así que quizás, entre las personas que lo sigan y le gusten puedan surgir ideas que pueda llevar a cabo. De inicio os aviso que la historia es un libro (voy por las 95 000 palabras, que no es tontería. ¿Entendéis por qué decía que Misao no va a cambiar de parecer? Pues eso), y tengo alguna escena pensada después de ese punto, pero es que no hay manera de conectarlo (voy a llorar otra vez T_T. Es que estoy desesperada por acabarlo, que me ha dado por saco la historia durante 3 años y muchas veces me colapsa la cabeza y no me deja seguir mis otras historias). Así que la voy a ir subiendo… Qué estrés me está dando de pensarlo; hoy sí que no duermo e_e. Me veo mañana quitándolo »_«.

Como también estoy haciendo otras cosas, aviso que la actualización no será tan rápida como hacía antaño porque, además, de por sí quiero darme tiempo para poder sacarla yo misma. Pero mientras tenga capítulos escritos, los iré revisando y subiendo uno a la semana.

 **Tercera cosa:** me suelo ver, de vez en cuando, escribiendo o añadiendo cosas por los capítulos ya escritos en función de cosas que aparecen posteriormente. Y como no la tengo terminada, podría pasarme. Avisaré si ocurre algún cambio importante.

Y creo que ya está. Para las que sigáis, os va a sorprender que las notas sean más largas que el prólogo (también por eso puedo darme el lujo de explayarme). Es muy, muy corto y por eso subiré el primero en breve en vez de esperar una semana (que tengo que revisarlo también, y además estoy con el otro fic de la otra serie y de ése estoy subiendo uno al día porque está casi acabado).

Así que hasta ahí. **Mi idea es actualizar los domingos** , por aquello de que es el único día que realmente tengo libre y puedo más o menos tener fe en que podré dedicarme a él. Estoy en un momento que tengo más tiempo libre (de ahí que me haya dado un arrebato escritoril), pero estimo que pronto acabará, así que me ceñiré a los domingos u_uº.

Pues nada, lo de siempre. Para las que hayan seguido hasta aquí, espero que la historia os guste ;-D

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Junio 1884**

No podía perder. Aoshi no podía perder. Era algo que su mente no podía ni concebir. Sin embargo, no había duda de que su oponente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

—Tranquila, Misao —le dijo Megumi, la cual estaba a su lado sin perder ojo del enfrentamiento que tenían delante. Le puso una mano sobre la suya para darle apoyo—. Él ganará, como siempre.

Cierto, Aoshi no era un guerrero al que pudiera vencerse fácilmente. Pero según los minutos iban trascurriendo, la batalla cada vez se iba poniendo más intensa y Sasaki estaba siendo capaz de contrarrestar las técnicas de Aoshi de una manera muy eficiente. Estaba teniendo un mal día, seguro. No había otra explicación a que no se lo hubiera podido quitar ya de encima y ese individuo aún siguiese en pie.

Pero cuanto más tiempo duraba esa lucha, más inquieta se ponía. Sasaki no estaba saliendo bien parado. Acumulaba ya una cantidad inmensa de golpes y casi se tenía en pie por fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, Aoshi tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Estaba muy magullado y le costaba respirar.

El duelo no iba bien, pensó descompuesta. O no al menos como en la mayoría de enfrentamientos en los que le había visto pelear.

Y entonces, la que perdió la respiración fue ella. Sasaki le dio un mandoble con su espada en el hombro izquierdo y Aoshi cayó al suelo dolorido.

—Su hombro —gimió sobrecogida cuando le vio caer.

Acarreaba una lesión en él desde el año anterior. Por mucho que Megumi se lo hubiera tratado y por mucho que llevara días intentado prepararlo con cremas y masajes para aquel duelo, un golpe como ese tenía que haberle dolido mucho.

—Sabe que está lesionado —dijo Megumi con disgusto—. Por eso lleva toda la pelea intentando darle en el hombro y así conseguir ventaja sobre él.

Pero Misao estaba segura que ni así podría ganarle. No podía perder, se dijo de nuevo. No podía. Aoshi no perdería contra alguien como él. Era inconcebible.

Aoshi se puso en pie tambaleante, empuñando con fuerza el arma que aún conservaba. Los dos contendientes se observaron con fijeza, estudiándose mutuamente y buscando los puntos débiles del otro para poder alzarse con aquella victoria.

Su instinto le dijo que estaban ante el último ataque. No creía que aguantaran ni un golpe más; ninguno de los dos. El que quedase en pie tras esto sería el ganador.

Y Aoshi era el mejor. No podía perder… Era imposible.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Prólogo**

 **13 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Lo avisé, es muy corto. Pero es que no se puede juntar con el primer capítulo. Tiene que ir separado ^_^º.

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, bueno, bueno... y yo pensando que el estrés era malo. Cuando subí el prólogo me estaban dando los mil males, pero fíjate por dónde, ayer se me empezaron a ocurrir cosillas y hoy me han vuelto a aparecer escenas completas en la cabeza. Por supuesto, sigo teniendo el problema de unir todo, pero oye, es un comienzo saber qué demonios tengo que unir *o*.

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Kaoruca:** No sé cuántos capítulos te pasé (no creo que fuesen más de tres, porque por ahí tuve mi primera interrupción de la historia), así que de momento no creo que veas mucha cosa cambiada. Te tocará esperar más que las demás para leer algo nuevo ^_^º. Pero bueno, también como fue hace tanto tiempo, lo tendrás olvidado y seguro que te estará resultando casi nuevo, jajaja.

Éste es el primer capítulo y ya sí, tiene una extensión más normal. En general, el fic está yendo por estas extensiones, así que no son capítulos excesivamente largos (que en otros fics hacía "tocho-capítulos"). Estos son más cortitos :-D

Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Marzo 1885**

No iban a poder seguir con ese ritmo mucho tiempo. Tenían que dar con la manera de darles esquinazo o les acabarían alcanzando. El mayor problema era que tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas. El bosque era muy denso y salían y volvían al camino indiscriminadamente con la esperanza de perderles.

Pero no lo hacían.

Y entre tanto árbol, ni siquiera podían ver con claridad el movimiento del sol. No sabía el tiempo que llevaban corriendo; no sabía a dónde iban. Hacía lo que le parecían horas que había perdido del todo la orientación.

—Así no vamos a conseguir nada —dijo Misao cuando Yakumo se detuvo exhausto tras un árbol—. Por mucho que corramos, ellos son más y pueden abarcar más terreno rastreándonos.

Misao miró en los alrededores. No podían detenerse mucho o les encontrarían. Siempre les encontraban, como si fuesen un faro que les guiara hacia ellos en medio de la oscuridad.

—No podemos detenernos, Yakumo.

—No puedo seguir —contestó jadeando—. Intentaré esconderme y, en caso de que me encuentren, les retrasaré para daros más tiempo.

—No pienso dejarte aquí —replicó con rotundidad Misao—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Puede que lo único que nos quede sea escondernos. Si nos separamos haciendo que se dividan, podríamos conseguirlo más fácilmente.

—No —la contradijo al momento Kazuki, el compañero que había sido enviado de avanzadilla para reconocer el terreno—. Nos encontrarán igual y entonces estaremos en mayor desventaja numérica.

—Ellos también tendrán que dividirse —repuso Misao.

—O podrían cazarnos uno a uno. Ellos conocen este bosque. Vosotros ni siquiera sabéis moveros por él. Antes de salir de él, habrán dado con todos nosotros.

¿Cómo podían haberse metido en semejante lío?, pensó Misao. Se suponía que sólo iban a tratar unas negociaciones para compartir información entre organizaciones. Pero la conversación se había salido de esos puntos y ahora querían acabar con ellos.

—Puede que la mejor opción sea que Yakumo se quede aquí y nos dé tiempo.

—¡No pienso dejarle atrás! —gritó Misao más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Porque al momento oyó movimiento a lo lejos en su dirección. Cogió del brazo a Yakumo y le instó a levantarse.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —les urgió en un susurro—. Están cerca.

Aunque por un momento pensó que Yakumo se negaría a seguir, finalmente se puso en marcha.

—Hay un cañón por aquí cerca —informó Kazuki.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? Llevamos corriendo ni se sabe el tiempo —recriminó Yakumo, que estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

Misao no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él. Un cañón sería su salvación si conseguían cruzarlo y cortar el puente que hubiera. Se encontraba muy cansada de correr y sin ver una salida verdadera a esa persecución. Ni siquiera entendía cómo demonios estaban consiguiendo seguirles.

—¿Por dónde está? —preguntó Misao casi sin respiración después de retomar el furioso ritmo de carrera que llevaban desde que supieron que les seguían—. Si conseguimos cortarles el paso por un puente, podremos salir de ésta.

—Os estoy llevando hacia allí. No lo he recordado hasta que no me he dado cuenta de la zona en la que estamos.

—¿En serio te orientas? —inquirió sorprendido Yakumo—. Yo tengo la sensación continua de estar dando vueltas.

Al menos no era la única que lo pensaba. Era evidente que ese bosque anulaba la percepción de cualquiera que no lo conociera. Todo le parecía igual y si no fuese porque no tenían tiempo de detenerse, habría estado poniendo muescas en los troncos para asegurarse de si estaban pasando una y otra vez por el mismo sitio.

A Misao le encantaba la naturaleza, pero reconocía que ese bosque la estaba agobiando. Había ido otras veces a Tokio y nunca había pasado por él. No sabía muy bien por qué se habían metido allí. Kazuki había dicho que ese bosque era lo suficientemente frondoso como para poder darles esquinazo, pero se había convertido en una trampa para ellos. Porque al parecer, los Yoshida lo conocían como la palma de su mano y conseguían rastrearles sin problemas.

Pero ella no veía su final. Por mucho que corrieran y recorrieran, no veía el final del bosque. Ni a los lados, ni por arriba o abajo. Sólo se veían árboles y más árboles; todo eran troncos, ramas y copas frondosas.

Y de vez en cuando, sus enemigos cuando se les acercaban.

—Recorreremos la orilla hasta dar con un puente —ordenó Misao—. Es nuestra única escapatoria.

—El puente más cercano está en esa dirección —respondió al momento Kazuki y les orientó hacia el sur.

No tardaron en encontrar el cañón. Pero no se veía ningún puente por ninguno de los lados.

—Por aquí —les indicó Kazuki.

Siguieron recorriendo la orilla con la esperanza de poder encontrar el puente. Yakumo parecía tener fuerzas renovadas sabiendo que podrían dar con una salida a esa endemoniada persecución.

Pero apenas habían recorrido un kilómetro cuando sus perseguidores les cortaron el paso. O mejor dicho, se tropezaron con ellos. El líder incluso se rio. Por sorprendente que pareciera, Misao tuyo la sensación de que les estaban esperando.

—Os esperábamos —confirmó jactancioso sus pensamientos el líder—. Habéis tardado más de lo que creía en llegar.

¿Cómo que les esperaban?, pensó desconcertada. Casi ni había terminado de formular esa idea cuando Kazuki agarró a Yakumo por detrás y, sacando su _kanto_ , le rebanó el cuello.

Misao no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Se quedó lívida viendo cómo Yakumo caía al suelo sin un solo sonido de su boca. Miró a Kazuki con el cuchillo ensangrentado y volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Yakumo.

«No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser…», repetía una y otra vez mientras la rabia bullía en su interior.

Acababa de matar a sangre fría a un compañero que confiaba en él y, por supuesto, ahora podía ver con claridad que les había llevado hasta ellos. Todos los pasos que habían dado en su huida convergían allí.

Y las consecuencias le cayeron como una losa en su conciencia. Toda la persecución; las horas de angustia intentando escapar de ellos; las vueltas que seguramente habían estado dando al maldito bosque, siempre guiados por Kazuki y su supuesto conocimiento de la zona.

Se habían convertido en unos ratones intentando salir de una ratonera.

Y con ese pensamiento, toda la rabia acumulada estalló.

—¡Traidor! —escupió como si no hubiera peor insulto para decir a alguien… Y no lo había para Misao—. ¿Cómo has podido?

Sus perseguidores se echaron a reír. Misao quería fulminarlos a todos pero sabía que no podía. Eran demasiados. El grupo de hombres presente era más numeroso que incluso los que les estaban siguiendo. Y además, eran miembros del grupo Yoshida de Tokio: la organización ninja más fuerte de la zona oeste del país. No podría hacerles frente. No habrían podido siendo tres, mucho menos ella sola.

Con impotencia, volvió a mirar el cadáver de Yakumo tirado en el suelo. Era uno de sus ninjas de mayor confianza y había muerto sin poder defenderse a manos de un compañero. Quería estrangular a Kazuki. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran sospechado que tenían un traidor en sus filas?

—Tokio me gusta más —terminó contestando Kazuki. Encima tenía la desfachatez de burlarse de ella—. Tu respuesta al líder Yoshida no ha gustado nada. No dejaremos que rompas las negociaciones entre nuestros grupos. Yoshida no quiere echar a perder sus planes de hacerse con los Oniwaban-shu de Kioto. Por eso será una noticia trágica cuando vuelva a Kioto y explique el desafortunado incidente con unos ladrones donde moristeis los dos.

—No te saldrás con la tuya —replicó ella, más por inercia que porque realmente lo pensara. Su situación había pasado de castaño a oscuro en sólo unos minutos. Sólo de pensar que tenían un traidor y que además manipularía las circunstancias en beneficio de Yoshida, le revolvía las entrañas.

—¿Salirme con la mía? A mí me da igual. Sólo es que me gusta estar con el caballo ganador. Y una mujer no puede serlo.

—¿Y vas a terminar el trabajo tú? —le provocó con toda intención, desechando por el momento la ofensa a su valía por ser mujer. Pero su única posibilidad en esos momentos era acabar con él. Yoshida podría informarles de que habían sufrido un accidente o un asalto, pero al menos no tendrían al traidor metido en el corazón de Oniwaban-shu.

Kazuki recogió el reto. Miró a sus compinches y, cuando el líder hizo un gesto afirmativo, se propuso a pelear contra ella. No tenía muy claro por qué lo hacía; si pretendía lucirse ante sus nuevos compañeros o lo hacía por resentimientos, pues Kazuki jamás la había ganado en un entrenamiento.

Misao sacó sus _kunais_ , lamentando por enésima vez el haber dejado el resto de sus armas en el equipaje cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo sin previo aviso, dejando las bolsas en el camino.

Iba a hacerle sangrar y no tendría ningún remordimiento por ello. Con una precisión de años con sus cuchillos, lanzó uno de ellos con el propósito de que lo esquivara. Kazuki tendía a esquivar a la derecha, de modo que podía prever dónde lanzar dos más para alcanzarle en las piernas.

No la defraudó. Con un _kunai_ en cada pierna, Kazuki maldijo al caer en su trampa.

Como pudo, se lanzó hacia ella con intención de clavarle el _kanto_. Misao le agarró de la muñeca para que no impactara en ella y le dio una patada en una de las heridas. La pierna se dobló y Kazuki perdió el equilibrio. Misao le hizo una llave de presa, inmovilizando su brazo por detrás y haciéndose con el poder del _kanto_.

Cambio de planes.

Le puso el cuchillo en el cuello mientras utilizaba su cuerpo de escudo.

—No os acerquéis o le rajo el cuello —les ordenó.

Iba a utilizarlo para salir del campo de visión de esos hombres y, cuando no le sirviera, lo tiraría por el barranco por traidor. Su instinto le decía que el puente estaba en dirección contraria. Si él les había dirigido hacia allí y parecía que ellos habían estudiado que la fuga se daría de esa forma, si había un puente tenía que estar en sentido contrario.

Pero sólo dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando uno de los hombres lanzó dos _shurikens_ a la frente de Kazuki. Durante unos segundos, su cuerpo sufrió espasmos, lo que hizo que tuviera que hacer más fuerza en la sujeción. Se los habían lanzado con mucha fuerza; uno de ellos se había clavado más de la mitad en su cabeza, observó con asombro. Kazuki finalmente murió y no pudo mantener su pesado cuerpo como escudo.

—¿No pensarás que tendríamos consideración con alguien que ha demostrado no tener lealtad? —expuso el líder.

Falta de razón no tenía, para su desgracia. Pero a Misao le hubiera gustado que tuvieran algo más de escrúpulos con un camarada.

Le lanzaron otra estrella y Misao la esquivó saltando a la rama de un árbol.

Vuelta a huir.

Era la más rápida de los Oniwaban-shu. De hecho, era la más rápida en comparación con la gran mayoría de personas que conocía. Tenía que dar con ese maldito puente.

Y con ese objetivo en mente, echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección contraria. Los oyó ponerse en marcha y lanzarle algunas estrellas más; pero era lo suficientemente lista como para no correr en línea recta. Saltaba arbustos y dejaba a su espalda gruesos troncos de árbol donde oía que se incrustaban sus armas. Por el modo en que estaban usándolas, lanzándolas contra ella en su huida, la posibilidad de que estuvieran envenenadas era muy alta. Así frenarían su avance para alcanzarla.

Corrió y corrió como si nada más importara en su vida. Porque, por desgracia, era así. Si flaqueaba y la cogían, podía dar por finalizada su vida, aunque tuviera el consuelo de que el traidor no volvería a Kioto.

Pero se negaba a dejar caer a los Oniwaban-shu. No se había pasado siete años levantando su organización para que una chusma como los Yoshida se hicieran con ella. No se merecían ni un mísero acuerdo entre bandas; mucho menos unirse como le habían propuesto. De hecho, merecían que el resto de clanes ninjas del país se unieran y los destruyesen por sus actividades deshonrosas.

El desánimo empezó a hacerle mella cuando recorrió varios kilómetros y no encontró ningún lugar para pasar. El conocimiento de que había un puente le habría dado fuerzas, pero en realidad no sabía si había uno y no podía dejar de considerar que en verdad estuviera hacia el sur.

Continuó corriendo porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Sus perseguidores la seguían de cerca, pero sabía que habían tenido que ir desperdigándose. Cualquiera no podía seguir su ritmo.

Y entonces, apareció. Un flamante puente de cuerdas y listones de madera que de por sí no parecía muy estable. Un puente cuyas cuerdas se ataban a dos maderas que se podían cortar imposibilitando el paso. Habría llorado de alegría si hubiese tenido tiempo para ello.

—¡No dejéis que se acerque al puente! —oyó que gritaban desde atrás y, por desgracia, muy cerca de ella.

Porque, como cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría, iba a cortarlo.

Una nueva estrella pasó silbando a centímetros de su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para cruzarlo como buenamente pudiera y dedicarse a cortarlo al otro lado. Ese puente no estaba en condiciones para pasarlo corriendo; terminaría con una pierna atrapada en algún listón y entonces les dejaría vía libre para acabar con ella. De modo que lo cortaría en ese extremo y rezaría por no matarse al otro lado.

Le dio una patada a la primera madera según llegó y ésta se partió. La tensión del puente flaqueó y las cuerdas de ese lado se aflojaron. Cogió la cuerda del otro lateral y le dio otro golpe a la otra madera. Pero sin el impulso de la carrera, le costó dos patadas más arrancarlo del suelo. La madera cascó y el puente perdió la sujeción. Se aproximó a gran velocidad hacia la otra orilla enroscándose el brazo con la cuerda en el proceso. Era un cañón muy amplio y, por tanto, también el puente que lo cruzaba.

«Esto va a doler… Esto va a doler… Esto va a doler…», aunque mentalizarse del golpe que se iba a dar no ayudaba mucho.

Se estrelló contra el acantilado y, si no hubiera sido por haberse enroscado con las cuerdas, del impacto se habría soltado y caído al vacío. Pero antes de que se escurriera de la sujeción, se agarró a los listones. Le dolía el costado como un demonio, pero no podía centrarse ahora en ello. Los listones seguían sujetos y los escaló y medio saltó trepando a gran velocidad. Sus perseguidores llegaron y maldijeron por el puente cortado.

Varios _shurikens_ se clavaron en la roca, pero la otra orilla quedaba demasiado lejos para apuntar bien. Y ella era una trepadora nata; llegó arriba mucho antes de lo que hubiera tardado un guerrero normal.

Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, saliendo del radio de tiro de las estrellas que le lanzaban. No podía explicarse cómo salían armados con tantas, siendo como eran unas armas más de distracción que de ataque. Pero era evidente que para los Yoshida era una de sus armas predilectas. No había dudas de que las debían tener envenenadas o no las usarían así.

Corrió y corrió otra vez, con fuerzas renovadas sabiendo que los iba a poder dejar atrás. El hombro le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía detenerse en esos momentos. Tenía que alejarse lo más posible porque ellos conocían esa zona y sabrían dónde estaba el siguiente puente que cruzar.

—¡Te atraparemos, maldita zorra! —gritaron en la lejanía—. ¡No podrás escapar de nosotros!

Y Misao sólo corrió y corrió…

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **15 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Corre, Forrest, corre... Ah, no, me he equivocado XD.

Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo de esta laaaaaarga historia. Espero que os haya gustado y con ganas de más ;-D

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 **Notas:** Quiero dejar constancia de algunos matices de Soujiro en esta historia, sobre todo porque no ibais a percibir al personaje como suena en mi cabeza. Como es una persona que durante mucho tiempo tuvo bloqueadas sus emociones, no sabe muy bien cómo afrontarlas. Además, digamos que «no trata mucho con la gente», así que... bueno, ya veréis las «salidas» que tiene de vez en cuando porque no capta las ironías ni dobles sentidos de lo que le dicen. Es bastante literal con lo que escucha y lo que dice. Es una pena que no le oigais en mi cabeza, porque a mí me resulta gracioso aunque no lo sea XD. Pero hay que reconocer que a mí casi todo me hace gracia, así que tampoco es que el pobre haga mucho esfuerzo XD.

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Kaoruca:** De momento, cumplo religiosamente como prometí. Así que aquí está el siguente capítulo :-D

 **Lady-Cin:** Aquí vas a tener Sou/Mis para rato, porque precisamente corta no es la historia XD. Reconozco que a mí antes me gustaba más la pareja Aoshi/Misao, pero era algo más inducido por los fics leídos antaño que por sus personajes. Hace varios años, cuando escribí los otros fics que tengo, tuve que repasar mucho el manga y eso cada vez me fue tirando atrás esa pareja. En la actualidad, no los veo juntos y me motiva más Soujiro para Misao. De ahí este fic :-D

 **Summer314:** Me alegra ver que hay otra descarriada más a la que no le importe esta pareja para Misao XD. En cuanto al prólogo... ¿para qué preocuparse de Aoshi si el que importa aquí es Soujiro? ^o^ Que me está saliendo más majo él... *o*

 **Estefi:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo :-D

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Espero que os guste el capítulo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Era evidente que siete años vagando empezaban a ser suficientes, en opinión de Soujiro. Y eso que ni siquiera lo hacía de continuo. Sólo llevaba un mes desde que había retomado la marcha y, sin embargo, había encontrado una cabaña deshabitada y sólo encontraba excusas para quedarse. Llevaba ya nueve días allí y la tormenta había pasado hacía ocho.

Tenía que seguir su ruta o aceptar que empezaba a querer quedarse quieto en un lugar. Quizás eso no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo. Ya había experimentado durante largos años lo que era recorrer Japón y ahora prefería establecerse como hacía todo el mundo. Sólo podía dar gracias de que a él no le hubiera costado mucho encontrar su propia respuesta, como le había pasado a Himura cuando le aconsejó buscar la suya.

Sólo había transcurrido año y medio desde que recuperara sus emociones cuando se había dado cuenta de que ya no le importaba quién tuviera razón: si él fuerte sobre los débiles o el fuerte que los protegía. Le daba igual. Porque de la noche a la mañana, el mundo en el que había vivido durante una década ya no era el mismo. Él no tenía grandes ambiciones; sólo quería vivir tranquilo y disfrutar de la vida que nunca tuvo, ni siquiera siendo niño.

Fin de la historia.

Soujiro sacó la cazuela del fuego y la dejó encima de una piedra hasta que se enfriara un poco. Cogió un plato y unos palillos y los puso en una bandeja.

Podía ser que lo único que le incitaba a volver a salir era Yokohama. La llamaban la ciudad de los extranjeros por ser una vía de entrada desde occidente y por eso los cambios se sucedían muy rápido allí. Sin embargo, él prefería algo más pausado… más tranquilo. Podía limitarse a que no le gustaba esa ciudad. Podía ser así de sencillo.

Abrió un armario y cogió un cuenco para verter el contenido de la cazuela. Se sentó con la bandeja y esperó a que se enfriara un poco la comida mientras seguía reflexionando en un lugar. Había recorrido todo Japón varias veces; seguro que había algún sitio que le gustara por encima de otros. Pero por más que pensara no daba con ninguno.

—¡Sabemos que estás ahí! —gritaron del exterior interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Tampoco era mi intención ocultar que estoy —murmuró por lo bajo Soujiro un poco sorprendido por los gritos.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para ver qué ocurría. Varios hombres rodeaban la entrada a una distancia prudencial e iban armados. En un principio había pensado que se trataba del dueño que se había encontrado con el inoportuno huésped ocupando su casa. Pero en cuanto los vio, supo que esa conclusión era del todo errónea.

—¿Me están buscando a mí? —preguntó cordial.

—No te hagas el listillo —espetó uno de los hombres—. La hemos visto venir hacia aquí y está herida. Créeme cuando te digo que tú no quieres meterte en esto.

—Llevo más de una semana aquí y son las primeras personas a las que veo —informó con una sonrisa.

—No nos hagas entrar a por ella —le amenazó el que identificó como el cabecilla del grupo. Era el único que hablaba mientras los demás esperaban a ver en qué concluía todo.

Soujiro dio un paso a un lado y les hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a entrar.

—Pueden mirar dentro, si quieren. Aquí sólo estoy yo.

El jefe le hizo una señal a uno de los hombres, que se adelantó en el acto para entrar en la cabaña. La casa, que sólo disponía de un único habitáculo donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina, una mesa comedor y un futón, era un lugar difícil para esconder a alguien. Según entró, el hombre volvió a salir.

—Ahí no hay nadie, señor —confirmó el hombre.

—Por aquí no ha venido nadie —repitió Soujiro esperando que asentaran la idea. Al parecer, buscaban a una mujer a la que habían herido. Eran cinco hombres, corpulentos y armados. Una clara desventaja para esa pobre chica.

Esperó con paciencia a que el hombre actuara. No parecía nada satisfecho con la noticia.

—¿No dijiste que estaba por aquí? —recriminó al hombre que tenía al lado.

—La vi venir por esta zona; imaginé que se habría escondido aquí —se excusó.

—Y quizás ella también te vio a ti y supo que no podía utilizar esta cabaña como refugio. —Le dio cabreado un empujón con el que el hombre acabó en el suelo—. ¡Seguid buscándola! No puede andar lejos.

Se marcharon con diligencia por caminos distintos para seguir con su rastreo de la zona. Dejando patente su mala educación, ninguno se despidió ni se disculpó por la intromisión.

Soujiro entró en la casa, cogió el cuenco de comida y lo vertió de nuevo en la cazuela, la cual dejó sobre la cocina que aún mantenía calor residual. Aseguró las cuerdas de sus sandalias y, cerrando la puerta de la cabaña, salió a buscar a la chica.

Después de llevar varios días allí sin otra cosa que hacer que merodear por la zona, se conocía el terreno bastante bien. Consiguió adelantar a uno de los hombres sin que lo viera y, poco después, localizó a la mujer. Estaba tratando de escalar un árbol, pero lo hacía con mucha dificultad. Miró hacia arriba y supo que la mujer quería esconderse en una abertura que había a unos tres metros de altura. Era un buen escondite si conseguía meterse y la chica era lo suficientemente menuda para conseguirlo. Pero la pierna le sangraba y no parecía tener la fuerza necesaria en los brazos como para escalar.

La mujer era joven, con un largo pelo negro y vestida con extrañas ropas. No era un kimono ni una _yukata_ veraniega. Tampoco eran ropas de entrenamiento. Parecía un uniforme de trabajo, pero tenía una forma poco decorosa para una mujer. Se resbaló al suelo y la vio echarse a llorar en silencio. Sabía que la seguían y no podía meter ruido si quería evitar que la encontraran.

Inspeccionó su alrededor, buscando alternativas. Miró unos arbustos frondosos cercanos y se levantó con cuidado del suelo. Supo, sin género de dudas, que les había estado evadiendo ocultándose entre la maleza. No se movía con agilidad y era evidente que le costaba andar con la pierna herida.

Un hombre, distinto a los que estaban en la cabaña, salió por el lateral y gritó:

—¡La tengo!

¿En serio? ¿Seis hombres la estaban dando caza? ¿Qué demonios habría hecho la mujer para que los tuviera buscándola sin descanso?

La mujer trastabilló al girarse horrorizada y cayó al suelo. Con sorpresa, Soujiro vio que se le quitaban las lágrimas y se encaraba con él. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse, desarmada y con varios hombres acercándose hacia ella para hacer sólo Dios sabía qué, Soujiro le concedió un gran mérito por la valentía.

Quería cerciorarse de si era una mujer a la que habían acechado o una que se hubiera buscado la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero incluso si fuese una ladrona o una timadora, Soujiro decidió que intervendría sólo por esa muestra de carácter. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sentirse acorralado, sin ninguna vía de escape que estuviera en sus manos. Hasta que el señor Shishio no le dio su cuchillo y mató a su familia aquella tormentosa noche, había tenido que sufrir el desamparo en el que había caído por ser un niño sin recursos.

Soujiro saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano y se aproximó a ellos por las alturas. Varios hombres se acercaron con claras expresiones victoriosas.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó en cuanto llegó el que había identificado como líder en la cabaña—. Se acabó esta maldita carrera sin sentido… Y todo porque te negabas a aceptar tu muerte.

Soujiro contuvo la risa ante semejante despropósito. El instinto de supervivencia era una gran fuerza de la naturaleza. Era iluso si pretendía que alguien aceptara que lo mataran por las buenas.

El hombre se acercó y le pisó la herida de la pierna a la mujer, la cual gritó y le dio un puñetazo en la espinilla. El hombre retiró dolorido la pierna con un quejido y volvió a pisarle.

—Voy a disfrutar matándote muy lentamente por tenernos seis días persiguiéndote sin descanso —la amenazó furioso, sin saber que había conseguido que el humor de Soujiro mejorara con esas palabras.

Iba a hacer la buena acción de la semana y salvaría a una mujer que había puesto en jaque durante casi una semana a un grupo de seis… no, siete —corrigió cuando entró un séptimo hombre en escena— guerreros que intentaban matarla. Era su día de suerte… y el de esa chica, por supuesto.

—¡Qué te jodan! —espetó la mujer ahora también malhablada.

—Pues quizás sea algo que haga contigo. —Y volvió a pisarla con más fuerza que antes.

—Siete hombres contra una mujer… ¿no es algo desproporcionado? —preguntó con tranquilidad Soujiro desde su rama del árbol.

La mujer cayó inconsciente por el dolor de la pierna. O al menos, era lo que Soujiro esperaba. Los hombres se giraron y le miraron con desconcierto.

—¿De dónde has salido? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Es el hombre de la cabaña —informó otro—. ¡Lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene!

—Lo siento, pero durante muchos años fui un total desconsiderado con la gente que necesitaba ayuda, así que hace unos años me hice la promesa de probar durante un tiempo justo lo contrario —comentó con inocencia—. Y esa mujer parece ajustarse a las condiciones.

Le lanzaron un _shuriken_ que esquivó ladeando la cabeza. Lo miró con verdadero interés clavado en el tronco, pero rechazó la idea.

—Esta arma no me vale —les comunicó. Una estrella no le servía de mucho para enfrentarse a ellos—. Pero acepto cualquier otra que quieran darme.

—¿Nos estás vacilando? —cuestionó el líder tras unos segundos de perplejidad por la respuesta de Soujiro—. ¡Acabad con él! —ordenó a sus hombres.

Le tiraron varias estrellas más, pero Soujiro las esquivó bajando del árbol y corriendo entre los hombres.

—¡Pero ¿qué…?! —exclamó uno de ellos cuando le quitó la espada de las manos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Por supuesto, también murió por el filo de ella.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó alterado el líder mirando a todos lados.

Eran demasiado lentos para él. Giraban sobre ellos mismos como una peonza en un intento inútil por localizarle. Soujiro no estaba teniendo cuidado con la vegetación a propósito por lo que les creaba la sensación de que estaba en todas partes al moverse.

Y es que estaba en todas partes.

El nerviosismo comenzó a palparse en el aire cuando vieron que uno a uno caía sin poder defenderse.

—¡¿Quién demonios es este tío?! —se quejó otro de los que quedaban.

Mientras iba haciéndose cargo del grupo, uno de sus miembros se largó del lugar dejando cobardemente al resto allí. Dejó para el final al líder al cual lo estacó contra el árbol en el que había intentado refugiarse la mujer. Y no lo mató al momento, sino que lo dejó ahí para que se muriera de una forma lenta y dolorosa igual que como había pretendido hacer con la chica.

Miró el lugar por el que había huido el cobarde y retornó la vista a la mujer. Su buena obra de la semana implicaba salvar a la chica, por lo que también iba a ser el día de suerte del hombre.

Se acercó a ella, la cual mostraba mala cara… y mal aspecto. Estaba muy sucia, claro que si la habían perseguido por casi una semana y se había estado arrastrando por cualquier arbusto que encontrara, podía entenderlo. Le puso la mano debajo de la nariz y comprobó que aún respirara.

Lo hacía.

Soujiro sonrió al hombre que poco a poco se iba muriendo ensartado contra el tronco.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Iba a terminar la semana sin mi buena acción. —Se giró hacia la chica y murmuró—: Aunque ésta es de las que deberían valer por dos.

El hombre intentó quitar la espada de su estómago y Soujiro se acercó.

—Está bien. En agradecimiento, le voy a ayudar a quitarla de ahí. —Lo estudió de arriba abajo y vuelta mientras el hombre seguía intentando deshacerse de la espada. Soujiro la arrancó sin miramientos haciendo que soltara un quejido y, un momento después, se la clavó en el cuello antes de que resbalara al suelo—. Creo que ahí está mejor —comentó pensativo.

Soujiro dio por supuesto que el hombre preferiría un lugar que le llevara a morir más rápido. Definitivamente, el cuello lo era; pero aun así sufriría un poco, que era la idea por torturar a la joven.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mujer y la inspeccionó. Aparte de mal aspecto, olía bastante mal. Si sus cálculos eran acertados, esa mujer habría comido poco, dormido menos y, por supuesto, no habría visto el agua más que para beberla en los últimos días. No le extrañaba que estuviera en esas condiciones.

Le miró la herida que seguía sangrando. Debía cortar el flujo para evitar que perdiera más sangre. Se veía de lejos que la mujer no podía permitirse complicar más su estado. Miró alrededor y, al no ver algo que le valiera para atender la herida, pensó que, siendo mujer, llevaría el pecho vendado. Le abrió la parte de arriba y encontró su torso enrollado por una larga venda, con una fijación extra al hombro. Buscó el lugar donde terminaba y deshizo la sujeción. Revisó su alrededor buscando una de las espadas que habían empuñado los hombres y, cogiendo una de ellas, cortó un trozo de tela que amarró a la herida.

Volvió a sujetar el final de la venda al torso de la mujer y le cerró la ropa. Ni siquiera se había movido ni emitido un ruido. Le tocó el rostro y sintió que le recorría un sudor frío por la frente. Posiblemente tendría veneno en su cuerpo. Por suerte, el veneno que se utilizaba en los _shurikens_ no era mortal. Buscaban ralentizar a la presa que perseguían o al que los perseguía. La chica se iba a sentir mal un rato pero se le pasaría.

La cogió con cuidado sin tocar la herida de la pierna. Ni siquiera gimió. Estaba sumida en la inconsciencia total. La llevó a la cabaña con diligencia para poder tratarle mejor la herida. No sabía cuándo se la habrían hecho, pero tenía varios regueros de sangre recorriéndole la pierna y, si no se trataba pronto, se le acabaría infectando.

La dejó sobre la mesa y puso a calentar agua, pues era lo único de lo que disponía para desinfectarle la herida. No intentó despertarla; con suerte, no lo haría en un rato. Antes de que el agua comenzara a burbujear, sacó el cazo del fuego y, dándole una última ojeada a su cara dormida, vertió parte de su contenido sobre la herida. Toda la piel se puso roja al momento y subió el vapor hacia arriba casi impidiéndole ver. La mujer no se movió, lo cual facilitó la tarea. Era evidente que su inconsciencia venía no sólo dada por el dolor de la pierna, sino también por el veneno que tuviera dentro.

Una vez limpiada la zona, pudo ver que la herida no era grande, pero sí algo profunda; de ahí que sangrara tanto. Decidió que lo más prudente sería coserle parte de la herida. Buscó en su morral su caja de curas. Disponía de lo más básico y elemental, pues para cualquier cosa mayor que una herida en el camino, dejaría que un médico se lo mirase. Cogió una aguja y un hilo que pasó por el agua que quedaba en el cazo y le cosió la herida con cuidado. Finalmente, se la tapó con una venda limpia.

Se sentó unos momentos en un taburete y se quedó contemplándola. Iba a necesitar lavarse cuando se despertara, por lo que podía ir adelantando trabajo trayendo agua del riachuelo. También necesitaría comer algo y, por supuesto, descansar, ya no sólo por la herida sino porque, con gran probabilidad, no lo habría hecho en días.

Cogió una ajada manta, la sacudió fuera para quitarle el polvo y la cubrió para preservar su intimidad cuando se dispuso a quitarle la ropa. Desnuda salvo por las vendas, la metió en el futón con manta incluida. Cuando despertara, iba a tener que bañarse y frotarse a conciencia, pensó Soujiro de nuevo por el estado de la chica.

De modo que, dejándola descansar, salió de la cabaña con dos cubos para llenarlos de agua.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**

 **22 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Ya veis que no han tardado mucho en encontrarse XD. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :-D

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Estefi:** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Hay pocos fics de esta pareja y, normalmente, suele estar metido Aoshi de por medio (en plan triángulo o sembrando discordia). Además, tampoco suelen ser fics largos (la mayoría no pasa ni de las 10 000 palabras), lo que hace que la historia "quede forzada" pues se está hablando de una relación que inicia de 0 (no como los otros personajes del manga). Así que bueno, veremos si os acaba convenciendo... ^_^º

 **Kaoruca:** Jajajaja... Es que os malacostumbré con capítulos largos ^o^. Estos son más cortos ^_^º

 **Pjean:** O_O. Sé que para las lectoras mi mejor fic es «Recuerdos olvidados», pero creo que eres la primera que añade al repertorio de grandes obras «La carta». Me alegra que te gustaran... Y espero que «Radiante» también, y de paso, que le cojas más cariño al personaje de Misao ^_^º.

Os dejo ya con el capítulo 3. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuando Misao abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue que no reconocía el lugar; lo segundo, que se suponía que no iba a volver a abrirlos. Se incorporó pero al momento notó dos dolores distantes en su cuerpo… Y recordó.

Tenía la herida del hombro que se había hecho en el acantilado y una nueva que se sumaba a ésta en la pierna. Le habían alcanzado con un _shuriken_ y, como bien sospechó, estaba envenenado. La acción había sido rápida y, en menos de dos minutos, había empezado a sufrir calambres y debilitamiento. Además, la herida del hombro no parecía ir a mejor con toda la actividad que había tenido en los últimos días.

Inspeccionó a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña cabaña muy descuidada. Había muy pocas cosas limpias en aquel lugar y se reducían a utensilios cotidianos. Se incorporó un poco y notó una tela que se frotaba sobre su piel. Cuando levantó la manta, tuvo que contener un chillido al ver que estaba desnuda salvo por las vendas de su cuerpo.

Le habían realizado una cura en la pierna, por lo que pudo comprobar. No podía ni empezar a entender qué demonios había pasado para acabar en esa situación. Había estado en el suelo indefensa ante los hombres de Yoshida, con el líder del grupo torturándola con la herida de la pierna, y en lo único que había pensado era que, en cuanto cerrara los ojos, eso sería lo último que vería.

Y sin embargo, volvía a abrirlos y los hombres no estaban por ningún lado. Y por si no fuese poco, parecía que la estaban cuidando.

Lo dicho: no podía ni empezar a imaginar cómo demonios se habían dado los hechos para acabar en aquel punto.

En la mesita que estaba detrás del futón encontró su ropa doblada. Estaba limpia y seca, por lo que debía asumir que llevaba muchas horas durmiendo. Alargó la mano para cogerla, pero alguien entró por la puerta.

—No debería ponérsela antes de bañarse o volverá a ensuciarla.

Misao se quedó estupefacta cuando reconoció la figura que se enmarcaba en la puerta. Llevaba una cesta en las manos y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Apenas parecían haber pasado los años por él, claro que también era muy joven cuando le vio la primera y única vez. Y seguía llevando esa sonrisa inexpresiva en la cara.

—Soujiro… —susurró para sí casi sin poder creérselo.

Si le hubieran preguntado, de pronto, a qué conocido se iba a encontrar dentro de varios años, nunca, ni en un millón de años, se le habría ocurrido que fuese él. En realidad, ni él ni nadie de la banda de Shishio. Hasta Cho acabó desapareciendo al cabo de un tiempo. Casi todos los que sobrevivieron estaban en la cárcel o trabajaban en distintas tareas que el gobierno les había encomendado por el país, y la mayoría como espías.

Pero Soujiro lo oyó y la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Nos conocemos. —En realidad, fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Pero Misao sabía que el reconocimiento sólo venía por su parte. Él no sabía quién era ella, lo cual tampoco era sorprendente dada la situación en la que le vio aquella vez—. Y por su expresión, diría que fue durante una mala época. No voy a hacerle nada —le aseguró en un intento por tranquilizarla.

El problema era que lo hacía con la misma sonrisa paciente con la que le vio pelear contra Himura.

—Ayer dejé el barreño de fuera lleno de agua a la espera de que se levantase y pudiera bañarse. Sólo hay que calentar el agua —dijo cambiando de tema a uno más seguro. Soujiro pretendía así que la chica asimilara que no tenía intención de hacerle daño—. Y como ha tardado tanto en despertar, ha dado tiempo a que se le secase la ropa. —Sacó una pequeña toalla y la juntó a una pastilla de jabón, las cuales dejó sobre la mesa. Cuando vio que la chica ni se movía ni dejaba de mirarle fijamente, siguió—: Lo siento, pero no recuerdo cuándo nos hemos visto. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Misao… —dijo con la voz enronquecida por las largas horas inactivas. Carraspeó—. Misao Makimachi.

Soujiro continuó con su eterna sonrisa, pero acabó negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sigo sin recordarla.

Y Misao no estaba segura de si quería contarle más. Claro que no tenía pinta de pertenecer a ninguna otra banda con planes de realizar otro Golpe de Estado ni nada por el estilo. Y según le habían dicho, desapareció con la intención de seguir el consejo de Himura de buscar sus propias respuestas.

—Pertenezco a los Oniwaban-shu de Kioto —contestó al fin. Se guardó con intención la información de que era la líder de la organización.

—Ah… —soltó como si aquello tampoco supusiese más aclaración a lo que ya sabía. Pero entonces abrió más los ojos—. Aaahhh… —repitió con voz de reconocimiento—. Del Aoiya, imagino; hace siete años —especuló. Misao asintió—. Pero yo no estuve en el ataque al Aoiya —comentó como si hablara del tiempo, en vez de algo que supuso una pelea impresionante donde el restaurante acabó destruido.

—No te conocí ahí. Fue en la aldea de Shingetsu, cuando te batiste con Himura y se partió su espada.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo haberla visto allí —volvió a negar con expresión inocente.

—Supongo… —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Himura debió concentrar toda tu atención.

—En cierta medida sí —afirmó riendo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. Aparte del señor Saito, no sabía que hubiera nadie más.

—Llegué justo cuando terminó la pelea con el hombre gigantesco.

Soujiro chocó sus manos como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Creo recordar que unos chiquillos irrumpieron en el salón. ¿Era uno de ellos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡No era una chiquilla! ¡Tenía dieciséis años! —se enfureció de pronto Misao por confundirla con una niña. Bien sabía que se pasó su adolescencia con el cuerpo de un niño. Pero gracias al cielo que eso cambió un año después.

—Vaya… —se sorprendió—. Pensaba que eran unos críos perdidos, pero sólo tiene dos años menos que yo. Es más mayor de lo que esperaba —comentó divertido. Pasó varios segundos antes de agregar—: Parece tener dieciocho y no veintitrés.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —refunfuñó Misao. No daba la impresión de tener veinticinco años ni por asomo. Y cuando le vio por primera vez, había pensado que tendría su misma edad. En aquel entonces, tenía un aspecto demasiado juvenil y no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que parecía haberse anchado un poco de cuerpo.

—Tiene razón —sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Se encuentra más tranquila? —preguntó de pronto.

Misao se tensó al no esperarse esa pregunta.

—Eh… Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. —La charla informal que habían tenido había hecho que dejara de lado que estaba en significativa desventaja frente a uno de los enemigos más fuertes que se había encontrado en su vida.

—Voy a calentar el agua del barreño. Necesita bañarse —le dijo sin nada de tacto—. Y mientras se lava, haré algo de comida para usted. Ayer apenas conseguí darle un poco de sopa sin hacer que se ahogara —informó contrariado—. Necesita comer para reponer fuerzas. Supongo que estos días no habrá podido comer mucho y, en cambio, habrá perdido muchas energías. Debe descansar.

—No me puedo permitir descansar; debo volver a Kioto —repuso ella—. Te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras. En cuanto coma un poco te dejaré tranquilo. —Soujiro sonrió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Una cosa —contestó sin más.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió extrañada ante su falta de respuesta.

—La cantidad de días que va a tardar en llegar a Kioto con esa pierna. No se lo recomendaría; la encontrarían por el camino, sin duda. Saben que está por aquí y viva.

Misao se tensó con sus palabras.

—¿Están todavía ahí fuera? ¿Cómo es que no me han encontrado?

—Fuera… están; sus condiciones son otra historia —comentó impasible—. No pueden hacerle nada. Pero uno de ellos huyó, de modo que imagino que dentro de unos días volverá a tener gente persiguiéndola. Entiendo que es algún tipo de rivalidad entre bandas por lo que la perseguían.

—No es tan sencillo. —Misao no dijo nada más y, cuando se hizo patente que no iba a aclarar las cosas, Soujiro salió para encender unos leños bajo el barril.

No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer. Soujiro tenía parte de razón. La volverían a rastrear porque el objetivo no había sido cumplido. No había podido informar a los Oniwaban-shu ocupada como había estado por escapar. Tenía que esconderse de los caminos habituales cogiendo otros alternativos para que no la encontraran. Y tampoco podía usar un medio de transporte que la llevara a casa porque sería lo primero que tendrían vigilado. Además, habría tenido que ir de polizón pues no tenía ni una mísera moneda.

Y para rematar, ahora estaba doblemente herida, una de ellas era la pierna, algo que la ralentizaría sí o sí tanto al trasladarse como al intentar huir si la encontraban.

Pero no podía quedarse en un sitio sin moverse. La encontrarían sin género de dudas. Eran ninjas y buenos espías, sin descontar que mandarían los refuerzos necesarios como para acabar con ella antes de que pudiera informar a su gente.

Se enrolló la manta y se levantó como buenamente pudo. Pero al erguirse, la pierna le flaqueó y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo de nuevo. Intentó dar un paso con la pierna, pero en cuanto dejó un poco de peso sobre ella, se encontró con que no podía. Empezaba a entender las palabras de Soujiro, a fin de cuentas, le había curado la herida así que en esos momentos sabía mejor que ella cómo era.

Soujiro entró y se detuvo en cuanto la vio de pie.

—No debería levantarse sola —la reprendió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a estabilizarse. Le hizo pasar un brazo por su hombro y la cogió de la cintura. Por suerte había cogido el brazo bueno, así que utilizó el del hombro herido para pegarlo a su cuerpo y mantener la manta en su sitio—. No tiene la pierna como para hacer muchos esfuerzos y puede conseguir que se le abran los puntos.

La ayudó a salir fuera. Hacía buena temperatura en la calle a pesar de ser finales de marzo, pero le daba mucha vergüenza pensar que se tendría que bañar desnuda a la intemperie. Además, saber que había un hombre alrededor no ayudaba en nada.

—Enseguida estará el agua. No se preocupe por el barril; la ayudaré a subirse a él. La persona que vivía aquí se ve que era bastante pobre, porque no pudo hacerse con un barril más adecuado para bañarse. He visto que hay unos peldaños de madera. Creo que los utilizaba para poder entrar y salir.

—¿Tú no los has usado? —preguntó Misao.

—No, puedo saltar y no tengo ninguna pierna herida —contestó divertido. Tocó el agua y siguió esperando—. Está templada, ya casi está. Debería haberse quedado en el futón hasta que estuviera el agua lista.

—¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme a meterme dentro sin que me veas? —cuestionó suspicaz Misao.

Soujiro la miró sin entender y terminó sonriendo.

—No se me había ocurrido. Supongo que tendré que cerrar los ojos.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguir que me meta en el barril si no puedes ver?

Soujiro simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara y no contestó. La dejó aferrada al barril mientras colocaba la escalerilla frente a ella. Tocó el agua y le hizo probarla a Misao para que comprobara que la temperatura fuese adecuada para ella.

Entonces, la cogió en brazos y subió los peldaños. La volvió a dejar de pie, subidos los dos en el último escalón.

—Se quita la manta y las vendas y luego la subo. ¿Le parece bien?

—¿Prometes que no vas a mirar? —preguntó con recelo.

—Sí, tampoco es que haya mucho que quiera ver estando en las condiciones que está. —Misao le miró con la boca abierta atónita por semejante desconsideración. Soujiro sonrió y continuó—: No tengo tanta curiosidad, la verdad.

—¡Pero ¿cómo te atreves?! —exclamó indignada dándole un empujón. Soujiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, y Misao tuvo que agarrarse al barril para no caer encima.

—Pensaba que no quería que la viera —comentó extrañado.

—¡Y no quiero! Pero es una falta total de desconsideración decirle a una mujer que no te interesaría nada verla desnuda. Ni que tuviera algo mal. ¡Entérate! Soy una mujer muy bella y ya les gustaría a muchos hombres poder verme desnuda. ¡Cretino! —le gritó ultrajada con su habitual autoestima sana.

Soujiro no entendía nada, claro que de por sí entendía poco al género humano en general, y a las mujeres en particular. Sólo había tenido un referente femenino en su vida y había sido la señorita Komagata, la cual siempre estaba alrededor del señor Shishio y era muy predecible en su relación con él. De modo que la forma en que se manejaban el resto de mujeres era todo un misterio para él. No se comportaban como ella y, por ende, eran criaturas extrañas.

Se puso en pie y volvió a subir a la escalerilla.

—Está bien. Haré todo el esfuerzo que pueda por contener mis ganas de abrir los ojos y verla desnuda. ¿Así mejor? —preguntó al final con inocencia.

—¡No te burles de mí! —se quejó Misao sabiendo que le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

Era una mujer atractiva. Había tenido multitud de pretendientes… Claro que muchos venían por el aliciente del Oniwaban-shu. Pero los había tenido —que era lo que contaba—, y por eso se había tenido que deshacer de ellos de una forma poco ortodoxa que la había protegido a la vez que la había encerrado en una jaula construida por sólidos barrotes de hierro. Por eso, después de haber tenido que soportar todo aquello, lo último que quería escuchar era el desplante de un hombre.

—Necesita bañarse —volvió a la carga Soujiro—. Y cuanto antes lo haga, antes podré prepararle algo para comer.

Aquello hizo que Misao perdiera toda la animosidad que estaba acumulando. Tenía mucha hambre. De hecho, si fuese por ella, primero comería y luego se bañaría. Llevaba una semana casi sin poder probar bocado. Incluso su ropa le quedaba grande y eso que de por sí tenía una constitución delgada.

Soujiro cerró los ojos y Misao confió en que no los abriera mientras se desnudaba delante de él. Cumplió con su palabra y no los abrió, por lo que tuvo que guiarle para que la metiera en el barril sin tocar ninguna de sus partes comprometedoras.

Cuando la dejó dentro, entró en la casa y le trajo la pastilla de jabón y la toalla.

—Intente no estar mucho tiempo dentro del agua. Si la piel de la herida se reblandece mucho, los puntos le rasgarán la piel y la herida se abrirá. Y cerrarla entonces será más complicado.

Diciendo eso, Soujiro entró en la casa llevándose las vendas que había dejado en el suelo. Misao sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo dentro con las dos heridas como las tenía, aunque le habría encantado después de todos esos días y con la cantidad de mugre que llevaba encima. Se frotó con la pastilla de jabón casi gimiendo de gusto al ver de nuevo el color de su piel. Llevaba cinco días que ella misma no podía parar alrededor suyo. Entre las carreras y el haber tenido que arrastrarse por todos los sitios que había podido para dar esquinazo a sus perseguidores cuando se acercaban demasiado, su olor era un atentado para cualquier nariz. Y estaba llena de barro y suciedad. Casi no sabía ni cómo Soujiro la había llevado hasta esa casa; debería haberla dejado en el lugar como el bulto andrajoso que le debió parecer al encontrarla.

Tras llamarle, Soujiro salió con sus ropas. La ayudó a salir y la dejó vestirse.

—He puesto a remojo sus vendas —comentó de espaldas a ella—. Se las dejé puestas porque no podía quitárselas a menos que las rompiera. E imaginé que las seguiría queriendo usar.

—Gracias.

—Tiene preparado un plato en la mesa.

—Gracias. —Y eso sí que se lo agradecía con cada partícula de su ser. Estaba famélica.

Soujiro la volvió a coger de la cintura pasando su brazo por sus hombros y la ayudó a bajar. Misao lo miró cuando notó sus ojos fijos en ella mientras caminaban. Entonces le vio sonreír más.

—¿Sabe? Tenía razón —dijo de pronto observándola con gran curiosidad—. Había una mujer bella bajo toda esa suciedad.

Misao trastabilló y se aferró más fuerte a él para evitar caerse. Él la sujetó al instante, presionándola más contra su cuerpo para afianzarla.

—Tenga cuidado o se lesionará el otro pie —agregó divertido.

Pero Misao se quedó sin poder replicarle porque se había quedado atónita mientras le miraba cogida a él. Y por supuesto, estaba muy, muy sonrojada.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **29 Octubre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Os juro de verdad de la buena que Soujiro NO estaba burlándose de Misao (ni de ella, ni de los tipos con los que peleó). Sé que da esa impresión por su forma de hablar, pero tranquilas que Misao le irá cogiendo el truco al chico ^o^. Es lo que tiene la primera toma de contacto con este hombre XD.

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** No sé quién le dará clases a quién, pero que los dos son curiosos con su trato, también te lo digo. Soujiro será más ignorante en temas emocionales, pero no se corta un pelo al hablar precisamente porque no tiene mucha consideración del efecto de lo que dice. Por su parte, Misao es más «normal», pero también por ello tiene sus «debilidades». Son muy curiosos los dos, aunque todavía os faltan algunos capítulos para ver la interactuación real entre ellos. Estos capítulos tratan de dos desconocidos y unas condiciones muy desfavorables. Es una relación espinosa... de momento ^o^.

 **Estefi:** ¡Dios! ¿Y no te desgasta la historia leerla tantas veces? O_o... XD. Y a mí también me encanta el anime, y te puedo decir que yo ya llevo los treinta pisados desde hace tiempo. Da igual la edad, ¡lo importante es el espíritu! XD

Gracias por los comentarios :-D. Os dejo con el capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Soujiro observaba atentamente a Misao mientras devoraba —o engullía— el guisado que había preparado la noche anterior. Como había previsto esa situación hizo bastante cantidad, pues sabía que la chica se levantaría con hambre.

—¿Quiere más? —preguntó cuando vio que el plato se terminaba. Misao asintió y Soujiro le puso más cantidad.

Volvió a sentarse en el taburete mientras Misao seguía comiendo. Se fijó en su atuendo y supo que había pasado seis días horribles. Las ropas le quedaban grandes. No era exagerado, pero se notaba. Con toda probabilidad, se habría mantenido en pie por fuerza de voluntad. Desde que la había encontrado el día anterior estaba muy tentado de preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero esperó con paciencia mientras se iba recomponiendo.

Porque lo iba haciendo.

La mujer que había salido del barril parecía otra. Seguía sin reconocer sus rasgos de antes, pero tampoco esperaba hacerlo teniendo en cuenta cuándo le dijo que se habían conocido.

Por suerte, no había tardado en perder el miedo inicial. Podía entender que lo tuviera. Siete años atrás, el señor Shishio había intentado dar un Golpe de Estado y la chica se había visto involucrada. Volvió a repasarla de arriba abajo. Cualquiera habría pensado que era imposible que una mujer de esa constitución pudiera haber salido indemne de la batalla contra cinco de los «Diez Espadas». Y lo que era más, una mujer de esa constitución siete años antes. Pero se había enfrentado a ellos y había salido con vida. Y ahora, era perseguida por un grupo de ninjas a los que había esquivado durante seis días.

Sin duda, era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Entonces, ¿ahora vives aquí? —preguntó Misao sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—No. Me encontré esta cabaña durante la última tormenta. Llevo desde entonces aquí.

—Está bastante descuidada.

—Sí. —No era ningún secreto—. Por eso supuse que no vivía nadie. Su anterior dueño la debió dejar hace mucho tiempo.

Ella le miró con atención durante unos momentos mientras seguía comiendo.

—Lo último que me dijeron de ti fue que desapareciste para darle un sentido a tu vida… o algo así. ¿Es cierto?

—No lo diría de esa forma, pero sí —afirmó. Vio que Misao iba a preguntarle algo más pero se contuvo.

—¿Y usted? ¿Por qué la perseguían?

—Por decir que no —masculló por lo bajo. Eso hizo sonreír a Soujiro.

—¿A qué le dijo que no?

—A una alianza.

—Vaya… —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio—. Así que han pasado de ser casi aliados a intentar matarla. Es un cambio bastante brusco, ¿no cree?

—Yo nunca quise una alianza. Y menos con esa calaña.

—¿Dirige a los Oniwaban-shu? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

Por cómo se tensó, supo que había dado en el blanco. Esa información se la había guardado en un inicio. Pero estaba hablando de tomar ella una decisión sobre la organización.

Definitivamente, la chica era una caja de sorpresas.

—Es curioso. Cuando investigué en su día a su organización, se limitaba a Aoshi Shinomori y sus cuatro compañeros que fallecieron. Pero luego apareció de la nada un pequeño reducto en el Aoiya. —Misao ni se inmutó por lo que estaba diciendo—. Ahora habla de alianzas con otros grupos… —siguió exponiendo antes de preguntar—: ¿Cómo de grande es su organización ahora?

—En realidad, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Soujiro no se rindió, porque en realidad sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Un grupo pequeño no se preocupaba por cuestiones como alianzas entre bandas de distintas ciudades porque, en general, solían pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Cogió las riendas tiempo después o lo ha hecho usted?

La información que le llegó tras su aparición era que el pequeño grupo del Aoiya no superaba la media docena de integrantes, a pesar de que sí contaban con una eficiente red de comunicación por Kioto gracias a ciudadanos afines. Si ella estaba allí y era un grupo tan reducido, había posibilidades de que lo liderara desde entonces. Sobre todo, porque habría sido muy difícil para una mujer tan joven sustituir a un líder cuando la organización estaba en crecimiento. Habría habido muchas suspicacias y desconfianzas sobre su liderazgo. Pero eso cambiaba si había sido ella la que había hecho posible ese crecimiento. Entonces, su gente sería consciente de sus capacidades y se habrían evitado las sublevaciones.

—¿Qué cree que podría hacer yo con esa información para que no me la diga? ¿Es secreta?

—Simplemente, no te interesa —contestó con brusquedad.

Soujiro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Le gusta la comida?

Misao le miró con mucho recelo.

—Si estás intentando decirme que debería hablarte de los Oniwaban-shu a cambio de la comida, olvídalo.

Soujiro sonrió más.

—Sólo le estaba preguntando si le gustaba puesto que era evidente que no quería hablar de usted.

Misao le miró con más recelo aún.

—Sí, está buena —gruñó desconfiada.

—Me alegro. Voy a vaciar el barril —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la dejaba sola.

Fuera, Soujiro inclinó el barreño para vaciarlo de agua. Misao no le había dicho mucho, pero tenía una idea a grandes rasgos de lo que había pasado. Había iniciado con otro grupo ninja unas negociaciones sobre una alianza que se habían torcido. La conclusión era que intentaban matarla. Estaba sola y dudaba mucho que no hubiera ido acompañada. O se habían tenido que separar, o estaban muertos y era la única que seguía con vida.

Matar al líder de una organización siempre conllevaba un desequilibrio en ella. Entendía que un grupo que se hubiera convertido de pronto en enemigo quisiera acabar con él. Se tendría que dar una sustitución en lo alto de la jerarquía y eso traía muchos enfrentamientos en los propios subgrupos que se daban en cualquier organización. Eso originaba el clima perfecto para un ataque a su estructura.

Y si esa enemistad había surgido durante la reunión, era probable que el núcleo de Kioto no lo supiera.

Desde luego, era una buena estrategia: matar a sus invitados —incluyendo al líder de la banda rival— y que la organización no supiera ni por qué ni por quiénes.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la cabaña, se encontró a Misao haciendo equilibrios para echarse en el futón. Esa mujer no estaba en su sano juicio.

—¡Espere! —la detuvo yendo hacia ella para sujetarla y que no se cayera al suelo—. ¿Le duele también el brazo? —preguntó con curiosidad. Había visto que intentaba llegar al suelo por medio de una pierna y un brazo.

—Debió ser cuando me caí —contestó ella—. No es nada.

—Deje que la ayude para estas cosas. Piense que si se abre la herida de nuevo, tardará más tiempo en curarse. —Soujiro la cogió en brazos y la depositó con cuidado sobre el futón—. ¿Ve cómo es más fácil así?

Misao le miró con atención, como si acabara de descubrir algo en él.

—Gracias —le dijo en un susurro.

—No hace falta que me las dé. Además, no pesa nada —añadió divertido.

—Te debo la vida —comentó solemne, y Soujiro supo que las gracias no venían por cuidarla—. Ha sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte no decírtelo hasta ahora.

—No se preocupe. Han sido muchas impresiones en muy poco tiempo.

—Estoy en deuda contigo. Quiero que lo sepas —siguió en su tono ceremonioso.

—Y aun así, no me cuenta nada —replicó él en un intento por relajar sus palabras.

Misao se quedó en silencio unos momentos mirándole a los ojos. No entendía que desechara de esa forma sus palabras cuando para ella eran vitales. Suspiró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada; quizás en otro momento que esté de mejor humor.

—¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no será pronto?

Misao se recostó y se echó por encima la manta. Cuando Soujiro se levantó para seguir con sus tareas, volvió a sonreír.

Porque en realidad, ya estaba de mucho mejor humor.

— * —

Cuando Misao despertó era de noche. No le costó hacerse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Revisando la cabaña, vio que Soujiro estaba sentado contra la pared durmiendo. Tenía la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, en una postura que Misao sabía que le haría adolecer del cuello por la mañana. Le dio cargo de conciencia haberle quitado su futón, pero se reconfortó pensando que lo dejaría allí tranquilo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Si podía ser en ese momento incluso mejor.

Movió la pierna y pudo comprobar que se iba curando rápidamente. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí; tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Kioto e informar de lo que había pasado. Tendría que ponerse en marcha y esperar a que los Yoshida dieran por hecho que iba más adelante.

Pero no sabía cuánto tardarían en andar por la zona. Soujiro le había dicho que uno de ellos había escapado. Si había cogido un medio de locomoción para regresar a Tokio, sólo habría tardado unas horas en llegar. Eso les daba día y medio para haber desplegado a más hombres para buscarla.

La persistencia que habían mostrado por seguirla le decía que los tendría detrás hasta que llegara a casa. Habían convertido en un objetivo primordial acabar con ella. Y ella disponía de unos recursos muy limitados para volver.

No tenía dinero y no podía arriesgarse a subirse al tren o a un barco. Si ella estuviera en la situación de atrapar a alguien, tendría a su gente vigilando estaciones y puertos. Era lo más lógico y, por tanto, una vía muerta para llegar a Kioto. Tendría que hacerlo por sus medios y eso significaba que tenía que curarse la maldita pierna.

Fulminó en la oscuridad el vendaje, como si éste tuviera la culpa de todo. La herida del hombro era peor y, sin embargo, no la imposibilitaba tanto.

Intentó levantarse sin apoyar la pierna, algo que consiguió al cabo de varios intentos. Fue apoyando cada vez más peso en ella y sintió una punzada de dolor cuando lo hizo por completo. Pero era soportable.

Dio un paso y luego otro. Podía andar, descubrió emocionada.

Miró alrededor y se acercó a la pequeña cocina con intención de encontrar algo para llevarse. No tenía ninguna bolsa, pero podría meterse algo entre las ropas. Eso le recordó que no tenía sus vendas. Estaban colgadas fuera. Tenía que recogerlas antes de irse.

Cogió varias frutas y se las metió en la ropa. El frío de las piezas contra la piel la hizo encogerse, pero era el único sitio donde podría guardarlas. Si conseguía llevarse algunos víveres, eso ayudaría con su viaje. Podría marcharse en ese mismo momento.

—Ni se le ocurra —dijo Soujiro como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Misao se sobresaltó y sin querer se apoyó más de lo debido en la pierna herida. Ni siquiera pudo ver cómo se levantó. En un momento estaba en el suelo como si durmiera y, acto seguido, estaba a su lado agarrándola del brazo—. Es una inconsciente —suspiró resignado—. No puede marcharse en ese estado.

—Ya puedo andar —replicó ella con su único objetivo en mente. Tenía que llegar a Kioto.

—Apenas puede mantenerse en pie. ¿Pretende llegar a Kioto así?

—No creo que me entorpezca tanto como para no poder terminar lo que me queda de camino.

Soujiro la estudió en la semioscuridad de la noche valorando por primera vez una posibilidad.

—¿Sabe si quiera dónde estamos? —Porque no estaban cerca de Kioto. Y por supuesto, no como para llegar con esa pierna herida.

—No con exactitud, pero puedo hacerme una idea teniendo en cuenta el ritmo de los últimos días.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que se va a llevar una sorpresa? —preguntó con un asomo de risa en su voz.

Misao no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándole fijamente. Y Soujiro supo, en ese momento, que estaba mucho más lejos de donde creía que se encontraba. Llevaba tantos días huyendo por su vida que no había podido controlar hacia dónde lo hacía.

—¿De dónde viene?

—De Tokio —contestó ella.

Soujiro sonrió ante esa información.

—Se ha ido un poco al norte, señorita Makimachi.

Y decir «un poco» era quedarse corto. Se había desviado bastante. Había salido de Tokio y se había dirigido en dirección noroeste cuando debería haber ido suroeste. Pero sospechaba que era la ruta que le habían dejado sus perseguidores. Se habían propuesto no dejarla llegar a Kioto y cortarle ese paso era una forma de hacerlo. La estaban obligando a dar un gran rodeo para llegar a su destino, aumentado el tiempo y posibilidades de dar con ella. Al menos podía estar contenta de no haber ido en dirección contraria alejándose de su destino.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó al fin Misao.

—Cerca de Nakano, al norte de la prefectura de Nagano —Misao le miró consternada—. Estoy impresionado —siguió él con una amplia sonrisa—; ha hecho más de doscientos kilómetros en seis días y sin contar los que habrá recorrido dando vueltas intentando esquivar a sus perseguidores. No me extraña que pensase que estaría cerca de su casa.

Misao se tambaleó y Soujiro la ayudó a sentarse en un taburete. Después, encendió la vela de la mesa para iluminar la estancia. Misao estaba blanca.

—Pensaba que estaría cerca de Kioto —susurró como si estuviese ida. Soujiro se compadeció de ella.

Aunque una persona entrenada como Misao podría hacer entre cincuenta y sesenta kilómetros al día andando, la cosa cambiaba cuando había que correr —lo que desgastaba mucho más— y la persona en cuestión no se encontraba en las condiciones físicas adecuadas. Misao estaba deshidratada y en esos días no había podido comer mucho. Los últimos días debió arrastrar un cansancio grave que no la habría dejado avanzar lo que en realidad hubiera querido. De ahí que le sorprendiera que hubiese conseguido recorrer tanta distancia en sus condiciones.

—Lo estaría si hubiese ido en la dirección correcta.

Habría recorrido más de la mitad del viaje si lo hubiera hecho. Y si a eso le sumaba los kilómetros que habría recorrido dando rodeos, debería haber estado a uno o dos días de Kioto como mucho. Estaba convencido de que ésos eran los cálculos que tenía Misao en mente. Pero la habían conducido hacia al norte y, como resultado, estaba casi a la misma distancia de Kioto que cuando salió.

—Al menos, tardarán un tiempo en volver aunque cojan el tren —se consoló ella.

—Cierto.

Aunque no quedaba en exceso lejos, el hombre que había huido tendría que viajar hasta Takasaki para coger el ferrocarril que le llevara a Tokio, y eso eran dos días de camino a pie. O en su defecto, si avisaba a su gente mediante telegrama, los refuerzos tendrían que hacer ese recorrido a la inversa.

La expansión de las recientes líneas ferroviarias estaba siendo rápida, pero aún harían falta años para que se conectara el país por este medio. El gobierno había proyectado, durante la década desde que se abrió la primera línea de tren, algunos trayectos más centrándose en rutas comerciales entre grandes ciudades y pasos desde el mar. Soujiro sabía que había proyectada una ruta que en su conjunto conectaría Tokio con Naoetsu. Hasta ahora, se había abierto la línea Tokio-Nagano pero sólo hasta Takasaki, y pronto iniciarían otra desde Naoetsu a Nagano, la cual ahora mismo le habría venido bien a Misao. Sin embargo, al no estar la línea completa, sus perseguidores también se veían limitados a la hora de traer refuerzos para acabar con ella.

Porque de una u otra manera, aún tardarían varios días sólo para llegar hasta allí y comenzar a rastrearla de nuevo.

—La vía más rápida para ir a Kioto es seguir al norte hasta el puerto de Naoetsu, coger un barco que la deje en Tsuruga y, de ahí, tomar la línea de ferrocarril hasta Ogaki. El resto del camino hasta Kioto lo podría hacer en medio día… —Soujiro miró la pierna herida de Misao y completó—: Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no con la pierna en ese estado. Pero incluso aunque consiguiera llegar a Naoetsu no estoy seguro de que haya rutas hasta Tsuruga. Es posible que tuviera que hacer algún trasbordo. No suelo utilizar ese medio para moverme, así que desconozco las rutas marítimas que hay.

A diferencia de las líneas ferroviarias que sí le interesaban puesto que podrían agilizarle la movilidad en caso de necesidad, no ocurría lo mismo con las rutas marítimas. Por eso, en la mayoría de casos, lo único que sabía era de la existencia de un puerto por haberlo visto durante sus viajes.

—Da lo mismo que haya o no una ruta directa en barco porque saben que estoy en esta zona. Tendrán vigilado el puerto por si voy allí —dijo convencida—. Yo lo tendría —agregó.

Y era bastante probable que lo estuviera. Teniendo en cuenta que, más o menos, habían sabido en todo momento la zona por la que andaba, no era en extremo difícil vigilar las comunicaciones a su alrededor a nada que la banda que la buscaba fuese un poco grande.

—¿Cómo de grande es la organización que la busca? ¿Puede tener a tantos hombres desplegados? —Misao asintió.

Aquello se ponía interesante, en opinión de Soujiro. Si tenían hombres persiguiéndola y, a la vez, custodiando las vías de escape por diversos frentes, estaban hablando de un clan ninja muy grande. Posiblemente, uno de los mayores del este del país. Si Misao había estado negociando con ellos, era de suponer que los Oniwaban-shu tuvieran la misma entidad.

Lo que a sus ojos era poco más o menos que un milagro teniendo en cuenta que, siete años atrás, sólo eran media docena.

—Entonces, será mejor que no tiente a su suerte marchándose de aquí sin curarse.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Para empezar, es posible que vengan a recoger a sus compañeros caídos. Y entonces, aunque creyesen que he seguido mi camino, podrían encontrarme si se acercaran a esta cabaña.

—No podrán hacerle nada mientras esté aquí conmigo —aseguró Soujiro.

Misao le observó durante unos momentos valorando su confianza en sí mismo. Si bien era una persona muy fuerte —y que, de hecho, había acabado con todos sus perseguidores a la vez—, no podía confiar en lo que una nueva remesa de hombres podrían hacer contra un lugar fijo. Con incendiar la casa ya les harían salir y tendrían que pelear contra ellos. Además, por lo que había podido ver, Soujiro no tenía armas consigo.

Y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia saber que dependía de que él decidiera si la defendía o no; tener que dejar en las manos de otro su vida cuando apenas se conocían y cargaban con los antecedentes que tenían.

—Puedo leer en su cara la determinación de marcharse, pero ahora mismo, por las condiciones en las que está, aquí es donde se encuentra más segura —dijo Soujiro con convencimiento—. Hablamos de un techo bajo el que dormir, varias comidas al día, agua y un lugar tranquilo donde reposar su herida. Se repondrá más rápido aguardando unos días aquí, que poniéndose en marcha y forzando a su cuerpo.

A eso no tenía nada que objetar. Su recuperación sería más lenta —si es que se terminaba de recuperar— si seguía andando. Además, si dieran con ella, sus condiciones para huir o hacerles frente no serían las adecuadas, mientras que si esperaba un par de días allí y se marchaba en mejor estado, podría salir airosa con mayor facilidad.

Y podía dar fe de que no podría soportar otra racha de seis días endemoniados tal y como se encontraba en esos momentos.

Misao suspiró con fuerza mientras se resignaba a la evidencia: estaría mejor allí que yendo de camino a Kioto.

—Me temo que tienes razón.

—No parezca tan abatida —sonrió Soujiro por su tono—. Le vendrá bien relajarse.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

 **5 Noviembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Quizás os suene y quizás no, pero en la prefectura de Nagano es donde nació Sanosuke. Que conste que no lo hice con esa intención. Tiré de Google Maps para hacer los trayectos de Misao y de Wikipedia para revisar qué línas ferroviarias había y hasta dónde se habían extendido para 1885. Mi intención, claro está, era hacer que Misao apareciese, después de la carrera de supervivencia, en otro punto lejano y bastante incomunicado para que diera tiempo a permanecer con Soujiro y así conocerse. Si hubiera ido en línea recta hasta Kioto, estaría ya a un paso de su casa y me cargaría el fic. Y ése no es el plan XD.

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Lo cierto es me está gustando mucho cómo me están quedando como pareja. Y por eso a mí me gustan mucho más en la segunda parte del fic (que aún os queda hasta que llegue). La segunda parte la he releído infinidad de veces y no sólo por retocar o retomar la historia. Es que me encantan *o* (de ahí que esté tan desesperada por acabar la dichosa historia). Así que espero que no tiréis la toalla hasta entonces porque os perderíais lo mejor... desde mi punto de vista, claro XD.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando Misao se despertó tras su intento de fuga fallido de esa noche, Soujiro no estaba en la cabaña. Tampoco estaba en los alrededores; sin embargo, sus pertenencias seguían en una esquina de la casa.

No estaba muy segura de qué podría hacer Soujiro allí. Era una casa totalmente apartada de la civilización, en medio de otro maldito bosque que no conocía y por el que se había perdido. No había nada que hacer allí, así que no sabía qué hacía Soujiro para matar el tiempo. Quizás se paseaba por la zona, o entrenaba, o salía a conseguir comida… Ella no estaba hecha para una vida tan solitaria. Se moriría del aburrimiento en un lugar como ése.

Sentada en un taburete, se revisó la herida de la pierna. La tenía en un costado, tirando hacia la parte trasera. Se la habían lanzado desde atrás mientras la perseguían y, aunque ella se la había arrancado nada más notarla para evitar el veneno, había llegado a su sistema muy rápido. Para rematar, al arrancarla de mala manera se había lesionado más. Tenía la zona resentida y le enviaba punzadas cada vez que movía la pierna, pero tenía buen color.

Se quitó también el vendaje del hombro, el cual iba de mal a peor. Se había hecho esa herida al chocar contra la pared del cañón. Podía dar gracias de no haberse dislocado el hombro porque entonces sí que no habría podido escalar la pared, pero se había clavado un saliente que le había dejado una herida que no había podido curarse. Se había golpeado en la articulación del brazo y el omóplato y, aunque podía llegar con la otra mano para hacerse curas superficiales, apenas podía ver de refilón la herida. Lo que sí veía era que tenía un color amoratado que poco a poco se le iba extendiendo, lo que equivalía a una infección.

Una infección que no podría tratarse hasta llegar a Kioto.

Y Kioto ahora quedaba muy lejos de su posición.

Sólo de pensar en la cura de ese brazo la indisponía. Había visto a Megumi hacer ese tipo de curas. Sabía lo que vendría: abrir una herida cerrada —que de por sí dolía como pocas cosas— para limpiarla entera —lo que dolía aún más.

Calculó su tiempo y supo que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía quedarse a reposar demasiado. Ya no podría tardar cinco días en llegar a casa si echaba a correr. Con la pierna en ese estado tardaría el triple y siendo optimista. El hombro no le iba a dejar tanto tiempo.

Se lo volvió a vendar con cuidado.

Estaba considerando muy seriamente robar. Hasta ahora no había podido contemplarlo porque no había tenido tiempo para urdir un robo. Siempre corriendo, no había podido acercarse a poblados. Pero en esos momentos contaba con unos días de ventaja. Los Yoshida pensarían que iba más adelante, por lo que podía fijarse un objetivo cercano. Si conseguía unas monedas, podría enviar un telegrama en código, con lo que conseguiría ponerles sobre aviso, y viviría —o moriría— más tranquila sabiendo que estaban advertidos de lo ocurrido en Tokio. El mayor problema era que no podía informar de todo por telegrama, pues el oficinista daría la alarma a la policía. Y tampoco podía dejar ver demasiado quién era su remitente porque, si tenían ese canal interceptado —que lo tendrían—, sabrían que era ella y la buscarían en el lugar de origen del mensaje.

Pero era su mejor baza. Y posiblemente la única, en vista de cómo evolucionaba su herida.

Se miró los puntos de la pierna. Soujiro había tenido mucho cuidado al dárselos y, teniendo en cuenta que era una persona que dudaba que se hubiera tenido que coser muchas veces, no podía quejarse.

—Vaya… Se ha levantado ya —la sobresaltó Soujiro al entrar por la puerta. Llevaba un paquete con cosas—. No es muy madrugadora.

—Estaba muy cansada, más bien —contestó ella al momento.

Soujiro se acercó a la encimera de la cocina y dejó el paquete.

—¿No le gusta la costura que le hice? —preguntó mirándole la pierna—. No parecía muy contenta. Le aseguro que no le quedará apenas cicatriz.

—En realidad, me preguntaba cómo sabes coser heridas de esta forma. No pareces la típica persona que se tiene que curar muchas heridas.

—Entonces se sorprendería —comentó con su habitual sonrisa—. Aprendí de niño a curarme yo solo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que de niño eras patoso y acababas por los suelos a la mínima? —dijo con humor.

—No, era el chivo expiatorio de mi familia.

El tono divertido se acabó… Al menos, por parte de Misao. Se había quedado horrorizada por su respuesta y más viendo que Soujiro lo había dicho como si hablara del color de la hierba.

—Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio? —dudó. No tenía claro si estaba bromeando, aunque sería un humor muy macabro.

—No veo el sentido de mentir con algo así. —Soujiro sacó comida del paquete. Se extrañó al ver que era comida elaborada, no algo que hubiera encontrado en el camino.

—Lo siento —se condolió ella. Estaba un poco perpleja de verle reaccionar con semejante impasibilidad ante su mala infancia.

—No tiene por qué. Usted no estaba allí, ni tomó parte en aquello. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ella veía que aquello debió repercutirle. No sabía cómo había acabado a las órdenes de un hombre como Shishio, pero imaginaba que ella también se habría ido de casa con el primer desconocido que pasara a cambio de no recibir palizas.

Aunque estaba tentada de seguir preguntando, se contuvo. A pesar de que Soujiro no parecía reacio a mencionar su pasado —lo que, en realidad, la sorprendía—, quizás sí se sintiera incómodo dando detalles de él. Ella lo estaría.

O podía ser que aún no supiera bien cómo gestionar sus emociones.

Esa teoría era de Aoshi. Lo cierto era que, tras la batalla en el monte Hiei, se habló poco de lo que sucedió. Aoshi se mostraba poco hablador con todo lo referente al periodo desde que se marchó de Kioto y volvió tras pelear con Himura. Sanosuke había comentado de Soujiro que era formidable peleando y que le había supuesto un gran reto a Kenshin porque no podía prever sus movimientos; que no tenía personalidad porque ocultaba todo tras una sonrisa que le ponía de los nervios; y que se mantuvo todo el tiempo así hasta que mencionó algo relativo a su infancia y con eso se volvió «majara».

Había utilizado esa palabra, concretamente.

Aoshi, en cambio, había estado en desacuerdo en ese punto y Misao reconocía que se fiaba más de su criterio. Eso sin contar que le conoció durante más tiempo que Sanosuke. Según él, Soujiro era más listo de lo que parecía; no por nada era la mano derecha de Shishio. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no parecía sentir emociones. Y no hablaba de que las ocultara, que podría ser el caso de Aoshi; directamente, no las tenía. Se lo achacaba a algo traumático en su pasado que le había bloqueado y, por desgracia, Misao acababa de unir los hilos.

Una familia maltratadora seguida de un lunático con ansias de conquistar Japón. La combinación perfecta para que un niño se convirtiera en un adulto perturbado.

Y fue por todo eso que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde has conseguido esa comida? —inquirió acerca de la extrañeza número dos del día.

—Hay una aldea a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

—¿La has robado? —preguntó con cierto entusiasmo en su voz. Porque eso allanaría mucho las cosas. Le podía pedir a Soujiro que robara dinero en alguna casa y así poder poner en marcha su plan.

Soujiro la miró como si estuviera resolviendo un enigma y al final compuso una nueva sonrisa que no le había visto antes. Porque Misao podría haber jurado que Soujiro se estaba divirtiendo… de verdad.

—No, la he intercambiado.

—¿Con qué? —Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Con algo que tenía y que a esa persona le interesaba.

Misao se quedó sin saber qué decir. Si no lo había robado, era evidente que habría tenido que darle algo que tenía a cambio, aunque fuese trabajar en alguna labor que necesitasen. Pero su extraña sonrisa le decía que se estaba riendo de ella…

O también podía estar imaginándoselo, lo que haría que la teoría de Aoshi se afianzase aún más: Soujiro no tenía ni idea de cómo socializar.

Soujiro extrajo un bote del paquete y se lo acercó.

—Le he traído esto. Es un ungüento para heridas. Ayuda a cicatrizar y reduce la posibilidad de infecciones… o eso debería hacer.

Misao observó el bote con visible resignación. Eso lo habría necesitado con su hombro hacía varios días.

—Gracias —respondió sincera.

En realidad, no esperaba que se tomara tantas molestias con ella. Había esperado más bien que simplemente la dejara a su aire por la casa mientras se iba curando y, como mucho, la ayudara con cosas que no podía hacer como meterse en el barril para bañarse.

Pero se había molestado en ir a una aldea para hacer un trueque y conseguir una cataplasma para su herida.

Y le había hecho la comida.

Y le había lavado la ropa.

Y le había dejado su futón.

La estaba cuidando en todos los sentidos, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía. Siempre era ella la que estaba cuidando a los demás. Como líder de una organización como la suya, no podía permitirse mostrarse débil. De modo que dejarse cuidar por otros, y encima, por alguien con los antecedentes de Soujiro, era una experiencia totalmente nueva.

Se habría reído si no estuviera tan asombrada.

—Ya que se ha quitado el vendaje, aprovechemos para ponérselo —comentó Soujiro cuando se acercó a ella, dejando el bote en la mesa—. Será mejor que se tumbe en el futón.

Aunque se podría haber ahorrado decírselo porque, sin más, la cogió de su asiento y la trasladó a él. Después se levantó, se lavó las manos en una palangana y cogió el bote que había dejado en la mesa.

—Gírese un poco —le ordenó.

—Mejor lo hago yo —contestó Misao, en cambio.

En respuesta, Soujiro la empujó de la cadera para girarla, haciendo caso omiso de su réplica.

—Es absurdo que se avergüence por algo así. Le recuerdo que ya le he hecho curas antes.

—Pero antes estaba inconsciente —repuso ella ante su argumento. No le hacía ninguna gracia que un hombre la anduviera toqueteando.

—Créame, lo recuerdo bien. Tuve que ponerle mi petate en la espalda para que no se girara y la cosiera donde no era. Será agradable que esta vez se mantenga quieta por sí misma y no sea un cuerpo muerto al que le tenga que poner un tope.

Misao le miró pasmada con la boca abierta. ¡Ese hombre no tenía filtro en la boca! A él sí que había que ponerle un tope… ¡En su cabeza!

Acto seguido, notó sus dedos cerca de la herida y presionó con suavidad cerca de los bordes.

—No parece inflamado ni infectado. —Cogió el bote que había traído junto con unas vendas y lo destapó.

A Misao le puso muy nerviosa notar las manos de Soujiro encima de ella, pero no pudo evitar reconocer que le hizo las curas de forma eficiente. Por mucho que dijera que había aprendido a curarse las heridas cuando era niño, no lo haría así sin que alguien le hubiera enseñado.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer curas así?

Soujiro volvió a colocar su mano en su cadera para afianzarla y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, completamente despreocupado del hecho de que andaba tocando su cuerpo sin mucho miramiento, algo de lo que Misao sí era muy consciente.

—En realidad, fue por el señor Shishio —contestó Soujiro—. Sus quemaduras eran muy graves y necesitaban muchos cuidados —le explicó y volvió a poner su atención en la herida de la pierna—. Como la medicina tradicional no le servía de mucho, contactó con un par de médicos de Europa que nos enseñaron a las personas más cercanas a él cómo tratarlas. Aprendí bastante con ellos y no sólo de quemaduras.

En realidad, era lógico, si lo pensaba. Shishio había sido quemado vivo años atrás durante la guerra de Restauración y dichas quemaduras habían hecho que tuviera que llevar el cuerpo vendado. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en él siempre lo imaginaba haciendo planes de conquista, era evidente que también se tenían que dar momentos normales del día a día.

Las heridas de Shishio eran bastante complejas. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia Soujiro, con cierta curiosidad por sus palabras. Se le hacía difícil pensar en él atendiendo a los consejos de otro hombre mientras éste le hacía curas a Shishio. En realidad, se le hacía raro pensar en Shishio en un momento tan vulnerable como el curarse sus heridas. Pero era evidente que sucedían.

Tras ponerle la cataplasma, Soujiro volvió a vendarle la pierna y por fin la dejó libre.

—El boticario me comentó que deberíamos aplicar el ungüento dos veces al día y limpiar bien la zona antes de volver a ponerlo —le explicó Soujiro. Se levantó y dejó el bote cerrado en la encimera de la cocina—. ¿Qué tal puede andar? ¿Le duele?

—Está mejor que ayer, pero me sigue doliendo bastante si lo fuerzo.

—Imagino —dedujo él—. Es una herida bastante profunda para haberse hecho con un _shuriken_.

—Parte de la culpa es mía —reconoció Misao soltando un suspiro—. Quería evitar que entrara el veneno y la arranqué en cuanto la noté. Al final fue peor, porque el veneno entró de todas formas, pero agravé la herida.

Soujiro se sentó a su lado con aire relajado.

—Bueno, es fácil saber lo que debió haber hecho una vez que todo ha pasado. Lo importante es que se recuperará de esto. Sólo necesita reposar unos días.

—No puedo permitirme unos días. Tengo que llegar a Kioto cuanto antes.

—Lo que quiere hacer y lo que puede hacer son dos cosas que distan mucho de ser lo mismo.

Misao le miró con una ceja alzada. Le sorprendía que Soujiro sonara aleccionador. Ésa no era la idea que tenía de alguien que no parecía tener mucho contacto con la gente.

—De todas formas, pueda o no, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Soujiro la miró como cualquier persona normal haría ante alguien que dice absurdidades.

—¿Por qué no les escribe?

—Una carta es lo más fácil de interceptar —resopló ella, rechazando de plano esa opción—. No sólo no llegaría sino que podrían utilizarla para falsificar otra. Y mandar un telegrama es ridículo, porque les daría la posición exacta de dónde estoy y, ahora mismo, no puedo defenderme mucho. Tengo que llegar a Kioto; es la única alternativa.

Soujiro la observó por largos segundos, pero al final, sólo sonrió y se marchó.

Estuvo haciendo algunas cosas por la casa, pero cuando terminó, se sentó y se puso a juguetear con el candil de la mesa con mirada distraída. Misao no era la mujer más lista del mundo, pero supo que no se había pasado allí días haciendo eso. Posiblemente, pasaría los días dando vueltas por la zona. Sin embargo, se había quedado allí e intuía que era por si le necesitaba.

Para Misao era algo incómodo verle sentado sin hacer nada, aburriéndose. No tenía de qué hablar con él, a fin de cuentas, era un desconocido. E imaginaba que a Soujiro le pasaría algo parecido porque tampoco sacaba conversación con ella. De modo que tenía cierta culpabilidad rondando sobre ella por semiobligarle a estar allí.

—No hace falta que te quedes aquí —le dijo de pronto Misao atrayendo su atención—. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Soujiro la observó unos instantes y después sonrió dando vueltas de nuevo al candil.

—Claro, yo sólo estoy sentado aquí para verlo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**

 **12 Noviembre 2017**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews**_

 **Kaoruca:** En realidad, a Soujiro no le preocupa en especial la situación que vive Misao y su organización, pero sí se preocupará por que siga de una pieza ^_^º. En cuanto a saber más sobre la mente de Soujiro, aquí se verá poco aunque le conoceremos más por la percepción de Misao que irá conociendo de él. Pero no desesperes que el siguiente capítulo sí es desde la perspectiva de él, y es... dejémoslo en «curioso» ^o^.

 **Estefi:** XD Me alegra que te esté gustando. Para mí, los primeros capítulos son como los más «relajados», por decirlo de alguna manera. Poco a poco la cosa se irá poniendo más interesante ^_^º.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

A los dos días de permanecer allí, Misao se dio cuenta de que Soujiro era extrañamente sincero, como cuando le había dicho que se quedaría mirando si era capaz de arreglárselas. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba tumbada en el futón cuando decidió levantarse. Esperó a que Soujiro hiciera algo, pero no se movió de su sitio, para su desconcierto. Sólo la observaba moverse por la cabaña, hasta que en un momento dado había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo.

Ni se movió. Se quedó mirándola sin hacer nada y, hasta que no le había pedido ayuda para levantarla, no se había puesto en movimiento. Ella sabía que se había quedado para ayudarla… No había otro motivo por el que se quedaría allí sin hacer nada viendo las horas correr. Pero se había pasado el rato observándola hasta que la propia Misao se diera cuenta de que necesitaba que la ayudasen.

Y no había sido la única cosa con la que lo había hecho. Aquello había conseguido que le viera de otra forma: Soujiro era una persona muy rara, había determinado.

Y entonces, llegó el tercer día: el día en que Misao insistió en marcharse. Si bien había pensado que podría quedarse varios días para descansar e intentar reponer fuerzas, el conocimiento de tener a su gente en la ignorancia la tenía de los nervios. Era consciente de que ellos estarían ya impacientes por no haber recibido ningún tipo de noticia.

Y por desgracia, eso no iba a cambiar en un futuro próximo.

No podía quedarse ociosa en esa casa mientras su gente permanecía sin saber nada de ellos. Ni siquiera sabía si habían mandado a alguien a Kioto a informarles —o mentirles— sobre lo que ellos consideraban que había sucedido.

Simplemente, no podía seguir allí.

Tenía que ponerles al corriente de lo que había pasado: habían tenido un traidor en sus filas y, a consecuencia de ello, Yakumo había muerto. Sin embargo, después de que el anciano Yoshida les explicara cómo habían conseguido ser el grupo más fuerte y casi el único de Tokio, debería habérselo imaginado.

Su estrategia radicaba en «absorber» al resto de organizaciones. En un principio, Misao había pensado que se trataba de uniones negociadas; de acuerdos mutuos entre bandas. También debía reconocer, a tiempo pasado, que esa percepción se debía a Kazuki, que les había pasado la información sesgada. Pero había resultado que se dedicaban a infiltrarse en la banda objetivo y destruirla, de tal modo que acababan «aceptando» unirse a ellos por extorsión o amenaza.

Era una forma eficiente de obtener recursos económicos —los de la banda rival— y muchos, muchos guerreros ninjas para sus filas, aunque su lealtad tenía que ser cuestionable.

Era una estrategia tan inmoral, que se habían sorprendido cuando les había contado cómo habían conseguido su expansión de una forma tan serena. Como si aquello fuese normal. No se habían andado con medias tintas: les habían explicado que eran conscientes del esfuerzo que les suponía intentar esa estratagema con ellos y que les resultaba más rentable que los Oniwaban-shu se encargaran de hacer lo mismo en su región para luego aliarse y así terminar haciéndose con el control de este a oeste.

Por supuesto, se había negado, y con las mismas se habían tenido que poner en camino de vuelta. La respuesta había sido tan radical y contundente, que les cambió hasta el semblante y supo que podrían tener problemas si se quedaban allí. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios les podía haber dicho Kazuki sobre ellos, pues debería saber que ella nunca aceptaría algo así. O quizás sí lo había hecho y por eso los habían emboscado para matar al líder y organizar una revuelta en los Oniwaban-shu con el traidor o traidores, porque aún no sabía si había alguno más.

Pero el caso era que se habían tenido que marchar de allí en tiempo récord y dando gracias de haberse reunido en un lugar público o no habrían salido de allí con vida. Ni siquiera había podido visitar a sus amigos —que era algo que había pretendido hacer, pues aún no conocía a la nueva y recién incorporación de la familia Himura— de lo rápido que habían tenido que salir de Tokio. Pero o se marchaban en el acto, o posiblemente nunca lo habrían hecho.

Y no se había equivocado. Media hora después, tenían a un montón de guerreros buscándoles en su camino de regreso.

Y más de una semana después, seguía lejos de casa y sin poder llevar las noticias a su gente.

Tenía que largarse de allí, en especial, porque cada vez iba a peor. La herida del hombro se le estaba infectando y le estaba pasando factura. Había utilizado el ungüento que le trajo Soujiro para la pierna, pero ya era demasiado tarde para la infección que tenía. Cada día que pasaba allí se convertía en un día más que llegaba tarde tanto a casa como de la atención médica que precisaba.

Soujiro, en cambio, seguía diciéndole que no podría marcharse así. Si la localizaban, no podía depender de su pierna para huir. Aunque la tenía mejor, no podía correr con ella; al menos, no demasiado tiempo.

Le había hecho curas y había concluido que la herida, para ser causada por una estrella en un lugar blando, era desafortunada. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué su estado empeoraba a pesar de haberse mantenido tranquila y sin realizar esfuerzos de ningún tipo. No era la herida de la pierna, la cual se curaba a un ritmo adecuado. Era ella. La veía cada vez más demacrada, por lo que se negaba a dejarla marchar.

—Se me agota el tiempo; tengo que irme —dijo de pronto Misao en un intento por zanjar la discusión que llevaban teniendo desde hacía un rato. Cogió la pequeña bolsa de tela que había hecho para llevarse algunos víveres y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Soujiro suspiró, cansado de intentar hacerla razonar.

—Se supone que es mayorcita para saber lo que le conviene, ¿no cree? —comentó impasible al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta. Misao se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que me conviene! —repuso ella enfadada—. No soy estúpida. Pero también sé que hay cosas por encima de mí que son más importantes.

—Estoy convencido de que esas cosas pueden esperar unos días más.

En realidad, no. Porque aunque había inducido a Soujiro a que pensara que sólo la instaba a volver el tema de la banda de Tokio, también lo hacía poder conseguir un médico que la curara teniendo a su gente alrededor para protegerla.

Y no se lo había contado porque, viendo cómo se había conducido con el tema de la pierna, si supiera que la herida del hombro era peor, seguro que no la dejaba marchar de ninguna de las maneras. Pero eso sería peor porque necesitaba un médico y allí ni lo tenían ni se lo podía costear.

Debía volver a Kioto sí o sí.

Soujiro suspiró cuando Misao se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, la acompañaré —dijo sin más como si respondiera a una pregunta. Y Misao le miró sin comprender porque no le había pedido que la acompañara—. No me mire así. Puede andar, quizás incluso correr un poco, pero no puede hacer una carrera. Si la acompaño, podrá ir hacia Kioto y yo la protegeré si alguien la encuentra.

Misao le miró con la boca abierta. En realidad, no se lo había planteado. Soujiro parecía estar muy cómodo en esa casa, por lo que no había considerado, ni remotamente, que saliera de ella. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Misao no podía dejar de reconocer que el ir a Kioto era una alternativa peligrosa. Era la única que le quedaba, pero no dejaba de ser arriesgada.

Así que casi no supo cómo no parecer demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de que Soujiro la acompañara en su viaje. A fin de cuentas, hablaban de una persona que había hecho frente a Himura y había abatido sin hacerse un rasguño a varios hombres hacía varios días.

A cualquier otro le habría dicho que no de inmediato, pues podría entorpecerla en su camino. Pero si alguien con las cualidades de Soujiro se ofrecía a protegerla, no podía hacer más que aceptar y dar las gracias.

—Además, debería haber retomado mi camino hace días —continuó diciendo él antes de que pudiera responder—. Y en realidad nunca tengo un destino fijo, así que…

Dejó la frase sin terminar, dando a entender que le daba lo mismo hacia dónde fuese.

Misao inspiró aire hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y contestó de forma comedida.

—Un poco de compañía no me vendrá mal… —comentó serena. No quería parecer demasiado animada.

—Y yo lo contaré como mi buena acción de esta semana. —Misao le observó sin entender.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Mi buena acción de la semana —repitió con una sonrisa, como si lo que Misao no hubiera entendido fuesen las palabras y no su significado.

—¿Qué es eso de la buena acción de la semana?

Soujiro sonrió aún más.

—Hace unos años me propuse intentar realizar una acción desinteresada hacia otra persona que necesitase mi ayuda. E intentaría hacerlas todas las semanas —explicó para perplejidad de Misao, que pensaba en un inicio que le estaba tomando el pelo. Sin embargo, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que Soujiro no tendía a hacer ese tipo de bromas. A pesar de hacerlo con una sonrisa, era bastante literal con lo que decía o hacía—. Es la primera vez que repito con la misma persona, pero imagino que no importa si es algo que la ayuda, ¿no cree? —dudó.

—¿Que repites? —inquirió más desconcertada que antes.

—Claro. La semana pasada la salvé de una muerte segura —comentó alegre a pesar de ser algo tan trágico y relevante para Misao, y que había sucedido, en realidad, hacía cuatro días—, y ahora la ayudo a llegar a Kioto. Es la misma persona, pero acciones y semanas distintas —terminó diciendo divertido.

Misao le miró por interminables segundos sin saber qué contestar. De hecho, casi estuvo por decirle que prefería que no la acompañara para evitar tener a un loco a su lado. Pero lo reconsideró a tiempo teniendo en cuenta que ese loco era un eficiente guardaespaldas. Y en esos momentos, lo que imperaba era llegar a Kioto, daba igual la forma o al lado de quién.

—Claro… —contestó siguiéndole la corriente—. Son acciones y semanas distintas.

Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? Ella no era quién para quitarle su, al parecer, nuevo propósito en la vida. Y mucho menos, cuando ella era la gran beneficiada de ello.

Soujiro sonrió y chocó sus manos.

—Entonces, nos vamos los dos. Espere unos minutos mientras recojo mis cosas.

Se pusieron en marcha y en verdad no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Misao se diera cuenta de que había sido antes de lo que hubiera necesitado. Cuando iniciaron el recorrido había sentido molestias en la pierna al andar, sin embargo, no había querido disminuir el buen ritmo que llevaban. Pero con el tiempo, su pierna había decidido que había unos límites para fastidiarla andando y se había puesto a protestar de forma insistente. Se habían tenido que detener para descansar.

Y en general, ése había sido el proceso con el que se desarrollaron los siguientes días. Andaban un rato y descansaban, para después volver a ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, no avanzaban mucho porque Soujiro la llevaba por unas zonas muy intransitadas para evitar ser encontrados y eso era algo que cada vez enervaba más a Misao. Necesitaba llegar; cada día se encontraba peor y Soujiro se paraba más veces y durante más tiempo. No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir así.

—Tenemos que avanzar más rápido —apremió Misao a Soujiro. Éste la miró, pero no contestó.

Y no era porque estuviera enfadado con ella y no la hablara. Sino porque cada vez que se mencionaba el tema de ir más rápido, Soujiro la ignoraba con toda intención.

Había descubierto que Soujiro era bastante hablador —o al menos, que no tenía problemas con ello—. Tenía una forma de hablar muy peculiar. Siempre lo hacía con un tono alegre, como si le divirtiera todo. Y durante los primeros días, creyó que se burlaba de ella con determinadas contestaciones al ir acompañadas, además, por ese tono ameno perpetuo.

Pero se había percatado de que sólo era su forma directa de hablar. Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que hablaba así porque no tenía muy en cuenta la reacción de la otra persona. Lo supo cuando se acercaron al primer pueblo a por víveres y le había contestado —con una franqueza absoluta— a una señora por lo molesto que estaba siendo su hijo incordiando a los que les rodeaban. Era lo que ella —y seguramente varios más allí— estaba pensado, pero se lo guardaba por educación. Sin embargo, Soujiro se lo había soltado, con su habitual sonrisa y tono alegre, y la mujer se había quedado abochornada.

Había tenido que sacar a Soujiro de allí, porque la escena se había convertido en algo muy violento, pero después él no había dado señales de entender por qué Misao lo había sacado arrastras de allí.

—¿He ofendido a esa mujer? —le había preguntado desconcertado tras recriminarle que le hubiera dicho eso a la señora.

Y era cuando se había dado cuenta de que Soujiro tenía un problemón con las interacciones sociales. No era capaz de empatizar con la otra persona y ponerse en su piel, de tal forma que evitara decir ciertas cosas que pudieran molestar a otros.

Misao volvió al tiempo presente para insistir en su objetivo. Tenían que avanzar más rápido.

—Si fuésemos más rápido…

—Lo que tendríamos que hacer es buscar un lugar donde la puedan atender —le interrumpió él. Como ella negó por enésima vez, siguió—: Ha tenido que enfermar de algo. Está peor que cuando salimos.

—Eso no importa si llegamos.

—Pero de seguir así, no llegaremos. O al menos, usted no —le replicó contundente.

—No me conoces —repuso con dureza—. No sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar —se envalentonó a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo para adelantarle—. Esto es sólo algo pasajero. Lo importante es seguir.

Soujiro resopló y cerró los ojos en negación. No sabía si se autoengañaba o sólo pretendía engañarle a él. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho si seguía empeorando a esa velocidad. Llevaban cinco días en camino y no daba indicios de recuperarse ni un poco. Sabía que no era cosa de la pierna, porque él se la había estado curando. Por eso temía que se hubiera contagiado de alguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, él se mantenía sano; lo que fuese que tuviera Misao no lo tenía él.

—Reconsidérelo.

Pero esta vez, la que ignoró al otro fue Misao. Siguió adelante sin dirigirle la palabra y Soujiro suspiró resignado. Sólo tenía que esperar, pensó. La cabezonería de Misao era algo digno de mención, pero sólo tenía que esperar.

Porque caería… lo sabía. Y entonces, por fin harían las cosas como deberían haberlas hecho de inicio.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**

 **19 Noviembre 2017**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Hombre, ninguna empatía, lo que se dice ninguna... ya cambiará ^o^. Es algo que tiene que trabajar, pero el chaval lo intenta, que conste XD.

 **Estefi:** Gracias. Espero que éste también te guste ;-D.

Os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. Es... «interesante»... la forma que tiene Soujiro de manejarse con lo que le viene. A ver qué os parece ^o^. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

No se encontraba bien. Por mucho que le dijera que estaba mejorando, era una mentira descarada. Y Misao tenía que saber que no podía estarle pasando desapercibido su estado. Estaba enferma y no era cosa de la herida de la pierna, la cual, tras doce días desde que se la hicieran, apenas era ya una fina cicatriz. Debería estar en perfecto estado. En cambio, estaba muy enferma.

Soujiro ralentizó el paso una vez más. Misao ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. El primer día, hacía ya una semana, había intentado bajar el ritmo y ella se había quejado. Pero ahora mismo, ni siquiera se percataba de ello. Se la veía sudorosa y pálida. Tenía ojeras y parecía más un muerto andando que una persona viva. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se mantenía en pie.

En vista de su estado, se había encaminado hacia el pueblo más cercano con cierta entidad. Para ello, estaban volviendo hacia atrás: al pueblo que habían dejado esa misma mañana. Misao se negaba en rotundo a visitar a un médico. Alegaba que no podía permitirse parar en un sitio donde podrían localizarla, pero si no la trataba un médico, el siguiente sitio en el que se detuviesen sería aquél donde caería desfallecida.

Se acercó más a ella. Hacía media hora que se habían vuelto a poner en pie y llevaba ese mismo tiempo con el conocimiento claro de que se iba a caer. Y estaba a la expectativa de poder cogerla antes de que se abriera la cabeza por su completa terquedad.

No había conocido mujer más obstinada que ella. Le resultaba molesto. Estaba poniendo en juego su salud y su vida por algo que sólo ella comprendía. Pero no podía ayudar a una persona que no quería ser ayudada.

Acercó el brazo a Misao cuando dio un traspié, pero recuperó el equilibrio.

—Tenemos que parar. Necesita descansar.

—Hay que seguir —contestó Misao en un murmullo.

Era absurdo; quería seguir cuando ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que volvían.

Y estaba a punto de poner fin a aquello cuando Misao se cayó al suelo. Gracias a sus reflejos consiguió que no se golpeara, pero al agarrarla del brazo, Misao dio un grito y se quedó inconsciente.

—¿Misao? —la llamó alarmado. Le tocó la frente y pudo comprobar que ardía en fiebre. ¿Qué demonios tenía? Llevaban más de una semana viajando juntos. Si hubiera cogido una enfermedad contagiosa, él también debería estar padeciendo sus efectos—. ¿Misao? —volvió a llamarla con más ímpetu.

No respondió. Soujiro la cogió en brazos y retomó el camino hacia el pueblo. Era una población grande, por lo que discurría un río a través de él. Y con ese objetivo en mente, se llevó a Misao buscándolo. Tenía mucha fiebre. E igual que el señor Shishio tenía que enfriarse cuando su cuerpo se recalentaba, Misao también necesitaría bajar su temperatura.

Poco después dio con él. Estuvo muy tentado de sumergirla en el agua con ropa incluida, pero si estaba enferma, dejarla con la ropa mojada cogiendo frío después de rebajarle la temperatura no era una opción.

Le quitó la ropa dejándola sólo con los vendajes de su cuerpo… y se detuvo. Seguía con el refuerzo extra en el hombro. El mismo hombro del brazo del que había tirado y que ella se había quejado. El mismo hombro del que había mencionado que se había golpeado cuando la atacaron sus perseguidores. Pero entonces le vino un fogonazo del momento en el que la encontró. Ese hombro ya lo tenía cubierto entonces, por lo que no podía ser por cosa de ellos. De inicio, había pensado que ese refuerzo era sólo una sujeción para evitar que las vendas del pecho se escurrieran hacia abajo, pero había demasiadas vueltas de vendas para que ésa fuese su única función.

Un mal presentimiento se le instauró en el estómago. No había pretendido quitarle las vendas para preservar parte de su intimidad. Incluso había querido aflojárselas un poco para poder bajarlas y cubrirle la parte baja. Pero la sospecha hizo que dejara todo de lado. Cogió el cuchillo de su bolsa y cortó las tiras del hombro. El vendaje se aflojó al momento revelando pequeñas líneas ramificadas y amoratadas en la parte superior. La parte delantera mostraba una piel con un aspecto mortecino preocupante, pero cuando la incorporó un poco para darle la vuelta, Soujiro supuso que no le había contagiado ninguna enfermedad, pero le había traspasado el color cetrino a su propio rostro.

Tenía una infección enorme.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho? —susurró incrédulo mientras cortaba el resto del vendaje y dejaba de lado su habitual trato respetuoso.

Se lo había ocultado. Misao le había ocultado que tenía esa infección porque sabía que no la dejaría moverse. Y tenía toda la razón. La habría llevado al hospital más cercano y dejado en cama sin moverse un centímetro.

No podía ver el origen. La herida tenía muchos días —y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y era anterior a que la encontrara, podría tener incluso más de dos semanas—. Tenía un color negruzco que se extendía por todo el hombro y no le dejaba identificar bien el punto de origen. Revisó con más cuidado la herida. Estaba a un paso de convertirse en piel muerta —si es que no lo estaba ya—. Ése era uno de los mayores enemigos que había tenido el señor Shishio con su piel. Debían tener tantas precauciones por las quemaduras que se hacía con su propio calor, que todos sus allegados habían acabado sabiendo cómo tratar sus heridas.

Tendrían que abrir la herida, desinfectarla en profundidad y rezar para que se restaurara un riego sanguíneo adecuado. Y eso, lo más leve. La infección que tenía y su ubicación no era nada buena. Si se le envenenaba la sangre, esa infección le llegaría a los órganos vitales en menos de lo que había tardado en caer al suelo.

Y si esa infección se extendía, entonces Misao sería mujer muerta.

Empezó a surgirle una quemazón desde dentro. Una energía explosiva que se fue extendiendo y que acabó reconociendo como enfado.

Y no era pequeño: estaba muy enfurecido. Se le agitó hasta la respiración. Misao le acababa de cabrear como pocas veces lo había estado. Y mientras le terminaba de quitar el vendaje para dejar al descubierto y sin comprimir la herida, en lo único que podía pensar era en que podría no salir de ésa.

Y todo por ser estúpida.

Sólo a una mujer insensata se le habría ocurrido hacer lo que había hecho ella. Se preocupaba por llegar a Kioto para avisar de Dios sabía qué a sus compañeros, cuando ese esfuerzo podría dejarla muerta por el camino. Por mucho que fuese su gente, no merecían que sacrificara su vida de esa forma tan gratuita.

Se quitó su propia ropa en un tiempo fugaz, la cogió en brazos y, sumergiéndose en parte con ella para alcanzar cierta profundidad, la metió bajo el agua a excepción de su cabeza.

Misao se despertó en el acto con un grito y, sacando unas fuerzas que no creía que le quedaran, se le intentó agarrar para salir del agua.

—Tienes una fiebre demasiado alta, Misao —le informó Soujiro con voz dura manteniéndola sumergida.

—¡Está muy fría! —exclamó ella mientras luchaba por salir—. ¡Está muy fría!

Era lo único que decía y Soujiro tuvo que batallar contra la angustia de Misao para conseguir permanecer en el agua. Por supuesto, en la refriega acabó tan empapado como ella, pero no dejó que saliera ni siquiera cuando se puso a suplicarle mientras tiritaba que la sacara de allí.

Reconocía que el agua bajaba fría. Siendo primavera, no había tenido tiempo de ser calentada por los rayos calurosos del sol. Soujiro empezó a sentir que perdía el calor corporal a la vez que Misao dejaba de retorcerse, como si su cuerpo se estuviera anestesiando por el frío. De hecho, dejó incluso de responderle.

Le tocó la frente para revisar su temperatura aunque, teniendo en cuenta que tenía las manos frías, no estaba seguro de poder evaluarla como era debido. Aún seguía muy caliente, incluso teniendo el cuerpo sumergido. Le pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro sin obtener respuesta de ella. Era curioso que, a pesar del estado demacrado que tenía, le pareciera una mujer agradable de ver, incluso más que cuando se la encontró, que también estaba en circunstancias lamentables. Se debía estar familiarizando con ella; era la única explicación que le encontraba. Después de esos días a su lado a todas horas, la debía estar percibiendo con más detalle. Era el único rostro que veía a lo largo del día y eso tenía que estar marcando la diferencia.

La sujetó de una forma más cómoda aprovechando que ya no se movía y, puesto que Misao no parecía estar muy consciente, se permitió bajar la mirada por su cuerpo. La había desnudado para dejar libre la herida y poder meterla en el agua sin mojar sus ropas. Se había resistido a mirarla, más por consideración a que estaba despierta y podría darse cuenta que porque no quisiera hacerlo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no estaba seguro de que Misao supiera que la había desnudado.

Por eso, su curiosidad finalmente se impuso. Arrastró su mano por su piel y la sumergió de nuevo en el agua. El río no llevaba mucha velocidad, era bastante ancho y por eso bajaba tranquilo y claro, algo que agradeció. Observó de nuevo el rostro de Misao por si hacía visos de despejarse, pero parecía dormida.

Sólo había visto a una mujer desnuda, aunque lo hubiera hecho varias veces. El señor Shishio había contratado a una _oiran*_ por su decimoquinto cumpleaños para celebrar su inicio del mundo adulto. Pero ésa no fue la única vez que se la llevó. Las únicas experiencias sexuales que había tenido habían sido con ella, pero no habían sido satisfactorias. En aquella época ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer emociones de una forma racional, algo de lo que a veces se tenía que valer en la actualidad. Y sin contar que le costaba encontrar placer en los estímulos que le prodigaba la mujer.

Y como aquellos recuerdos no eran especialmente buenos, tampoco le habían inquietado una vez salió de aquella etapa. No había perdido el tiempo probando con otra. Así que se encontraba con que Misao era la siguiente mujer con la que podría comparar a la primera.

Y era por completo diferente a esa mujer.

Teniendo en cuenta que la cortesana estaba hecha para seducir a los hombres, era llamativo que le pareciera más interesante Misao. La _oiran_ le había parecido la mujer de los «demasiados»: demasiado maquillaje, demasiado vistosa, demasiado pecho, demasiado aroma dulzón, demasiada palabrería… En definitiva, era demasiado artificial. Imaginaba que ese «formato» atraía a otros hombres con más sangre que él, pero a Soujiro le había dejado igual de impasible.

Misao, en cambio, parecía más real. Y para una persona como él, cuya vida se había sustentado en algo tan antinatural como la falta de emociones, le gustaba algo más auténtico.

La recorrió con sus ojos varias veces. Cuando estuvo con la _oiran_ no hubo ocasión para ir indagando con detalle las diferencias que tenían, algo que le habría resultado más interesante que lo que hicieron. Porque una cosa que le llamaba la atención de todo aquello era que fuesen tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. La forma corporal de las mujeres era distinta. Tenían curvas en sitios que los hombres no tenían y, supuestamente, esas diferencias eran las que les atraían. Pero él nunca pudo comprenderlo porque se había quedado igual que cuando la mujer entró vestida.

Soujiro miró sus pechos y luego hacia su rostro para comprobar que estuviera dormida. Tocó uno de ellos con cuidado. El tacto era extraño, aunque con facilidad podría ser por el agua, pues le había hecho curas y nunca la había sentido así. Pero sabía que Misao era distinta a la _oiran._ Esa mujer había tenido una suavidad desconcertante. La señorita Komagata le había dicho que ellas cuidaban mucho su aspecto y eso incluía todo el cuerpo. Misao era más suave que él, pero menos que esa mujer.

Eso le hacía volver al mismo punto de inicio: Misao le parecía más real que aquélla.

Extendió la mano y acogió en ella su pecho cerrando un poco sus dedos. El pecho de Misao estaba duro y redondo; se amoldaba al tamaño de su mano, no como el de la cortesana que le desbordaba. Aunque nunca había estado interesado en conversar sobre ello con otros hombres, había oído a otros comentar que les gustaban cuanto más grandes mejor. Pero Soujiro no entendía ese argumento. ¿Qué sentido tenía que fuesen más grandes si no se podían notar enteros a la vez? No era práctico no poder cogerlos.

Al apretar con más firmeza se percató del pezón en la palma de su mano. Otra de esas curiosidades diferentes que había entre hombres y mujeres: los dos tenían, pero eran distintos. Por supuesto, no era tan ignorante como para no saber que eso se debía a un carácter reproductivo, pero seguía siendo sorprendente.

Posó el pulgar sobre él y apretó. Los de las mujeres eran más grandes que los de los hombres. Jugó un poco con él y lo cogió entre dos dedos. Era bastante duro, pudo comprobar. Y mientras hacía eso, siguió con sus ojos hacia abajo: su fina cintura anchándose suavemente hacia sus caderas. Arrastró su manó por su vientre, pero sin llegar hasta su zona íntima, lugar donde se limitó a clavar sus ojos.

No le había gustado penetrar a la mujer. Era algo que había sabido después. En aquel entonces, el acto en sí le había parecido ridículo… Sin ningún tipo de interés. Pero ahora, cuanto más pensaba en aquel momento más aversión le daba, hasta el punto en que hacía años que había dejado de pensar en esas cosas. La _oiran_ estaba húmeda por dentro. Era desagradable pensar que lo hubiera ensuciado de esa manera. Habría preferido que se hubiera limitado al precalentamiento, cuando utilizaba sus manos. Era mejor que tener encima su saliva y sus fluidos. Todas las veces había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de bañarse después para quitarse eso de encima.

Le dio un escalofrío al pensarlo.

El señor Shishio le había dicho que aquello le relajaría. Y en cierta forma, lo hacía con su cuerpo; por eso lo había repetido alguna vez más esperando otro resultado distinto. Sin embargo, concluyó que también conseguía acabar con el cuerpo relajado tras una buena sesión de entrenamiento, así que esa opción le salía más beneficiosa y más barata. Y por eso, finalmente, había optado por esto último de ahí en adelante.

Siguió deslizando sus ojos hacia sus piernas. Misao estaba muy delgada; le notaba mucho el hueso de la cadera al tocarla con su mano. Por sus ropas, sabía que era porque había perdido peso en esos días y no conseguiría recuperarlo hasta que no pasara un tiempo en reposo alimentándose como era debido. Pero, aun así, su curiosidad podía más y le estaba costando apartar sus ojos de ella.

Estaba siendo muy instructivo ese momento.

Misao soltó un pequeño gemido y eso hizo volver a tierra a Soujiro. Cuando observó su rostro con más detenimiento, se tensó al ver que sus labios estaban cogiendo una ligera tonalidad azulada. Le tocó la frente comprobando que su temperatura había bajado bastante en un tiempo muy reducido y con eso se cortó todo acto de exploración.

En su negligencia, no había vigilado su evolución térmica ni se había dado cuenta del tiempo que transcurría mientras estudiaba a Misao.

Resopló enfadado, recordando por qué estaban allí metidos, con el agua helada a su alrededor. Qué terca era esa mujer. ¿En qué estaba pensando para hacer algo así? Ella misma tenía que ser consciente de lo grave que estaba, pero no se preocupaba nada por curarse.

Iba a acabar matándose por su insensatez.

— * —

Misao despertó cansada y desorientada. Sentía una fuente de calor en un lateral y, cuando decidió abrir los ojos, se encontró con un cielo despejado entre las copas de los árboles que lo enmarcaban.

Un fuego crepitó cerca de ella y miró en su dirección. Soujiro estaba pegado a él con las manos cerca y, en cuanto Misao se movió, sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

—Me he excedido bajando tu temperatura corporal. Es el motivo de que estemos aquí y no de camino a un hospital —le recriminó. Soujiro le hablaba como si tuviera que saber en qué punto estaban de la conversación.

—No puedo ir a un médico.

—Vas a ir a un médico —ordenó en tono serio. Misao se sorprendió mucho por ello.

—No te pega estar tan serio.

—Bueno, no me importa que se muera la gente que quiero matar; pero cuando lo hace una persona que intento proteger, parece ser que sí me molesta.

Misao le miró con la boca abierta. Estaba perpleja. Esa escena era surrealista… tanto por lo que decía como por la forma en que lo hacía. Soujiro siempre era sonrisas y tonos amables, y por supuesto, siempre le hablaba de usted. En verdad debía estar muy irritado si había llegado al punto de pasar de cualquier trato respetuoso que hubiera mostrado con anterioridad.

—¿Estoy inconsciente todavía?

—No —dijo señalando las vendas a su lado—. Pero no lo estás por poco.

Misao miró de forma automática a su cuerpo, viendo que estaba vestida, pero las vendas que debían estar por debajo estaban a un lado. Se puso muy roja al entender que Soujiro la había desnudado. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando él retomó la palabra.

—He visto tu hombro. Tienes una infección muy peligrosa que te ha dado una fiebre muy alta. Algo que, por otra parte, ni dudo que volverá en un rato cuando tu cuerpo contrarreste el frío del agua.

—¡Me has visto desnuda! —se quejó ella sin hacerle caso. Pero él hizo lo mismo y también desechó sus palabras.

—Lo has intentando hacer a tu manera y ahora vamos a hacerla a la mía. Estamos volviendo al pueblo de esta mañana. Buscaremos un hospital o, en su defecto, una clínica, y te quedarás allí hasta que te repongas.

—¡¿Estamos volviendo atrás?! —gritó indignada dejado de lado el tema de su desnudez.

—Estoy intentando salvarte la vida —contestó categórico—. Si esa infección te envenena la sangre, estás muerta.

Durante unos segundos reinó un absoluto silencio sólo roto por los sonidos de los árboles y del crepitar del fuego.

—Eso no importa; debo llegar a Kioto —concluyó contundente. Soujiro retiró las manos de la cercanía del fuego y suspiró.

—Entonces tienes un problema, porque dependes de mí. Y yo te voy a llevar al médico.

—Puedo seguir sola —contestó tozuda.

—Y yo te recogeré dentro de media hora cuando caigas al suelo presa del delirio y no puedas oponerte —replicó él dejando a Misao boquiabierta—. Es un milagro que estés lúcida. Llevas todo el día sin saber qué pasa a tu alrededor. Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que volvíamos para atrás.

Misao le fulminó con la mirada.

—De todas formas, no puedo pagar un médico. Así que es absurdo seguir hablando de ello.

—Yo lo pagaré —le refutó Soujiro. Misao le miró con una escéptica ceja arqueada.

—¿Tú? —No quería sonar tan condescendiente, pero le hacía gracia que creyera que podría pagar una atención médica como la que necesitaba.

—Sí, yo, y enviaré un telegrama al Aoiya para avisar de que te retrasas.

—¿Tú? —repitió sin poder dar crédito—. ¿Y con qué dinero?

—Eso es cosa mía.

Era absurdo, en opinión de Misao. Iba a seguir adelante porque el plan de Soujiro no se sostenía. Ella iba a necesitar hospitalización, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Y eso era caro.

Soujiro soñaba…

—¿Tenéis algún tipo de código para saber si os interceptan mensajes?

—No te lo voy a decir —contestó con firmeza. Soujiro la miró por unos segundos y, al final, se encogió de hombros.

Se acercó a su mochila y sacó un paquete de él. Se levantó y se lo llevó a Misao.

—Come —exigió él. Misao estaba hambrienta, así que no lo dudó.

Soujiro se sentó enfrente de ella y la observó mientras comía. Había estado bastante tiempo durmiendo y había pasado poco a poco el día. Le había preocupado que hubiera perdido demasiado calor y por eso había hecho una hoguera y la había dejado cerca en vez de encaminarse al pueblo. Cuando empezó a recuperar un tono más rosado, la alejó y esperó a que, con suerte, despertara. Si durante un tiempo permanecía lúcida, parte del viaje lo podría hacer ella por su propio pie, lo que le facilitaría la tarea. No estaban ya muy lejos, pero le ayudaría que estuviera consciente.

Sin embargo, había transcurrido media tarde ya para cuando despertó. Y eso le dejaba poco margen. La fiebre subía con fuerza al anochecer. Y teniendo en cuenta el estado de Misao, iba a subirle mucho.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Debemos marcharnos enseguida si queremos llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer.

—No voy al pueblo —siguió diciendo ella en sus trece.

—Perfecto. Entonces, yo me marcharé para llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer. Tú te puedes quedar aquí, y lo que te pasé, ya no será problema mío.

Misao bajó la comida que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca. Si bien no había contado con su compañía cuando quiso marchar de la cabaña, según se iba poniendo peor sí había contado con su ayuda. De hecho, sabía que estaba mal y sólo iría a peor. Era imposible que llegase a Kioto por sus propios medios. Y como no podía hacer frente a la idea de quedarse desamparada en un momento como ése, había creído que Soujiro se quedaría con ella y la protegería.

Pero él tenía razón. La acompañaba porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, en realidad. Su situación era una complicación para Soujiro que no estaba obligado a padecer. No era más que una mujer que se había encontrado por el camino y a la que había socorrido por un azar del destino. Pero nada más.

—¿Me dejarías aquí sola? —preguntó en un susurro angustiado.

—Sí —contestó con su habitual sinceridad—. No tengo por qué cargar con una estúpida mujer que se empeña en morir.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 *** _Oiran_ :** Antiguas prostitutas de lujo (como dato del manga, Yumi llegó a convertirse en la _oiran_ más deseada del barrio del placer de Tokio). No hay que confundirlas con las _geishas_ , las cuales **NO** son prostitutas (qué daño ha hecho «Memorias de una geisha» ¬_¬).

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

 **26 Noviembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Voy a comentar algunas matizaciones de cosas que han sucedido en el capítulo:

-La primera: Lo que viene a contar Soujiro sobre el «envenenamiento de la sangre» es lo que en la actualidad se conoce como sepsis, pero que en la medicina de aquella época los médicos europeos lo llamaban así. En la actualidad sabemos que es una respuesta brutal de nuestro sistema inmune ante una infección, lo que hace que haya una inflamación generalizada, se generen coágulos y la irrigación a los órganos disminuya, con todas las complicaciones que eso conlleva. Pero en aquel entonces pensaban que era una infección bacteriana que se extendía através de la sangre a todos sitios. Es una complicación que puede darse en una persona con quemaduras serias, de ahí que Soujiro lo sepa por las indicaciones de los médicos de cuando les enseñaron a cuidar a Shishio.

-La segunda: Ante una persona con fiebre muy alta... No hay que hacer lo que ha hecho Soujiro. Nunca hay que meter a la persona en agua fría porque le podríais generar un choque térmico. Hay que hacerlo en agua templada. Pero lo de meter a gente en hielo o agua fría es algo que se ha hecho durante muuuucho tiempo (y se sigue haciendo) y, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando hacemos una historia ambientada hace dos siglos »_«.

-La tercera: Que sepáis que me metí en un terreno farragoso cuando le di esta experiencia sexual pasada a Soujiro. Y como podría ser desconcertante sin estar en mi cabeza, os explico de qué va la historia (perdonad por haceros un minispoiler, pero es una pincelada »_«).

Una de las cosas que quería indagar con esta pareja es el contraste entre la «emocional Misao» y el «lógico Soujiro». Soujiro tiene sentimientos (mucho ojo con eso, no penséis que es insensible, aunque ya habréis visto que no lo es y tiene sus arranques de genio ^_^º), pero como que se va a ir dando cuenta de lo que le pasa con Misao a nivel racional. Ya iréis viendo a qué me refiero. El caso es que me vino un problema cuando pensé en los deseos sexuales, que lo normal es que muy lógicos no sean ^_^º. Quería hacer a Soujiro ajeno al interés sexual para llegar en el futuro a un momento de «¡Ahí va! ¡Pero si la deseo! O_o». Pero como el deseo sexual no es racional, pues me metí en el jardín de darle una mala experiencia que le creara rechazo y así ni siquiera se planteara el tema («— Algo que, por cierto, me tiene atascada... Un aplauso con mano abierta en la cara para MAEC u_uº).

A lo que iba... La experiencia de Soujiro, dependiendo la persona que lo lea, puede interpretarlo como una violación (y está hecho así a propósito). Podéis considerarlo así o no porque su circunstancia camina por una línea muy delgada. Desde mi punto de vista lo es porque, aunque dio consentimiento, se podría decir que no era consciente de a lo que le daba consentimiento. Por eso, años después y empezando a ser más consciente de sus emociones, le va creando rechazo pensar en aquella experiencia. Hablando en plata, si cuando Shishio le «ofreció» a la _oiran_ Soujiro hubiera tenido sus emociones desbloqueadas, se habría negado. Por eso, desde mi perspectiva, fue violación.

Quería terminar de matizar todo esto porque para mí es una víctima ignorante. Desde fuera y en el S. XXI, mi percepción es que Soujiro fue una víctima, pero él no se considera víctima y no tiene ningún trauma por ello. Para él es algo que hizo cuando era adolescente y que, como no le gustó, pues no quiere saber nada de ello... de momento ^o^.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que todo haya quedado más claro XD

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Es que la escena del río tiene tela. Por regla general, tengo una idea de la historia que quiero escribir, pero una vez que se ponen los personajes a «actuar» en función de ella pues voy escribiendo lo que sale (y eso llega a que incluso a veces me desbaraten la historia u_u). Esta escena no es que me la desbaratara pero me dejó un poco estupefacta la forma en que se lo toma: como si estuviera valorando un jarrón en una tienda. Yo quería que el hecho de que Misao estuviese desnuda no le despertase deseo sexual (así que le puse un mal antecedente) pero tampoco esperaba que fuese igual que si estuviera mirando el muñeco anatómico de clase. Pero me gustó cómo quedó, porque consigue lo que buscaba que era dejar esa sensación de desinterés por el sexo.

Y en cuanto a lo de la fiebre, por eso lo puse como nota, porque hay gente que todavía piensa que eso es lo mejor. Y no, puedes hacerle más mal que bien :-s

 **Estefi:** Me alegra que te guste y cómo se maneja la historia. Esta parte en la que la relación entre los dos es como algo más espinosa tiene los capítulos contados ^o^ (creo que éste y el siguiente). De todo el cómputo de capítulos que llevo escritos, los que están publicados son los que «menos me gustan». Me encantan cuando su relación es más cercana *o*.

 **SlayArmisa:** Woooww! Otra fan más de esta pareja. A mí cada vez me gusta más. Y hay muy pocos fics sobre ellos. Una pena... Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y si dices que te gusta cómo se van acercando, espera a unos pocos capítulos más ^o^.

Sobre Soujiro, como le decía a Kaoruca, quería una impresión concreta pero no esperaba que Soujiro hiciera eso. Sin embargo, me gusta cómo queda, porque da una sensación de que ha tenido algo malo que le produce un rechazo hacia esos temas pero tampoco está traumatizado; no se siente víctima de lo que le pasó. Es más, teniendo la vida que ha tenido, lo que le pasó con la _oiran_ es lo menos grave, así que el pobre ni se plantea que pudiese ser otro abuso más sobre él u_u.

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

No era estúpida, pensaba Misao mientras caminaba con Soujiro hacia el poblado de esa mañana. Era consciente de que esa mañana se había puesto muy mal. Lo poco que recordaba estaba nebuloso en su memoria. Pero si no hubiera sido porque estaba acompañada, sus huesos podrían haberse quedado en el camino.

Y ella no era estúpida porque sabía eso, siguió pensando dando un nuevo paso que siempre le costaba un poco más que el anterior. No tenía una gripe o una enfermedad similar que con reposo se podría curar por sí sola. Tenía una infección grave y, sin tratamiento, el único camino que había era ir a peor. Y eso significaba que no se podría haber levantado una vez se quedara en el camino.

Y como no era estúpida, se dijo mientras el camino se le iba haciendo borroso, ahora se encontraba con que no podía separarse de Soujiro. Volvía hacia atrás para recibir un tratamiento que no iban a darle porque no tenían ni una moneda. Pero no podía quedarse sola porque, de hacerlo, se estaría sentenciando a muerte ella misma.

Soujiro, en cambio, andaba de mucho mejor humor que ella. Sabía que a Misao no le quedaba más remedio que ir con él tras lanzarle el ultimátum. Y estaba mucho más animado porque ya veía el pueblo desde el punto en el que estaban. Misao se había ido descomponiendo poco a poco, pero tenía una capacidad de lucha que le dejaba impresionado. Había aguantado casi todo el camino cuando en sus mejores pronósticos sólo esperaba que llegara a la mitad.

Misao se tambaleó y Soujiro la cogió por debajo del brazo bueno.

—Ya casi estamos —le informó a la vez que señalaba al frente—. Lo tenemos ahí.

Misao no respondió. Su cuerpo volvía a arder por la fiebre y Soujiro decidió que ya había sido suficiente para ella. La cogió en brazos para ahorrarle el resto del camino y Misao se mareó por el cambio brusco de movimiento. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y gimió.

—Piense en la cama confortable en la que estará en breve —le dijo en un intento por animarla.

—No me dejes sola… —Casi ni la escuchó por lo bajo que habló.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo él.

—No me dejes sola… —volvió a murmurar.

—No lo voy a hacer, señorita Misao. Me ha hecho caso, ¿recuerda? —comentó con humor.

—No me dejes sola… —reiteró.

Soujiro perdió la sonrisa. No le estaba escuchando; estaba delirando. Y al parecer, con su conversación anterior, le había dejado el susto metido en el cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo visible en su delirio.

La sujetó más fuerte contra él, con el pecho encogido por ser el causante de angustiarla en un momento tan vulnerable para ella, mientras seguía pidiéndole una y otra vez que no la abandonara.

En la primera casa que encontró, Soujiro preguntó por una dirección a la que llevarla. Por suerte, había un pequeño hospital, lo cual le animó pues Misao necesitaría cuidados constantes que no podía recibir en una clínica médica familiar.

Enseguida se hicieron cargo de ella. La cara del doctor cuando vio la infección del hombro era un claro indicador de lo mal que estaba.

—Se le está necrosando la piel —le informó el hombre. Eso ya lo sabía Soujiro desde que se la había visto él—. ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Se la ha encontrado?

—No, viene conmigo.

—¿Es su esposa?

Soujiro tardó una fracción de segundo en considerar sus posibilidades. Si decía que sí, Misao quedaría registrada con su apellido.

—Sí, es Misao Seta —contestó. Pero otra fracción de segundo después se dio cuenta de que también se podría haber inventado un nombre y apellido falso.

Sin embargo, pensó enseguida, Misao pasaría más desapercibida llegando bajo la identidad de una mujer casada, que una mujer soltera que había sido llevada por un hombre allí.

—¿Y por qué está en estas condiciones? —reprochó el doctor suspicaz—. Debería haberla visto un médico antes.

—Me lo ocultó —contestó con sinceridad. Porque era la verdad—. Estábamos de viaje y no quería interrumpirlo. No me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta esta mañana. Creo que ella no era consciente de la gravedad —mintió. Misao lo sabía perfectamente, pero su terquedad la había puesto en la situación en la que estaban.

El hombre le siguió mirando con sospecha. Después, resopló.

—Voy a buscar una sala para intervenirla. Vendrá una enfermera a prepararla.

—¿Puedo quedarme un momento con ella? —preguntó Soujiro.

—Está delirando…

—Lo sé —contestó sin más. Cuando el doctor le miró ceñudo, agregó—: Quiero que oiga mi voz hasta que la traten.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Misao… —la llamó. Por supuesto, no le hizo caso—. Misao… —dijo con más fuerza—. ¿Qué debo poner en el telegrama?

Al cuarto intento de sonsacarle el código, Misao por fin dijo un nombre:

—Asuka —susurró de un modo apenas perceptible.

—¿Asuka?

—Cómo está Asuka…

—¿Quién es Asuka? —preguntó extrañado.

—Cómo está Asuka… —repitió.

—¿Ése es el código? —intentó aclararse. No sabía si era un delirio o no.

—Pregunta por Asuka. —Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que entrara la enfermera y se la llevara.

Le habían informado de que tardarían un buen rato en intentar curar la infección. Tenían que abrirle todo el hombro y limpiar a conciencia. Les iba a llevar unas cuantas horas.

Así que aprovechó ese momento que estaría rodeada de gente para realizar las gestiones que tenía que hacer.

No quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a Misao. En su fuero interno, creía que Misao tenía cierta paranoia con que la encontrarían. Cierto era que habían evitado hasta los caminos secundarios en su viaje, pero no había visto rastro de nadie que los siguiera. Además, por muy grande que fuese el grupo Yoshida, no podrían cubrir todos los pueblos, estaciones y puertos ya que no sabían ni por dónde andaba. Y sin contar con que, ahora mismo, estaba bajo la identidad de una mujer casada a la que no buscarían.

Pero, aun así, no quería dejarla sola demasiado tiempo. Y menos una vez mandase el telegrama al Aoiya. Porque ése sí que estaba convencido de que era un canal interceptado; sabía que, en cuanto llegase un mensaje hacia el Aoiya, buscarían en el lugar de origen a Misao. Y por eso había intentado sacarle por todos los medios su código. No le importaba que se enteraran de su contenido; ni siquiera que vinieran a buscarla. Pero sí que el mensaje fuese recibido y que el que le enviasen de vuelta fuese auténtico.

Así que se marchó a la oficina de telégrafos que esperaba que aún estuviera abierta. Y lo estaba, pero por muy poco. Al hombre no le hizo gracia verle entrar cuando era evidente que estaba a punto de cerrar.

—Quiero enviar dos telegramas urgentes —le comunicó con su sonrisa más amable. Veía a las claras que pretendía echarle—. Será rápido —le tranquilizó, aunque no sabía lo que le llevaría pensar el de Misao. No quería dar indicios de que estaba mal de salud, ni que su situación era precaria en cuanto a los Yoshida. Si hacía alguna mención que se pudiera entender como delictiva, el oficinista avisaría a la policía.

Así que empezó por el telegrama fácil que era escribir a su casa en Yokohama y pedir que le enviaran varias cosas, entre ellas, dinero. Eso le hizo sonreír al recordar a Misao, la cual pensaba que era, como mínimo, un mendigo. Lo supo el día que dio por hecho que había robado la comida en vez de comprarla.

Pero no había nada más lejos de la realidad.

Porque el señor Shishio había dejado su fortuna repartida entre la señorita Komagata, el señor Hoji y él. Y puesto que los dos primeros no habían sobrevivido ni tenían parientes en los que recayera su parte, todo el contenido del testamento fue a parar a sus manos —incluida una casa en Yokohama, la ciudad de los extranjeros y vía de contacto con occidente.

Y eso sin contar con el dinero que había ganado durante años trabajando para el señor Shishio, el cual no había escatimado en el salario que le había proporcionado.

Pero le resultaba gracioso hacerle creer a Misao que era pobre y por eso nunca la sacaba de su error.

—¿Cuál es el segundo telegrama? —le preguntó el oficinista cuando terminó.

—Va dirigido al restaurante Aoiya, en Kioto.

No sabía a quién se lo podría destinar, pero puesto que contaba con que ese mensaje iba a ser revisado por manos hostiles, ni se preocupó en intentar camuflarlo. Iban a saber que no estaría escrito por Misao —lo que añadiría el problema extra de que se sabría que estaba imposibilitada para mandarlo ella misma, dándoles pistas de sus precarias circunstancias—, de modo que prefería que quedara bien claro el contenido y ellos mismos analizaran qué tenían que hacer.

—Indique de remitente a Misao.

El hombre asintió y esperó a que le comunicara el contenido. Soujiro pensó un poco, pero decidió maquillar bastante la situación.

—Las negociaciones con el clan Yoshida no han ido bien. Estoy sola, pero he encontrado a un amigo por el camino. —El hombre le miró extrañado sin mover un dedo—. Escriba —le dijo para que fuese apuntando su mensaje en el papel que usaban antes de telegrafiar.

—¿Sabe que cobramos por palabra? —Soujiro asintió.

—Escriba, no se preocupe.

El hombre comenzó a escribir y Soujiro vigiló que el mensaje lo copiara como se lo había dicho. Misao había ido a Tokio acompañada, así que al avisar de que estaba sola —algo que, en un principio, era una información inocua para cualquier persona ajena—, estaba dándoles a entender que había pasado algo grave.

—Voy a retrasarme un tiempo —siguió diciendo cuando el hombre terminó con lo anterior—. Enviadme la contestación aquí. —Y con eso sabía que, al día siguiente, rondarían hombres de Yoshida por todo el pueblo porque, para su desgracia, el tren sí llegaba hasta allí. Después dudó un momento, pero pensó que no podía afectar para mal añadir una línea extra—. Por favor, ponga al final del mensaje «¿Cómo está Asuka?».

Con aquello consiguió que el hombre le mirara muy raro, pero siguió escribiendo cuando Soujiro se limitó a sonreírle.

—Podía haber enviado una carta —masculló el oficinista.

—Pero no llegaría tan rápido —replicó Soujiro. Una vez enviados y pagados los dos telegramas, preguntó—: ¿Podría enviarme la respuesta al hospital? No voy a poder moverme de allí.

—No hay problema —contestó el hombre.

—Gracias. Hágamelo llegar a mí. —Asintió y, tras eso, Soujiro se marchó camino al hospital. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir se volvió hacia él para decirle una última cosa—: Es probable que vengan a preguntarle quién mandó ese telegrama. ¿Podría decirles que fue una mujer baja y de pelo moreno muy largo la que vino aquí a enviar y recibir la contestación? —El telegrafista le miró confundido—. Se lo compensaré si lo hace.

Al hombre le cambió el semblante, no en vano sabía el contenido de lo que había pedido a su casa. De modo que, tras decir eso, por fin se marchó hacia el hospital.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 8**

 **3 Diciembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Alguna vez os habíais parado a pensar dónde acabó la fortuna de Shishio? Casi te la imaginas escondida en una caja fuerte de algún lugar recóndito cuyo lugar es en la x de un mapa troceado, pero debía estar en algún lado con relativa accesibilidad pues el hombre tenía que pagar muchos sueldos y comprar mucho armamento u_uº. Entonces me planteé dos posibilidades: o el Gobierno se la requisó o alguien la heredó. Con lo listo que era Shishio, estoy segura de que tenía en mente que, si le pasase algo, lo último que querría era que el gobierno que quería derrocar se quedara con su fortuna. De modo que amarraría bien el hecho de que sus pertenencias pasaran legalmente a alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que el protagonista de esta historia? ^o^

Lo cierto es que fue de lo primero que me vino a la cabeza de este personaje. No quería hacer una historia de «otro vagabundo». Tiene dinero y tiene una casa. Si viaja es porque quiere, no porque no tenga otra cosa. Y por otro lado, no es para nada descabellado que Soujiro fuese el heredero de Shishio cuando su nueva andadura la empezó con y gracias a Soujiro.

¡Saludos!


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Ya, era corto el capítulo u_u. Creo que hay otro par más así de corto, pero ya más adelante. En general, los capítulos son de extensión parecida a los capítulos anteriores. Y sobre el nombre y apellido falso, ciertamente, sí se los podía haber inventado, pero también tiene razón en que tardarían más en dar con ella si va con la identidad de una mujer casada. No es que vayan a tardar mucho ^_^º, pero algo más de tiempo sí les da.

 **SlayArmisa:** Pues sí, a mí me gustó la idea de hacer que Soujiro fuese económicamente independiente. Le quita presiones a sus decisiones porque en verdad puede hacer lo que quiera. Si quiere viajar, viaja, y si quiere marcharse a su casa, lo hace. Y sobre cuando se entere Misao... bueno, ya lo verás ^_^º

 **Rogue85:** ¡Hola! Me alegra verte :-D. Pues aquí me ves con este fic que lleva años sin dejarme tranquila. A ver si lo termino. No es la pareja convencional, pero me gusta. Y me alegra saber que no soy la única ^o^. Ya me dirás qué te parece ;-D.

Gracias por los comentarios. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

La respuesta al telegrama llegó sorprendentemente temprano; el primer indicio de que los Yoshida habían llegado, a última hora de la tarde. Habían preguntado en la recepción del hospital por una mujer llamada Misao Makimachi con una lesión en la pierna; pero allí se les informó de que no había llegado ninguna mujer atendiendo a ese nombre ni aquejada de esa dolencia.

No había errado en su suposición. Los Yoshida daban por hecho que estaba imposibilitada a causa de la herida que le habían provocado, de modo que la estaban buscando en los hospitales y clínicas. Que se percataran de que le habían cambiado el apellido no tardaría mucho. En cuanto vieran que no la localizaban por el pueblo, ahondarían más en las falsas identidades, de modo que había sido una sabia decisión hacerla pasar por mujer casada.

En cuanto a Misao, no se despertó hasta cuatro días después. Aunque desorientada por el lugar, tenía la mirada más clara que cuando la llevó allí. La tenían drogada para evitarle el dolor, pero respondió con coherencia cuando habló con ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Misao frunció el ceño cuando intentó incorporarse y no pudo.

—Me duele el hombro —contestó.

—Tendría que dolerte mucho más. Han tenido que retirarte piel muerta. Lo tienes vendado y en carne viva. Te va a quedar una buena cicatriz por tu insensatez.

Misao se quejó, recostándose de nuevo en la cama y contra el almohadón que tenía detrás de la espalda para mantenerla de costado.

—Sigues estando serio.

—Llevo cuatro días esperando a ver si te mueres o no.

Misao suspiró. Quizás no estaba sonriente como de costumbre, pero su habitual falta de tacto seguía presente.

—¿No vas a darle tregua a una convaleciente?

—No —respondió sin ninguna pena.

—Se ha despertado —dijo animada una enfermera desde la puerta—. Venía a revisar que estuviera bien recostada, señora Seta. Voy a buscar al médico.

Misao se quedó con los ojos clavados en la puerta vacía y luego miró interrogante a Soujiro.

—Contaba con que los Yoshida vinieran —comentó a modo de explicación.

Y en realidad explicaba muchas cosas, en opinión de Misao.

—Has enviado el telegrama. —Soujiro asintió.

Estaba a punto de sacar el papel del bolsillo cuando el médico entró seguido de la enfermera.

—Me alegra verla despierta, señora Seta.

—Gracias —contestó incómoda. Era raro escuchar que se refirieran a ella por el apellido de un hombre cuando llevaba años asimilando que eso no pasaría.

—Le dio un buen susto a su marido.

—Eh… sí… —dudó—. Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo ella en tono culpable.

—Debería haber informado a su marido de su estado —la recriminó el doctor suspicaz.

—No quería molestarle —replicó ella nerviosa.

—¿Cree que para él el ocio es más importante que su salud?

Soujiro se fijó en el doctor con más atención. Parecía estar interrogándola sobre su matrimonio más que preocupándose por su salud. Dando un paso adelante, se acercó a Misao y le cogió la mano, intentando mostrar una escena más cercana entre ellos ante esos dos desconocidos.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él—. Misao es lo primero para mí —afirmó aferrándose más a su mano. Misao le devolvió el apretón sin saber muy bien qué decir a la pregunta del médico—. Pero a veces se le mete en la cabeza que hay cosas más importantes que su bienestar —le dijo con sus ojos otra vez fijos en ella y sabiendo que captaría la verdadera reprimenda.

—Lo siento —murmuró sobrecogida.

—Más te vale. Me has dado un susto tremendo. Casi no puedo creerme que estés despierta. —La enfermera dio un paso atrás incómoda cuando a Misao le empezó a temblar el labio por el tono de Soujiro. Estaba tropezando con una faceta de él que ni esperaba ni le gustaba—. Todos pensábamos que no lo contarías.

—Perdóname… —susurró Misao a punto de echarse a llorar. Se sentía muy sensible y lo último que quería era que la reprendieran. Y menos, alguien supuestamente tan impasible como Soujiro.

—Señor Seta… —intervino la enfermera.

—¿Van a hacerle alguna cura? —les preguntó a los dos. La enfermera negó, pero el doctor no.

—Quiero revisar su estado ahora que está despierta.

—Entonces, hágalo sin entretenerse —exigió Soujiro de forma brusca—. Me gustaría poder hablar con mi mujer cuanto antes. Justo acababa de despertarse cuando llegó ella —dijo señalando con la cabeza a la enfermera—. Y aún tengo mucho por lo que regañarla.

El doctor se irguió por la reprimenda que le había lanzado a él, de modo que se limitó a preguntarle sobre cómo sentía el hombro. Soujiro le fulminó en todo momento con la idea clara de detener cualquier cosa que intentara hacer el doctor. Cuando terminó, tras echarles una última mirada, salió de la habitación con la enfermera.

Notó que Misao le daba un apretón para llamar su atención.

—No quiero que te enfades —dijo con la voz temblorosa y sentida—. No me gusta verte así.

Soujiro se sentó a su lado en la cama y le sonrió. A Misao la desconcertó por completo, pero casi se deshizo de alivio al verle por fin sonreír. Nunca habría pensado que echaría de menos su eterna sonrisa.

—Tranquila, hace varios días estaba muy enfadado contigo. Hoy también sigo así, pero en realidad, creo que empieza a ganar la alegría de verte despierta.

Misao le miró con el ceño fruncido ante tan extraña forma de valorar su estado anímico.

—Acabas de echarme la bronca… y al médico también —se quejó débilmente, no muy convencida de si estaba en terreno seguro como para poder recriminarle.

—Creo que intenta averiguar si somos un matrimonio de verdad. No sólo el estado en el que llegaste es sospechoso, sino que no soy capaz de aparentar la aflicción que un marido a punto de perder a su esposa debería mostrar —argumentó él, e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Me he enterado de que han preguntado por ti en recepción. No debes fiarte de nadie, así que cíñete a esta cuartada —la avisó. Misao asintió—. No creo que dure mucho, pero vas a estar aquí varias semanas. Cuanto más tiempo tarden en darse cuenta, ese tiempo que ganamos.

Misao sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante sus palabras. Había hablado como si fuesen un equipo; una unidad. El peligro del que tanto llevaba hablando lo tenía al otro lado de la puerta y Soujiro había decidido quedarse con ella y protegerla.

—Gracias —dijo emocionada mirando sus manos unidas.

—No hay de qué —contestó él.

Misao le observó desde su postura echada en la cama. Soujiro parecía ahora más animado que antes, si lo comparaba a cómo le había hablado cuando estaba el médico. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su forma de dirigirse a ella.

—¿Me vas a tutear incluso estando solos? —preguntó con humor.

—¿Te molesta? —tanteó él, aunque no debería hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que le había insistido varias veces para que dejara de utilizar un trato formal con ella.

—No, para nada. Ya ves que yo lo hago contigo.

—He pensado que, si quiero aparentar ser tu marido, debería hablarte de forma más cercana. Y era mejor no tener que andar pensando si estoy solo o acompañado.

Ser su marido, pensó con desconcierto Misao. Qué extraña era esa idea para ella. De hecho, llevaba cinco años huyendo de esa posibilidad; cinco años protegiéndose de que ningún hombre se le acercara siquiera. Y esperaba que esos cinco años continuaran prolongándose hasta que se hiciera vieja y ya no fuese interesante para nadie. Estaba más que harta del tema.

Suspiró, con cierta angustia en su pecho. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se le generaba un nudo que le hacía difícil respirar. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa. Otros dos meses más… Negó con la cabeza desechando esos turbios pensamientos. Le daba igual lo que le dijera todo el mundo. Nada cambiaría. Otra vez sería lo mismo, estaba segura, se dijo con convicción. No cabía otra opción. Estaba siendo estúpida por preocuparse. Porque los cinco años se convertirían en seis, y los seis en siete años, y luego serían ocho, y luego nueve… Seguiría siendo así, porque ¿quién podría superar a Aoshi? Era el mejor. No podía aceptar otra cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Soujiro.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estás bastante medicada —comentó él—. Me ha parecido que te habías ido.

—No, tranquilo —le corrigió sonriendo. Porque aquello no tenía nada que ver con la medicación y todo con sus circunstancias personales—. Estoy bien.

—Perfecto, porque quería enseñarte algo —le dijo al tiempo que sacaba un papel de su bolsillo—. Esto es lo que me enviaron del Aoiya. Está firmada por Aoshi Shinomori.

Era algo que en parte le había tranquilizado. Conocía a Aoshi y sabía que era un Oniwaban-shu. Si la hubiera remitido otra persona, no habría sabido cuán fiable era la respuesta, incluso trayendo una contestación sobre la tal Asuka. Aun así, el contenido no tenía nada comprometido.

Misao empezó a leer la nota y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué las frases están tan completas?

—Porque las mías lo estaban. —Misao le miró sin comprender—. Era absurdo intentar hacerme pasar por ti, así que prefería que estuviera todo explicado.

Misao siguió leyendo sin contestar a eso. En términos generales, no decía gran cosa. Sólo que iban a mandar a alguien a Tokio y que se moviera de donde estaba en cuanto recibiera el mensaje.

—No les has dicho que estoy herida —supuso ella con acierto.

—No, pero se daba a entender leyendo entre líneas. Si lo hubiera escrito explícitamente, los Yoshida habrían venido directos aquí. Tampoco es que tardaran mucho, pero mantenía la esperanza de que pensaran que te habrías largado en cuanto recibiste el mensaje. No sé si tu gente lo llegó a entender, pero está claro que los Yoshida sí.

—No te preocupes. Para Aoshi ha sido evidente que no he escrito yo el mensaje, por eso ha respondido de esta manera. Así que tiene que saber que me ha pasado algo grave.

—Supongo…

—El problema es que no sé quién va a pagar los gastos médicos. Dudo que manden a alguien sin saber que estoy sin dinero —se preocupó ella.

—Ya te dije que lo haría yo.

—Pero no tienes dinero.

—Tenía algo encima. —En realidad, tenía más que «algo encima», pues había sido suficiente para pagar todo, aunque sí que era cierto que por ese infortunio había tenido que solicitar más.

—¿Para pagar todo?

—Es mejor que no preguntes —le advirtió él con tono funesto.

Misao se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, y con eso supo que estaba haciéndose todo tipo de suposiciones sobre robos y demás situaciones comprometedoras. Ese pensamiento mejoró el ánimo de Soujiro. Le divertía que no pudiera hacerse a la simple idea de que tenía dinero para costearse los gastos que tuviera.

Misao retomó la lectura tras un largo silencio, aunque lo hizo para quedarse con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo sabías esto?!

—¿Te refieres a lo de Asuka? —preguntó con una sonrisa complacida—. Siento decírtelo, Misao, pero al parecer, eres bastante sincera cuando deliras.

—No puede ser… —murmuró incrédula.

—Siento que tenga una torcedura, pero parece que se recupera.

—No la tiene, es sólo el código para saber si lo interceptan. Si se está recuperando, es porque todo está bien.

Soujiro se rio.

—¿Y por qué usáis un código como ése? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si alguien intercepta el mensaje y quisiera responder por su destinatario, si ve una pregunta sobre cómo está alguien, lo normal es que conteste que está bien o mal en función de si pretende hacer salir a esa persona o hacer que se quede más tranquila y se descuide. Pero es raro que alguien se pare a dar detalles sobre la recuperación de una enfermedad o accidente, básicamente, porque no se le ocurriría que le ha pasado algo ni qué.

—Eso es un poco retorcido, ¿no crees? —rio él.

—Puede… Pero es efectivo.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta y un chico apareció con una caja alargada.

—Me han indicado que encontraría al señor Seta en esta habitación.

—¡Mi paquete! —exclamó entusiasmado en cuanto vio al chico en la puerta—. Me preguntaba cuándo llegaría.

Soujiro se levantó de inmediato y se acercó al chico que le dejó la caja y con las mismas se marchó. La dejó encima de la mesa y la abrió, contando que estuviera todo lo que había pedido. Sonrió satisfecho cuando lo comprobó. Cogió su bolsa y fue pasando los distintos artículos dentro, dejando el único que no entraba en la caja.

—¿Qué te han traído? —inquirió con curiosidad Misao, que no conseguía ver el contenido porque Soujiro se encontraba a su espalda.

—Algunas cosas que me guarda un amigo. —Cogió la caja y la llevó hacia el lado en el que estaba girada Misao—. Pero ésta es la que más nos interesa en estos momentos.

—¿Eso es una espada de madera? —preguntó entre sorprendida y decepcionada. Le había sorprendido ver que Soujiro se había hecho con un arma, pero esa sorpresa había menguado cuando vio que era de madera.

—No —respondió divertido—. Parece de madera, pero no lo es. —Soujiro cogió la empuñadura y desenvainó la hoja casi un palmo. El metal brilló con la luz que entraba de la ventana—. ¿Lo ves?

—¡Vaya…! —exclamó Misao encantada. Tanto el mango como la funda tenían la apariencia de ser de madera, pero sólo era una imitación—. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Me la regalaron —contestó sin más.

En realidad, la había mandado hacer para llevarla en sus viajes, pero acabó por dejarla en casa cuando entendió que era raro que se involucrara en peleas y, mucho menos, de las que hicieran falta armas. Al final, sólo mandaba que se la enviaran cuando quería entrenar una temporada con ella. Era la primera vez que la había pedido para protegerse.

—¿Fue Shishio?

—Él no solía ser tan sutil. No le importaba que las armas se vieran.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Misao miraba con cierta consternación la espada.

—La cosa pinta mal, ¿no? —preguntó seria cambiando de tema.

—Hay bastantes hombres por la zona —le informó. Era absurdo intentar adornarlo—. No he salido de esta habitación en todos estos días desde que volví de la oficina de telégrafos, y sólo observando a través de la ventana he visto a bastantes hombres con la misma indumentaria que los que te perseguían cuando te encontré. No es que estén ocultándose, precisamente.

—¿Cuántos crees que hay?

—¿Sólo por el pueblo? Alrededor de una docena. —Misao cerró los ojos afligida—. Imagino que habrá más por los alrededores buscándote, pero no creo que se atrevan a entrar aquí aunque te descubrieran. Y si lo hacen, no podrían entrar en grupo porque llamarían demasiado la atención. Como mucho, intentarían hacerlo de forma individual, pero entonces se encontrarían conmigo —terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Siento haberte metido en este lío —dijo con voz emocionada.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa. Estás poniendo en peligro tu vida por mí.

Soujiro supo que Misao estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Siendo una mujer que había dejado bien clara su fortaleza, era extraño verla así. Pero Misao tenía que ser consciente de su completa debilidad y vulnerabilidad, lo que debía estar haciéndola muy susceptible a lo que acontecía. Acababa de despertar después de varios días de convalecencia y se encontraba postrada en la cama sin poder moverse, con su vida en las manos de un antiguo enemigo.

Se sentó en la cama, igual que había hecho cuando el médico salió de la habitación, y volvió a cogerla de la mano. Sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas, no es tan fácil dar con alguien que pueda poner mi vida en peligro. Al parecer, soy muy bueno con una espada.

Cuando Misao entendió la intención de sus palabras, el nudo que se le estaba formando en el pecho se fue aflojando.

—¿Has hecho una broma? —preguntó más animada—. Me dijeron que le pusiste las cosas difíciles a Himura. Tienes que ser consciente de que eres muy bueno. —No le gustaba verla abatida. Soujiro sonrió más al verla emocionarse por momentos—. ¡Has bromeado! Eso quiere decir que sí tienes sentido del humor… aunque esté escondido, ¡pero lo tienes! No eres un caso perdido.

—¿Era un caso perdido?

—Por supuesto. Tus habilidades sociales son malísimas. Tienes que trabajar en ellas… mucho.

—Voy aprendiendo poco a poco.

—Y tan poco… Pero no me extraña, si te pasas el tiempo vagando por ahí solo. Necesitas relacionarte más con la gente, si no, no vas a aprender nunca.

Soujiro no estaba tan seguro de eso. En sus viajes siempre trataba con otras personas, y en su casa, convivía con algunas. Por eso empezaba a pensar que la cantidad e intensidad de las emociones dependía bastante de la compañía. Tampoco le parecía rara esa idea. Era evidente que algo era lo que hacía que las personas prefirieran la compañía de otra en concreto.

—Lo cierto es que tú ayudas mucho en ello.

—¿De verdad?

—Eres muy expresiva, al contrario que yo. Es algo que me gusta de ti.

Misao se sonrojó un poco ante ese halago, lo que hizo que recuperara un color que no tenía en el rostro.

—Gracias —le dijo apretando un poco su mano.

Soujiro se la quedó mirando con atención. Era sorprendente el cambio producido en ella. No hacía ni dos minutos que estaba casi echándose a llorar y ahora parecía feliz; con una gran sonrisa, los ojos brillantes y con un rosado en el rostro que desvanecía el enfermizo de hacía unos momentos.

Era increíble para él verla pasar de un estado a otro de esa forma.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 9**

 **10 Diciembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas:** Qué mona... y qué ignorante XD. No puedo evitarlo: cada vez que leo esta última parte pienso: «No, Misao, créeme, no quieres que Soujiro saque su retorcido sentido del humor a relucir» ^o^. Pobre ingenua... Muajaja.

¡Saludos!


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Seguro que os importa un güito, pero estoy feliz, feliz, feliz. La semana pasada estaba superfrustrada porque no hay manera de que el capítulo en el que estoy trabada me salga como quiero (y sigue siendo así T_T). Pero supongo que por algún mecanismo de defensa, mi cerebro creyó que sería mejor distraerme pensando en otras partes de la historia y la verdad, estoy muy contenta. Esas pequeñas escenas que empezaba a ver se definieron bastante, así que me puse con ellas y ha sido algo caótico, pero me he quedado con una sensación de «¡aahh, qué guay!» en el cuerpo. Y es que, como digo, ha sido caótico porque me he puesto a escribir 4 escenas/capítulos a la vez. Y cuando digo a la vez no es «cuatro seguidos del tirón». Nooooo. Porque me ponía a escribir una parte de un capítulo y de repente saltaba a otro, para luego, en mitad de un diálogo, irme a escribir un parráfo en otro distinto. Vamos... que ha sido como un cortocircuito bestial, pero me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver partes escritas de ese camino hacia el final que antes no veía. Conclusión: el primero está acabado, el segundo está por la mitad, el tercero tiene como 4 párrafos y el cuarto, casi terminado. Un cristo, vaya XD. Pero lo dicho, feliz, feliz, feliz... *o*

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Estefi:** Bueno, nunca dije que Aoshi estuviera muerto, muajajaja ^o^. Pero mi intención era que la duda os sobrevolara XD. En cuanto a la disposición de Misao... pues sí, habrá que esperar un poco para saber :-D

 **Kaoruca:** La verdad es que Misao le anima mucho a que intente ser más sociable, y aunque el pobre lo intentará sobre todo por la confianza que coge con ella, Misao se llevará algún «batacazo» por ello. Es que el chico es un poco limitadillo XD. Y por cierto, si te parecieron tiernos en el capítulo anterior, a partir de ahora te lo parecerán más. Aquí empieza el punto de inflexión definitivo *o*

 **SlayArmisa:** Misao tiene sus motivos para pensar así de su futuro. Habrá que esperar para verlo. En cuanto al encuentro entre Aoshi y Soujiro pues te puedo confirmar que es... «interesante», vamos a dejarlo ahí ^o^

Gracias por vuestros comentarios :-D. Espero que os guste el capítulo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Había dos cosas buenas de estar en el segundo piso de un edificio con paredes rectas: no era fácil escalarlo si se subía desde el suelo y se podía escuchar si había alguien en el techo.

Y escuchar el crujido del tejado era lo que había despertado a Soujiro.

Se levantó del futón que habían colocado en la habitación para él. Cogió la espada, se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y la abrió sólo unos centímetros. No sentía que hubiera nadie al otro lado, de modo que sacó la cabeza con cuidado y echó una ojeada a ambos lados del pasillo.

No había nadie allí. Al parecer, no pretendían llamar la atención entrando por el hospital. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana. Ahora que tenía su atención centrada en ello, podía oír los ligeros pasos de alguien acercándose hasta la ventana por el techo. Supuso que, al estar Misao imposibilitada, no les iba a hacer falta emplear los recursos que habían necesitado durante su persecución.

Miró a Misao, la cual estaba despierta y levantó dos dedos. Soujiro se extrañó pues sólo escuchaba las pisadas de una persona y levantó un dedo. Misao negó con rapidez y volvió a señalarle dos con más énfasis. Cuando una sombra se cernió sobre la ventana, Misao cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida. Soujiro se pegó a la pared, donde no pudiera alumbrarle la luz de fuera, y esperó a que el hombre hiciera su movimiento.

Después de analizar el interior de la estancia, consiguió rayar el vidrio en la zona donde se encontraba el pestillo para abrir la ventana. Metió dos dedos y manipuló el cierre, logrando así poder deslizar la ventana. El hombre entró de inmediato, sigiloso como un gato. Apenas había escuchado el golpe de sus pies contra el suelo, a pesar de haber saltado desde la ventana. Según se incorporó, Soujiro le golpeó con fuerza en la sien con la empuñadura de su espada y el hombre quedó inconsciente. Le cogió al vuelo para que no hiciera ruido cuando su cuerpo cayera a peso sobre el suelo y entonces vio una segunda sombra por la ventana.

Estaba muy sorprendido. Y no estaba seguro de si era porque él no los había escuchado o porque en cambio Misao sí lo hubiera hecho. Aunque si había dejado fuera de combate a ese hombre y había evitado que hiciera ruido era por la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón.

Le dejó en la esquina y esperó a que el segundo hombre entrara. Lo hizo igual de silencioso que el primero, pero nada más poner el pie en el suelo, Soujiro se lo golpeó haciéndole desequilibrarse. Puso su espada delante del cuello y le tiró al suelo al tiempo que hacía fuerza sobre su espalda con su propio peso.

—Una visita fuera de horario y entrando por la ventana. Qué poco cortés —dijo en tono neutro Soujiro, lo que hizo que Misao frunciera el ceño—. La señorita necesita dormir.

—Como si eso me importara —resopló el hombre mientras intentaba girarse sin éxito.

—Pues debería, ya que tiene mi espada en su cuello. Si aún siguen vivos es sólo porque quiero que lleven un mensaje. —Como continuó moviéndose, Soujiro le hizo un corte y eso paralizó por fin al hombre—. No sé por qué piensa que no le haré daño cuando tengo a otro que podría llevar mi mensaje. ¿Acaso no han encontrado los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el bosque?

—Sí.

—Entonces le diré que lo hice yo.

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos —espetó con repulsión—. Esa zorra no podría haber hecho algo así.

—Pues si lo sabe, entonces será mejor que me escuche —expuso él. Le agarró del pelo y tiró hacia arriba—. Los dos sabemos que no pueden entrar en grupo sin llamar la atención del personal. Por eso lo han hecho así. Y si pude matar a seis de los suyos sin recibir ni un rasponazo, imagine lo que me supone que entren de uno en uno por una ventana. ¿Me entiende? —preguntó y volvió a tirar de su cabeza hasta conseguir ponerle en una postura muy incómoda.

—Sí.

—Bien —respondió Soujiro con una amplia sonrisa—. Dígale a su jefe que, si lo vuelven a hacer, recogerán el cadáver degollado de su compañero en el suelo de la calle. Y ninguno de los dos quiere dar el espectáculo de encontrar cadáveres en el suelo todos los días, ¿verdad?

—No conseguirá impedir que cumplamos nuestra misión.

—Yo no les impido que lo intenten. Sólo quiero que no lo hagan mientras estemos en este hospital. Ambos nos beneficiamos con esa tregua: ustedes dejan de morir inútilmente y yo evito tener que limpiar la sangre del suelo para evitar que el personal del hospital se entere. Es justo, ¿no le parece? —El hombre frunció el ceño desconcertado—. ¿Podrá llevar mi mensaje?

—Sí.

—Entonces, levanta. —Soujiro se incorporó sin dejar de amenazar con la espada al hombre y le guio hasta la ventana—. No suba al techo, salte al suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a lanzar a su amigo. Así que si no quiere que se estrelle contra el suelo, será mejor que lo recoja.

Cuando el hombre saltó, Soujiro cogió al otro ninja y lo lanzó por la ventana, cerrándola después sin más preocupación. Misao estaba atónita.

—Tu indiferencia por la vida de otros es abrumadora. —Soujiro se extrañó.

—Les he dejado vivir.

—Sí, porque si no tendrías que limpiar el suelo de sangre. —A Misao le empezó a dar la risa—. ¿En serio? ¿Qué motivo es ése?

—Es desagradable —explicó él, lo que hizo que Misao se riera más—. Si matas a alguien en la calle, tarde o temprano la lluvia acaba limpiándolo. Pero en un recinto cerrado, no. Es un engorro.

—¡Au! —se quejó de pronto ella, cortando la risa—. No puedo reírme mucho sin que me duela el hombro.

—Pues no lo hagas —replicó Soujiro y con un codazo partió la ventana.

Definitivamente, la risa para Misao se terminó en el momento que vio cómo se fragmentaba el cristal y varios pedazos cayeron a ambos lados del marco.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó alarmada. El frío de la noche se metió de golpe y Misao se arropó más con las mantas.

—Una paloma se ha estrellado contra el cristal —comentó con voz átona mientras se frotaba el codo con la mano.

Misao se quedó observándole sin saber qué decir. Puesto que era consciente de que ambos sabían que le había visto romperla de un golpe, no entendía por qué le había dicho eso como si fuese lo que en realidad hubiera sucedido.

—Si es eso lo que entiendes por humor, estás un poco alejado… Que lo sepas.

—No era lo que pretendía.

Misao no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo así?

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —recriminó ella contrariada—. ¿Qué vamos a decir mañana cuando alguien del personal entre aquí? ¿Que una paloma se ha estrellado contra la ventana? ¿En serio? ¿A estas horas? —cuestionó suspicaz.

Soujiro se encogió de hombros, pero fue lo único que cambió de su postura relajada.

—¿Preferías explicarles por qué tenían que cambiar una ventana con un uniforme agujero en el vidrio a la altura del cierre?

Misao hizo el amago de responder, pero tuvo el buen juicio de reconsiderarlo y callar, a pesar de tener la sensación de que Soujiro estaba siendo mordaz con ella, por extraño que le pareciese.

Aunque quizás sólo era la interpretación que había hecho a sus palabras, cuando la que sí que había tenido un comportamiento sarcástico había sido ella. Si lo pensaba bien, él no tendía a ser malicioso al expresarse; de hecho, era bastante impasible.

Y por supuesto, él tenía razón en su argumento: la abertura del cristal era un indicio de que habían pretendido entrar con intenciones delictivas. De modo que explicar eso sí sería un engorro y no el hecho de limpiar cadáveres.

Misao suspiró con resignación y volvió a acurrucarse entre las mantas.

—Vale —aceptó ella al fin—. Pero no se te ocurra decir que fue una paloma. Nadie se lo creería —alegó con razón—. Di que fue una lechuza o algo así.

Soujiro sonrió y se acercó hasta ella para colocarle mejor el almohadón.

—Cierto, eso sería más creíble.

Abrigada y acomodada, Misao no pudo evitar volver a su preocupación prioritaria en esos momentos.

—Soujiro —le llamó—. ¿Crees de verdad que dejarán de venir? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Mi intención siempre ha sido esperar al primero que llegara para proponerle esa oferta. No quiero que te molesten mientras te recuperas. Y yo no quiero tener que andar encubriendo cadáveres. Podría acabar en la cárcel —explicó él preocupado.

—Siento haberte metido en esto —se lamentó al ver las repercusiones que podrían conllevarle.

Soujiro se sentó a su lado y suspiró. La observó fijamente en la penumbra de la noche y sonrió de nuevo.

—No te preocupes. Es problema de ellos que vengan aquí cuando les he advertido.

— * —

—Tenías que haberlo visto, ¡en serio! —rio Misao a carcajada limpia—. Y eso que habían pasado varios días desde que nació. Pero es que no sólo era él. Tú no llegaste a conocer a Yahiko; también es un espadachín muy fuerte. Y él ni siquiera se atrevía a cogerlo porque decía que se le caería la cabeza y lo mataría.

Misao se rio hasta casi las lágrimas de solo recordarlo, aunque se quejó un poco y se puso derecha cuando la cicatriz del hombro le tiró. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para hacerla detenerse. En cambio, a Soujiro esa anécdota no le parecía muy graciosa. Era evidente que lo era para ella porque la había vivido y porque tenía una conexión con esas personas.

—Piensa que tienes que tener cuidado cuando son muy chiquitines porque no pueden sostener su cabeza, pero ¿hasta ese punto?

—¿No pueden sostener su cabeza? —Primera noticia para Soujiro.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no sabes nada de niños? —Como Soujiro se quedó con cara de circunstancias, Misao resopló—. Ya veo que no. Pero en fin, ahí tenías a dos de los hombres más fuertes que conozco aterrorizados por una criatura de días de vida. Himura que sólo era capaz de mantenerlo en brazos sin hacer ningún movimiento más y Yahiko que ni siquiera se atrevía a cogerlo. Lo que nos reímos Kaoru y yo. Espero que con la segunda se le hayan pasado esos miedos.

Soujiro rio mientras Misao seguía contándole ese recuerdo. Aunque la anécdota en sí no le hacía especial gracia, le contagiaba su manera de reír, por extraño que le pareciese.

En la semana que había seguido al asalto de los Yoshida en el hospital, había conocido a una Misao totalmente nueva. Puesto que la amenaza de Soujiro había sido efectiva, todos esos días habían transcurrido con una tranquilidad absoluta, sin la interrupción de nadie. De modo que Misao había empezado a mostrarse despreocupada, alegre y optimista, una faceta contraria a la angustiada, terca y enfermiza que había estado manifestando hasta la fecha.

La operación había ido bien y sus heridas iban cicatrizando poco a poco pero de forma adecuada. Aún estarían varias semanas allí. El hombro de Misao era un desastre y por eso necesitaba un entorno limpio, tranquilo y supervisado por profesionales para que la curación fuese lo más saludable posible. Iba a quedarle una gran cicatriz y dependía de cómo se curara el hecho de que pudiera recuperar la movilidad del hombro por completo. Por la noche debía dormir girada para conseguir que su hombro estuviera libre, pero durante el día le traían un soporte para que pudiera estar sentada sobre la cama. Además, ese día la enfermera les había comunicado que sería bueno que Misao se levantara de la cama para andar un poco y recuperar fuerzas. Si no empezaba a realizar pronto algunos ejercicios, también sus piernas acabarían debilitadas.

Por otro lado, sabiendo que había perdido peso por su enfermedad, le habían traído comidas bastante completas. Con ello, Misao había conseguido coger algo de peso. Aún le faltaban algunos kilos más para recuperar el que tuviera antes de todo aquello, pero se la veía más saludable y resplandeciente.

No se había esperado aquello cuando la conoció. Desde que apareció en el bosque moribunda, sólo había tenido momentos tensos con ella. Siempre estaba en guardia, a la espera del primer peligro que acechara a la vuelta de la esquina. Y sus conversaciones eran espinosas, con ella siempre pendiente de no hablar de lo indebido.

Esa Misao más relajada no había aparecido hasta esa semana, cuando el dolor por su herida había dejado de ser el centro de su atención. Tenía que tomar calmantes, pero poco a poco empezaba a sentirse bien. Sin estar enferma y comiendo y descansando de manera adecuada, había aparecido en escena una Misao más amigable. Era habladora… y risueña. Estaba muy sorprendido por ese giro de los acontecimientos.

—Qué pena no haber podido acercarme a visitarles cuando estuve en Tokio —se lamentó con un suspiro—. Son tan bonitos cuando son pequeñitos…

—Veo que te gustan los niños.

—Me encaaaantan —dijo ella ensimismada alargando la palabra. Después le miró y le preguntó—: ¿A ti no?

—No sabría decirte… —contestó él mientras meditaba sobre ello—. Nunca he tenido un niño cerca, mucho menos tan pequeño.

—Ya… Me imagino —dedujo ella sabiendo cómo había sido su vida—. Tienes una vida muy solitaria. Deberías dejar de vagar tanto y empezar a socializar más con la gente. ¿Por qué no buscas un lugar donde quedarte y vivir allí? —le sugirió—. Así conocerías a otras personas, harías amigos… Ese tipo de cosas. Eso además te ayudaría con tu pequeño problema —expuso ella haciendo una clara alusión a su deficiente manejo de las emociones.

—En realidad, prefiero quedarme como estoy.

Y lo decía muy en serio. Si a veces se encontraba teniendo problemas para entenderse a sí mismo, tener que pensar en lo que sentían los demás era un suplicio. Era algo que había descubierto al poco tiempo de recuperar sus emociones. La gente era muy extraña y tener que pensar en ellos era extenuante. Por eso estaba mejor solo y tranquilo.

Miró a Misao con atención. En realidad, si la gente fuese más como ella, no tendría que alejarse de la sociedad. Era sorprendentemente transparente. Sabía en todo momento cuándo estaba contenta o triste, cuándo estaba enfadada o alegre, cuándo estaba cansada o enérgica… Era como un libro abierto incluso para él.

—No, lo que pasa es que te resulta más cómodo quedarte como estás. Pero es un desperdicio… de verdad. Es muy triste pasarte la vida en solitario. Ya has visto que te he dado un ejemplo. Himura se pasó una década dando vueltas por Japón, pero acabó casándose.

—Si te soy sincero, se me hace extraño imaginarme al señor Himura como un hombre de familia —dijo con tono meditativo.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó Misao—. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, Himura tiene ya una edad propia para estas cosas. Es normal que si conoce a una mujer que quiere, se case con ella y tengan una familia, ¿no crees?

—Supongo… Pero se me hace difícil pensar que un hombre tan unido a la lucha como él decida dejarlo para casarse. No habría esperado que fuese de los que se casan. Y mucho menos, de los que tienen hijos.

Misao primero lo observó sorprendida pero no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa maligna que le envió a Soujiro un escalofrío. Encima, para completarlo, acabó riendo por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo con una risa para nada sana y eso aumentó la suspicacia de Soujiro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Nada. —Pero aquél fue un tono que incluso Soujiro supo que era falso.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, en serio. Es sólo que me resulta curioso que algo así te sorprenda… —Y continuó riéndose sin agregar nada.

—Misao…

—¿Por qué no me ayudas mejor a levantarme? —dijo ella con toda intención de cambiar de tema—. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que ejercitar las piernas.

Soujiro se levantó de su sitio, pero para nada satisfecho por cómo había acabado esa conversación. Sabía que Misao se estaba riendo por su ignorancia. Estaba jugando a ocultarle algo y, a pesar de que él era el primero que se lo hacía a ella, no le estaba haciendo gracia.

Se acercó hasta ella y la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Mientras ella seguía riéndose por lo bajo, Soujiro empezó a sonreír también cuando un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Te parece gracioso que apenas pueda levantarme o sólo pretendes imitarme? —preguntó Misao con la clara sospecha de que era lo segundo.

Soujiro sólo sonrió y Misao desechó el gesto como un intento de fastidiarla.

Pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Porque Soujiro había decidido guardársela para un futuro. Él tenía paciencia… y tiempo. Sabía que estarían allí por lo menos un par de semanas más. Encontraría algo con lo que ser el último en reírse.

Y con esa idea en mente, su estado de ánimo mejoró… mucho.

Porque se la devolvería… en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 10**

 **17 Diciembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Si alguna sólo ha visto el anime, a lo mejor se le hace raro cómo he planteado el hospital en el que está, pues siempre se veían casas de arquitectura japonesa a excepción de los malos de turno que tenían sus mansiones occidentales. Pero en realidad, en aquella época se pusieron de moda muchos edificios «híbridos» donde se combinaba el diseño occidental, pero utilizando el material por excelencia en Japón: la madera. En el manga aparece uno de estos ejemplos, pero es en el arco del Jinchu. Cuando Kenshin se recupera de su depresión es tratado junto a Yahiko en la clínica Oguni y se muestra con más detalle la instalación. Las habitaciones de los pacientes son muy occidentales (con su cama, sus mesitas, sus puertas de bisagras, sus ventanas, sus cortinas...), pero luego las paredes eran de madera y sus puertas interiores de los pasillos eran los paneles habituales de sus casas tradicionales. Imagino (porque no lo he mirado) que al introducirse la medicina occidental con fuerza, los diseños de hospitales cambiarían mucho (de ahí el que Watsuki lo reflejara). Por si alguna tiene curiosidad de cómo eran estos edificios, en la Wikipedia mencionan el colegio de primaria de Kaichi como ejemplo y la verdad es que mola mucho *o*. Yo he imaginado el hospital en el que está Misao parecido pero todo de madera XD.

¡Saludos!


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

 **Kaoruca:** Que sepas que se te debió hacer corto, porque no lo era. Ese capítulo está en la media de extensión XD (entre 2900-3000 palabras). Sobre Misao, más que darle miedo lo que Soujiro puede hacer, es que va a ser de mal gusto para ella. Ya lo vais a ver, porque su venganza es en este capítulo ^o^

 **SlayArmisa:** Pues como le decía a Kaoruca, la venganza le viene aquí. Y no es que sea «grave», el problema es que es desproporcionada y encima ella se lo toma muy mal »_«. Pero hay que entenderle: el pobre intenta aprender ^o^

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo :-D

 **PD: Como es Nochebuena, espero que tengáis unas felices fiestas y que lo paséis muy bien con todos vuestros amigos y familiares.**

¡Saludos!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

Lo que no había esperado Soujiro cuando pensó en vengarse de Misao, era que la oportunidad llegara tan pronto. En realidad, había tenido que esperar dos semanas más. En concreto, al día en que saldrían de ese hospital por fin.

Pero no veía el momento para ver la cara de Misao. Porque sí: había descubierto que tenía un punto débil enorme.

En las tres semanas que llevaban de tregua había conocido muchos aspectos de Misao. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando convivían las veinticuatro horas del día. Soujiro reconocía que a veces le agobiaba la situación de encerramiento. Pero podía dar gracias de que la persona con la que padeció ese encierro tuviese una personalidad tan abierta; porque si hubiera sido una mala compañía, lo mismo habría acabado dejándola allí por no soportarlo.

No salían del edificio, pero solían dar paseos por los pasillos. Misao exhibía una salud envidiable a excepción del hombro. En cierta forma, todos se habían sorprendido de la buena recuperación que había tenido de una herida tan grave. Se la veía animada y además había recuperado el peso que tenía. Era agradable tanto verla como escucharla; porque no sólo le alegraba la vista esta Misao «no escuálida», sino que era una mujer que le entretenía mucho. No había manera de aburrirse con ella.

Y precisamente, lo que iba a pasar en breve iba a ser un entretenimiento cuyo recuerdo le haría reír durante años. Porque Soujiro iba a cobrarse su venganza con su punto débil.

Debía reconocer que le había sorprendido bastante. No esperaba que una mujer que era la líder de una organización ninja tuviera esos remilgos. Pero pocos días después de que pudiera empezar a levantarse, notó que Misao se ponía susceptible con el hecho de que pudiera verla cambiarse de ropa.

Había entendido que, cuando eran desconocidos, Misao recelara de las intenciones que podía tener un hombre que aparecía de pronto alrededor de ella en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables. Pero con el correr de los días, debía saber que no tenía en mente hacerle nada. Ninguno de los dos podía irse muy lejos de esa habitación, de modo que había esperado que no se sintiera incómoda por tenerle allí, sobre todo si atendían a las circunstancias que vivían.

Pero Misao lo estaba y, con ello, habían entrado en una conversación surrealista donde le hablaba de las diferencias entre una mujer ninja y una espía. Por descontado, ella era del primer grupo y, por lo que le comentó, en su organización era lo mayoritario.

A Soujiro le había desconcertado esa diferenciación porque para él eran lo mismo. Hasta donde sabía, las mujeres dedicadas a las armas eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa en esos terrenos y sin pestañear. En la organización del señor Shishio las había, sin ir más lejos. Pero los Oniwaban-shu habían estado por muchos años desestructurados y no habían tenido protocolos fijos de adiestramiento en ninguna materia hasta que Misao empezó a organizar al grupo. Y entonces le había explicado que, puesto que ella no podía ejercer de espía, tampoco se lo exigía a las demás mujeres.

En ese momento no había entendido por qué Misao no «podía ejercer de espía». El líder de cualquier organización era por descontado una persona muy competente, por lo que ella no debería tener ningún problema en realizar cualquier tarea que surgiera.

Pero entonces, no sólo le había contado que cuando era más joven y asaltaba en los caminos haciéndose pasar por prostituta había tenido momentos humillantes en los que los hombres la habían despreciado; sino que también, al haberse propuesto propagar a los cuatro vientos que era la líder de los Oniwaban-shu, había acabado siendo demasiado reconocible por todo el mundo y había perdido así la posibilidad de ejercer como infiltrada.

Como ella no podía ocuparse de tareas comprometedoras a ese nivel, tampoco había querido obligar a otras mujeres. De ahí que todo lo relacionado con la seducción de objetivos para infiltrarse en algún lugar había quedado relegado a voluntad de cada una.

Y era por eso que nunca se había tenido que encargar de esos temas ni había aprendido sobre ellos.

Para cuando terminó de contárselo, Soujiro no podía parar de reír. Misao en un inicio le había reprochado su insensibilidad por reírse de algo que la afectaba tanto. Pero incluso ella acabó sorprendida por ello porque hasta la fecha no le había visto reírse así.

Porque él no podía evitarlo: en su cabeza la situación era de lo más divertida. La mujer de acero que era capaz de plantarle cara a la misma muerte cuando se le ponía en frente, era incapaz de sobreponerse a la vergüenza que le suponía hablar de cualquier tema sexual.

Y por eso estaba ahí sentado… A la espera de que su venganza entrara por la puerta en un par de horas.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la enfermera que revisaba las heridas de Misao todas las mañanas. Pero esta vez no se dirigió hacia Misao sino que habló con él.

—Señor Seta, le voy a explicar cómo hacerle las curas y los ejercicios para el hombro —le dijo la mujer a Soujiro.

Él asintió pues ya le habían informado de que lo harían. Puesto que le iban a dar el alta a Misao, a partir de entonces él tendría que encargarse de ello.

—Ha evolucionado muy bien, señora Seta —comentó con ánimo la mujer—. Ha tenido mucha suerte teniendo en cuenta cómo llegó. Pero a partir de aquí, lo único que tendrá que hacer es descansar y hacer los ejercicios.

Misao y Soujiro suspiraron como si hubieran estado sincronizados, porque los dos sabían cuál era el verdadero problema de las palabras de la enfermera. No podían decirle que su única forma de descansar era quedándose allí. Sin embargo, ambos entendían que, para el personal médico, ella ya no necesitaba atención constante y debía dejar el hospital. Aquello no era un hotel, al fin y al cabo.

Misao sonrió con desgana. Era una sonrisa forzada pues no tenía el ánimo para salir de allí y reiniciar la persecución. O al menos no estaba mentalizada para ello. A diferencia de lo que pensaba el doctor, ella no disfrutaría del reposo que cualquier persona normal tendría en su casa, cuidada por sus familiares. Porque cuando saliera de allí, tendría que volver a correr por su vida.

Además, reconocía que su estancia allí había sido como unas vacaciones. Todo tranquilidad; sin la preocupación de mantener ignorante a su gente. Ellos al menos estaban prevenidos. Aunque no supieran los detalles, se andarían con cuidado frente a los Yoshida.

Por eso no quería marcharse de allí. Era la primera vez que se había desconectado del Oniwaban-shu y había dejado que otros cuidaran de ella. También había resultado que Soujiro era una grata compañía. Esas tres semanas eran como un paréntesis en su vida. Sin preocupaciones, sin estrategias… Nada. Sólo ella descansando en un lugar acompañada de un amigo.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba ese parón hasta que lo había tenido. ¿Y se suponía que ahora tendría que volver a la calle a luchar por mantenerse con vida? Suspiró, porque no tenía más remedio que hacerse a la idea de ello.

—¿Ha visto el hombro de su esposa? —le preguntó la enfermera a Soujiro.

—No, aún no —contestó solícito a la vez que la mujer le quitaba la _yukata_ y el vendaje.

Soujiro no lo había visto porque Misao se había preocupado de que no lo hiciera. Con mortificación pensó en el día que Soujiro había dado por hecho que no le molestaría que la viera desnuda un hombre. Pero lo hacía, porque hasta la fecha sólo había deseado que uno lo hiciera y ése había sido Aoshi, el cual no lo había hecho. Y si no lo había hecho el único hombre al que había amado, menos querría que lo hiciera otro distinto.

Por eso había hecho prometerle que nunca estaría en la línea de visión cuando tuviera que desnudar alguna parte comprometedora de su cuerpo. Había sido bochornoso verle reírse tanto de ella, pero lo había conseguido.

Así que el hecho de que ahora le tuviera al lado observándola la ponía nerviosa. Misao miró para otro lado sonrojada. En realidad, hacía más de dos semanas que no necesitaban seguir con el teatro del matrimonio —desde que los habían localizado—, así que podría decirle que no era su marido y, por tanto, que no debería desnudarla de cintura para arriba delante de un hombre. Pero entonces se tendría que enfrentar a que la mujer pensara cosas peores del hecho de haber dejado que un hombre durmiera en su habitación durante más de tres semanas.

Y fue por eso que tuvo que tragarse su incomodidad.

—Como ve, la piel es muy reciente, por eso está tan enrojecida.

—Sí, lo sé. —La enfermera le miró con curiosidad—. Hace años cuidé a un familiar con grandes quemaduras. Aprendí bastante de estas cosas.

—Eso ayudará mucho —comentó emocionada la mujer, al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en el hombro de nuevo—. Puede que pierda parte de la flexibilidad del hombro, por eso hay que hacer que sea lo menos posible. Le vamos a dejar un bote con una crema hidratante para la piel y que no pierda elasticidad. ¿Ve las cicatrices?

—Es inevitable verlas —respondió Soujiro ante una pregunta tan absurda.

—Ya… —comentó con una sonrisa la mujer.

Misao le miró resignada, perdiendo parte de su vergüenza. Se había percatado de que el personal tendía a pensar que Soujiro bromeaba cuando soltaba sus directas respuestas tras su permanente sonrisa. Pero la realidad era que no entendía los tonos de la gente y por eso respondía literalmente a lo que le preguntaban, como en ese caso donde la enfermera no le estaba preguntando si era capaz de verlas o no, sino el tipo de cicatrices que eran.

—Estas cicatrices pueden impedirle el movimiento completo del hombro —siguió con la explicación la mujer—. Hay que conseguir que pueda estirarlo lo máximo posible. Y eso dependerá de lo que haga ahora, cuando la piel es joven.

—Entiendo —respondió por completo concentrado.

Misao se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que Soujiro no estaba prestando ni el más mínimo interés al hecho de permanecer medio desnuda. Pasaba su atención de la enfermera a su hombro y a las distintas posiciones en que iba colocando su brazo.

—Ya habrá visto que hemos estado haciendo estiramientos desde hace días. Tendrá que seguir así durante un tiempo y tendrán que hacerlos varias veces al día.

Era desconcertante. Soujiro era el primer hombre que la había visto desnuda. Cuando salió a relucir el tema de que la vio en el río, lo cortó de raíz por lo bochornoso que le resultaba. Prefería hacer como que no había pasado. Sin embargo, Soujiro no estaba mostrando ni un mínimo interés. Recordó que cuando la conoció la había desechado sin miramientos y, vista su reacción actual, debía darle crédito a su sinceridad.

No sabía si estaba aliviada o desilusionada. En verdad no quería que la viera un hombre, pero puesto que lo estaba haciendo, esa falta de interés era un golpe a su amor propio. Seguro que así debió verse Soujiro cuando los doctores europeos le explicaron cómo atender a Shishio.

Resopló con disgusto. Ella no era un hombre para que tuviera esa falta de reacción.

Claro que también estaba hablando de Soujiro, pensó con algo más de optimismo. Ese hombre no era capaz de apreciar nada ni aunque se le pusiera delante.

Misao volvió a resoplar, porque le daba igual: le seguía enojando la situación, pensara lo que pensase.

—¿Le duele? —se preocupó la enfermera.

—No.

—Bien, no hay que forzarlo. No queremos que se lesione —dijo al tiempo que volvía a vendar el hombro de Misao.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

—No —respondió Soujiro al momento.

La mujer terminó de vestirla.

—Cuando lleguen a casa sería adecuado que su médico le hiciera un seguimiento.

—No hay problema.

Teniendo en cuenta que, una vez llegara a casa, de aquello se tendría que encargar ella, era irónico que la conversación la estuviera manteniendo con Soujiro.

—Como he terminado aquí, voy a buscar al doctor para que venga a verla.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Misao fulminó a Soujiro con la mirada. El hombre dio un paso atrás al ver la animadversión que presentaba ella de pronto.

—¿Por qué pareces enfadada? —preguntó él reticente.

—Por nada —respondió con brusquedad. Soujiro suspiró.

—Es evidente que sí.

¿En serio no se daba cuenta? Y por otro lado, ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? Debería estar contenta por que el primer hombre que la viera sin permiso fuese un eunuco. Pero a ella le habría afectado verle desnudo a él, aunque en realidad no quisiera verle. Como mínimo, se habría sentido en extremo avergonzada. Y él ni se había inmutado. Ni siquiera se había sonrojado un poco.

¿Cómo podía ser así de desinteresado? Ella no tenía nada mal. Era una mujer bonita.

—Estos días has estado de buen humor y es importante que sigas así una vez salgamos de aquí —dijo él tras ver que ella no iba a contestar—. Es importante para tu recuperación que no llenes tu cabeza de preocupaciones.

—Eso va a ser un poco complicado —suavizó su tono al volver a un tema más importante—. Según salgamos por la puerta seremos un blanco fácil. Seguro que nos estarán esperando, observando desde un tejado, a que pongamos un pie fuera.

—En realidad, he pensado en eso —replicó Soujiro con una gran sonrisa—. Aunque puede que no te guste, pero es una forma de salir de aquí.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—No te lo voy a decir —contestó ufano.

—Soujiro… —le advirtió.

Sin embargo, se dedicó a recoger sus pocas pertenencias e ignorarla por completo.

El doctor entró poco después para revisar su hombro y certificar el alta. La mayor parte de lo que le dijo era lo mismo que lo dicho por la enfermera: descanso y ejercicios para el hombro.

Y menos de una hora después, el plan de Soujiro entró por la puerta. Le miró como si no diera crédito a lo que veía.

Una _oiran_ estaba en su puerta. Y era morena y bajita… como ella.

—Será una broma…

—No… Y, de hecho, le he pedido que traiga maquillaje para ti.

Misao era incapaz de reaccionar. Las _oirans_ pocas veces salían del barrio del placer en el que vivían. Eran los hombres los que iban allí. Pero no podía hacerse a la idea de que hubiera un barrio del placer en ese lugar. Esos barrios eran como guetos que se ubicaban en las afueras de las grandes poblaciones y donde las cortesanas hacían toda su vida allí. Pero se suponía que estaban prohibidos por lo que las _oirans_ se habían «dispersado» en lugares donde ejercían ilegalmente sus servicios.

Pero eso no era lo más desconcertante de todo. Porque la gran pregunta era:

—¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido una _oiran_?!

Soujiro la miró sin entender, pues esperaba que se molestara por tener que intercambiarse con ella, que era, de hecho, lo que había dado origen a todo. Pero poco a poco fue ampliando una sonrisa divertida cuando otra idea se pasó por su mente tras su pregunta. Teniendo en cuenta que Misao daba por certera su pobreza, debía estar imaginándose de todo al pensar en cómo esa mujer podía haber acabado allí.

—No te he dicho en ningún momento que no haya estado antes por esta ciudad —dejó caer él divertido—. He conocido a mucha gente en mis viajes y algunos me deben favores.

Misao le miró con los ojos como platos y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando esas palabras calaron en toda su profundidad dentro de su mente para hacerla imaginarse a Soujiro con esa mujer en el pasado. ¡Menudo descarado! Y ella pensando que no tenía interés en esos terrenos. Lo que no tenía era interés en una mujer normal y corriente cuando había visitado a bellezas despampanantes.

—Me importa poco con quién hayas estado —refunfuñó Misao molesta—. Pero sé que esto lo has hecho a propósito.

—Sólo he buscado una manera de salir de aquí. Que salgas bajo la protección de un disfraz es lo más eficiente —replicó Soujiro con una sonrisa tranquila que sacó de quicio a Misao.

—Por supuesto —repuso mordaz—. ¿Y no podías haber buscado mejor a una _geisha_?

—A ellas sabía dónde encontrarlas —explicó él con tono inocente—. Y además, ni siquiera sé si hay una casa de _geishas_.

—Hay una localizada en los límites del pueblo. No es tan céntrica como la nuestra —informó complaciente la mujer, la cual, de paso, aclaró a Misao que no existía un barrio del placer. Si estaba cerca del hospital, debía ser un local clandestino.

—Pero por si acaso, seguro que ni la ha buscado —se quejó en tono sarcástico Misao hacia ella.

—¿Y para qué iba a hacerlo? La que me interesaba era la de ellas —comentó sincero el aludido señalando a la mujer de la puerta. Porque la vestimenta de _geisha_ no habría impactado sobre Misao de la misma forma que lo había hecho la de _oiran_.

Sin embargo, con esas palabras, lo más bonito que pasaba por la cabeza de Misao referente a Soujiro eran «pervertido» y «degenerado».

Viendo el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación, la mujer decidió intervenir:

—Señora, si tanto le preocupa, podría intentar maquillarla como una, si es lo que desea. Pero debe entender que la vestimenta no concordará.

—Es un buen disfraz, Misao. Si están vigilando la puerta, saben que ella ha entrado. Y este traje te cubre entera. Es un kimono completo e irás maquillada y peinada —adujo él con confianza—. No te reconocerán. Y cuando salgas, no te prestarán atención porque pensarán que es ella. Saldrás sola, sin ir acompañada por mí, por lo que no sospecharán de ti.

Misao se fijó en que Soujiro no parecía sentirse culpable en absoluto. Al contrario, sabía que lo había hecho con toda la intención. Hasta ese momento, tenía constancia de que Soujiro era raro y su comportamiento con las personas más de una vez le hacía a uno pensar qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. Pero no había esperado que tuviese también una vena retorcida cuando quería.

No sabía por qué, pero se había convertido en el objeto de su divertimento. Porque ya le había dicho que antaño se había hecho pasar por prostituta con desastrosas consecuencias para su autoestima. Y sin embargo, ahora la quería hacer pasar por una cortesana, que era varios pasos más allá. La mujer que había traído era bonita como una muñeca y eso la metió en una involuntaria comparación. Era como si estuviera echándole en cara las virtudes que otras mujeres tenían y ella no. Seguro que a los hombres les gustaba. Si alguien tan impasible como Soujiro la encontraba atractiva, el resto de hombres seguro que caían también embobados con ella.

Miró a la mujer y luego fulminó a Soujiro, el cual sólo le devolvió su sonrisa inocente de vuelta.

Iba a matarle por esto.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 *** _Oiran_ :** Antiguas prostitutas de lujo. Tienen peinados, maquillajes y vestimentas diferentes a los de las _geishas_ , lo que hace que se diferencien unas de otras.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 11**

 **24 Diciembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora:**

A pesar de que son fics, las que habéis leído otros míos sabéis que siempre intento trazarme sobre una base realista. Y esa realidad lleva al planteamiento de Soujiro, porque por desgracia, las mujeres que se dedicaban al combate en aquellas épocas estaban más entrenadas para infiltrarse o sonsacar información mediante la seducción que a la batalla, porque para combatir «ya estaban los hombres». Así que, bajo esa premisa, desde una perspectiva más real sobre la situación histórica de los personajes, Misao no debería ser tan mojigata. Esa visión más real es la que aporta Soujiro.

Peeeero (y aquí es cuando viene el gran «pero»), aunque dudé sobre cómo encarar la actitud de Misao frente a este tema, al final hubo dos factores que me hicieron tirar por aquí. El primero es que necesitaba una debilidad de Misao que fuese fácilmente explotable por alguien con las limitaciones de Soujiro (y ésta la es XD). Y la segunda es que Watsuki lo planteó ligeramente en el manga (y ya sabéis que yo me guío siempre por él). En el acto 91, «La decisión de Misao», cuando Aoshi casi mata a Okina y ella toma la decisión de ser la nueva líder, hay una escena donde todas las chicas (entre ellas Okon y Omasu) se alteran (y mucho) porque Misao se cambia de ropa habiendo hombres delante. Entiendo que Misao estaba tan perturbada (y resolutiva) en ese momento que no se da mucha cuenta de lo que hace, pero si las mujeres ninja de su familia reaccionan como lo hicieron, Misao, educada igual que ellas, reaccionaría igual en circunstancias normales (aunque esto, a la vez, también me da pie a que Misao sea capaz de sobreponerse a ello bajo determinados factores, como fue el caso del río cuando la perturbó más el hecho de volver al pueblo y alejarse de Kioto que el que Soujiro la hubiese desnudado XD).

Y por otra parte, esta debilidad también me da paso a plantear que luego suceda lo que sucede: que hay hombres como Kazuki (el traidor) que no quiere de líder a una mujer u_uº. Si hay que ser sinceras, entiendo el dilema de Misao que deriva de aquí porque, ¿con qué cara puede exigirle a sus ninjas que hagan algo que ella no puede hacer? Pero eso se puede interpretar como una debilidad por parte de los hombres u_uº.

Por último (y ahondando en el tema de la debilidad de Misao), en el manga, cuando conoce a Kenshin, se da la escena de que intenta atraer a varios hombres para robarles y ellos la desprecian en cuanto la ven. Por supuesto, esto le sentó como una patada (y los hombres lo pagaron XD). Pero para rematar, cuando Soujiro la rescata también pasa de ella. Así que bueno, se puede decir que Misao no ha tenido muy buenos antecedentes al respecto, de modo que el tener a una cortesana delante con la que compararse (y con la que Soujiro pueda compararla), pues como que no es muy de su agradado.

Como decía en los comentarios, el problema no es tanto la venganza en sí como la bola de nieve que arrastra. Porque Soujiro ha tocado un punto débil doloroso para Misao y que da de lleno en sus inseguridades, y para rematar, le cabrea pensar que pueda compararla con una preciosa _oiran_ con la que ha estado anteriormente (algo que no es que le duela, pero le empieza a «picar» un poquitín ^o^). Así que vamos, que se pilla un mosqueo padre XD. Pero bueno, esto le sirve a Soujiro para aprender que, con las mujeres, en esas cosas no se enreda así porque sí XD

¡Saludos y Felices Fiestas!


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que os voy a dar una buena noticia para celebrar el nuevo año. Y es que realmente le veo conclusión al fic. Sobre aquellos cuatro capítulos caóticos que empecé, están terminados todos. Pero es que además, también he escrito los dos capítulos finales (aunque imagino que le haré epílogo y ése no lo tengo). Peeeeeeeeero ¡es que eso no es todo! El capítulo en el que estaba trabada, más o menos lo he sacado adelante (esto significa que está escrito lo que sucede, pero falta corrección, darle más fluidez al desarrollo, etc. Pero vamos, que está hecho, algo que hasta la fecha no era capaz ni de abordar). Total, creo que al fic le quedarán como media docena de capítulos para completarlo de los que más o menos tengo idea (de unos más que otros, pero en general los tengo ahí). De modo que el fic rondará los 40 capítulos de extensión, aprox. Cuando empecé a subir el fic iba sobre las 95 000 palabras y no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar, y ahora voy sobre las 120 000 y con una idea aproximada de lo que ocurrirá. Así que, como véis, sí he conseguido destrabarme poco a poco, por lo que estoy superfeliz *o*

Y como echando cuentas, tengo mucho margen para terminar lo que me queda hasta alcanzarme, voy a empezar a subir dos capítulos a la semana. Mi idea es subir también los jueves y así está repartido. Espero que os guste mi buena noticia para celebrar el nuevo año XD

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

 **Kaoruca:** Sobre lo que hará Misao... Es algo que me ha sorprendido bastante de la relación que tienen. Todos sabemos que Misao es muy beligerante en general, pero en cambio, aquí es muy permisiva con las acciones de Soujiro. Más de una vez se contiene porque sabe que hay cosas de las que es víctima sin que él se dé mucha cuenta de ello y se las deja «pasar». Pero por supuesto, esto también tendrá su recompensa, porque es algo de Misao que Soujiro va a valorar mucho ^o^.

 **SlayArmisa:** Por eso hice una matización en mis notas finales: porque podría no entenderse bien. Es cierto que Misao parece una mujer echada para adelante y por eso puede sonar extraño que tenga esos remilgos, pero Watsuki encaminó el personaje por ahí. También cuando peleó contra Kamatari y éste le enseñó el pene para que viese que era hombre, a Misao la impresionó muchísimo. Así que Watsuki la creó siendo un poco mojigata, o más bien, como cualquier otra chica normal de la época. Así que yo me he limitado a crearle determinadas inseguridades y tirar por ahí ^_^º.

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Sabía que se tardaba en completar la apariencia de una cortesana, pero ella no tenía paciencia para esas cosas. Dos horas… Dos horas completas sin moverse mientras la mujer la maquillaba y peinaba. Menos mal que no tenían prisa por salir de allí. De todas formas, ya fuese porque la mujer estuviera visitando a alguien o porque hubiera venido a «entretener» a algún hombre, era normal que tardase en salir, por lo que tampoco había problema con esa demora.

Suspiró. Nunca habría pensado que algún día se haría pasar por una _oiran*_. En realidad, pocas veces se había tenido que hacer pasar por nada más que la líder de los Oniwaban-shu. Era una de las consecuencias de haberse regocijado proclamando que era la nueva líder. Había tenido que hacer tanto hincapié en que estaban en activo y con un nuevo líder, que de esas cosas se habían tenido que encargar otras personas al convertirse los seis en miembros reconocibles.

Volvió a suspirar cuando la mujer terminó de vestirla atando el nudo del _obi*_ al frente. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas superficiales y centrarse en lo importante: no matarse con las _getas*_ de esa mujer. Eran muy altas; nunca había caminado con algo así. Y debía salir de allí andando de forma recta y sin perder el equilibrio con ellas.

—Ya está —dijo al fin la mujer y lanzó una mirada apreciativa a su trabajo. Después se acercó e intentó estirar la zona del pecho—. Tiene menos busto que yo, así que cuelga un poco. ¡Pero no es algo importante! —añadió al momento en cuanto vio los ojos asesinos de Misao—. No se nota. No sé ni por qué me he fijado —terminó diciendo dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

Soujiro se acercó hasta las dos mujeres y escrutó a Misao por el frente.

—Sí… No creo que se den cuenta del cambio.

—Entonces, ¿estoy bien? —preguntó con incertidumbre y alzó los brazos para mirarse.

—Sí.

—No —contestó simultáneamente Soujiro—. Pero pareces una _oiran_ , que es la idea.

Misao masculló ultrajada e hizo que la otra mujer diera un paso más hacia atrás por instinto de conservación.

—¡Aprende esta norma social, Soujiro! —le recriminó Misao. ¡Era lo que le faltaba! Que después de hacerla pasar por esta ignominiosa situación, le dijera que no estaba bien. Se contuvo de golpearle para evitar que las dos horas de trabajo se echaran a perder y lo cambió por clavarle el dedo en el pecho muy enfadada—. Hay que halagar el aspecto de las mujeres de vez en cuando.

—Pero si no querías vestirte así —expuso con gran desconcierto él.

—Una cosa es que no quiera y otra ¡que ya esté vestida de esta forma!

Soujiro sonrió nervioso sin saber qué contestar. Misao se había tomado aquello peor de lo que había esperado, así que al final había tenido que intentar suavizar la situación. Y por eso tenía la sensación constante de que dijera lo que dijese, Misao se enfadaría más. En ese momento, no estaba siendo nada transparente. No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Si la hacía vestirse de cortesana, se quejaba. Si estaba vestida y le decía que no le gustaba, también protestaba. ¿Qué demonios quería?

—Está muy bella, señora —intercedió la mujer—. Podría pasar perfectamente por una de nosotras y hacer que cualquier hombre caiga rendido a sus pies.

—Gracias —soltó con brusquedad Misao—. Entonces, puedo salir ya, ¿no? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Soujiro asintió, decidido a no decir ninguna palabra más hasta que a Misao se le pasara el enojo por su pequeña venganza. Ella salió dando un portazo más fuerte del que pretendía y Soujiro dejó escapar el aire de forma cansada.

Debía volver a plantearse sus acciones. Como Misao había resultado ser una persona tan animada y con un sentido del humor sano, había pensado que se molestaría pero no que se tomaría tan a mal su broma. Él no se lo habría tomado así, por supuesto. Pero había vuelto a cometer el error de suponer que otros actuarían como él. Como resultado, no había calibrado bien las consecuencias y por eso se había tropezado con una reacción que no pretendía.

Suspiró. Por mucho que le insistiera Misao, no estaba hecho para socializar. Acababa de volver a demostrárselo.

—Señor, ¿puedo hablarle con franqueza? —inquirió la cortesana, lo que hizo que le sacara de sus reflexiones. Estaba desmaquillada y vestía una _yukata_ ligera. Parecía una mujer distinta a la que había entrado por la puerta.

—Claro.

—A los hombres les gusta alardear entre ellos de poder costearse una _oiran_ , pero es el primero que he visto que se jacta de sus amantes delante de su esposa —le reprendió sin esperárselo.

—¿Amantes? —preguntó Soujiro desconcertado.

—Le ha hecho entender que visita nuestro local. Y me consta que no es así. Ella parecía afectada, por lo que imagino que su matrimonio es por amor. ¿Por qué le dice, entonces, algo como eso a su esposa sin necesidad? Debería tener más consideración con sus sentimientos.

Soujiro sabía que la molestia de Misao no se debía a un conflicto amoroso como había supuesto erróneamente la mujer, sino al hecho de disfrazarse de _oiran_ y forzarla a hablar de temas sexuales. Pero se echó a reír al cerciorarse de que su doble intención había dado resultado. Estaba empezando a cogerle el truco a decir cosas que se podían malinterpretar. Misao tendía a enredarse ella sola en su cabeza y era algo que le divertía mucho.

—Si lo piensa bien, no lo he dicho. Es usted la que ha llegado a esa conclusión.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—Es algo que me sorprende mucho de Misao —explicó divertido—. Y lo digo en el buen sentido —matizó cuando la mujer frunció el ceño—. Tiene una mente muy viva y se le ocurren las cosas más raras para explicarlas. A mí se me hace difícil razonar como lo hace ella. Misao mezcla mucho sus emociones con los hechos y por eso acaba en esas conclusiones tan extrañas. Yo no puedo hacerlo y por eso es como un pequeño juego de entrenamiento.

—¿Un entrenamiento? —inquirió la mujer alucinada porque lo que decía Soujiro no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella—. ¿Le parece bien jugar con el amor de su esposa?

—Misao no es mi esposa y tampoco tenemos una relación —la sacó de su error él, lo que hizo que la mujer se irguiera—. Su verdadero problema es que se escandaliza con cualquier referencia sexual y quería gastarle una broma.

—Pues se le ha ido de las manos —le advirtió ella.

—Eso he visto —murmuró él desanimado.

Soujiro se acercó a la mesilla y cogió su bolsa. La mujer aún se quedaría en la habitación para terminar de vestirse.

—¿Quiere un consejo? —Soujiro se encogió de hombros, sin mucho interés, en realidad—. No le vendría mal suavizar la situación cuando se encuentre con ella de nuevo. Y nada mejor para eso que halagarla. Dígale que se ve muy seductora.

—¿Seductora?

—Por supuesto, va vestida como una _oiran_ —adujo ella ante un hecho evidente—. A los hombres les gustan.

—A mí no —rechazó contundente—. Hace que las mujeres parezcan artificiales. Misao es más bonita sin todo eso.

La mujer se tensó sorprendida por esa respuesta. Teniendo en cuenta cómo se habían desarrollado las dos horas que llevaba allí, no se esperaba una respuesta como ésa. Ese hombre había dado a entender que le gustaban… como al resto de hombres que conocía.

—Bueno… Pues al menos, explíquele que piensa así —le aconsejó ella cuando Soujiro llegó a la puerta—. Aunque no sea su marido, a ella le gustará saberlo.

— * —

Había conseguido salir del hospital sin atraer la atención de nadie. Iba despacio, concentrada en no torcerse un tobillo por pisar mal y llevando sus brazos pegados al cuerpo para no balancearlos. No entendía cómo esas mujeres eran capaces de andar así sin tener su absoluta concentración en ello. Si tuviera que pensar en algo más, se caería sin remedio.

Debía dirigirse al local que le habían indicado y que se encontraba a varias calles de allí, a unos diez minutos del hospital. Según Soujiro, allí tendría su ropa. No tenía muy claro cómo había urdido todo aquello. Era cierto que de vez en cuando pasaba un chico de recados por la habitación que hacía los mandados que tuviera, pero no se imaginaba haciéndole ir a un lugar de libertinaje… ¿O sí? Misao suspiró ante la evidencia: con el poco tacto que tenía ese hombre, seguro que ni se había percatado de lo inadecuado que sería eso.

Y por supuesto, el maldito crío habría aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse a un sitio prohibido. Con eso, parte del enfado que tenía derivó a él también. Si se hubiera negado, no habría vivido esas bochornosas dos horas.

Resopló en su mente al recordarlo. No estaba ciega. Cuando la mujer se había quitado el vestido, había podido comprobar que tenía todo donde correspondía y bien puesto. Una mujer realmente diseñada para seducir a los hombres. Y eso la había puesto de peor humor. Era baja, bonita y bien proporcionada. A la mujer le había importado poco desnudarse delante de Soujiro y por eso había tenido que intervenir. Le había hecho darse la vuelta para que no mirara y peor… las comparase.

«¡El muy degenerado!», pensó, y con eso, se llevó un pequeño resbalón con el pie.

Se estabilizó y resopló, pero esta vez con la boca. Seguro que se conocían de antes, ¿acaso no se lo había dado a entender? Y no sólo a ella: a más chicas del local. Y ella que pensaba que a Soujiro no le importaban esas cosas. Siempre hablaba de forma tan desapegada de ello, que creía que no le interesaba. Pero hablaba de forma desprendida porque conocía ese campo en toda su extensión.

Volvió a tropezarse y decidió que por su bien debía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era su vida; podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Siguió su camino mezclándose entre la gente. Era mediodía y las calles estaban llenas de personas yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Puesto que el local estaba lo suficientemente alejado del hospital, la probabilidad de que por allí hubiera algún miembro de los Yoshida era baja. Por tanto, podría escabullirse y salir de la ciudad a través de un sendero poco transitado.

No se preocupó de quitarse el maquillaje ni el peinado, lo cual le llevaría tiempo. Dejó el kimono prestado y se cambió con su ropa. Le dieron, además, una capa con la que cubrirse, lo que podría servirle para ocultarse. Era difícil reconocerla con el maquillaje que llevaba; si además no veían sus ropas, no podrían saber que era ella.

Se camufló entre el gentío y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con Soujiro. Se suponía que él llegaría más rápido hasta allí. Sabían que en cuanto le vieran salir del hospital, alguien le seguiría, sin contar con que más de uno aprovecharía su ausencia para entrar en la habitación a por ella. Entonces, se darían cuenta de que ya no estaba allí y todos se movilizarían.

Soujiro había dicho que había un molino abandonado por el camino por el que regresaron hacia esa ciudad. Habían quedado ahí y por eso aceleró el paso cuando el tránsito de personas se fue dispersando al llegar a las afueras. Con parte de su disfraz y mezclada entre la gente, había tenido una sensación de seguridad que no tenía ya. En los caminos debía haber escondida gente de Yoshida. Si alguno se daba cuenta, estaría a merced de ellos.

—Has llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba. —Misao se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que miraba en dirección a la voz, en la parte alta del árbol—. Claro que contaba con que te quitarías todo de encima.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —le reprendió ella—. ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

—Vigilando que salieras sin incidentes del pueblo. El molino está más lejos de lo que recordaba. No quería dejarte tanto tiempo sola. —Bajó del árbol de un salto—. ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—No. No creo que me hayan reconocido —confirmó ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo sí. Según salí, vi que en el tejado de enfrente estaba el hombre que huyó del claro. Intenté correr para despistarlos, pero con tanta gente obstaculizándome el paso me fue imposible. —Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por el sendero—. Aunque no les sirvió de mucho, porque en cuanto entré en una zona menos transitada, les perdí de vista —dijo sonriente.

—¿Te vieron salir y te persiguieron? —preguntó Misao algo asombrada de que fuese más de uno.

—Sí, y aunque les haya dado esquinazo, acabarán dando con nosotros si seguimos yendo hacia Kioto, así que quiero tomar una ruta alternativa. Daremos más vuelta, pero creo que será más seguro.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —cuestionó ella centrándose en su viaje.

—Volver hacia el norte.

—¿Ir hacia atrás? —se sorprendió Misao ante la idea. Ella quería llegar cuanto antes a la seguridad de su casa.

—Ahora que te has curado y encima saben que vas conmigo, es probable que piensen que te apresurarás en ir directa hacia Kioto —explicó él—. Si damos un pequeño rodeo volviendo hacia norte, seguramente ellos nos pasen de largo al buscarte.

—Entiendo.

—Les hemos perdido de vista. Por lógica, intentarán buscarte en dirección hacia Kioto. Con el empeño que has mostrado para ir a casa, no esperarán que retrocedas.

—Imagino… Aunque ahora que hemos salido de la zona segura, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.

—Daremos más rodeo y tardaremos más, sobre todo porque no vamos a ir rápido, da igual cómo te pongas —aseguró Soujiro, que sabía lo terca que era capaz de ponerse gracias a su primer viaje—. Pero este rodeo nos evitará incidentes.

—Lo sé. Es buena idea.

Soujiro sonrió por haberla hecho recapacitar tan rápido. De hecho, había esperado una fuerte oposición de su parte.

—Me alegra que lo veas de esta forma.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo la preocupación de que puedan engañar a mi gente. Saben que ha pasado algo, así que serán cautelosos.

Soujiro asintió y aceleró algo más el paso.

—Lo mejor será que nos alejemos cuanto antes de esta zona. Una vez que estemos lejos, podremos descansar. —Miró a Misao en busca de confirmación por su parte, a fin de cuentas, era ella la que acabaría marcando el paso. Ella asintió y se acercó a su lado para cogerle el ritmo—. Y hay que buscar un lugar donde puedas quitarte toda esa pintura. Parece que estoy hablando con otra persona.

Misao se mantuvo en silencio y bajó la mirada.

—Soujiro…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tan mal me veía así vestida? —preguntó ella en un susurro. Soujiro casi ni la escuchó, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la cortesana antes de salir del hospital.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —contrarrestó él, que no quería meterse en ese pantano farragoso del que no había sabido cómo salir.

—Bueno… —titubeó antes de seguir—. Se supone que a los hombres os gustan las _oirans_.

Soujiro se detuvo y se quedó observándola con fijeza. Después suspiró con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse. Misao supo que era un gesto que hacía por incomodidad.

—No me gusta la apariencia de las _oirans_. Son como muñecas intercambiables —explicó él con semblante serio, algo que Misao pocas veces le veía hacer—. Todas van iguales y se maquillan de tal forma que parece que se ocultaran, como si tuvieran algo malo que esconder. No se ve nada de ellas y a mí me gusta saber con quién estoy tratando.

—No lo había pensado de esa forma.

—Pues deberías. Viste cómo la _oiran_ con la que te intercambiaste era otra mujer cuando se quitó todo. No la hubiera reconocido por la calle ni aunque me hubiera chocado con ella.

Soujiro se cruzó de brazos cuando no supo qué hacer con ellos. Era una conversación incómoda para él, pero había recordado las palabras de la mujer que le había dicho que debía ser más considerado con Misao.

—Tú no necesitas esconderte tras esa pintura —dijo sincero con un resoplido—. Eres más atractiva al natural.

—¿Qué? —Aunque fue una pregunta casi inaudible a consecuencia del estupor.

—Me has oído. No pienses que lo voy a volver a decir. Se supone que eso debería bastarte —alegó él a la vez que retomaba el camino.

—¿Lo piensas en serio? —le preguntó corriendo tras sus pasos con una sonrisa brillante.

Soujiro la miró de reojo algo molesto, pero en cuanto la vio tan contenta, resopló disgustado. Aquello debía ser lo que se conocía como la vanidad de las mujeres: criaturas codiciosas por obtener halagos.

—Sí —contestó. Y esperaba que con aquello le dejara tranquilo.

Misao soltó un pequeño gritito y de pronto resplandeció por completo.

—Lo sabía —se jactó victoriosa y empezó a abrazarse a sí misma—. Soy una mujer atractiva. Tengo un cutis que es la envidia de muchas mujeres. Y unos ojos azules preciosos que muchas querrían.

Soujiro la miró pasmado ante ese cambio tan repentino. No se había esperado esa vuelta de hoja.

—Veo que tu concepto sobre ti misma ha mejorado de pronto. —Lo dijo con una sonrisa porque le había descolocado su reacción. Y reconocía que le había hecho gracia.

—Por supuesto. Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

—Hace un momento no parecías tan optimista.

—Me has pillado en mal momento. Recuerda que he estado convaleciente.

—Esa excusa no te va a valer por siempre.

Misao hizo un gesto de la mano con el que rechazaba sus palabras y siguió caminando a la vez que tatareaba una canción. Soujiro sonrió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ésa sí era la Misao transparente que conocía. Estaba feliz y le sorprendía que estuviera así por unas simples palabras.

Era una mujer muy extraña.

—Por cierto, Soujiro —dijo de pronto ella, con lo que atrajo su atención—. Tú también eres un hombre atractivo.

—¿Qué? —La miró como si no entendiera nada y Misao se rio.

—Me has oído. No pienses que lo voy a volver a decir —le devolvió sus propias palabras, lo que hizo que Soujiro enmudeciera por ellas. Era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así.

—Esto… Gracias —respondió cohibido. No sabía qué otra cosa decirle.

Misao rio divertida.

—De nada. Te lo digo por si pensabas que sólo a las mujeres nos gusta que nos digan cosas bonitas.

Soujiro la miró muy desconcertado. Era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

—¿Cómo has sabido…? —Aunque no continuó con su pregunta. Estaba perplejo.

—Se te veía en la cara. Además, ese «se supone que eso debería bastarte» ha sido muy revelador.

—Perdona… Aunque estaba siendo sincero. No te lo dije por decir.

—Yo tampoco. Realmente me lo pareces.

Soujiro sintió que su corazón se aceleraba sin motivo aparente y miró hacia el frente, apartando los ojos de Misao, la cual ahora le hacía sentirse incómodo. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía evitar sonreír. Misao le había conseguido levantar el ánimo de repente y con unas pocas palabras. No pudo evitar pensar que no hacía ni un minuto que había creído que era extraña por cambiar su actitud por unas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora se veía él en esa situación.

—Es impresionante el poder de las palabras, ¿no crees? —reflexionó Soujiro ante ese hecho.

—En realidad, no son tanto las palabras como de quién provengan —matizó Misao al ver que Soujiro se sorprendía por algo así—. Cuanto más importante sea una persona para nosotros, más nos afecta lo que nos diga.

—¿Cuanto más importante? —repitió confundido.

—Tienes que relacionarte más con la gente, Soujiro —se burló ella riéndose por su ignorancia—. Solo entonces verás la diferencia entre lo que te diga un desconocido y lo que te diga alguien que de verdad aprecies.

Soujiro se detuvo, perturbado por esas palabras, mientras Misao seguía su camino feliz retomando su canción. ¿Esas palabras no le habrían afectado igual si las hubiera pronunciado otra persona? Sólo lo pensó unos segundos y supo que no lo habrían hecho, porque en general, solía importarle poco lo que la gente pensaba de él. Pero se había sentido extrañamente contento cuando Misao se las había dicho.

De modo que empezaba a apreciarla, tal y como decía ella; un descubrimiento interesante pero no asombroso. Misao era una persona que se dejaba querer. Era alegre y optimista; era una mujer que entretenía a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor. Y esa energía fluía de ella contagiando a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance.

Misao se giró y se rio, haciendo que esa sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

—Pero ¿qué haces ahí pasmado? ¡Vamos! —le urgió ella para que se pusiera en marcha.

Soujiro sonrió cuando vio que de nuevo era alcanzado por su vitalidad. Era un efecto asombroso a la vez que inquietante; nunca había estado al lado de alguien así.

Y fue por eso que, al ponerse en marcha, una idea sobre ella ocupó sus pensamientos.

Era radiante.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 *** _Oiran_ :** Antiguas prostitutas de lujo. Se las diferenciaba por su colorida vestimenta de un montón de capas, su maquillaje y sus complicados peinados con muchos adornos. De ahí que les lleve tanto tiempo arreglarse.

 _ ***Obi:**_ Es el trozo de tela largo y ancho que se utiliza como cinturón en los kimonos. El nudo se coloca atrás de forma general, pero las _oirans_ lo llevan al frente pues les facilita la labor de ponerse y quitarse el kimono.

 _ ***Getas:**_ Son zuecos de madera. En el caso de las _oirans_ , eran negros con las cintas rojas y podían llegar a medir hasta 30 centímetros. Los que tengo ideados para Misao en mi cabeza no eran tan altos XD, porque si no, habría necesitado la ayuda de una _kamuro_ (aprendiz).

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 12**

 **31 Diciembre 2017**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Metiéndonos en contexto histórico, la sociedad de Japón es y ha sido muy machista. De modo que las acciones del hombre en cuanto a mujeres eran todas excusables. Esto viene a cuento de lo que comenta la cortesana sobre las amantes de Soujiro. En aquella época, los hombres hacían separación entre sus entretenimientos y lo que eran las cuestiones del hogar. Irse de «putas» no era, por tanto, algo mal visto porque eso atendía a la parte de sus divertimentos y ni siquiera se consideraba infidelidad. Es más, si podían costearse una _oiran_ , al ser tan caras, eso era motivo de alarde pues mostraba su opulencia económica.

Ahora bien —y esto ya es apreciación mía—, no sé hasta qué punto esto sería así en un matrimonio por amor. Antes había muchos matrimonios de conveniencia así que entiendo que a ambas partes les daría igual quién se iba con quién. Pero se me hace más complejo verlo cuando hay amor de por medio. Y ya sé que algunas me dirán que hay parejas abiertas, culturas donde hay harenes y blablablá, pero ninguna de ellas es precisamente de los japoneses. Así que mi «duda» la he trasladado en esa diferenciación que hace la cortesana sobre hablar del tema delante de una esposa que ella cree que le quiere (porque en realidad la perturbación de Misao va más al hilo de lo que Soujiro pensaba XD). Hay cosas que, a pesar de que la sociedad las vea bien, no harías si eso afecta a alguien que quieres, así imagino que hay consideraciones distintas en un matrimonio por amor.

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado :-D

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo XD. Sobre lo que le dice Misao a Soujiro, es que es una gran verdad. Unas mismas palabras pueden causarnos tanto agrado como rechazo en función de quién nos las diga. Así que Soujiro va a empezar a ver la diferencia ^o^.

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Ohh, nueva lectora fan de la pareja *o*. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Lo cierto es que hay muy poco escrito de esta pareja y, para rematar, la mayoría no pasa ni de las 10 000 palabras (algo que a mi juicio se me hace poco creíble teniendo en cuenta que la relación entre Soujiro y Misao parte de 0 y, por lo general, ella enamorada de Aoshi u_uº). Cuando me puse a crear la historia me leí la mayoría (en español) porque quería ver qué puntos de vista tenía la gente sobre Soujiro y, por lo que vi, ninguno se asemeja ni mínimamente a lo que tengo en mente pues ninguno menciona ni de refilón la problemática que debería tener una persona que ha vivido su vida sin emociones. Además, tienden a hacer de Aoshi una especie de «monstruo» para así repeler a Misao de sus sentimientos por él, así que... ssssshh (MAEC sisea), casi que mejor lejos de mí. Aunque sí que recuerdo uno de Okashira Janet que la historia estaba bien (el de «Prisioneros»), que va sobre ellos dos que se quedan atrapados bajo un edificio derruido. Pero los demás... hay algunos que hasta daban calambre »_«. Algún día tendré que indagar en el fandom inglés, a ver si encuentro alguno chulo...

Y bien, gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste este capítulo y no me matéis XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

—No me lo esperaba, si te soy sincero —dijo Soujiro mientras ponía una mano en la parte frontal del hombro de Misao para estirar su brazo.

—No son la mejor organización del este de Japón por nada, ¿sabes?

—Pero estamos ya cerca de Kioto. Ésta no es su zona.

—Pero es fácil crear un radio vigilado que cerque la ciudad.

Uno de los hombres les había avistado desde la otra orilla del río al que se habían acercado para coger agua. Según los vio, el ninja había salido huyendo e intuía que para buscar refuerzos. El río era ancho y profundo, de modo que Soujiro no había podido perseguirle sin un puente cercano y fue inevitable que el hombre escapara.

Así, se habían adentrado por el bosque durante varias horas para poner distancia desde aquel lugar. El ninja tardaría un tiempo en buscar a sus compañeros y extender la voz de alarma, pero por la mañana tendrían gente dando vueltas por allí.

Suspiró con resignación.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan persistentes? —se quejó Soujiro y alzó el brazo que sujetaba. Misao protestó y él suavizó el agarre—. Perdona.

—En parte a mí también me sorprenden, y por eso estos días he pensado mucho en ello. Hay algo que me ha rondado en la cabeza desde que salimos del hospital y no creo que te haga gracia a la conclusión que he llegado —comentó Misao contrariada.

—¿Por qué?

—Verás —comenzó incómoda—. Podía entenderlo al principio cuando mi gente no estaba informada de nada. Formar una alianza con los Oniwaban-shu es un gran avance para ellos, que buscan controlar las rutas de información y comercialización. Pero esa opción ahora es complicada. Si después de haberles dicho que las negociaciones fueron mal y sabiendo que dos de mis hombres desaparecieron antes de que yo pudiera dar señales de vida, Aoshi sabrá que los responsables son ellos.

—Cierto. —Ésa había sido su intención cuando mandó el telegrama: que supieran que había pasado algo y que los Yoshida estaban detrás.

—Por mucho que intentasen inventar una historia, es muy complicado que se la crean viniendo de ellos. Así que la posibilidad de conseguir una alianza ahora mismo es muy remota. No deberían haber persistido de esta forma en su persecución. Me pongo en su lugar y lo cierto es que, en la situación actual, matarme sería un problema para ellos.

—Pues no lo parece, por lo que veo —comentó con un deje de humor en su tono.

—Que miembros de ambos bandos combatan y pierdan la vida tiene una relevancia hasta cierto punto. Que un grupo mate al líder de otro y éstos lo sepan, los aboca a una guerra abierta entre bandas, algo a lo que ya están expuestos por el intento. Matarme cuando nadie sabe nada es una cosa, pero hacerlo ahora…

Soujiro dejó de tirar de su brazo y se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Intentas decir que no crees que nos persigan por ti?

—El hecho de que al salir del hospital te persiguieran cuando te vieron en vez de aprovechar para entrar en la habitación a por mí, me da qué pensar —explicó contrariada.

—Ya veo… —comentó él sin demasiada emoción en su voz.

—Creo que ahora, más que nada, están buscando venganza por sus hombres caídos.

—Los que maté cuando te encontré.

—Sí —corroboró ella con una mueca de condolencia—. Tienen que saber que tú no tienes nada que ver con los Oniwaban-shu. Es probable que el hombre que consiguió escapar les contara que fue casualidad que los encontraras. Y como es el único que sabe cómo eres, por eso estaba vigilando la entrada. No veo qué otra cosa puede tenerlos persiguiéndonos hasta casi entrar en nuestro territorio.

—Entonces, crees que me persiguen a mí.

—En realidad, es sólo una suposición —añadió con rapidez Misao. Encajar que un grupo ninja estaba tras su vida no debía ser fácil ni siquiera para alguien como Soujiro—. Podría no ser verdad…

—Bueno… Eso tiene más sentido —suspiró Soujiro con cierta resignación—. Me puedo despedir de mis días de tranquilidad.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Soujiro —se lamentó Misao, que se sentía muy culpable por esto—. Nunca habría querido meterte en algo así. Si llego a saber que esto acabaría de esta forma…

—¿Qué? ¿Te hubieras dejado matar? —la interrumpió él.

—No antepondría mi vida a la tuya. Debería haberte dejado en aquella cabaña —respondió contrita. Si su suposición era correcta, le estarían persiguiendo hasta matarlo o que se cansaran de perder más efectivos—. Lo siento mucho —volvió a lamentarse.

—No te sientas culpable. Son cosas que pasan.

—Pues no, no deberían —se quejó ella por esa injusticia—. No quiero que te suceda nada. En dos días llegaremos a Kioto y yo estaré en mi casa y protegida por mi gente. En cambio, tú volverás a vagar por ahí con todos esos hombres dándote caza. ¿Cómo no voy a estar preocupada?

—Sólo una persona sabe cómo soy. En el momento en el que ya no te tenga al lado, no podrán dar conmigo.

—¿Y si te ven y más de ellos te reconocen?

Soujiro sonrió a pesar de tener a Misao muy alterada sentada en un tocón frente a él y con el hombro al descubierto. Era una situación curiosa para él.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa de esta forma por mí.

—No estoy bromeando —protestó ella al ver que Soujiro no se tomaba aquello con la relevancia que debiera.

—Ni yo. ¿Qué tal el brazo? —preguntó sin venir a cuento.

—No me cambies de tema.

—Sí lo hago. Hablar de esto te preocupa y te deja decaída. Prefiero hablar de algo que te anime.

—Ni pienses que vas a poder cambiar…

—Por supuesto que puedo —la interrumpió divertido—. Ni siquiera me supone un pequeño reto. Tienes un punto débil enorme. Y tienes mucha suerte de que la última broma que intenté te afectara tanto que por consideración no lo explote más.

Se había disculpado por ello. Misao se había sorprendido mucho de que hubiera intentado gastarle una broma. Entonces ella le había acusado de haberla disfrazado de _oiran_ para fastidiarla y, tras confirmarle que se debía a una pequeña venganza, se había puesto como una furia.

«—¿Me hiciste disfrazarme de _oiran*_ porque te oculté algo?», aún le resonaba su grito en la cabeza.

Hasta ese momento, Misao le había dicho que debía trabajar más en socializar pero, después de eso, había añadido a sus tareas el sentido del humor pues —según su opinión— no sólo debía aprender a escoger mejor el tipo de broma, sino que además no era capaz de hacer una con proporcionalidad.

—No es que me haga mucha gracia —continuó Misao desechando sus palabras—, pero podríamos separarnos y así no podrán saber que eres tú.

Soujiro se giró y la miró serio, con la intención de que con eso dejara el tema. No quería ni oír hablar sobre dejarla por el camino desprotegida cuando estaban tan cerca de su destino.

—No me importa, así que olvídalo. Hablo en serio —le amenazó él.

—¡¿Cómo no te va a importar?! —exclamó Misao que no era capaz de entender cómo Soujiro se mostraba tan despreocupado ante algo tan importante.

—Vale, lo haremos por las malas —aceptó él con una sonrisa maligna manifiesta—. Como te dije la última vez, no tengo por costumbre frecuentar mujeres, así que sois algo curioso para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada Misao.

—La próxima vez que hagamos los ejercicios del brazo, te voy a quitar todas las vendas. Como en el hospital.

Misao se quedó perpleja cuando entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo Soujiro, pero como sabía que pretendía molestarla para cambiar el tema importante, se sobrepuso.

—¡Ni pienses que vas a conseguir terminar esta conversación! Soujiro, de verdad, esto es muy serio. ¡Quieren matarte! —intentó apelar ella a su cordura.

—No he visto muchas mujeres desnudas, así que es interesante. Me refiero a que sería algo instructivo —siguió a lo suyo él con actitud pensativa—. Cuando te vi desnuda también te estuve tocando por todo el cuerpo para aprender, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —exclamó Misao ultrajada al extremo. Misao se puso muy roja y se llevó ambos brazos al pecho por reflejo, a pesar de estar cubierta por el vendaje y sus ropas. Eso sí que no lo sabía. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?—. ¡No es verdad! —negó ella al fin tras recordar por qué Soujiro estaba hablando de ello.

—Sí lo es —la contradijo él al instante. Puso la mano en forma de cuenco y lo orientó hacia ella—. Tu pecho entra perfectamente en mi mano. Hice la prueba de ello. Aunque ahora que has cogido peso puede que también hayan crecido. ¿Ves por qué debería verte otra vez?

Misao soltó un chillido cuando esa escena tan gráfica le vino a la mente.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—No era nada de eso, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba comparándote. Creo que se podrían hacer categorías de mujeres en función de cómo son —siguió con aire reflexivo, lo que provocó más a Misao—. ¿Dónde crees que estarías? ¿En las normales?

Misao sintió que le consumía la ira por dentro con ese comentario tan desprendido hacia su aspecto.

—¡Entérate, misógino! —le insultó enfurecida—. ¡Soy una mujer atractiva! No tengo nada que sea corriente —le recriminó haciendo gala de su buena autoestima—. Eres tú el raro al que no le gustan las mujeres y sólo las contempla como objetos decorativos.

Soujiro se levantó y cogió su petate con una sonrisa satisfecha. Era demasiado fácil. Si él tenía que trabajar en sus interacciones sociales, ella debía trabajar mucho en eso. No podía ser que una mujer con sus responsabilidades tuviera un punto débil tan grande que la hiciera salirse de sus casillas a la mínima. A Soujiro se le hacía muy evidente que el trabajo de Misao se restringía a temas meramente estratégicos. De lo contrario, otros miembros de su organización se habrían dado cuenta de esto y habrían actuado para corregirlo. No había otra explicación para él.

—Eres una de las personas más divertidas que he conocido nunca —se jactó Soujiro al tiempo que comenzaba a andar—. ¿Ves cómo ese tema no falla contigo? De verdad, debes trabajar mucho en ello —terminó diciendo con gran regocijo, pues sabía la cantidad de veces que había tenido que escuchar esas palabras de ella.

—Pero serás… —Misao le tiró su sandalia y le dio en la espalda a Soujiro, el cual se rio más aún de ella—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan impasible con algo tan personal?

—Porque no es algo que me importe. Para mí tiene la misma relevancia que hablar del color de la hierba —explicó a la vez que se agachaba para recoger la sandalia—. Es tu problema que para ti no lo sea.

—Pero si a los hombres…

Una flecha pasó por donde sólo un segundo antes había estado Soujiro y se clavó en un árbol. Los dos se tiraron al suelo por reflejo.

—¡Mierda! No estábamos prestando atención —maldijo Misao mientras escrutaba los alrededores—. Pero ¿cómo diablos han dado con nosotros tan rápido?

—No debían estar lejos. —Soujiro evaluó rápidamente la situación por los movimientos que veía en la maleza—. Nos están rodeando. Veo acercarse a cuatro de momento.

Cogió a Misao del brazo y la guio entre los arbustos con cuidado para no separarse de ella. Se quedaron escondidos un momento cuando encontraron un pequeño recoveco y Soujiro le devolvió la sandalia a Misao.

—Soujiro —susurró a la vez que se la ponía—. No creo que seas un misógino, ni que seas raro porque no te gusten las mujeres y las veas sólo como objetos decorativos.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —se extrañó el aludido sin poder evitar mirarla y perdiendo así su concentración en la búsqueda de enemigos. No era momento para hablar de eso.

—Porque si algo nos pasa a alguno, no quiero que ésas sean las últimas palabras que recuerde el otro. Eres una buena persona, ¿sabes? Y…

—Vale… No hables más —ordenó apremiante volviendo a revisar los alrededores, con una sonrisa en completa contraposición a la situación en la que estaban.

Tuvo que contener la risa al pensar en el arrebato de Misao. No era el momento indicado para esas cuestiones, pero no podía evitar encontrarlo divertido. Sólo a ella se le ocurría hacer algo así en un momento como ése.

Esa mujer era única.

Soujiro desenvainó con cuidado su espada y le dio la funda a Misao.

—Quédate aquí. Si en verdad me buscan a mí, en cuanto me mueva, centrarán sus esfuerzos donde esté y ya no te encontrarán.

—Recuerda que podría estar equivocada —susurró ella, que no quería que se alejara.

—Dará lo mismo, porque me verán como la amenaza inminente a abatir y se centrarán de igual modo en mí.

—Podría intentar…

Soujiro le cogió de la mano y Misao dejó de hablar por la sorpresa.

—¡Escúchame! No tienes armas; no te puedes enfrentar a ellos —adujo él con un férreo apretón—. Estaré más tranquilo si sé que estás aquí escondida. —Tras el ligero desconcierto por ver a Soujiro tan autoritario, Misao asintió aunque muy disconforme. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer el papel de la damisela en apuros—. En cuanto vaya a por el primero y descubran mi posición, el resto saldrá. No te muevas de aquí.

Soujiro se movió con el sigilo propio de un ninja, lo que asombró a Misao. No le había visto pelear más allá del cruce de espadas que había tenido con Himura. Un cruce, por cierto, que había durado un instante. Ni había visto lo ocurrido. En un momento estaban los dos en posición de «Batto» y, al siguiente, la espada de Himura estaba partida y la de Soujiro agrietada.

Se deslizaba con cuidado analizando su alrededor. Estaba evitando que la vegetación se moviera; no quería que supieran de dónde partía pues descubrirían su escondrijo. Misao se arrastró un poco para poder tener una visión más amplia. Hacia la zona a la que se dirigía Soujiro había tres hombres encaramados en los árboles y uno de ellos llevaba un arco en la mano con el que apuntaba al suelo a la vez que lo rastreaba. Se había quedado muy perpleja cuando había visto la flecha delante de sus ojos, pero en verdad había un arquero entre ellos. Era algo muy inusual entre los grupos ninjas.

Misao giró la cabeza y escudriñó al otro lado del árbol, hacia atrás. Había otros dos, uno de ellos también arquero, por si no se había sorprendido lo suficiente con el primero. Se habían colocado uno a cada lado para tener cubierta la zona. Si aún tuviera dudas de que venían a por Soujiro, aquello se las habría quitado. Eran conscientes de que se enfrentaban a alguien rápido capaz de matar a seis de sus compañeros sin que tuvieran oportunidad de contratacar. Querían abatirlo de lejos.

Misao se encogió en su escondite para que no la vieran y acabase con una flecha clavada. Los habían rodeado y ahora los estaban buscando.

Oyó el silbido de una flecha cortando el aire, pero antes de que impactara, Soujiro se movió. Lo único que pudo ver fue a las plantas agitarse como si dibujasen un surco en dirección hacia el arquero. Después de eso, sólo le vio saltar al árbol y el primer hombre cayó. Los dos que se encontraban en la posición trasera a ella la adelantaron saltando entre los árboles sin llegar a verla. El otro arquero disparó una flecha que se clavó cerca de donde estaba Soujiro, pero él ya se había movido a su siguiente víctima. Pasaron escasos segundos antes de que los dos acompañaran al primero en el suelo.

Apenas era perceptible… Igual que Himura. Era muy desconcertante ver moverse a alguien así. O mejor dicho, saber que se estaba moviendo, porque sus ojos no lo alcanzaron hasta que estuvo en las ramas, lo que le obligó a ralentizar su velocidad. Aun así, no estaba muy segura de tras qué tronco de árbol estaba escondido y los hombres se detuvieron, procediendo con cautela hacia allí.

Otra flecha más se clavó en un tronco. Misao se arrastró saliendo de su escondrijo. Al ras del suelo había otros dos hombres y cada uno venía desde otra dirección, lo que componían otro grupo de siete personas como la vez anterior. Iban directos hacia el árbol donde estaba clavada esa última flecha que había lanzado el segundo arquero tras posicionarse en un punto elevado, por lo que sospechaba que habían visto esconderse a Soujiro allí. Le estaban arrinconando. Los tres del suelo iban con espadas y Misao pensó que podría acercarse al menos a uno de ellos. Sabía que era probable que Soujiro fuese consciente de los tres hombres del suelo, pero también de que el arquero tenía que estar llevándose toda su atención. Si hacía un mínimo movimiento saliendo de su refugio, podía matarle con una flecha antes de que se diera cuenta.

Pero ella tenía la misma ventaja; si el arquero atraía la atención de Soujiro, Soujiro también atraía la atención del resto. Podía acercarse con sigilo sin que la percibieran, aunque eso le doliese en su amor propio. La estaban ignorando por completo. Soujiro les representaba tal amenaza, que la habían dejado de lado. Al menos uno podría estar buscándola, refunfuñó en su mente. Pero claro… No podían distraerse cuando tenían en frente a un hombre que había matado a tres de ellos en menos de diez segundos.

El silencio que se generó fue inquietante. Ninguno hacía ni un solo ruido. No sabía si Soujiro se había movido del sitio donde se había escondido, pero los cuatro hombres que quedaban se iban aproximando poco a poco, ocultos entre los árboles y la maleza. Subido a los árboles, Soujiro no podía desplazarse con la misma libertad que en el suelo y temía que no pudiera moverse mientras el arquero le apuntase.

Por eso ella iba a generar una distracción. Esperaba que eso le ayudara y pudiera salir de allí. Cuando tuvo cerca al ninja que acechaba, se lanzó a sus piernas y le hizo caer al suelo. El revuelo consiguió lo que esperaba pues, aparte de los gemidos de forcejeo del hombre con el que combatía y al que había conseguido coger del cuello con la funda de Soujiro, oyó alguno más en la lejanía. El hombre le dio un puñetazo haciendo que perdiera fuerza y consiguió lanzarla por encima de él, con el consiguiente golpe de su espalda contra el suelo.

Por un momento se le paralizaron los pulmones y dejó de respirar. Entonces el hombre aprovechó para ponerse encima e intentar cortarle con su espada. Interpuso la funda en medio y, haciendo caso omiso del dolor del hombro, hizo fuerza para que no le acercara el filo. Sin embargo, era un hombre corpulento y tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Por eso intentó desequilibrarle moviendo las piernas, aunque no consiguió nada con ello. Era demasiado pesado.

Un borrón entró en su visión periférica y, por acto reflejo, giró la cabeza cuando un montón de sangre la salpicó. El cuerpo decapitado cayó como peso muerto sobre ella, pero Soujiro se lo quitó de encima de una patada. La levantó del suelo sin miramientos y la arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol.

—Te dije que no te movieras —la reprendió sin siquiera mirarla. Su voz sonó muy alterada a oídos de Misao. Revisaba a su alrededor como si rastreara a alguien y, tras unos momentos de búsqueda infructuosa, por fin centró sus ojos en ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Soujiro le pasó la manga por la cara para limpiarla—. La sangre es suya, no me ha herido.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó con apremio.

Su mano no se retiró; por el contrario, la deslizó hasta entretejer sus dedos por su pelo. Misao le miró a los ojos sin poder pestañear siquiera por la sorpresa. Supo al momento que no la estaba «agarrando» sino que la estaba tocando, algo que la desconcertó por completo. Soujiro no era dado a ese tipo de muestras afectivas.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó confundida. Por lo general, solía tomarse todo de forma muy relajada. Incluso pelear contra otros, como le había visto hacer en el hospital.

Pero ahora le tenía ahí delante preocupado por su seguridad. Alzó la mano hasta sujetar la suya, como intentando darle más fuerzas a sus palabras. Entonces, al fin asintió conforme.

—He perdido al arquero —le informó inquieto, y se puso a revisar de nuevo a su alrededor—. En cuanto vio que estaba en el suelo huyó, y no podía seguirle sin dejarte abandonada. Es el único que queda.

—Lo siento, no quería entorpecerte —se disculpó ella. No necesitaba ser muy lista para leer entre líneas: Soujiro había perdido a uno de los hombres que mayor peligro representaba para ellos porque había tenido que volver para ayudarla.

Soujiro dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, el cual salía de forma entrecortada. Intentaba calmarse poco a poco.

—No lo has hecho. En realidad, no podía bajar de ese árbol sin que el arquero me viera.

—Es lo que imaginé. La gravedad no es tan rápida como tú —comentó Misao con una leve sonrisa.

Soujiro volvió a suspirar y de nuevo revisó a su alrededor. Su intento de broma no había funcionado. Seguía muy serio, algo que le extrañó teniendo en cuenta que no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había vanagloriado de no preocuparle nada su situación.

Y por eso, su mente volvió a lo que había sospechado momentos antes: no le preocupaba tanto su situación como lo hacía la de ella. Ese razonamiento cobró mucha fuerza en sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. El arquero estará en las alturas, por lo que, si logramos movernos rápido, conseguiremos alejarnos de él. No puede avanzar por las ramas a gran velocidad llevando el arco en las manos. O lo guarda, por lo que evitamos que nos alcance con sus flechas, o irá más lento —dedujo él.

—He dejado nuestras cosas donde estaba escondida.

—No importa. Podemos volver más tarde cuando se haya marchado. Lo primero es alejarnos de él. —Misao asintió y Soujiro la agarró de la mano para tirar de ella.

Pero no dieron ni un paso cuando Misao oyó el ínfimo ruido del arco crujir. Miró hacia arriba por reflejo, en dirección al sonido, y todo su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio al arquero encima de ellos con su brazo hacia atrás y el arco estirado al máximo, con la flecha a punto de ser lanzada sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 _ ***Oiran:**_ Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 13**

 **4 Enero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo sé, lo sé... pero por favor, los puñales lejos. Además, deberíais alegraros de que justo ahora actualizo más rápido y no vais a tener que esperar una semana para la continuación ^o^.

¡Saludos!


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** El romance llegará y, seguramente, antes de lo que os pensáis, no te preocupes ;-D. En cuanto a la longitud de los capítulos, pues más o menos ya has visto cómo son. De hecho, el anterior es el capítulo más largo de los que llevo escritos hasta la fecha, si exceptúo el capítulo final. Pero siempre te queda el consuelo de que ahora actualizo más rápido ^_^º

 **Kaoruca:** No te puedes quejar: no has sufrido la espera XD. Sobre Soujiro... ya os avisé que no se cortaba a la hora de hablar y es bastante sincero. Es algo tanto bueno como malo, porque sabes que no te miente con lo que te dice, pero por otro lado, tampoco tiene en consideración cómo afecta lo que dice. Sobre su encuentro con los Oniwaban-shu, pues no queda mucho y de verdad que tengo ganas de ir subiéndola aunque miedo me da. Es lo que yo considero la segunda parte (la llegada a Kioto) y cada vez que releo un capítulo de ahí no puedo evitar engancharme hasta el final. No quiero ni pensar la de veces que voy a releer esa parte mientras haga las correcciones para subir aquí »_«. Pero es tan emocionante *o*. Me encanta, ya te lo he dicho, pero es que me encanta la segunda parte de este fic *o* (ahora no os gustará por las expectativas creadas, ya verás T_T).

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste la continuación del capítulo anterior XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

A pesar de ser consciente de que en realidad estaban transcurriendo milésimas de segundo, todo se ralentizó en la mente de Misao. Incluso sabiendo que iban a por él, ver a un hombre a punto de lanzarle una flecha mortífera sobre su cabeza le quitó años de vida, estaba convencida. No supo ni cómo reaccionó, pero antes de oír el silbido de la flecha al cruzar la distancia, se lanzó sobre Soujiro para tirarle al suelo y quitarle de su dirección.

Un dolor lacerante explotó en su pierna anulando cualquier otro pensamiento en su cabeza. La flecha se le había incrustado a ella, para su desgracia. Se giró para evitar golpearse en la zona al caer. Sin embargo, cuando Soujiro salió de debajo de ella, se golpeó al rodar por el suelo y vio literalmente las estrellas. Era muy doloroso.

Oyó un ruido fuerte contra el suelo y poco después Soujiro estaba a su lado.

—¡Misao! ¿Estás bien? —Soujiro la cogió de la cabeza para que pudiera mirarlo.

—¡No! —exclamó entre gemidos.

Soujiro intentó acomodarla sobre su regazo para que estuviera más cómoda, pero con el primer movimiento, Misao se quejó de dolor. Le cogió el antebrazo y le apretó con mucha fuerza. No dudaba que ella fuese fuerte, pero no esperaba que le hiciera ese daño. En cuanto le soltara un poco, dejaría a su alcance la funda de su espada para que la retorciera todo lo que quisiese.

Se inclinó un poco hacia su pierna para poder analizar mejor la herida. Estaba clavada de forma limpia casi en el borde, por lo que podía asegurar que no habría afectado a ninguna arteria o vena importante. Le iba doler mucho, pero no era una herida demasiado peligrosa si se trataba bien.

En cuanto le tocó en la zona superior de la pierna para modificar su ángulo, Misao gritó.

—¡No lo toques!

—Hay que cambiarte de posición para poder sacarla lo más limpiamente posible.

—No, no, no… —negó con vehemencia.

—Hay que sacarla de ahí —intentó razonar él.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero —gimió con voz temblorosa. Ella misma sabía que había que hacerlo, pero si sólo con estar ahí dolía de esa forma, no quería ni pensar cuando se la quitaran.

—Escúchame. No es grave —le informó para que se calmara—. Está en la cara externa y es superficial. Sólo se ha clavado en el músculo. Has tenido mucha suerte.

—¡Suerte habría sido que no me diera! —contratacó con toda razón.

—Cierto, pero necesito que te tranquilices —continuó él en tono suave—. No va a sangrar demasiado, podré cerrar las dos heridas sin mucho problema.

Misao se retorció contra el suelo y se le cayeron las lágrimas que estaba aguantando. A Soujiro se le contrajo el pecho hasta casi el punto de cortarle la respiración. Se le hacía angustioso verla así, algo que no le había ocurrido hasta la fecha. La había incluso visto al borde de la muerte y no le había afectado de esa forma.

Se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho. Debido al bloqueo de emociones que había vivido durante la mayor parte de su vida, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a hacer: comparar situaciones y analizar estados para así saber qué demonios le sucedía.

Y todo eso le estaba llevando a una conclusión sorprendente: después de todas esas semanas, se había encariñado de Misao. No era una simple compañera de viaje como al principio: era la primera amiga que había hecho en su vida. No había otra respuesta a sentirse tan cómodo hablando de cualquier cosa con ella o disfrutar del simple hecho de que anduviera alrededor de él contando sus historias.

Y por eso le perturbaba tanto verla sufrir así. Nadie quería que sus personas queridas pasaran por algo como esto. No quería que sufriera, ni tampoco quería que le afectase verlo. De modo que, por mucho que los próximos minutos fuesen horribles para ella, cuanto antes terminaran de sacarle esa flecha, antes se les pasaría a los dos.

—Misao, te voy a dejar un momento.

—¡No se te ocurra dejarme sola! —rechazó ella según esas palabras salieron de su boca. Le cogió de las ropas para no dejar que se fuese y Soujiro puso su mano sobre la de ella para conseguir que le soltara.

—Sólo voy a por nuestras cosas —explicó con tranquilidad, aunque su intento de tono calmo no estaba dando los resultados que esperaba en ella. Estaba muy alterada y eso le repercutía a él cada vez más—. Quieras o no, te voy a quitar esa flecha, así que será mejor para ti que colabores.

Misao se quedó echada sobre la pierna buena mientras veía cómo se alejaba. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que la anterior vez su cuerpo había tenido el buen juicio de quedarse inconsciente. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora? Maldijo en su mente. En casos como éste era mejor no estar descansada, ni comer y beber de manera adecuada, ni estar libre de veneno en su cuerpo. Todo aquello había sido la combinación perfecta para no haberse tenido que enterar de lo que sucedió después.

Resopló. Estaba en una postura incómoda y se estaba clavando los relieves del suelo. Pero si hacía un gesto para moverse, la flecha le recordaba de mala manera que estaba ahí.

Soujiro tardó muy poco en regresar con su bolsa y no intentó razonar con ella. Se puso manos a la obra según llegó. Rebuscó dentro y sacó algunas vendas y la cantimplora. Vertió parte del contenido sobre la herida para limpiarla y, aunque era agua, ardió como si fuese fuego.

—Tengo que cortar el extremo final —informó él sin esperar una verdadera respuesta por su parte.

Misao asintió. Soujiro asió el extremo de la flecha con fuerza y con la otra mano protegida bajo la manga, cogió su espada por la zona del filo de forma que acortara la distancia de maniobra.

—Intentaré que no se mueva. Esta espada está muy afilada; debería cortarlo de una vez. —Misao volvió a asentir—. A la de tres. ¿Preparada? —Le dio la bolsa y la funda de su espada para que escogiera lo que quería tener en las manos para agarrar y sintió que Misao se tensaba en cuanto empezó a contar—: Uno, dos, tres… —Misao se encogió del todo—, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

—Pero ¿qué…? ¡Ah! —gritó cuando Soujiro cortó la flecha—. ¡Dijiste a la de tres!

—Lo mejor para quitar estas cosas es que no tengas los músculos contraídos, y no hay nada más tenso que saber cuándo te lo van a quitar.

—Cuando se hace eso, ¡se quita antes de llegar a tres! —espetó ella.

—Pero tú ya sabías que te lo podía quitar antes, así que no es efectivo.

Misao se recostó y resopló; dolía mucho. Intentó respirar varias veces para serenarse.

—Haces cosas raras hasta con esto… ¡Ah! —Volvió a gritar más fuerte cuando le sacó la flecha sin siquiera avisar—. ¡Maldita sea! —juró en alto—. ¡Avisa al menos!

—Contar ya no iba a ser efectivo; había que buscar el momento oportuno.

Misao volvió a maldecir y resopló de nuevo mientras Soujiro vaciaba otra parte de la cantimplora en las heridas y presionaba con un trozo de venda en ellas. Sin embargo, acabó por girarse hacia arriba, lo que entorpeció a Soujiro.

—Duele mucho; me estoy mareando —le informó a la vez que cerraba los ojos con lágrimas y respiraba profundo.

—Pues te necesito consciente para que te mantengas de lado —replicó él en cuanto entró en su línea de visión. Le cogió la mano, pero ella no fue capaz de asírsela. No tenía fuerzas—. Te estás quedando muy pálida. —Le apartó el pelo del rostro. El sudor se volvía frío por momentos—. Abre los ojos, Misao. No te duermas.

Le hizo caso, pero Soujiro vio que tenía los ojos nublados. Sopló sobre ella para darle aire.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? —le preguntó para que la conversación la despejara. Ella negó y Soujiro volvió a soplarle—. Que eres una mujer problemática —comentó divertido antes de volver a soplar.

Misao se relajó; el aire le sentaba bien.

—¿Yo? —Soujiro asintió.

—Sí. Deberías tener cuidado. Eres propensa a que te ocurran accidentes.

Misao le miró todo lo ceñuda que pudo en esas circunstancias. Si hubiera estado bien, le habría golpeado.

—Perdona por recibir una flecha que era tuya —reprochó sin mucho ímpetu. No tenía fuerzas para algo más que no fuese susurrar.

—Sólo intento animarte —se defendió mientras seguía dándole aire.

—Pues burlándote de haber recibido tu flecha, con lo que duele, no es la forma.

—Lo siento, sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien.

Con eso, Misao sí esbozó una leve sonrisa y apretó un poco su mano unida.

—Está claro que lo tuyo no son las bromas, Soujiro. Tu inoportunidad es abrumadora.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse él. Misao respiró profundo varias veces en un intento de controlar su mareo y eso hizo que su nudo siguiera apretándose en el pecho. Porque se encontraba así cuando esa flecha no era para ella—. Gracias —le dijo con voz conmovida a la vez que llevaba su mano contra su pecho—. Sé que vino de justo encima de donde estaba. Podría haber sido grave para mí.

—Bueno… De por sí es culpa mía que la hayan tomado contigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Soujiro no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Había varias formas de reaccionar ante lo que había ocurrido y eso hablaba por sí solo del tipo de persona que era. Podía simplemente haberse echado a un lado sin preocuparse más que de ella. También podía haberle avisado sin más y esperar a que hubiera reaccionado él, aunque eso conllevaba el riesgo de que no se hubiera movido y le hubieran dado. Y estaba lo que había hecho ella: su primer instinto había sido protegerle con su cuerpo.

Había una gran diferencia entre las tres. Misao pensaba demasiado en la seguridad del resto de personas. Casi había muerto dos veces por su organización. Y ahora le había protegido a él.

Era una de las mujeres más imprudentes que había conocido.

Le tocó la cara y Misao abrió los ojos para verle. Poco a poco iba recuperando el color, lo que hacía que inesperadamente él también se fuese sintiendo mejor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No sabría decirte. Cuando me mareé me dejó de doler tanto. Ahora vuelve otra vez con fuerza.

—Necesito que estés despierta —explicó él, como si lamentase que no pudiera dejarla sumirse en la inconsciencia. Ella asintió, subió su otra mano hasta alcanzársela y suspiró, con una respiración contenida por el dolor y el mareo—. Eres una buena mujer.

Misao le miró confusa ante unas palabras del todo fuera de lugar y sonrió con algo más de ánimo.

—¿No me digas que la herida de la pierna es peor de lo que creías y voy a morirme?

—No —corrigió sonriente—. Es para que lo sepas si en el futuro nos ocurre algo. Esas cosas parecen importarte. —Con eso consiguió que Misao se riera por lo bajo. Entonces se puso serio—. Sabes que tengo que cerrarte las heridas, ¿verdad? Intentaré hacerlo con cuidado.

Se incorporó y acercó los útiles que iba a necesitar. Misao se giró y se agarró a las raíces del árbol que surcaban por el suelo.

Iban a tener que vigilar mucho esa herida, pensó Soujiro preocupado. Con lo que llevaban encima, no podía limpiarle la herida de una forma adecuada, por lo que las posibilidades de infección aumentaban. Por suerte, aún les quedaba algo de la cataplasma que habían utilizado para su primera herida en la pierna, lo que era mejor que nada.

—¿Cómo supiste que el arquero estaba sobre nosotros? —preguntó antes de empezar a coserle. Misao dio un respingo y aguantó la respiración.

—¿Intentas distraerme?

—Sí —contestó sincero.

—Oí la cuerda estirarse y el crujido del arco.

—No es verdad —negó Soujiro impresionado. Estaba a bastante altura como para que hubiera escuchado un ruido tan pequeño.

—Sí lo es. ¿O te crees que soy adivina? —Misao siseó cuando volvió a clavarle la aguja.

—Sé qué tienes buen oído, pero incluso así…

—Los ninjas entrenamos nuestros oídos —dijo altanera Misao antes de volver a sisear del dolor cuando Soujiro continuó con el siguiente punto—. Desde que inicias un entrenamiento para ser un ninja, haces ejercicios en los que te alejan cada vez más la fuente del ruido. Incluso podemos distinguir el tipo que es y su naturaleza —explicó mientras Soujiro se concentraba en terminar con la herida superior—. Podemos saber si es por la caída de un cuchillo, si es un paso en la lejanía o sólo la madera crujiendo… ¡Ah! —se quejó cuando Soujiro dio el último punto. Soltó el aire con brusquedad y continuó—: Por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando te acercas a un ninja. Tienen muy buen oído y en cambio a ellos no se les oye —concluyó con voz contenida. Resopló.

—¿Por eso supiste que había dos personas en el techo del hospital? —Soujiro la empujó un poco para que se inclinara más hacia delante y tuviera mejor ángulo con la herida de la parte posterior.

—En ese caso fue más bien estar pendiente del truco habitual.

—¿Qué truco?

Misao se quejó al iniciar con el primer punto.

—La zona de atrás duele más —gimió sin poder evitarlo en cuanto notó la aguja.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —repitió Soujiro para que se centrara en la conversación.

—Cuando estás sobre un techo que sabes que cruje y las personas que pretendes sorprender están justo debajo, sincronizas los pasos con tu compañero para que crean que sólo hay un intruso en caso de que te oigan.

—¿En serio? —Misao asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor antes de expulsar el aire.

—Sí, de esa forma puedes conseguir que el segundo que entre en la estancia pueda hacer una emboscada.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tú los oíste descompasarse? —le preguntó con curiosidad. A él le había parecido en todo momento que sólo había una persona.

—Si sabes lo que quieres escuchar, no es tan difícil oír que los pasos están en distintos puntos del techo por mucho que suenen a la vez.

Eso tenía su lógica, pensó Soujiro. Si estaban cada uno en una punta, por mucho que pisaran a la vez, se oirían crujidos separados en cuanto a distancia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, lo hicieron muy bien. Sólo que yo soy mejor —se jactó Misao.

—Éste es el último punto —le advirtió a Misao.

—Gracias al cielo. Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer esto nunca jamás.

Soujiro rio y terminó de cerrar la última sutura. Sabía que, a pesar de no tener ya la flecha incrustada, debía dolerle mucho la herida. Por eso, el hecho de que Misao se diera el lujo de bromear era algo que le aliviaba como pocas cosas. Era una mujer con mucho aguante.

Cogió la cantimplora y vertió el resto del contenido encima para limpiar la sangre. El bote de la cataplasma estaba casi vacío por lo que tendrían que hacerse con algo similar cuando llegaran al próximo pueblo. Vendó la herida y por fin recogió todo.

—Misao, voy a levantarte. —La ayudó a incorporarse aunque tuvo que sostenerse por su pierna buena—. Toma —le dijo mientras le pasaba la correa de la funda de la espada por su cabeza y la dejaba a su espalda—. Vas a tener que llevarla tú. Y esto también. —Hizo el mismo proceso con su bolsa de viaje—. No sé cuánto queda hasta la aldea más cercana, si es que encontramos una en lo que queda de día. Te llevaré en mi espalda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando se pusieron en marcha—. Vas a cansarte si me llevas mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó él con una sonrisa.

En verdad no parecía importarle, tal y como podía apreciar en su semblante. A pesar de lo que acababan de pasar con los secuaces de Yoshida, volvía a mostrarse sonriente y sin preocupaciones encima. No parecía importarle lo más mínimo lo que podría sucederle. Estaba bastante convencida de que se había alterado en esa revuelta por el hecho de que había estado inmiscuida ella. Pero, tal y como decía, en cuanto la dejara en Kioto se iría tan tranquilo por ahí aunque le persiguieran.

Misao no pudo evitar envidiar en parte esa forma de encarar la vida. Pasaba página con una facilidad pasmosa y esperaba impasible lo que vendría. No le había visto ni inmutarse cuando le dijo que podría ser perseguido por una organización ninja. Para ella había sido un sinvivir; en cambio, a él, ni le había inquietado.

¿En qué pensaría? Era una de las personas más peculiares que había conocido en su vida. Tenía una perspectiva de las cosas muy distinta a la habitual. Era demasiado racional con lo que acontecía incluso cuando sólo se limitaba a hablar con alguien. Cada vez que tenía que explicarle algo relacionado con las interacciones sociales, se la quedaba mirando igual que si estuviera descifrando algo y luego asentía como si asimilara una lección.

Era un hombre muy extraño, pero muchas veces eso le resultaba divertido.

Se apoyó sobre su hombro complacida. A pesar de su aspecto juvenil, en realidad sí había crecido. Había ganado musculatura, la cual notaba al estar pegada a él. Pero aquello no debía extrañarle, pues ya era un hombre adulto. Y además, seguía entrenándose; por eso era tan hábil. Todo aquello debía ser la causa de que no le importunara tener que soportar su peso encima de la espalda.

Miró hacia los lados del camino, en parte desconcertada por el conocimiento de que, durante un tiempo, volverían a estar tranquilos sin nadie que los persiguiese al haber acabado con el equipo que rastreaba aquella zona. Y vio por el rabillo del ojo la empuñadura de la espada de Soujiro.

Aún no le había contado que se la había estropeado. Era una espada preciosa. La imitación de su revestimiento era impresionante. Si no fuese porque sabía que había debajo una espada de verdad, pensaría que era un _bokken*_.

Y ella había sido una negligente que no había tenido cuidado con un arma tan bella.

—Por cierto —le dijo titubeante—, siento lo de tu funda. Se ha agrietado el revestimiento de madera.

—Lo he visto.

—Te prometo que la arreglaré. En Kioto buscaré a alguien que pueda volver a dejarla como estaba. No importa lo que cueste. Yo lo pagaré.

Soujiro sonrió de nuevo animado y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—No te preocupes tampoco por eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es tu arma y he roto su camuflaje.

Soujiro suspiró con resignación por su insistencia. Esa mujer era una batalla perdida. Se preocupaba por las cosas más nimias aun estando imposibilitada de una pierna. Ese tipo de heridas dolía mucho, ya no sólo porque un objeto la había atravesado; había que añadir además que, todavía con la zona resentida, había sido suturada. Una persona normal se concentraría en su recuperación y en mantenerse en una posición que lograra evitar dolor de más. En cambio, ella estaba pendiente de una funda agrietada.

No tenía sentido. Misao era bastante fácil de leer en muchos aspectos, pero había otros que lo descolocaban por completo. No había una razón comprensible para algunas de las cosas que hacía.

Y era por eso había llegado a una conclusión: Misao no estaba bien de la cabeza.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 _ ***Bokken:**_ Espada de madera. Kaoru utiliza una en sus entrenamientos y peleas.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 14**

 **7 Enero 2018**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Pues no te preocupes por lo perdidos que están, porque poco a poco se irán encontrando (aunque no de la manera que ellos esperarían ^_^º). Por cierto, como te gustó la perpectiva de Misao sobre el valor de las palabras, creo que este capítulo te va a resultar... curioso (pero esta vez, por una perspectiva de Soujiro XD).

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Ajajajaja, no... pobre Misao XD. Es cierto que está teniendo una vuelta a casa algo problemática ^_^º, pero en estos momentos, esa herida es la única que tiene como tal ^_^º. Y piensa que Soujiro hace unas suturas muy buenas XD. Misao va a quedar como nueva XD.

 **SlayArmisa:** El problema de Soujiro es que es un poco torpe u_uº, pero lo hace con buena intención (a excepción de cuando hurga en la llaga, que sí que parece un hobby ^o^. Pero es la primera vez que ha llegado a tener una interactuación de este estilo, así que el hombre se recrea XD). En cuanto a la evolución de la relación de ellos... paciencia. Todo llegará ;-D

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

Misao despertó cuando oyó una puerta deslizarse. Estaba oscuro salvo por la luz que entraba por la puerta proveniente de una lámpara que llevaba una anciana en la mano.

—Perdone, la he despertado, señora Seta —se disculpó la mujer—. Sólo venía a dejarles esta pomada que he hecho para su herida. Su marido nos dijo que no tenía con qué tratarla.

—Gracias —le dijo Misao aún desorientada.

No sabía dónde estaba. En algún punto del camino, el cansancio había podido más que el dolor de la pierna y se había dormido. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación bastante grande. Soujiro estaba a su lado en un futón propio pero adyacente. Dormía en profundidad, lo que la sorprendió en gran medida. Soujiro se despertaba con el mínimo ruido; tenía el sueño más ligero que ella. Debía estar exhausto cuando llegó allí.

—Soy Aoba Kojima; es un placer conocerla —se presentó la anciana—. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

—Ah… Sí, gracias. ¿Cuándo hemos llegado aquí? —preguntó al fin, con su curiosidad impuesta por completo.

—Llegaron hará como una hora. Su marido buscaba una aldea cercana donde poder tratarla, pero la más próxima está a varios kilómetros de aquí siguiendo el camino y ya era de noche. Mi marido y yo no podíamos permitir que una joven pareja anduviera por estos caminos a estas horas —dijo la mujer con tono horrorizado—. Y menos con usted herida. Lo único que conseguirían sería volver a ser atacados por asaltadores de caminos.

—Gracias —repitió al no saber qué otra cosa decir. No le extrañaba que Soujiro hubiese caído dormido de esa forma. La había llevado a cuestas toda la tarde. Tenía que estar agotado.

—Soy buena con los remedios caseros —siguió la mujer mientras dejaba en el suelo un bote—. Le he hecho uno específico para las heridas. Mañana me encargaré de sus ropas. —Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Ha tenido que ser una experiencia horrible por tal y como llegaron.

—Es muy amable, señora.

—Debe descansar. Volveré mañana y les traeré el desayuno.

La mujer se despidió y cerró la puerta. Misao se incorporó con intención de acercarse a por el bote, pero supo de inmediato que no podía moverse. Así que se quedó inmóvil a la espera de que su pierna no recordara que su nuevo propósito prioritario era doler. En esos momentos, el dolor era constante pero soportable y tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo así.

Buscó a tientas el farolillo que había visto al lado de su futón y lo encendió. Observó la habitación con más detenimiento y se miró también a ella misma. Llevaba una _yukata*_ corta de verano, a pesar de que no hacía calor. Pero eso le facilitaba el acceso a su herida y suponía que ése era el motivo por el que se la habían puesto. Revisó su pierna, aunque la zona estaba vendada por completo. Al menos, la sangre no había traspasado el vendaje; esperaba que la cura de Soujiro fuese suficiente.

Se deslizó un poco hacia él y le miró. En verdad no se despertaba; era muy sorprendente. Sonrió divertida. En cualquier otra situación no podría verle tan fijamente sin que se despertara; sentiría su presencia y eso le pondría alerta. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sumergido en un sueño profundo que le mantenía ajeno a lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Estaba serio, a diferencia de cuando le veía durante el día con esa eterna sonrisa encima. Siempre era tan afable que, de hecho, cuando se enfadaba o se ponía serio, la descolocaba por completo. Por eso se le hacía raro verle con las facciones de la cara relajadas.

Soujiro había sido una caja de sorpresas para ella. Teniendo en cuenta la primera impresión que se llevó de él, no había esperado encontrarse con eso. Cuando le vio luchar contra Himura supo que sería un rival a temer. Se había enfrentado a él y ni siquiera había pestañeado. Aoshi le había dicho que Soujiro era el más fuerte de los Diez Espadas y no podía hacer otra cosa que darle crédito a sus palabras.

Y sin embargo, uno de sus enemigos más temidos había resultado ser un hombre risueño y despreocupado, además de una compañía agradable para su viaje y un muy eficiente guardaespaldas. No habría llegado hasta allí sin él. Si aún seguía respirando, era gracias a haberle encontrado.

—¿Quién me lo iba a decir hace siete años? —murmuró meditativa. Ni en sus más alocados pronósticos se habría imaginado algo así.

Se apoyó sin darse cuenta en su pecho cuando se inclinó para observarle mejor y su mano se posó en parte encima de su _yukata_ y en parte sobre su piel. Y fue entonces que notó el calor qué irradiaba. Se asombró de esa temperatura corporal. Ella tendría que esconderse en breve bajo la manta para recuperar el calor perdido tras despertarse. La tela de su _yukata_ era muy fina.

Volvió a mirar a Soujiro, pero esta vez con una nueva luz. No se iba a despertar, así que no hacía ningún mal. Apagó la lámpara y se acercó a él para absorber el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Misao suspiró complacida; era muy agradable. Aprovecharía que dormía en profundidad para recuperar el calor perdido y después regresaría a su propio futón.

Qué bien se estaba allí.

— * —

Alguien cogía mechones de su pelo y tiraba de ellos suavemente, como si estuviera jugando con ellos. Eso era relajante, y suspiró con una sonrisa. De modo que se recostó contra la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

Sólo que no era una almohada. Se despertó al instante y se despejó por completo. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre un cuerpo masculino. Se había dormido tras acercarse a Soujiro, ¡y estaba casi encima de él!

—¡Me dormí! —gritó a la vez que bajaba su pierna de encima de él para separarse.

Mala idea.

Maldijo en bajo cuando un ramalazo de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Soujiro—. No puedes hacer movimientos bruscos —comentó seguido como si no viviera uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida.

Misao se quejaba al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos. Se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. ¡¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?! ¿Qué clase de mujer era que se dormía encima de un hombre?

—Es asombroso que no te hayas movido en toda la noche —siguió él sin un ápice de mortificación.

—No he estado toda la noche —mintió en un intento por salvar algo de su dignidad.

—Sí lo has estado —la contradijo—. Me despertaste en cuanto pusiste tu pierna encima de mí.

Misao gimió en cuanto lo mencionó, porque en un principio sólo se había acercado a él por su calor, pero dormida se había recostado sobre él de una forma indecorosa.

Quería morirse allí mismo. Nunca jamás se atrevería a mirar a Soujiro de nuevo. Era mejor que se marchara de allí y siguiera con sus viajes; ella terminaría sola lo que le quedaba de camino.

—¿Has podido dormir mejor así? —preguntó él con su habitual tono risueño.

Misao entreabrió sus dedos y miró a Soujiro entre ellos, haciendo justo lo contrario que lo que un segundo antes había jurado que no haría.

—¿Qué?

—Perdona. No pensé en ello cuando llegamos —se disculpó—. Debió haber sido complicado para ti dormir de lado cuando no puedes apoyar la pierna para estabilizarte.

—¿Qué? —repitió de nuevo. Se quitó las manos de la cara sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—No te preocupes. Buscaré algo para que puedas dormir recostada, igual que en el hospital.

Misao cerró los ojos aliviada. ¡Gracias a todos los dioses de todas las religiones! Iba a rezarles a todos por hacer a Soujiro así. ¡Bendita ignorancia! Sólo él podía mostrarse tan desprendido ante el hecho de despertarse con una mujer agarrada a él.

«Gracias, gracias, gracias…», exclamó en su mente esperando que llegara a todos.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces desorientada. ¿Es porque te duele la pierna?

—Estoy fenomenal —respondió feliz. No había dolor capaz de interponerse en el alivio que sentía.

Soujiro sonrió nervioso.

—No tienes por qué mentir. Con decir que no te duele tanto como ayer es suficiente. Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo —comentó, y se levantó hasta donde estaba el bote en el suelo.

Misao no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada. A pesar de haber superado el escollo de que Soujiro se hiciera ideas raras por haber dormido pegada a él, se sentía muy violenta en su fuero interno. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. ¿En qué estaba pensando para dormirse sobre él?

—Imagino que lo trajo la señora Kojima mientras dormía.

Soujiro se acercó con el bote y se arrodilló delante de su pierna herida. Le vio buscar el final del vendaje y Misao dio un respingo en cuanto lo cogió.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —se preocupó Soujiro. Se detuvo en el acto y la miró a los ojos. Por desgracia, eso hizo que Misao se tensara más—. Si sólo he tocado la venda.

—Es que duele —se excusó ella. En realidad, le había empezado a doler por apartar la pierna tan de repente. Pero se dio cuenta de que, de pronto, se sentía muy incómoda con Soujiro a su lado.

—¿No decías que estabas bien?

—Me ha empezado a doler.

—Vas a tener que aguantarlo —suspiró con pesar él—. No pude limpiar la herida como es debido, así que hay que vigilar que no se infecte.

Soujiro le quitó la venda y Misao no fue capaz de respirar en todo ese tiempo por mucho que su corazón se acelerara. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan nerviosa? Él no estaba haciendo nada raro. Soujiro la tocaba con la misma impasividad que siempre.

Aunque, ya que lo pensaba, ¿por qué dejaba que la tocara tanto? Las curas se las podía hacer ella misma, por mucho que no se alcanzara bien. ¿Por qué dejaba que Soujiro se las hiciera? Era un hombre, a fin de cuentas.

«También lo ha sido todos estos días atrás y no te ha causado ningún problema», le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Pero el día anterior había confesado que la había toqueteado mientras estaba desnuda. ¡¿Y por qué le venía de pronto eso a la cabeza?!, se gritó a sí misma perturbada.

Gimió y se recostó contra el futón a la vez que se tapaba de nuevo con las manos. Nunca antes había notado tanto sus manos sobre ella como en ese momento. Era en extremo bochornoso.

—Aguanta un poco; enseguida termino —informó Soujiro, que había confundido su gemido con uno de dolor.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?!, se recriminó dándose una bofetada mental. Tenía que serenarse. No podía decirle de repente que no volviera a hacerle una cura porque sus manos no eran como los días anteriores. Él no lo entendería… Ni siquiera se entendía ella misma.

Inspiró hondo. Lo único que necesitaba era terminar con aquello y desayunar tranquila. Seguro que eso le hacía verlo todo más claro. Se había levantado con mal pie… y nunca mejor dicho. Estaba alterada por haberse despertado abrazada a un hombre por primera vez.

El corazón se le detuvo en cuanto esa imagen se cruzó por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza por acto reflejo. Tenía que quitarse esa imagen como fuese o no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos. Debía imitar a Soujiro: él ni siquiera se había planteado otra cosa que su comodidad para dormir.

Le fulminó con ojos acusadores por ello. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para que no le perturbara nunca hablar de esas cosas?, se preguntó enojada con él. Ella era incapaz. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que era pasar vergüenza?

—¿Tú sabes lo que es sentir vergüenza? —preguntó por impulso. Soujiro dejó de vendarle la pierna para mirarla desconcertado.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Hay veces que pienso que no experimentas determinadas emociones porque no sabes ni lo que son.

Soujiro terminó de ajustarle el final de la venda para que no se desprendiera y se enderezó posando sus manos sobre sus propias piernas mientras la observaba con atención.

—Sé lo que es —contestó al fin—. Pero es una emoción que no reporta ningún tipo de beneficio, por lo que la he obviado.

—¿Cómo que la has obviado? —inquirió atónita. No entendía cómo nadie podría dejar de sentirse avergonzado por una situación sólo por decir que no quería sentirlo.

—Es un estado de ánimo generado por un acto humillante o por una situación que te crea intimidación —expuso él en tono neutro, como si recitase algo—. Es una emoción perjudicial que no reporta beneficios. El miedo, por ejemplo, es una emoción negativa, pero de ella sacas estar alerta ante un inminente peligro. Por lo tanto, obtienes un beneficio. En cambio, con la vergüenza, eso no sucede, así que es mejor obviarla.

—Eso no es tan sencillo —repuso ella enérgica—. Hay cosas que simplemente te dan vergüenza cuando te ocurren.

—No. Te dan vergüenza porque te enseñan que tiene que dártela.

—Eso no es cierto.

Soujiro la observó por interminables segundos hasta que por fin sonrió.

—¿Por qué te pones roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando te digo que te he visto desnuda? —Consiguió justo lo que había dicho. En cuanto registró esas palabras en su cabeza, la reacción había sido inmediata. Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a su cara—. ¿Qué es lo que haría que no te pasara? ¿Quizás verme a mí? Así estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones —propuso a la vez que se llevaba una mano al cinturón.

—¡No! —gritó Misao. De forma involuntaria, se llevó una mano a los ojos y volteó la cara para no mirarle.

—¿Lo ves? —confirmó él tras su reacción—. Te da vergüenza porque en la sociedad se educa a las personas a ocultar su cuerpo y no has aprendido a revertir eso. En mi caso, no puede ahora darme vergüenza algo cuando nunca me la ha dado.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Según esa teoría, no podrías sentir ninguna otra emoción porque antes esas mismas cosas no te la generaban.

—No, porque no estamos hablando de otras emociones —contradijo él en el acto—. Me has preguntado específicamente por la vergüenza, que es justo una de las emociones que sólo se sienten si te educan en ellas.

—Así que, según tú, otras como por ejemplo amor, cariño o amistad, ¿no podrías obviarlas?

—Esas son bastante complejas. Son un conjunto de varias de las que además luego parten otras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender.

—La amistad, por ejemplo, se puede dar por muchos motivos, pero al final siempre hay una cantidad de otras sensaciones detrás —comenzó a explicar—. Afinidad, compañerismo, confianza, diversión… y sigue una lista larga. Entonces, cuando se cumple una cantidad determinada, es cuando alcanzas la amistad. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, me di cuenta de que eres mi amiga, porque cumples muchos requisitos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Misao halagada, con una repentina moral alta.

—Eres la primera, por cierto.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió gratamente. Su autoestima acababa de llegar al cielo.

—Me di cuenta cuando me angustió verte sufrir por la flecha. El día que te encontré moribunda ni siquiera me compadecía de ti. Sólo eras mi buena obra de esa semana —expuso sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Misao se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco por oírle hablar de forma tan desprendida del día que estuvo a punto de morir—. Pero ayer me afectó mucho que te hirieran, y eso es porque siento aprecio por ti.

—Gracias, yo también lo siento… Aunque no he llegado a esa conclusión de una forma tan rebuscada —rio ella al comprobar el rompecabezas que era Soujiro.

No lograba ni empezar a intuir cómo funcionaba su mente. Lo que le había dicho de llegar a un afecto por medio de contar requisitos la había dejado de piedra. Casi podía imaginárselo pensando: «cumple esto, eso y aquello, luego… ¡Anda! Misao es mi primera amiga».

¿Cómo diablos podía analizar las cosas hasta ese punto? No tenía sentido para ella.

—Has dicho que soy tu primera amiga. ¿No considerabas a Shishio tu amigo?

—No. Era mi mentor —especificó él—. Además, en esos momentos, el concepto de amistad estaba muy lejos de mí. No sentía un verdadero apego, a diferencia de ti. Sólo había una lealtad hacia él por acogerme cuando era niño, pero eso no era un sentimiento de unión con él.

—Me siento muy halagada, Soujiro —dijo Misao feliz.

—Me alegro. —Soujiro cerró el bote de ungüento, cogió el de la crema del hombro y lo puso a la vista de Misao—. ¿Pasamos ahora al hombro?

—¡Claro! —respondió ella animada.

Sacó el brazo de la manga pero sin dejar de mantener la _yukata_ cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquella conversación tan extraña con Soujiro la había hecho relajarse por completo.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 _ ***Yukata:**_ Son prendas similares a los kimonos, pero de algodón. Son más livianos que los kimonos y se utilizan en épocas cálidas.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 15**

 **11 Enero 2018**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 ** **SlayArmisa** :** Caloooooorr... ¡yo quiero! Aquí hace frío y mal tiempo. Quiero solecito T_T . Pero en fin, dejemos mis deseos a un lado T_T y te contesto. Sobre las emociones de Soujiro, ya avisé que nos iba a mostrar un aspecto racional de ellas (como en esa conversación XD), y justamente es por eso que Misao le va a poner la vida del revés (MUY del revés, muajaja ^o^). Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho escribir su perspectiva ^_^º. La mente de Soujiro es todo un reto, pero muy divertida, a pesar de que a veces me vuelva loca a mí (porque hay momentos en que sé lo que quiero poner, pero no encuentro la forma adecuada de expresarlo). Pero es que el Soujiro que me está saliendo en esta historia me encanta. Es un personaje súperinteresante y quizás por eso me está gustando tanto este fic. No sé muy bien la percepción que tienen sobre esta posible pareja los seguidores de la saga, pero reconozco que la pareja SouMis de este fic me fascina *o*.

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** A mí me hace gracia también imaginarme el momento en que Soujiro se despierta con Misao durmiendo sobre él. Pero más gracia me hace al pensar que él ni se inmuta y sigue durmiendo como si nada. Si en el fondo es más inocente que un chupa-chups XD. Sobre Misao, está empezando a tener una «toma de conciencia» de Soujiro que no tenía antes. No es que lo considerara un mueble, pero no tenía una conciencia de él como hombre, aunque haya sido momentáneo. Es evidente que ambos se sienten cada vez más unidos, pero ninguno sabe todavía hasta qué punto ^_^º. Ya se darán cuenta, ya... ^o^

 **Kaoruca:** Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar este capítulo XD. Y sí, yo también me lo imagino haciendo ecuaciones matemáticas XD. Que conste que él no lo llega a expresar así, pero es consciente de que lo hace. Y me alegra que te parezca coherente la forma de ser de Soujiro. Ya sabes que voy en plan rebelde con él al escribirlo a mi manera (porque no he visto a nadie tratar a Soujiro en función de este problema. Es como si no le hubiera ocurrido, a pesar de ser algo bastante traumático :-s). En cuanto a poner a Yumi como amiga, él mismo se lo dice a Misao: en aquella época, él sólo entendía el concepto de amistad de forma teórica. Al no sentir todas las emociones que acompañan a la amistad, no podía llegar a pensar en la gente que le rodeaba como amigos. Sólo como compañeros de armas que buscan un mismo fin.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que es algo cortito pero importante en cuanto a la perspectiva de Soujiro (recordad que ahora actualizo más rápido, así que, aunque sea más corto, no hay que esperar mucho para el siguiente. No me matéis ^_^º). Espero que os guste ;-D.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Otro día más lloviendo. No era el clima más propicio estando Misao herida en la pierna. Por eso esperaban a que cesara antes de ponerse en camino. Pero encadenaban ya tres días de lluvias y no parecía que fuese a amainar. Si lo pensaba bien, habían tenido suerte en su trayecto. De los días que habían estado de viaje, sólo uno les había llovido. En los demás casos habían estado a refugio en el hospital y ahora en esa casa.

Pero por otra parte, esa lluvia también les reportaba tranquilidad porque les complicaba la búsqueda a sus perseguidores. De todas formas, Misao estaba convencida de que, después de haber eliminado a siete más de sus hombres en un sólo día, sería una locura que un líder mandara a más efectivos a por él. Ella no lo haría sabiendo que habría perdido a un total de trece hombres a manos de uno solo que lo había hecho encima sin esfuerzo —aunque esa información sólo la tuvieran de la primera remesa—. Sería algo que no la dejaría ni dormir, había dicho, por lo que no sería capaz de enviar más hombres a la muerte por mucha venganza que quisiera.

Pero incluso aunque hubieran mandado a más, ellos no podrían imaginar que estarían a resguardo en la casa de unos ancianos. Y buscar rastros con esa lluvia intensa era difícil.

En realidad, se podría decir que esa lluvia les tenía retenidos allí. Si el tiempo les acompañase, ya podrían haberse marchado en dirección a Kioto. Llevaban una semana en esa casa y hacía ya un par de días que Misao podía andar aunque no fuese rápido.

Pero la señora Kojima tampoco quería saber nada de dejarles ir con ese tiempo tan desagradable. Sólo habían hecho una mera mención a esa posibilidad y la mujer se había opuesto de manera tajante. Misao le había comentado cuando se quedaron solos que era probable que hubiera otro motivo de fondo a su impetuosa negativa: que le hacían compañía a la señora.

Al señor Kojima no le había visto mucho por la casa, ni siquiera esos días en que el clima era tan inclemente e incitaba a cualquier persona a quedarse bajo un techo. Pero él salía temprano y volvía entrada la tarde. No tenía claro qué hacía, pero gracias a que estaban ellos allí, la mujer se pasaba el tiempo entretenida con Misao.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana para observar a las dos mujeres. Llevaban cuatro días tejiendo. En cuanto la señora Kojima había descubierto que Misao no sabía tejer, se había propuesto enseñarle. Y por supuesto, ella estaba más que encantada.

Jamás se la habría imaginado en una tarea como ésa. Le sorprendía que a Misao le interesasen esas labores siendo una mujer de acción como lo era, pero le gustaban.

La señora Kojima tejía un manto destinado a arropar a un recién nacido. Les había comunicado que serían abuelos de nuevo en otoño, por lo que se entretenía haciendo distintas prendas para cuando llegara el acontecimiento.

Misao, por su parte, parecía una niña que hubiera descubierto un juego nuevo. Sonrió cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente. Se pasaba las tardes concentrada y absorbiendo distintas formas de hacer puntos. De ahí que tuviera la sensación de que se había hecho una idea equivocada de Misao, influenciada en gran medida por el hecho de ser la líder de los Oniwaban-shu. Tenía tendencia a pensar que a Misao le gustaban las cosas propias de los hombres por ejercer un cargo más propio de ellos. A pesar de que le había dicho que ella también trabajaba en el restaurante y que sabía cocinar, había seguido haciéndose una idea de que no le gustaban las tareas típicas de las mujeres.

Pero sí que le gustaban y encima se le daban bien, para su gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué intentas arreglar? —le preguntó de pronto la señora Kojima a Misao cuando la vio coger una tercera aguja.

—Nada… —respondió con tono culpable. Metió un dedo en un pequeño agujero y suspiró—. Creo que he perdido un punto.

La anciana cogió su trabajo y se puso a observarlo. Después asintió.

—Como sólo tienes una hilera más hecha, es mejor que deshagas y lo recuperes ahí, en vez de rellenarlo.

Misao tomó su labor y sacó la lana de la aguja para tirar del cordón y deshacerlo. Después, con una concentración que a Soujiro le hizo sonreír, volvió a meter la aguja por los agujeros una vez recuperado el punto.

No tenía muy claro por qué verla añadir puntos a una tela rectangular le relajaba. Quizás se debiera al hecho de ver a Misao tranquila y despreocupada. Charlaba con la anciana de temas intranscendentes y eso la mantenía de buen humor. Se la veía contenta y, con eso en mente, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

No estaban muy lejos de Kioto. En cuanto salieran de esa casa, no creía que les llevase más de dos días llegar incluso al paso lento de Misao. Se sentía algo apenado cuando pensaba en ello. Hacía más de mes y medio que había estado acompañado durante todas las horas del día. No había estado con alguien tanto tiempo desde que el señor Shishio vivía y no se podía decir que en aquel entonces tuviera la misma consideración que ahora en referencia a las compañías.

Se le iba a hacer extraño quedarse solo otra vez. Misao era una buena compañera de viaje. A pesar de las tensiones por poder ser localizados por los Yoshida, no recordaba que un viaje se le hubiera hecho ameno. No solía tener entretenimientos cuando estaba fuera de los poblados, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Los caminos que utilizaba eran solitarios y por eso siempre estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. No era que eso fuese malo, en realidad. Hacer introspección sobre su vida le había llevado a saber lo que quería. Pero llevaba un tiempo en que viajar ya no le motivaba tanto como lo hacía al principio y quizás por eso, antes de encontrarla, ya se estaba planteando volver a casa cuando sólo hacía un mes que había salido.

Después de haber visto Japón de arriba abajo varias veces, podría ser que se le estuviera haciendo aburrido. Ya no se impresionaba al ver lugares porque muchos ya los había visto o se parecían a otros que ya había visitado con anterioridad. Y eso podría estar detrás del hecho de haber perdido sus ganas de viajar: porque ya no estaba ese aliciente que cada primavera le impulsaba a salir de su casa.

En cambio, con aquel viaje, había recuperado su diversión por ellos. Y lo había hecho porque iba acompañado de una mujer que le mantenía entretenido y que le mostraba lo que veían bajo otra perspectiva: la de ella. Y debía reconocer que era interesante.

Sonrió por esto, aunque lo hizo con una sensación de desazón en su interior porque no le hacía especial ilusión retomar sus monótonos viajes. Consideró volver a casa tras dejar a Misao en Kioto. Sin embargo, no tardó en descartarlo porque recordó que empezaba a sospechar que Yokohama era la que le impulsaba a volver a ellos cada primavera, lo que le indicaba el orden de sus preferencias, pues Yokohama estaba por debajo de sus viajes y éstos, muy por debajo del que estaba haciendo con Misao.

Y con esa perspectiva, no era de extrañar que se sintiera apesadumbrado ante el hecho de finalizarlo.

Misao chasqueó la lengua y atrajo la atención de Soujiro con ello.

—Se ha salido del canasto otra vez —se quejó.

—Tiras demasiado fuerte —explicó la anciana a su lado. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Soujiro la detuvo. Aunque Misao podía moverse, él prefería que descansara.

Se alejó de la ventana en dirección al ovillo que rodaba por la habitación. Lo cogió y lo dejó en el canasto.

—Gracias —le dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

Soujiro asintió con un nuevo y desconocido nudo en el pecho: iba a echar de menos aquello. Misao era una influencia positiva para él. Lo sabía porque hasta la fecha no había podido tratar a nadie con la facilidad con la que lo hacía con ella. Y eso era algo muy grato para él.

—Me va a dar pena no poder hacer esto cuando llegue a casa —se quejó Misao resignada a la vez que recolocaba el ovillo en el canasto para que no se volviera a salir—. Es muy relajante, a diferencia del restaurante.

La anciana se rio y Soujiro se sentó de nuevo en la ventana observándolas desde allí.

—Ya verá cómo encuentra hueco —le quitó importancia la mujer—. Además, saber hacer accesorios es muy útil cuando se espera un niño. ¿Tienen hijos?

—No —respondió Misao algo cohibida.

—No se preocupe, ya los tendrán —comentó ilusionada la mujer—. Es demasiado joven. Fíjese en mi hija pequeña —dijo alzando la manta en la que trabajaba—. Le costó casarse, pero ya va a tener a su primer retoño. ¡Y tiene veintiún años! Así que ustedes tienen mucho tiempo en comparación —alegó con una risa que resonó por toda la habitación.

Misao compuso una sonrisa extraña que no le había visto hasta el momento y después rio con cierto nerviosismo.

—Sí, tiene razón —replicó a la vez que fijaba su atención otra vez en su labor.

A la señora Kojima le había sucedido lo mismo que a él y había presupuesto que Misao era más joven de lo que era. Pero parecía habérselo tomado con humor y por eso Soujiro también sonrió.

Misao debía ser una mujer dedicada por completo a los Oniwaban-shu, dedujo él. Puesto que en unos meses cumpliría veinticuatro años, estaba prácticamente fuera de la edad casadera. De modo que, si no estaba casada ya, era porque había preferido a su organización por encima de formar una familia. Ese tipo de cosas eran las que hacía que ajustara el comportamiento de Misao a términos más masculinos y que luego le descolocara que hiciera tareas propias de las mujeres como le había ocurrido cuando se había puesto a tejer.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y las dejó con su banal charla sobre familias. Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo incesantes y Soujiro otra vez retomó el dilema que le creaban. Porque quería que cesara esa lluvia y continuar con su camino para dejar a Misao a salvo en su casa, pero a la vez se encontraba dividido porque no quería que terminara ese viaje.

Suspiró de nuevo, porque sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión y tampoco había mucho que hacer al respecto, pues nada dependía de él. Porque el hecho de que Misao iba a llegar a su casa era una realidad, y el cuándo lo hiciera, sólo dependía del momento en que esas gotas dejaran de caer.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 16**

 **14 Enero 2018**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Pues me costó bastante hacer el capítulo. Es uno de los que he tenido estancado hasta hace relativamente poco (lo hice en la vorágine creativa que tuve a finales de año, lo que me permitió poder subir los capítulos a dos por semana) y que pensaba que no llegaría a poner. Quería escribir algo que fuese el paso intermedio y así se entendiese mejor que Soujiro está siendo cada vez más consciente de su apego con Misao, sobre todo por lo que vendrá después. Y pensaba que tendría que saltármelo y pasar directamente al siguiente porque no había manera, aunque no me gustase el salto. Pero al final, me decidí a ponerme con él y lo reescribí entero (porque lo poco que tenía escrito no me convencía y de ahí que estuviera atascada). Y así quedó. Sé que era corto y tras terminarlo intenté alargarlo, pero al releerlo dije: «está perfecto. Si lo alargo, me lo cargo». Y por eso se quedó así. Personalmente, es un capítulo que me gusta mucho. Me alegra que os haya gustado también *o*

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Me alegra que te gustara la tranquilidad del capítulo. Sobre Aoshi, no quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero creo que su reacción es acorde a la que tendría su personaje del manga. Y ésa no es precisamente una de «voy a matarle» que parece que algunas esperan »_« y que he leído de forma recurrente en fics donde Misao está con otro. Aoshi no es tan temperamental (y sin el «tan») y menos en cuestiones de a quién se encuentra o se deja de encontrar en la vida :-s . Además, recordemos que los dos lucharon en el mismo bando, así que, aunque la percepción del Kenshingumi por la banda de Shishio sea muy negativa, la de Aoshi no es igual.

 **SlayArmisa:** De la perspectiva de Soujiro, como le decía a Kaoruca, este capítulo es importante porque él mismo se va dando cuenta de que le afecta la «pérdida» de la compañía de Misao, y claro, están a punto de llegar al final del viaje ^_^º. Sobre Misao, es que precisamente yo siempre he tenido el concepto de que Misao es buena en tareas domésticas, aunque parezca una marimacho. Trabaja en un restaurante que a la vez es una posada (vamos, más labores domésticas no puede haber), así que siempre he tenido la idea de que la única que era mala en esos terrenos era Kaoru. Por eso le estoy trasladando a Soujiro la misma confusión que tendréis algunas sobre las cualidades hogareñas de Misao XD.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste el capítulo XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Si no ocurría algún altercado, esa tarde llegaría a casa. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya habían traspasado los límites de la vigilancia de los Oniwaban-shu, era más que improbable que sucediera algo. Se había encontrado con el vigilante de ese camino por lo que era cuestión de minutos que en el Aoiya se enteraran de su regreso.

Después de tantos días, tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a su gente. Misao iba bastante animada con ese pensamiento; no así Soujiro. Iba retrayéndose por momentos. Suponía que estaba cansado. Llevaban semanas con ese viaje interminable y, puesto que ella había arrastrado distintas lesiones durante ese tiempo, el que iba constantemente alerta era él.

Así que había decidido que, cuando llegaran al Aoiya, le propondría que descansara unos días allí. Cierto era que habían pasado una semana tranquilos en la casa de los señores Kojima mientras se recuperaba. Pero ésta sería la primera vez que pudiera desconectarse de todo después de la tregua del hospital.

Pensar que pudieran pasar unos días tranquilos sin preocupaciones le había subido más la moral. Soujiro era extraño en algunas cosas, pero le resultaba una compañía agradable. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho años atrás!, pensó con una sonrisa. Cuando Aoshi le viera iba a alucinar.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que le debía tanto, que cuando pensó que quedaba poco para que cada uno se fuese por su lado, se le había encogido el pecho. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero no habían transcurrido ni dos meses. Sin embargo, era tanto lo que habían tenido que sortear, que no se podía imaginar una despedida definitiva.

Le debía la vida, simple y llanamente, así que lo menos que podía ofrecerle era unos días de vacaciones a refugio.

Misao volvió a sonreír y siguió con su monólogo. Soujiro daba muestras de estar escuchándola, pero no participaba. De modo que se había puesto a contarle cosas, más que esforzarse en mantener una conversación.

—¿Por qué no paramos un poco? —propuso de pronto él.

Misao se detuvo desconcertada. Soujiro tenía una habilidad especial para detectar cuándo se estaba cansando. Ni siquiera tenía que pedirle que pararan para que él lo hiciera por iniciativa. Pero en ese momento no se sentía cansada en absoluto, por lo que no sabía por qué quería detenerse. Quizás en verdad no se sentía bien…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Misao—. Hoy te veo un poco apagado.

—No lo sé —dijo Soujiro con su habitual sinceridad. Misao buscó unas piedras sobre las que sentarse y le llevó hasta allí—. Es por la idea de llegar a Kioto —continuó diciendo él—. No me agrada.

—Imagino que debe ser deprimente volver a un lugar del que tienes malos recuerdos —dedujo Misao. Soujiro la miró por un momento, pero no hizo ningún gesto en respuesta a sus palabras—. Como comprenderás, lo que le pasó a Shishio no me da ninguna pena, pero para ti no puede ser igual. Estuviste con él unos cuantos años, ¿no?

Soujiro asintió.

—Me tomó bajo su protección cuando tenía ocho años.

Es decir, que prácticamente lo crio, concluyó Misao. Fue su maestro, su mentor… Y volvía a la ciudad donde murió. No le extrañaba que anduviese tan decaído.

—¿Has regresado alguna vez a Kioto? —Soujiro volvió a asentir—. ¿Siempre te afecta así?

Esta vez, no respondió de ninguna forma. Fijó su vista en el camino y sonrió afectado.

Estaba ocultando algo. Era su sonrisa de «si te contesto, no te voy a decir toda la verdad». En muchos casos, se había fijado que prefería dejarla montándose su propia historia antes que mentirle. Soujiro era extrañamente sincero; era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Retorcía la verdad o no le respondía, pero rara vez mentía.

—¿Tienes ganas de llegar? —preguntó él en un claro intento de cambiar de tema. Misao suspiró con intensidad: había tocado un tema sensible para Soujiro, así que tampoco iba a ahondar más.

De modo que, mientras le contaba las cosas y festejos que montarían por su regreso, Soujiro se dedicó a mirarla con su mejor sonrisa, pero con su mente a kilómetros de allí.

Había ido otras veces a Kioto, pero nunca se había sentido así. Y cuando se lo dijo Misao, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Se sentía con el ánimo decaído, algo que era más parecido a la tristeza que al disgusto. Por lo que no era que le desagradase la idea de ir a Kioto: le estaba deprimiendo y no era por los malos recuerdos. Tenía el nudo que había sentido cuando estaban en casa de los Kojima, pero mucho más intenso.

Luego era «eso», concluyó confuso tras ese aporte de luz. Le deprimía pensar que volvería a quedarse solo. Y aunque intentó mentalizarse de que sería igual que cuando se machaba de su casa y dejaba de estar acompañado de sus empleados, ese desánimo no desapareció.

Quizás era porque sabía que a ellos sí volvería a verles meses después… O quizás era por algo más trascendental como el hecho de que Misao fuese su primera amiga. No había tenido amigos antes. La persona más cercana a él había sido el señor Shishio y a él sólo le había considerado como su maestro. El resto eran compañeros, guerreros de la organización y sirvientes.

Nunca había estado con alguien por el mero hecho de disfrutar de su compañía.

Y disfrutaba de la compañía de Misao.

Ella era por completo diferente a él. Incluso analizarla le llevaba a entender mejor la afluencia de sentimientos humanos. Misao no tendía a esconderlos y para alguien como él era un alivio poder identificarlos tan bien.

De modo que le deprimía saber que ese mismo día se separarían y que, a diferencia de sus sirvientes de Yokohama, no volvería a verla. Para evitarlo tendría que visitarla y era algo que dudaba que hiciera. No le encontraba mucho sentido a acercarse a Kioto para estar unas horas allí, saludarla y volver a marcharse.

—No me estás haciendo caso —le reprendió Misao, lo que hizo que volviera a prestarle atención.

—Perdona —murmuró sin mucho sentimiento. Porque no veía que tuviera mucha culpa por distraerse al estar descubriendo algo de sí mismo.

—Pongámonos en marcha —comentó ella tras ignorar su poco entusiasmo—. Cuando lleguemos y hagamos una celebración por ello, seguro que te animas.

—¿Voy a asistir a una fiesta? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Te puedes quedar unos días con nosotros y así asistir a varias. Te aseguro que, entre plan de venganza y plan de venganza, intercalaremos festejos. —Soujiro rio ante semejante exposición de hechos—. Siempre tenemos algo que celebrar, y si no, nos lo inventamos.

¿Cómo podía entusiasmarse tanto con todo? Era algo que no lograba comprender. Misao era una chica radiante de vitalidad y no podía evitar contagiarse de ella. Siempre conseguía animarle de las formas más extrañas.

Con el ánimo algo más levantado, se puso en pie y retomó el camino hacia Kioto. Por desgracia, según avanzaba el día y se acercaban a su destino, la apatía volvió a cernirse sobre él.

Aunque le había hecho gracia cómo había expuesto ella su llegada a casa, en realidad Soujiro sabía que no iba a permanecer allí. No pintaba nada quedándose en un sitio que, para empezar, tendría gente que pudiera conocerle y no tomarse su presencia tan bien como Misao. Para continuar, ahora que era consciente de ello, lo único que haría quedándose allí sería postergar el estado en el que se encontraba, porque se pasaría los pocos días que permaneciera en ese lugar pensando en que se quedaría solo en breve. Y, para terminar, Misao tendría bastante lío en su organización tras llegar con las noticias que tenía sobre el grupo Yoshida.

No tenía sentido quedarse allí… por deprimente que le pareciese la idea.

Hacia media tarde, llegaron a los límites de la ciudad y, poco después, callejeaban directos al Aoiya. Aunque había estado en la ciudad, reconocía que no había caminado por esa zona. No sabía si era por algo inconsciente o qué, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había evitado aquel barrio en sus visitas.

—Casi me parece increíble el llegar a casa después de todo lo que ha pasado —dijo de pronto Misao. Soujiro no contestó nada; no se sentía con ánimo—. Tengo que darte las gracias otra vez por todo. No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda.

—No te preocupes.

—Deberías quedarte con nosotros unos días para descansar del viaje.

Soujiro la miró con atención. Era una oferta tentadora, pero pensó que no le apetecía mucho quedarse en Kioto. Se sentía inquieto desde esa mañana —algo que había ido a peor según transcurría el día— y ahora sabía que era por el hecho de volver a quedarse solo para recorrer de un lado a otro el país. Era tentador, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que sólo lo atrasaría un par de días, cuando él era de la opinión de que cuanto antes se hicieran las cosas, mejor.

—No hace falta; seguiré con mi camino.

—Pero estas semanas han sido de locos; te vendrá bien descansar. Además, aunque después del último escarnio masivo, sería una insensatez por parte de Yoshida mandar a más gente tras de ti, en realidad no lo sabes —argumentó ella preocupada—. En el Aoiya no podrán hacerte nada.

—Te recuerdo que, si no te tengo al lado, no pueden reconocerme —comentó divertido—. Estaré a salvo en cuanto te deje en casa.

—Pero tienes que estar cansado —volvió a la carga—. Quédate unos días —le pidió.

—No estoy cansado. Estoy acostumbrado a moverme durante meses. Y en este tiempo hemos hecho muchos parones de descanso. Aunque tú estabas convaleciente, yo descansaba —matizó con tono risueño.

—Pero, aun así, te puedes quedar unos días.

—No es necesario, de verdad —insistió Soujiro—. En cuanto me asegure de que entras sana por la puerta, me pondré rumbo a mi siguiente destino.

Misao se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos e incluso acabó por detenerse en el camino. Soujiro juraría que no había esperado esa respuesta pues estaba contrariada. Dio un paso hacia adelante para incitarla a moverse, pero ella siguió quieta.

—Pero… En realidad, no tienes que ir a ningún sitio. ¿Qué problema hay en que te quedes unos días? —perseveró inquieta.

—No hace falta que os molestéis…

—¡Pero no es molestia! En serio… —empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido—. Hay varias personas en el Aoiya que se encargan de mantenerlo en funcionamiento. Serás un huésped que podrá relajarse y dejar que le cuiden. Seguro que llevas mucho tiempo sin poder descansar mientras otros se encargan de que estés cómodo. Aquí podrás hacerlo.

—En realidad, no hace tanto tiempo. —Hasta que no llegó la primavera, había estado en su casa de Yokohama donde tenía varios sirvientes que mantenían la casa confortable para él.

—Esa casucha en la que te encontré no es comparable.

—No hablo de esa cabaña.

—El hospital tampoco —contraatacó al instante—. Estábamos encerrados en esa habitación. Eso no es descansar.

—La verdad es que sí lo fue para mí —dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿En serio me vas a comparar eso con tener unos días de tranquilidad por Kioto?

—Misao… —la interrumpió al ver que se estaba alterando—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se irguió.

—¡Claro! —Pero sonó con voz más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Sólo intentaba ser amable para agradecer tu ayuda. Creí que te gustaría pasar un tiempo a resguardo y no a la intemperie donde puedes enfermar de cualquier cosa.

Soujiro sonrió al darse cuenta de que volvía a actuar presuponiendo su pobreza. Y puesto que posiblemente fueran los últimos minutos que pasaría con ella, decidió que no estaría de más sacarla por fin de su error.

—Tengo una casa.

Misao se quedó muy seria. Tanto que incluso sorprendió un poco a Soujiro, pues llevaba un rato replicando a cada negativa que decía.

—¿Qué? —susurró tan bajo que casi ni la oyó.

—Tengo una casa en Yokohama —detalló—. Paso allí los inviernos y, el resto del año, viajo por el país. Si me cansase o me pusiera enfermo, sólo tendría que coger un transporte que me llevara hasta allí.

—¿Tienes una casa? —preguntó perpleja—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Nunca me preguntaste —contestó con una amplia sonrisa que le dejaba claro que había jugado con ella. Era su sonrisa de «me he divertido retorciendo la verdad».

Misao estalló indignada.

—Pero… ¡No tienes dinero! ¡Eres un vagabundo! ¿Cómo puedes tener una casa?

Soujiro se rio cuando volvió a sacar el tema de su pobreza a relucir.

—La idea de que no tengo dinero es una suposición tuya. Nunca te he dicho que no lo tuviera. Es más, de hecho, creo haber insistido en alguna ocasión sobre hacerme cargo de determinados gastos económicos.

Misao se quedó blanca, aunque sólo hiciera varios segundos que había expuesto sus enérgicos argumentos.

—Pero… —replicó en un murmullo—, si viajas todo el año, ¿cómo puedes tener el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa?

Soujiro suspiró.

—No la he comprado yo. En realidad, aunque el señor Shishio me pagó un buen salario, casi todo el dinero que tengo no lo he conseguido por mis medios. La casa de Yokohama se la dejó en herencia a la señorita Komagata. El señor Shishio nombró a tres herederos en su testamento, entre los cuales dividió su fortuna y posesiones. Pero al ser el único heredero que sobrevivió, todo su patrimonio me fue legado a mí.

Misao se mantuvo en silencio por varios y eternos segundos. Después, consiguió hablar:

—¿Eres rico? —Soujiro se limitó a asentir. Misao inspiró profundamente, compungida, y se puso en marcha—. Bien… —Le tembló un poco la voz y carraspeó—. Entonces, entiendo que no te hace falta quedarte.

Pasó por delante de él como una exhalación.

—¿Misao? —la llamó preocupado. Si no fuese porque la empezaba a conocer bien, pensaría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Misao era una mujer con una capacidad innata para sobreponerse a las adversidades, por lo que no era propio de ella que su ánimo decayese de esa manera por tan poca cosa.

A menos… que le sucediera lo mismo que a él: que Misao se hubiera acostumbrado a su compañía y le diese pena la separación. Lo más probable era que no volvieran a verse…

Nunca.

Ese pensamiento le borró la sonrisa que había tenido hasta hacía un momento. ¿Por qué le deprimía tanto algo como eso? Había conocido a mucha gente en su vida. La organización del señor Shishio tenía muchos integrantes. También había conocido durante bastante tiempo a los Diez Espadas y no se puso así cuando se separó de ellos. Ni siquiera cuando supo de sus muertes.

Claro que entonces tenía muy bloqueadas sus emociones, razonó. Quizás esto era lo que debía haber sentido por aquella separación multitudinaria pero multiplicado por diez. No había tenido amigos; no había podido apreciar lo que era una relación de amistad. Su vida se había regido por personas en las que se podía confiar y en las que no. Su trato con la gente se limitaba a eso.

Pero Misao era la primera amiga que había tenido en su vida. La primera persona de la que podría decir que se había encariñado, por rara que sonara esa palabra en su cabeza.

Soujiro aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su altura. Misao miraba al frente, con semblante serio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro… Es sólo que me dan pena las despedidas.

—Ya… —A él también se la estaba dando.

—Sabes dónde vivo. Podrías escribir de vez en cuando para contarme qué tal te va. Incluso podrías dejarte caer por aquí alguna vez y pasar unos días en Kioto.

Soujiro la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

—¿Quieres que te visite? —Sonó un poco extrañado. Era un nuevo concepto para él dirigirse a un sitio para simplemente saludar a un conocido. Él nunca visitaba conocidos; se limitaba a buscar a la gente que tuviera que buscar, no por simple ocio.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría que vinieras a verme si te acercas por aquí. O si me dices dónde vives, si algún invierno me acerco por Yokohama, podría pasar a verte.

Le seguía deprimiendo la idea de marcharse, pero le animó saber que ella quería mantener contacto con él en el futuro. Soujiro sonrió.

—Me parece bien.

Misao le devolvió una débil sonrisa y eso mejoró algo más su estado de ánimo. Le gustaba verla contenta y radiante, como siempre se mostraba en todo momento.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —le informó ella mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

Soujiro la siguió por dos calles más y, tras cruzar una esquina, pudo ver el letrero que indicaba el restaurante.

Su viaje —con ella, pensó con pesar— terminaba allí.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 17**

 **18 Enero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Recuerdo que alguna me comentó en un review aquello de que se imaginaba de forma graciosa el momento en que Misao se enterara de que Soujiro era rico. Lo malo de tener la historia casi terminada es que muchas veces me tengo que morder la lengua en mogollón de cosas, y ésta fue una de ellas porque no hacía más que pensar: «de gracioso nada, porque la pobre se lleva un disgusto del quince». Mientras que Soujiro estaba atravesando el dilema del final del viaje, ella iba feliz de la vida pensando que iba a proponerle una oferta irrechazable, por lo que Soujiro continuaría un tiempo por allí. Pero le ha salido mal la jugada de ofrecer techo al indigente. Así que se ha llevado un batacazo al ver que la despedida es inminente T_T . «Soujiro, malo (capón en la cabeza). Mira que esconderle esas cosas a Misao... qué disgusto se ha llevado» T_T .

Pero por otro lado, eso también me gusta, pues veo que la historia no es previsible y, por lo tanto, siempre os puedo sorprender, muajaja.

Y bueno, pues hasta aquí llega lo que considero «la primera parte del fic» (aunque todavía no hemos llegado a la mitad O_O . ¡Anda que no está siendo largo, ni nada! »_«). Así que dejamos «El viaje a Kioto» para adentrarnos en «La llegada a Kioto». Ya lo he dicho alguna vez, pero esta parte me encanta. Es una montaña rusa, así que agarraos que vienen curvas XD

¡Saludos!


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Soujiro es muy sincero y de ahí que a Misao la haya intentado confundir con su comentarios más de una vez al omitir o retorcer la información. Y después del tiempo que llevan juntos, ella es consciente de sus «maneras». Lo cierto es que el Soujiro de este fic me encanta: es un buenazo. Pero es que siempre he tenido esa sensación con ese personaje. Cuando era niño y sufría palizas, siempre las encaraba con una extraña paciencia, y cuando habló con Himura de su futuro, estaba resignado y conforme con el viaje que tendría hasta encontrarse a sí mismo. Así que me lleva a pensar que Soujiro tiene una naturaleza conformista. Incluso cuando aparecía mientras estaba a las órdenes de Shishio, siempre se mostraba relajado. Por eso creo que si le quitásemos el factor Shishio, nos encontraríamos una persona pacífica. Y así me está saliendo ^_^º.

Sobre que sea más conciente que Misao sobre lo que siente por el otro, en realidad creo que es más porque él lo va analizando y piensa más sobre ello, pero Misao también está teniendo sus momentos, sólo que los de ella son más viscerales. Le dan piques emocionales, como en el capítulo anterior que busca la manera de retenerle o cuando se lo imaginaba con otras. Lo cierto es que ella va a ser consciente de Soujiro de una forma más real, en contraposición de la racional idealizada (y desbaratada ^o^) de él.

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** ¡Felicidades! Espero que pasaras un buen día ;-D. En cuanto a la invitación a Soujiro... aún queda mucho fic por delante, no te preocupes XD. Y sí, la cara de Misao es impagable, pero en este capítulo verás que no es la única, jiusjiusjius.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Éste es el primer capítulo de «La llegada a Kioto» y viene movido ^o^. Espero que os guste el capítulo XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

Toda la inquietud por la inminente llegada de la que había hecho gala Misao antes de su conversación se desbocó de repente. Soujiro, que había mejorado un poco su estado de ánimo, se alarmó cuando Misao dio un respingo repentino y soltó un grito de emoción. Estaba pletórica y se aproximó al Aoiya con la mayor celeridad a la que las recientes heridas cicatrizadas le permitían.

Había tres niños en la entrada, concentrados en el suelo mientras dibujaban con los palos que llevaban en la mano. Pero todos la miraron en cuanto la escucharon. Una de las niñas, de unos tres o cuatro años, incluso lanzó el palo al suelo y echó a correr en dirección a Misao.

—¡Asuka! —gritó ella.

—¡Misi! —exclamó la niña tras tirarse a sus brazos. Misao la levantó y la estrujó contra su pecho, diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Y Soujiro entró, sin saberlo, en los segundos más largos de su vida. Se quedó de piedra; casi sin respiración. Tardó en darse cuenta de que se le había caído el morral al suelo. ¿Misao tenía una hija? ¿Estaba casada? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Misao hablaba mucho de todo en general; le contaba un montón de cosas todos los días. ¿Cómo se había dejado, entonces, algo tan importante como eso?, pensó estupefacto.

«¿Cómo está Asuka?», recordó de pronto. Era el código que utilizaba para los mensajes. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era más efectivo de lo que creía. A través del código, no sólo verificaban si los habían intervenido o no; también podía enterarse de si a su hija le había pasado algo.

Y mientras veía a Misao abrazada a la niña y tan resplandeciente como una estrella, Soujiro sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado. O más bien arrollado. Un carruaje… O mejor dicho, un tren. Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Para su mayor asombro, tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin más. Y a la vez, entrar dentro y abrir en canal al responsable de aquello.

Se tambaleó ante ese pensamiento tan desconcertante. ¿Aquello era envidia? Siendo niño, recordaba haber sentido envidia de sus hermanastros; envidia por no poder vivir tranquilo como lo hacían ellos. Pero no era comparable a lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Señor? —le llamó de pronto un chiquillo que pasaba por su lado ofreciéndole su bolsa—. ¿Se le ha caído esto? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado cuando le miró a la cara.

—Sí… gracias —contestó de forma monótona.

Volvió a mirar hacia Misao y la niña. Era una escena bella y horripilante a la vez. Misao estaba feliz, como le gustaba verla; pero esa niña no debería estar ahí…

O no esa niña, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Fue un momento de tal lucidez, que estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Por eso había estado tan indispuesto durante ese día… Porque se había equivocado. No sentía a Misao como una amiga.

Tenía que ser una broma; una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Soujiro, pasa —le dijo Misao tras cruzar por la puerta y sin mirarle. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la maldita cría que gritaba jubilosa llamando a su padre.

No supo cómo se movió. En realidad, sentía como si viera la escena desde fuera de su propio cuerpo. Pero llegó hasta la puerta a tiempo de ver cómo la niña pasaba de los brazos de Misao a los de Aoshi Shinomori.

—Misao —dijo a la vez que se colocaba a la niña sentada en uno de sus brazos. Atrajo a Misao con el otro hacia su pecho y suspiró complacido—, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. ¿Estás bien?

—Misi ha vuelto —festejó la niña dando palmadas. Misao asintió y se separó de Aoshi.

El hombre tenía el pelo algo más largo que la última vez que lo vio y mostraba unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos. No recordaba los años que tenía cuando se conocieron, pero en esos momentos debía rondar la treintena. Mientras contemplaba a Misao no sonreía, pero se notaba desde lejos su alivio por verla allí sana y salva.

Y en lo único que podía pensar mientras los miraba era en la lógica ecuación que hacían: Misao Makimachi, líder de los Oniwaban-shu, junto con Aoshi Shinomori, uno de los hombres más fuertes de Japón y, con seguridad, el más fuerte de la organización.

Y su mente se detuvo.

Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori…

Con un alivio que no se esperaba, soltó lentamente el aire que no sabía que mantenía atrapado en sus pulmones. No recordaba a Misao de antes, así que no sabía cuál era su apellido de soltera. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no llevaba el de Aoshi Shinomori.

Y teniendo en cuenta que la niña daba saltitos emocionada en los brazos de su padre, eso quería decir que la maldita cría no era de Misao.

Gracias a lo cual pudo sonreír algo más tranquilo, desechando el amargo sabor de unos celos primerizos. No le gustaba esa sensación, concluyó. Había sido algo momentáneo, pero no le había gustado absolutamente nada. Era algo que primero le había despojado de toda su fuerza para después corroerlo por dentro y dejarle con ganas de acabar con alguien.

Y no quería volver a experimentarlo.

Nunca.

Eso asentó en su cabeza, como pocas cosas lo habían hecho antes, la idea de salir de allí en cuanto pudiera. Cuando años atrás había pensado sobre ello, en su ingenuidad, nunca había esperado que se dieran unas consecuencias como ésas. Jamás. Y por eso tendría que salir de allí lo antes posible. No quería que le volviera a pasar algo parecido, lo que implicaba que no volvería a verla. Si no sabía lo que Misao hacía, nunca le afectaría.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió Aoshi muy serio.

—Es bastante largo de contar —suspiró con resignación Misao. Él sólo asintió, sin pedir más detalles.

—Los demás están atendiendo el restaurante; se alegrarán de verte. Llamaré a los capitanes de la ciudad para que vengan, también —expuso él—. A los que están fuera les iremos informando de todo según veamos que el canal es seguro. —Aoshi levantó la vista y miró hacia la puerta, pero ni siquiera se inmutó tras reconocerle—. Veo que traes una compañía especial.

Misao se giró en la dirección de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Soujiro, ven —le instó con un gesto de la mano—. Me lo encontré en un momento muy complicado. O más bien, me encontró él a mí. Me salvó la vida —explicó emocionada—. Me ha cuidado y protegido hasta venir a casa.

Soujiro se acercó e hizo un rígido saludo con la cabeza.

—Señor Shinomori, mucho gusto de volver a verlo —saludó esbozando una de sus habituales sonrisas.

Aoshi tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras le estudiaba sin pestañear.

—Parece que te debemos el que Misao esté aquí. Gracias por ello.

A Soujiro no se le escapó que Aoshi no estuviera muy complacido de verle.

—Soujiro ha estado vagando por Japón, igual que hizo Himura —comentó Misao en tono ameno, aunque varios segundos después, se volvió serio—. Le he pedido que se quede unos días aquí para que descanse del viaje, pero insiste en irse. ¿Verdad que no importa que se quede? —preguntó esperanzada.

Soujiro contuvo la respiración cuando Misao volvió a sacar a colación el quedarse. Y mientras sopesaba lo que había pasado en los escasos dos minutos desde que habían franqueado la puerta, Aoshi le miró detenidamente hasta que por fin se limitó a negar una vez.

—Ha sido bastante movido —siguió ella animada— y él es el que ha cargado con la mayor parte de los problemas.

—Eso no ha sido así —la contradijo él—. Yo no he estado a punto de morir dos veces como tú.

Todo su ánimo se desinfló. Misao se sonrojó cuando expuso de esa forma sus circunstancias. Aoshi posó los ojos en ella de inmediato, lo que hizo que aumentara su nerviosismo varios grados.

—Pero tú te encargaste de alejar a la gente que intentaba matarme.

—Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado… ¡ahora! —ordenó Aoshi con un tono muy gélido.

—Prefiero esperar a que lleguen…

—Ahora —la interrumpió Aoshi con una voz que consiguió que Misao se encogiera y Asuka se quedara quieta.

—¿No eras tú la líder de los Oniwaban-shu? —preguntó Soujiro con curiosidad.

—Sí, pero esto es como intentar levantarle la voz a tu padre —masculló ella por lo bajo.

—Te he oído —la regañó Aoshi.

Soujiro sonrió por la represalia e hizo que su rigidez se aflojara. No entendía bien el símil pues él apenas había tratado con ninguno de sus padres, pero se podía hacer una idea de lo que quería decirle Misao.

Aoshi intentó de dejar a su hija en el suelo, pero una voz femenina le detuvo.

—¡Misao! —Una mujer morena y de tez muy blanca se acercó corriendo hasta ellos y abrazó a Misao con fuerza—. ¡Por fin estás en casa!

Era una mujer muy bella y Soujiro no pudo evitar observarla con atención. Le sonaba su cara vagamente. Debía haberla visto en algún sitio.

—¡Mami, Misi ha vuelto! —gritó pletórica la niña, como si su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese hecho.

—Estábamos tan preocupados por ti… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, pero al momento se separó de ella y la escrutó de arriba abajo—. Al menos, parece que estás bien.

—Estoy perfectamente, aunque me tienes que revisar un par de lesiones —murmuró por lo bajo para que Aoshi no la escuchara y se enfadara más—. Pero estoy feliz de volver a casa —contestó emocionada.

La mujer volvió a abrazar a Misao y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Después, se separó de nuevo y miró en dirección a Soujiro.

—Usted debe ser el acompañante que se mencionaba en el telegrama que nos llegó, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, señora.

Y no supo cómo, pero en ese momento le pasó como si de un fogonazo se tratara el instante en que la vio por primera vez.

—No sabes quién es, ¿verdad? —dedujo Misao con una sonrisa.

—¿Debería? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Es Soujiro Seta —comentó a punto de echarse a reír por la perplejidad de ella—. Soujiro, ella es Megumi Shinomori.

—Encantado de conocerla. Me alegra ver que han acabado en tan buenos términos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Misao. Megumi seguía estática como una piedra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par e incapaz de articular sonido alguno.

—La primera vez que los vi, el señor Shinomori amenazaba con matarla si no le revelaba el paradero del señor Himura. —Soujiro reflexionó sobre ello—. Es una extraña forma de cortejar a una mujer. No se me había ocurrido que una interacción como ésa pudiera funcionar para algo que no fuese la intimidación. —Y miró a Aoshi—. Pero si ha conseguido que esté con usted, es evidente que sabía lo que hacía.

Misao le observó con absoluta perplejidad por sus palabras y, acto seguido, se echó a reír hasta el borde de las lágrimas. Megumi se puso roja de vergüenza en un instante, mientras que Aoshi fulminó a Soujiro por sacar a colación aquel incidente.

Lo único que se oyó, por interminables e incómodos segundos, fue a Misao reír con estruendosas carcajadas.

—Eso no era… —Pero Misao no pudo seguir ante un nuevo ataque de risa. Tras varios intentos, consiguió continuar—: Eso no era un cortejo. —Y prosiguió desternillándose de risa.

—¿Y no es raro que una mujer acabe casada con un hombre que quiso matarla? ¿Acaso la coaccionó? —inquirió muy extrañado.

Por respuesta, Misao se volvió a echar a reír, ya doblada por el dolor que le ocasionaba el estómago.

—¡No! —contestó Megumi ultrajada—. ¡No me coaccionó! Simplemente, cambiaron mucho las circunstancias.

Soujiro sonrió y Misao supo que no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Debió ser mucho, sí… —especuló intrigado.

Megumi se ofendió ante lo que interpretó como un sarcasmo.

—Soujiro, para, por favor. No puedo reír más —suplicó Misao, la cual se agarraba ya el costado. Inspiró varias veces en un intento de serenarse—. Megumi, no le hagas caso. No te está tomando el pelo, aunque lo parezca. Soujiro no tiene filtro en la boca, así que sus raras explicaciones te las suelta sin más. Te acabas acostumbrando —terminó al tiempo que se retiraba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Soujiro rara vez se sentía ofendido. Por norma general, sólo era consciente de que debería estarlo a un nivel lógico. Pero aunque suponía que quizás, y sólo quizás, ése podría ser uno de esos momentos, no pudo evitar sonreír por haberla hecho reír de esa manera.

Ni tampoco por el hecho de que, al parecer, le entendiera tan bien. No se había percatado de que pudiera estar agraviando a la mujer, pero ella sí lo había visto y había intercedido.

Y se lo había tomado con muy buen humor. ¿Cómo podía sentirse mal por ello?

—Mis disculpas si la he ofendido, señora Shinomori. No era mi intención.

—Sigues siendo muy directo —comentó por fin Aoshi, el cual seguía con sus fulminantes ojos sobre él por todo aquel malentendido.

—No sabría decirle… —repuso Soujiro inquieto.

—Ya le he dicho que tiene que trabajar más lo de socializar con otros. Sus comentarios suelen ser demasiado literales para él, pero no para el resto.

Megumi no supo qué más decir ante ese momento tan incómodo y optó por coger a Asuka en brazos. Ahora que tenía a madre e hija juntas, podía apreciar los rasgos de ambas. Asuka se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, destacando sobre todo su tez clara y los mismos ojos marrones de ella.

Aoshi, que por fin se vio liberado de la vigilancia de la niña, le indicó con un gesto a Misao para que le siguiera hacia dentro de la casa.

—Imagino que tendréis que hablar de lo que ha pasado en Tokio y en tu viaje de vuelta —dijo Megumi, que aferraba a la niña casi como si fuese el escudo de su incomodidad.

—Me gustaría esperar a que estuvieran los demás y no tener que contarlo dos veces —masculló por lo bajo Misao.

—Aoshi ha estado muy preocupado por ti. Es normal que quiera saber cuanto antes qué ha pasado.

Misao suspiró resignada y siguió los pasos de Aoshi. Cuando vio que iba sola, se giró hacia Soujiro. Puesto que Megumi salía por la puerta para llevar a Asuka con los niños con los que jugaba antes de su llegada, se había quedado solo mirando en su dirección.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió—. Estuviste presente la mayor parte del tiempo y podrás ayudarme…

—Seguro que podrás contar la historia tú sola —la interrumpió él.

Misao se acercó con celeridad hasta que le tuvo justo en frente.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme tirada —masculló en una súplica.

—La verdad es que tengo que irme; me ha surgido una cosa —se excusó él de pronto.

Y no mentía. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo años atrás y debía asegurarse de cumplirla llegado el caso. Si revisaba en su mente las últimas semanas, se lamentaba de no haberlo notado antes y haberse recreado en ello, que ésa había sido su idea inicial. Pero no quería saber nada de la parte negativa que había aflorado unos minutos antes.

—Por favor, quédate aunque sea hasta que Aoshi termine de echarme la bronca.

—No me imagino al señor Shinomori echando la bronca a nadie —replicó con una sonrisa.

—Hasta que hablas de la seguridad de su familia. Entonces se convierte en un tirano. Por favor, acompáñame —volvió a la carga juntando sus dos manos.

—Por la hora que es, se me va a hacer tarde. Tengo que hacer un recado y buscar un alojamiento. —El rostro de Misao se iluminó.

—¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Voy a estar unos días. Me tienen que traer algunas cosas de casa así que necesito permanecer en un lugar fijo hasta que lleguen.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —se ofreció al momento.

A Soujiro le tentaba a la vez que le repelía estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Podría disfrutar varios días de su nueva interacción con Misao, pero del mismo modo, podía sentirse más apegado a ella y deprimirle más la posterior marcha. Con el lío que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento, ésta podía ser la mejor oportunidad para irse.

Además, no quería importunar a los habitantes del local y ya había comprobado que la reacción de dos de ellos no había sido buena.

—Piensa que, además de un restaurante, el Aoiya es una pensión —explicó con más detalle Misao para convencerle—. Ya te dije que podrías descansar aquí mientras otros te cuidan. Te dejaremos una habitación de la zona familiar para ti; eres mi invitado.

Misao estaba entusiasmada con el giro de los acontecimientos, pensó. No podía evitarlo; le encantaba verla así de contenta. Y empezaba a formarse una idea clara —y desconcertante— de por qué llevaba un tiempo siendo así.

¿De verdad tan perjudiciales podían ser unos días? Suspiró. Ni siquiera había esperado ya que le sucediera algo así. Y cuando lo pidió hacía ya años, lo hizo porque quería probar la parte positiva; la única que, de hecho, en su gran ignorancia creía que había.

¿Qué podía pasar por sólo unos días?

Misao soltó un gritito de júbilo y Soujiro salió de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vas a decir que sí!

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Tienes esa sonrisa de decirme que sí.

—¿Tengo una sonrisa de decirte que sí? —Esta vez, lo preguntó extrañado. No se esperaba esa respuesta por su parte.

—Tienes varias sonrisas, de hecho; y poco a poco voy descifrando qué quieren decir cada una. —Soujiro se rio por las elocuencias de Misao—. Y ésa es una risa auténtica, una que dice que te diviertes de verdad. Como ves, poco a poco voy teniéndolas todas registradas.

Soujiro hizo un pequeño gesto incrédulo de negación. No sabía qué iba a hacer con ella. Pero lo que sí sabía era que lo imposible acababa de dar un firme paso para convertirse en posible.

Tenía que escribir a casa.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 18**

 **21 Enero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Que ¿qué puede pasar por sólo unos días?. Pues el resto del fic, muajajaja. Pobre ingenuo, jiusjius.

A ver, antes de que a alguna se le empiecen a cruzar los cables por la actitud de Soujiro, os cuento algunas cosillas para que vayáis preparadas (porque llega a hacer cosas muy raras :-s). Al pobre le ha explotado esto encima. Hay que decir que estoy bastante convencida de que de otra forma no se habría dado cuenta en la vida de lo torpe que es u_uº, así que supongo que por eso mi subconsciente le tiró una bomba que no pudiera obviar a la cara (siempre he dicho que escribe mejor que yo u_uº). Total, que se ha dado cuenta de una forma bastante desagradable, pero imagino que más de una estará pensando que por qué la primera reacción que tiene es separarse de ella.

Bueno, obviamente no os quiero destripar nada, así que sólo diré que poco a poco veréis que Soujiro tiene un concepto del amor muy distorsionado (también se sabrá por qué lo tiene así, pero hay que tener paciencia, que todo tiene explicación). Se podría decir que en cuanto a este tema vive en el «país de la piruleta». Así que claro, de pronto se va a ver teniendo que manejar un sentimiento muy fuerte que se le va a escapar por completo de las manos. Y lo va a tener que hacer solo, de modo que irá aprendiendo «a su modo». Sé que alguna vez pensaréis: «¡Pero ¿qué demonios haces?!», pero a mí me encanta su evolución y espero que a vosotras también.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me encanta porque lo mismo estás con el shock del descubrimiento de Soujiro que riendo por el encuentro de los cuatro. Yo es que soy de risa floja, así que me río por todo. Pero me hace mucha gracia imaginarme la escena de los cuatro en mi cabeza XD.

¡Saludos!


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

 _ **Notas iniciales:**_

Como tengo buenas-malas noticias (buenas para mí, malas para vosotras), empiezo por ellas para que no os dé el bajón tras terminar el capítulo. Esta semana y la que viene no podré actualizar el domingo. En realidad, alguna más, pero ya os avisaré. Hace poco mi hermano puso en marcha una empresa de actividades lúdicas y suelo echarle una mano cuando contratan el fin de semana de misterio (un rol en vivo que escribí yo, muajaja). Eso implica que no esté en casa del viernes al domingo. Cuando ha pasado a finales de año, lo que hacía era dejar el capítulo preparado el jueves para solo tener que darle a publicar, pero claro, ahora el jueves el que preparo es el de jueves ^_^º. Y este año parece que ha arrancado bien y tenemos unos cuantos contratados (guay,guay,guay). Total, que esas semanas, como que las tengo liadas (hoy ya voy tarde actualizando y aún no he hecho la maleta »_«), así que sólo subiría el capítulo correspondiente del jueves.

Y bueno, ésa es la noticia: que tendréis que esperar una semana al siguiente ^_^º.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Estefi:** ¡Sigues por ahí! Bien, bien... Me alegra saber que seguís el fic *o*

 **Kaoruca:** Bueno, ya sabía yo que el capítulo os iba a dar por todos lados. Por eso me gusta tanto *o* El hecho de que Soujiro sea el primero en ser consciente, tal y como está planteada la historia, es llamativo; porque la trama te da pie a pensar que llevará a Misao por la calle de la amargura al no darse cuenta hasta el epílogo ¬_¬º. Pero no, y es algo que estuvo en mi cabeza desde el minuto 1. Esa escena es de las primeras que tuve de todo el fic (que ya es retorcido empezar la historia por la mitad, pero es que así me salen la gran mayoría de las que escribo XD). Y como es algo tan repentino, también por eso hemos estado varios capítulos en su cabeza para ver cómo se ha dado. De ahí que no me hiciera gracia el que tuviera que saltarme el capítulo 17 pues es importante en su evolución, así que agradezco mucho que me llegara al fin la inspiración. Por cierto, tu review me está haciendo sangrar la lengua de todo lo que me la estoy mordiendo »_« (no quiero contar nada, no quiero contar nada, no quiero contar nada...). Así que tú haz más hipótesis que yo sigo sangrando ^o^. Y bueno, imagino que puede ser difícil contemplar que alguien entienda una amenaza desde otra perspectiva, pero a él se le hace raro que una mujer no tema al hombre que intentó matarla. Y como es tan consciente de que la gente no piensa como él, pues a veces deduce cosas muy raras sobre las acciones de los demás XD

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Madre mía, sí que os tengo malacostumbradas, que ya me escribís incluso si me retraso (qué maja XD). Sí, suponía que iba a sorprender, pero Aoshi/Megumi es la pareja que me faltaba por tocar XD (ya avisé en las notas previas que no había forma de que Misao acabara con Aoshi aunque insistieran ^_^º). Es una pareja que me agrada desde hace mucho (hasta que Misao se cayó del ranking, era mi número 2 para él. Ahora es la primera aunque también lo sea para Sanosuke XD). Pero si los fics de Soujiro/Misao son escasos, los de Aoshi y Megumi brillan por su ausencia (y mira que hay parejas raras »_«). Así que no me extraña que os sorprenda tanto. ¡Espero que os guste y no me vetéis T_T!

 **SlayArmisa:** Sí, el pobre Soujiro no sabe dónde se ha metido, jiusjiusjius. Y según vayáis leyendo vais a pensar más de una vez que se ha debido caer de cabeza desde una altura muy muy alta XD. Pero ese golpe se irá curando después de correr como pollo sin cabeza por todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Se irá centrando y, lo peor (o mejor), empezará a ver las amplias consecuencias que tiene enamorarse, que no son ni por asomo lo que se esperaba. En cuanto a Misao, ya lo comenté, es bastante «permisiva» en lo que se refiere a Soujiro. Es muy consciente de sus peculiaridades... y de lo divertidas que son algunas veces ^o^

 **Fairyfemme:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que os está gustando el fic *o*

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Ahora vamos con el siguiente después de «El descubrimiento» XD. Espero que os guste el capítulo XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

Soujiro —que estaba algo más tranquilo— se dejó guiar hacia una habitación en la que los esperaba Aoshi con semblante más serio que con el que les recibió. Al final, Misao le había convencido de que dejara para el día siguiente lo que fuese que hubiera recordado hacer. Y cuando Aoshi intentó que Soujiro se marchara, Misao alegó que conocía toda la situación y que podía quedarse con ella por si se dejaba detalles por el camino.

Sin embargo, no hizo mucho caso de lo que hablaba. Se limitó a admirar su perfil mientras reflexionaba en el descubrimiento épico que había tenido nada más llegar.

Por primera vez había sentido los celos. No envidia de algo o alguien… celos. Ni había esperado sentirlos, ni enterarse de que sentía algo por ella de una forma tan negativa. Cuando tiempo atrás aún pensaba en ello, siempre se había imaginado que se daría cuenta sin más. Meditaría y se recrearía un tiempo experimentando ese sentimiento y después seguiría su camino.

Y aunque apenas había transcurrido una semana desde que le había expuesto a Misao su postura acerca de las emociones simples y las complejas que tienen asociadas otro montón de emociones detrás, no se había imaginado que una de esas asociadas impactaría así sobre él.

Por eso, había sentido como si Misao le hubiera mentido todo ese tiempo al ocultarle algo así. Aunque en realidad, incluso si hubiera estado casada, nunca habían hablado del tema, por lo tanto, tampoco le había mentido. Pero habría sido una omisión de la verdad y eso le molestaba… a pesar de que él se lo hacía a ella de forma habitual.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a cuando había concluido que tenía un marido y una hija. Había sentido que todo su alrededor se paralizaba ante ese momento de lucidez que lo había arrollado. Pero, para empezar, nunca había esperado que le afectara la situación familiar de la mujer en cuestión, a fin de cuentas, él no tenía pensamiento de interactuar con ella.

Sin embargo, lo había corroído por dentro.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, no se extrañaba de no haber detectado los síntomas. Muchos sentimientos tenía que analizarlos de forma racional para definir qué eran. Y eso no se lo esperaba… No hasta que le había golpeado con la fuerza e intensidad de una bomba, haciendo imposible que lo pasara por alto.

Pero tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Cada vez le gustaba más estar con ella. Por sorprendente que pareciera, cada vez se deleitaba más viéndola, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su atractivo cuando la conoció. En consecuencia, muchas veces se encontraba observándola por el simple placer de hacerlo. Le gustaban sus bromas y la forma que tenía de tratar con él. No era ignorante sobre sus propias limitaciones emocionales y por eso le resultaba agradable ver que ella se tomaba con humor su peculiar manera de visualizar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Con lo calculador que era para establecer qué factores determinaban qué emoción, era asombroso que no se hubiera parado a listar todo y ver el resultado final.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo, se encontró mirando a Misao, la cual narraba lo sucedido a la mesilla que tenía en frente. Parecía un niño pequeño confesando una travesura. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de su negligencia con la infección del hombro y las consecuencias que había conllevado. Entendía por qué se avergonzaba tanto de explicar ese hecho. Casi se había matado por su terquedad.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba. Sabía que Misao era una mujer fuerte, de mucho carácter, por lo que verla casi encogida como si esperase ser castigada, era una nueva faceta que le resultó agradable. Siempre intentaba mostrarse como una mujer invulnerable, pero en ese momento no lo era.

Soujiro miró a Aoshi y su sonrisa flaqueó un segundo; después, el nerviosismo hizo que aumentara de tamaño. Porque no observaba a Misao; tenía sus ojos fijos en él. Tuvo la sensación de que le hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo, pero en realidad no había ni abierto la boca.

—¿Cómo pudiste poner en riesgo tu vida? —recriminó Aoshi cuando terminó de contar lo de la infección.

—Necesitaba llegar a casa. Tenía que contaros…

—No a costa de tu vida.

—Eso ya se lo dije yo —agregó Soujiro complaciente. Aoshi no se movió, sólo desvió sus ojos hasta él y retornaron a Misao un instante después.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que tienes que dejar de llevar todas las cargas sobre tus hombros. Tus ninjas son muy capaces de valerse aunque estés ausente. Y por supuesto, no son tan fáciles de manipular por gente ajena.

—No podía arriesgarme a que…

—Sigues pensando como hace seis años —la interrumpió Aoshi con su tono calmo—. Y da igual las veces que te lo diga. Los Oniwaban-shu no son un grupo que necesiten de tu vigilancia constante. Hay una jerarquía y puede seguir en funcionamiento incluso con la ausencia de uno de sus ejes. Debes dejar de intentar controlarlo todo.

—¿Acaso tú no lo hacías? —replicó para escudarse.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él, para su asombro—. Porque, a diferencia de ti, cuando entré en los Oniwaban-shu la organización ya era grande. Y sabía que había partes que funcionan independientes. Puede que lideres a todos, pero tus capitanes son muy capaces de llevar a cabo las tareas que se les asignen sin necesidad de que estés encima. Debes confiar más en tu gente.

Misao apretó los puños, con el cuerpo tenso y una evidente angustia. A Soujiro ya no le hizo gracia la situación.

—Si no eres capaz de delegar el trabajo en tus capitanes, los Oniwaban-shu te consumirán. O harás locuras como la que hiciste.

—Es evidente la devoción de Misao por los Oniwaban-shu —intercedió Soujiro—, pero no creo que recriminárselo sea la mejor forma de hacerle ver que tiene que delegar en otros.

—Estoy hablando con ella, no contigo —dijo Aoshi con voz dura. Soujiro, en cambio, sonrió.

—Pero parece que Misao está cohibida al tratar con usted —repuso con su voz más tranquila. Misao se alteró al verle entrar en la conversación con Aoshi y este último lo miró suspicaz—. En lo que llevo de tiempo desde que conozco a Misao, no ha tendido a contenerse mucho en sus opiniones, pero no es capaz de hacerle frente cuando la reprende.

—Soujiro… —susurró Misao en advertencia.

—Por el comentario que ha hecho antes en el patio, entiendo que ha sido su maestro.

—Es mi tutor —le sacó de su error ella.

—Entonces, tengo razón. No te sientes libre para discutir tu postura con él. —Misao se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada—. Créame, señor Shinomori, que en esa cuestión estoy de acuerdo con usted y no debería poner en juego su vida tan fácilmente. Pero si dice que ya han hecho esto más veces, es evidente que, para ella, su consejo expresado de esta forma no es efectivo. La está reprendiendo como si fuera su hija por una decisión tomada como líder de los Oniwaban-shu. —Observó por un momento a Misao, la cual estaba lívida y, acto seguido, regresó a su alegación con Aoshi—. Si sigue siendo miembro de los Oniwaban-shu, ella es su líder y no debería tratarla así. Creo que al igual que ella puede estar estancada en la estructura de los Oni de hace seis años, usted tampoco ha visto la evolución de Misao más allá de ser su pupila. Los dos están en las mismas condiciones.

Misao emitió un ligero gemido y se llevó las manos a la cara. Desde que Aoshi volvió al Aoiya siete años atrás, nunca le había contrariado. Y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que, al final, Soujiro sí que debería haberlos esperado fuera. A Aoshi no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia que se metiera en medio.

Se hizo un tenso silencio; tenso y largo. Aoshi no hacía ni un somero gesto y Soujiro seguía con su sempiterna sonrisa en dirección a Aoshi. Como si estuvieran en una lucha de voluntades de la que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría. Aoshi era demasiado templado como para echarle, y Soujiro, demasiado distraído con las indirectas como para captar que querían que desapareciera de allí.

Por eso fue una total sorpresa para Misao ver a Aoshi asentir.

—Tienes razón. Misao es la líder y no debería cuestionarla de esta forma. En lo referente a los Oniwaban-shu, no debería tratarla como a mi protegida.

Misao miró de uno a otro sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. En general, ni siquiera estaba segura de si le gustaba la dirección de esa conversación. Siempre había tenido el respaldo y los consejos de Aoshi para liderar al grupo. De modo que esa forma de quitarle la red de seguridad no podía ser buena.

—Soujiro está hablando de más —replicó Misao.

—En realidad, no. En parte, creo que inconscientemente tomas determinadas decisiones a sabiendas de que estoy detrás de ti para respaldarte. Pero eso va a cambiar en un par de semanas. Tienes que empezar a tomar tus decisiones de forma más independiente y asumir todos los riesgos que eso traiga.

Misao lo observó con una clara expresión de confusión pintada en la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de «cambiar en un par de semanas»?

Llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió.

—Perdonad, pero ya han llegado todos para la reunión —dijo Natsu, una de las mujeres que no pertenecía a los Oniwaban-shu pero sí trabajaba en el Aoiya.

Aoshi asintió, lo que hizo que la mujer se diera la vuelta para buscar a sus invitados.

—No es buen momento para tener esta conversación. Será mejor que lo dejemos para más tarde.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Misao no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—No es nada malo; no te preocupes.

Un grupo de personas se acercó a la puerta en ese momento. Soujiro se levantó y dio por finalizada su aportación de los hechos, que no había sido mucha. Aoshi ya estaba al corriente de gran parte de lo ocurrido y les informarían a los demás.

Sin mucho ruido, salió de la habitación. En realidad, ésa era la mejor oportunidad de marcharse del lugar. Misao estaba siendo distraída en una reunión, por lo que no podía impedirle dejar el Aoiya. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo convencido de que esa fuese la mejor opción. Además, el motivo que en última instancia le mantenía en Kioto era ella. Mientras no resolviera su promesa, no podría irse.

Pero ahora que no estaba siendo retenido, podía volver a centrarse en sus tareas y, con suerte, antes de que terminara esa semana podría continuar con sus rutas por el país.

— * —

Cuando después de recorrer todo el Aoiya —dos veces— no encontró a Soujiro por ningún lado, Misao empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Sólo le había quitado el ojo de encima mientras había estado reunida, pero el hombre en cuestión había aprovechado para largarse.

Sabía que no había salido de Kioto. Le había dicho que no se iría, pero le había costado convencerle de que se quedara allí. Se veía al día siguiente rastreando la ciudad para dar con él.

Misao suspiró con resignación. Al menos, se podía consolar sabiendo que estaba cerca.

Aun así, no perdió la esperanza y se acercó a la habitación que le habían asignado para salir de dudas. No quería invadir su espacio después de haber alardeado de que allí estaría tranquilo y podría descansar. Pero le extrañaba que se hubiera ido a dormir tan pronto. Era un hombre con mucha energía. A pesar de haberse encargado de las tareas más desgastadoras durante el viaje, siempre dormía menos que ella y no parecía cansado.

Tocó el panel de la puerta con cuidado, inspiró hondo y la abrió unos centímetros. Estaba oscuro y no oyó movimiento dentro. Deslizó un poco más la puerta hasta que una franja mayor de luz pasó hasta la habitación aportando una iluminación tenue. Pudo ver que el futón estaba estirado en el suelo pero sin usar. Terminó de abrir la puerta esta vez con menos cuidado, segura de que Soujiro no estaba allí. Y como bien sospechaba, no había nadie.

Soltó el aire que había cogido, entre resignada y frustrada al saber que se había marchado sin decir nada. Caminó por la habitación hasta el futón extendido con intención de recogerlo, pero sus ojos se encontraron con un bulto en la oscuridad. No era muy grande, pero después de tantos días con él, le era perfectamente reconocible.

Era su bolsa de viaje. Con una sonrisa de alivio se acercó a ella y la tocó. Después de todo, no había buscado otro lugar para hospedarse. Quizás había salido a dar una vuelta… o puesto que tenía recados por hacer en Kioto, podría haber pasado la tarde con ellos.

Ese pensamiento no era muy alentador. Esas tareas eran las que lo tenían retrasado allí; cuanto antes las terminara, antes se iría, y reconocía que quería pasar unos días en su compañía de modo tranquilo y no con la constante sospecha de que los seguían. Ambos se merecían unos días para relajarse.

Cogió la espada de madera falsa que había al lado. Le seguía impactando lo real que parecía, pero para nada era inofensiva. Les había protegido durante el camino de regreso. Ella… y la habilidad de Soujiro. Era muy bueno peleando.

Suspiró. Tocó la muesca que había en el revestimiento de madera y recordó aquel día. Habían ido a por él. Le había metido en sus problemas y habían intentado matarle. Se sentía muy culpable por eso, aunque él se mostrara impasible.

—Por mucho que la mires, no te la voy a dar.

Misao se sobresaltó cuando Soujiro apareció por la puerta.

—Tampoco tengo pensamiento de quedármela —resopló indignada—. Para empezar, yo no uso espadas.

—¿Qué querías?

—Sólo te buscaba —contestó mientras dejaba la espada en el suelo—. La reunión ha terminado y sólo quería saber dónde andabas.

—He aprovechado para hacer los recados que tengo pendientes.

Misao se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, por donde entraba más luz.

—Es bastante tarde.

—Pero me ha dado tiempo a hacerlos —dijo con su típica sonrisa tranquila.

Misao permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. De modo que había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer.

—Entonces… ¿te vas?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Me temo que abusaré de tu hospitalidad. Necesito permanecer en Kioto hasta que me traigan algunas cosas de casa. Pero me quedaré aquí en vez de buscar otro sitio.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras —comentó más tranquila—. Además, ya has visto que eres bienvenido.

—Yo no diría tanto —replicó al recordar el comportamiento de Aoshi—. El señor Shinomori no parecía muy complacido.

Nada más decir eso, Misao esbozó una sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse de reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Soujiro por su reacción.

—Lo que me he reído cuando hemos llegado —dijo haciendo alusión al malentendido de Soujiro con Megumi y Aoshi—. Quería ver la reacción que tendrías cuando conocieras la noticia, pero no me imaginaba eso. —Y comenzó a reír.

—Entiendo por tus palabras que me lo ocultaste deliberadamente —repuso él algo incómodo, pues esa omisión había tenido unas consecuencias negativas sobre él que no había esperado.

—Bueno, es que cuando me dijiste que te sorprendía que Himura fuese un hombre de familia, no podía esperar a ver cómo reaccionarías cuando te enterases que alguien como Aoshi también lo era —explicó a la vez que seguía riéndose de la escena de la tarde—. Tenías que haberte visto… Te quedaste blanco.

Mientras Misao continuaba riendo, Soujiro no pudo evitar pensar en la cadena de acontecimientos a las que había dado lugar esa omisión. Aunque Misao pensase que se había quedado blanco por ver a Aoshi con una niña, él sabía que había sido por algo totalmente diferente. Pero ahora podía darse cuenta de que, si Misao se lo hubiera contado y, por tanto, no hubiera llegado a una conclusión equivocada, en esos momentos no sabría que sentía algo por ella. Se habría ido de allí, sintiéndose deprimido, pero achacándoselo por error al hecho de volver a quedarse solo.

Sin embargo, en vista de cómo se había sentido con toda aquella escena, ahora no estaba muy seguro de si enterarse iba a ser positivo o no.

—Fue algo impactante —expuso él, aunque no por lo que ella pensaba. Pero no quería desvelar lo que en verdad le sucedió.

—Lo sé —corroboró ella, algo más calmada por la risa—. Pero me hiciste vestir de _oiran*_ por ello. Lo mínimo que podías hacer era resarcirme de forma adecuada. Y puesto que hoy me has hecho reír muchísimo, te perdono.

Cierto… Su pequeña venganza había sido instigada por una omisión de información por parte de Misao. Así que había sido aquello…, pensó desconcertado.

—Te voy a dejar descansar —añadió finalmente ella—. No sé tú, pero ha sido un día agotador.

—Sí, nos vendrá bien descansar después de este viaje lleno de altercados.

Diciendo eso, se despidieron y Soujiro se encerró en la habitación. Misao se dirigió a la suya aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Había sido un día duro; con un mayor número de altibajos en sus emociones de lo que había esperado, sin descontar la reunión que había tenido y que había sido agotadora. Estar tan tensa con todos alrededor no había sido agradable y quizás por eso le había sentado tan bien volver a reír.

Misao llegó a su habitación e intentó acallar la risa en cuanto volvió a recordar la escena de esa tarde. Negó con la cabeza animada, casi sin poder dar crédito a las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza a Soujiro, y pensó que nunca dejaría de sorprenderla lo grata que le resultaba su compañía.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 ** _*Oiran:_** Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 19**

 **25 Enero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pues eso, recordad que el domingo no subo capítulo ^_^º. Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Bueno... es que era un descubrimiento épico, ¿o no? XD . En cuanto a que Aoshi le pillara... sospechar, lo que se dice sospechar, ahora mismo no (más bien le ha sorprendido XD). Pero es el inicio. Acaba de reencontrarle y lo que recuerda de él difiere del Soujiro actual ^_^º. Pero poco tardarán en notarlo (en los dos, si es que son más evidentes... es para darles de tortas a ellos por lelos u_uº). En cuanto a qué va a pasar en dos semanas... pues te lo encuentras todo en este capítulo, así que no digo nada. Sigue leyendo ^o^. ¡Y otra cosa! Veo que me pones momentitos que te han calado, así que te aviso que hay un montón ^o^. Si es que me paso el día en plan: ¡ahhh, qué bonito! XD

 **SlayArmisa:** No sé por qué, pero siempre he tenido esa idea en la cabeza sobre cómo dirigiría Misao una organización que ha crecido. Siempre lo he visto con el respaldo de Aoshi, pero más que nada porque al principio la iba a necesitar sí o sí. Misao, cuando era adolescente, era muy inmadura y explosiva. No podría ser la líder de nadie. Y por eso imagino que, de continuar por la vía de potenciar los Oni, Aoshi tendría que meter mano para guiarla. Para este fic, eso es algo que se ha prolongado en el tiempo y de ahí que Aoshi la reprenda por hacer cosas al saber que él está detrás.

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

La primera en despertarse fue Asuka, como de costumbre. A pesar de los intentos de sus padres para que no alborotara, varias personas se despertaron por su causa. Entre ellas, Soujiro. Para él era extraño despertarse por una niña correteando por la casa. No era que él se levantase tarde de forma habitual; de hecho, solía hacerlo bastante pronto también. Pero era raro tener a una cría en la misma casa en la que él estuviera.

Cuando salió al pasillo, dicha niña casi lo arrolló. Soujiro salió del paso dejando a la niña —y su madre, que corría detrás de ella— seguir su camino. Y se volvió a encontrar con Asuka cuando llegó a la estancia que utilizaban para comer. Su madre la había dejado ahí con Aoshi mientras Misao traía distintos platos con el desayuno. Ésta parecía preocupada e inquieta.

—Pero ¿qué tienen en contra de Kioto? —preguntó Misao a la vez que dejaba los platos—. Esta ciudad es mucho mejor que Aizu. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?

—Lo siento, Misao —dijo Aoshi—, pero es un deseo de su madre y Megumi quiere complacerla. Sabes cómo de sensible es ella con el tema de su familia.

—Pero ¿y tú? Los Oniwaban-shu están aquí —intentó convencerle, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Soujiro se tensó al verla afligida. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero era evidente que estaba angustiada por ello.

—Sabes que dejé la organización —contrarrestó, en cambio, él—. Puedo ayudaros y seguiré haciéndolo desde allí, si es que me necesitáis. Pero ya no es una prioridad para mí. —Aoshi exhaló aire con aspecto cansado—. Sabes que quiero dejar todo aquello atrás y lo sabes desde que volví. No es que sea una noticia nueva para ti.

—¡Pero estaríais aquí! Aunque no te impliques tanto, los tres seguiríais aquí. —A Misao se le escaparon unas lágrimas que rápidamente se limpió—. Sois lo único que me queda.

—Tienes a los Oniwaban-shu —replicó Aoshi.

—¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero! —se quejó ella, dando un puñetazo en la mesita. Y Asuka, por reflejo, se acercó a su padre.

Aoshi volvió a dejar escapar el aire, incómodo con todo aquello.

—Lo siento, Misao —repitió—. Pero no es una decisión que vaya a cambiar. Se han enviado ya la mayor parte de nuestras cosas a Aizu. Megumi y Asuka sólo se han quedado esperando a que llegaras, pero ahora que estás aquí, cogerán unos billetes para la semana que viene. Su madre está en un estado delicado y no sabemos mucho de su hermano. En realidad, es un desconocido y no quiere dejarla sola con él mucho tiempo.

Misao levantó la cabeza, con los ojos rojos.

—Has dicho Megumi y Asuka. ¿Tú no te vas?

Soujiro miró de uno a otro, observando sus reacciones. Aoshi no era muy expresivo. O al menos no lo era en el tiempo que le conoció. Por eso le sorprendió verlo indispuesto, frotándose la frente con una mano.

La conversación era muy tensa. No terminaba de entender los pormenores, pero sí el hecho de que Aoshi hablaba de marcharse. Quizás por eso había recapitulado tan rápido el día anterior en cuanto metió baza sobre la dirección de Misao en los Oni. Porque si Aoshi era la mano que la guiaba —que tenía bastantes posibilidades de serlo— se la iban a cortar en breve.

Retornó su vista a Misao; seguía aguantándose las ganas de llorar. No sabía realmente qué hacer ni qué decir para cambiar el ambiente y que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, era posible que ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta de que estaba allí, dado lo concentrados que estaban en la conversación.

—En menos de dos semanas se cumple «el año» —dijo con cierto tono fúnebre.

—¿Qué año? —inquirió ella desconcertada.

—Sasaki.

Un nombre y no hizo falta más para Misao, aunque Soujiro hubiera necesitado una explicación mucho más extensa de lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, Misao se derrumbó sobre la mesa y ocultó el rostro.

—¿Estamos ya a finales de mayo?

En realidad, lo sabía, sólo que durante las últimas semanas había vivido tan ajena a cualquier obligación relacionada con los Oniwaban-shu, que se había olvidado de todo, y más si atendía al hecho de que era algo por lo que se esforzaba en olvidar por su propia paz mental.

—Imagino que con todo lo que ha pasado no estabas muy pendiente de ello.

—Quizás se haya rendido ya…. Ha perdido seis veces —comentó con cierta esperanza.

—Pero recuerda que el año pasado estuvo muy cerca de ganar. —Aoshi negó con la cabeza y otra vez suspiró fuerte—. Ha mandado la declaración de contienda. Y como de costumbre, no da ni un día de margen. Misao, debes considerar…

—No quiero oírlo —negó a ultranza interrumpiéndole.

—El año pasado ya lo hablamos —continuó él por encima de la negativa de Misao—. Es una organización muy fuerte. Y Sasaki es el más destacado. Lleva cinco años entrenándose en mis técnicas sólo para ganarme y no es seguro que algún día no lo consiga.

—Es lo que me faltaba por oír hoy —dijo con una nota compungida en la voz—. ¿Tenías que decírmelo todo seguido?

—Es la realidad. Si la contienda de Sasaki fuese dentro de varios meses, no te lo estaría diciendo ahora —respondió muy serio. Incluso para Soujiro era obvio que Aoshi no estaba muy contento con aquella conversación.

—Entonces, debería seguir desaparecida. Así se tendría que cancelar.

—No creo que eso le valiera a él —replicó Aoshi a la vez que cruzaba los brazos—. Simplemente esperaría a que volvieses. —Ella no dijo nada y Aoshi continuó—: ¿Has considerado siquiera…?

Misao se levantó con celeridad interrumpiendo las palabras de Aoshi y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Misao… —la llamó Aoshi.

Pero ella se marchó sin decir palabra dando un portazo con la puerta corredera. Aoshi no hizo ningún gesto más, algo que llamó la atención de Soujiro. Si eran como una familia, debería haber intentado evitar que Misao se marchara de la habitación en el estado que lo hizo. O ya puestos, haber evitado que se pusiera en ese estado.

No estaba muy seguro de qué había sucedido. No había entendido ni la mitad de la conversación. Lo único que entendía era que Misao se acababa de marchar llorando por algo que no era el hecho de que su familia se mudara.

—¿Por qué se ha ido así?

Aoshi lo miró fríamente y Soujiro se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

—No es algo que te incumba —espetó de mal humor.

— * —

Misao no había vuelto en lo que llevaba de mañana. Se había marchado del Aoiya después de la discusión con Aoshi y no había regresado. Soujiro miraba hacia el pequeño jardín privado que tenían en la parte de atrás. Se encargaba de vigilar a Asuka, la cual jugaba con sus muñecos sin hacer demasiado alboroto. Teniendo en cuenta que le había despertado esa mañana con sus correteos, era bastante paradójico que ahora se comportara de una forma tan tranquila.

—Gracias por echarle un ojo a la niña —dijo de pronto Megumi mientras se acercaba a él. Soujiro la observó y sonrió.

—La verdad es que ha sido un descanso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, han sido unas semanas algo complicadas, así que estar sentado sin nada que hacer, me permite pensar un poco en todo.

—Gracias por ayudar a Misao —le agradeció de nuevo Megumi.

No estaba segura de que esas palabras pudieran expresar lo que sentía. Misao era como una hermana menor y él la había traído de vuelta del borde de la muerte. Aunque Aoshi no había entrado en detalles, sí que le había contado que había peligrado su vida. Y tras ver su hombro, sabía que con eso había estado muy cerca.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —respondió él con su habitual sonrisa. Pero puesto que durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, terminó por hablar él—. ¿Le incomoda que esté aquí?

—No… —contestó al momento, consciente de que había sonado a la defensiva—. En realidad, no —dijo más firme en un intento de enmendarlo—. Sólo es algo raro. De entre todas las personas…

Soujiro rio por lo bajo.

—Lo sé. Para mí también ha sido algo extraño volver a encontrarme con el señor Shinomori.

—¿Y con Misao no? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No exactamente. Yo no sabía quién era hasta que me lo dijo. Y como no la conocía, tampoco lo sentí extraño.

Aunque Megumi dijera que no le incomodaba su presencia, Soujiro sabía que estaba en tensión. La veía bastante rígida, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

—He oído decir al señor Shinomori que se marchan de Kioto.

—Sí… —volvió a responder demasiado rápido, como si le pillara la pregunta por sorpresa—. Sí, nos vamos a Aizu.

—Misao estaba muy disgustada con la noticia.

—Lo sé… —dijo ella en un susurro—. Ha sido una decisión difícil, pero me he reencontrado con parte de mi familia y quiero estar con ella. ¿Se va a quedar una temporada aquí? —cuestionó cambiando de tema. Como sonó algo esperanzada, Soujiro la miró.

—No, sólo permaneceré en Kioto hasta que me traigan algunas cosas que he pedido. Me marcharé en cuanto lleguen.

—Ah… —Y ahora, sonó desilusionada. Soujiro se extrañó.

—¿Lo pregunta por algo?

—Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara un tiempo por aquí. Suponía que eso ayudaría a Misao con este cambio.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Nosotros tres somos lo único que queda de la familia que conoció. Cuando nos vayamos, se quedará sola.

—Yo veo bastante gente aquí —dijo confuso.

—Pero no es su familia. —Megumi hizo una breve pausa—. Su abuelo murió hace cuatro años; poco después de que encontráramos a mi madre viva. Nos sorprendió a todos porque estaba bien de salud. Okon y Omasu se casaron en un breve espacio de tiempo y se marcharon, obviamente. Siguen entre los Oniwaban-shu como red de información, pero no en activo. Y Kuro y Shiro, al ser ninjas de total confianza de Misao, se encuentran dirigiendo células de la organización en otras zonas. De modo que sólo quedamos nosotros aquí.

—Entiendo…

—Misao va a necesitar apoyo ahora que se va a quedar sola. Por eso tenía la esperanza de que se quedara un tiempo. Ella parece confiar en usted.

Megumi se quedó pensativa con sus ojos fijos en el jardín y Soujiro hizo lo mismo. No estaba seguro de por qué le contaba todo aquello. Aunque la había visto con anterioridad, no había conversado con ella hasta el día anterior y que no fue mucho. No entendía por qué le estaba haciendo el resumen del estado familiar de Misao.

Una ligera brisa comenzó a soplar por el jardín y Soujiro inspiró hondo. Era relajante. Aquella era su época favorita. Los días eran soleados, con una temperatura cálida, pero sin el bochorno ni las lluvias torrenciales que importunaban en sus viajes cuando avanzaba el verano.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer después de que le traigan sus cosas? —inquirió de pronto ella, sacando a Soujiro de su mundo.

—Lo de siempre. Hago viajes —comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Entonces, ¿no tiene realmente nada específico que le haga irse? —Soujiro no supo cómo responder a eso, así que sonrió de forma nerviosa—. ¿No podría quedarse una temporada?

—Es mejor que no.

Puesto que su perspectiva de la relación con Misao había cambiado, prefería no quedarse mucho tiempo por allí. Lo único que conseguiría sería postergarlo y estar durante más días pensando en que tenía que separarse de ella… Y él siempre había sido de la opinión de que lo mejor era quitarse las cosas de encima cuanto antes.

Megumi bajó la mirada a su regazo, algo consternada.

—Lo siento. No debería haberle atosigado con eso —se disculpó ella—. Es sólo que me siento culpable —murmuró hacia abajo—, aunque no haya tenido mucho que ver en ello. Siento que mi hermano ha aparecido en el peor momento.

—¿Había perdido a su familia? —preguntó Soujiro al ver que había mencionado a su madre y su hermano. Megumi asintió.

—Era el último que nos faltaba por localizar. Todos están muertos menos mi madre y él. Le encontraron en Iwami, hará unas tres semanas. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. No estaba en buenas condiciones —siguió—. No tenía un empleo en esos momentos, así que se mantenía como podía. Mi madre ha vuelto a Aizu con él y quiere que vayamos también nosotros. Quiere tener a lo que le queda de su familia reunida en su ciudad natal. ¿Cómo podría negarme a ello? —suspiró cansada—. Pero eso supone dejar sola a Misao con lo que se le viene encima.

—Misao es más fuerte de lo que parece —intentó animarla él—. Podrá con ello.

Pero Megumi no respondió a eso. No estaba tan convencida como él. O podría ser que no tuviera toda la historia completa. A fin de cuentas, Misao se había ido de la casa por el tema posterior a la mudanza.

—Habría que buscar a Misao —dijo Megumi de pronto—. Lleva demasiado tiempo fuera.

—Sólo lleva lo que va de mañana… —volvió a intentar animarla.

—¿Podría ir a buscarla? —Le ignoró por completo—. Podría hacer alguna locura, como intentar pelearse con quien no debe.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Está bastante disgustada. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Iba a contestar que no hacía falta porque Misao llegaría para la hora de la comida, pero la vio tan preocupada que finalmente aceptó.

Sin embargo, para él era absurdo. Con probabilidad, él iría por un lado y ella regresaría por el otro. No hablaban de alguien que hubiera huido. Estaba molesta por lo que demonios hubieran estado hablando esa mañana, pero no se había ido de allí. Mucho le había costado volver; él podía dar fe de ello.

Después de preguntar en algunos puestos de tiendas por si la habían visto pasar, le dijeron que tanto Misao como Aoshi solían ir bastante a uno de los templos de Kioto. Como no tenía tampoco una pista más específica, fue hasta allí. Y aunque en realidad no esperaba localizarla —seguía convencido de que Misao ya habría vuelto a casa—, la encontró allí.

Estaba mucho más tranquila que cuando se marchó, aunque también debía considerar que llevaba fuera varias horas.

—Misao… —la llamó mientras se acercaba a ella—. La señora Shinomori está preocupada por ti; deberías volver al Aoiya.

—No me apetece —contestó con sequedad.

Soujiro se sentó a su lado.

—¿Con todo lo que te ha costado volver? —preguntó con humor—. Deberías no querer marcharte de allí.

Misao no sonrió, un indicativo claro de lo afectada que estaba.

—Menos mal que ayer hice mis recados, porque entre cuidar a la niña y buscarte, he perdido la mañana.

—Lo siento —contestó con voz monótona.

Y tampoco se movió. Soujiro no había pretendido que se disculpara. Sólo intentaba animarla con lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. Y hasta el día anterior por la noche, el tema de sus recados la hacía meterse en la conversación.

Misao parecía deprimida. La marcha de su familia la estaba afligiendo, pero algo más estaba echando sal a la herida.

Soujiro la cogió del brazo y tiró un poco para incitarla a moverse y levantarse, pero ella se soltó.

—Tenemos que volver.

—No pienso volver.

Soujiro suspiró con fuerza. No se esperaba aquello.

—No entiendo muy bien qué te ha afectado tanto; pero no deberías esconderte aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no te escondes —respondió con convicción—. Bueno, al menos, si no te están siguiendo varias personas para matarte mientras estás herida.

No sonrió, pero por lo menos le miró.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Pero seguro que encuentras la forma de arreglarlo.

No, no tenía mucho arreglo, pensó Misao. No sólo no tenía forma de evitar que su familia se mudara dejándola a ella allí sola. Estaba, como bien había dicho Aoshi, el problema de la contienda con Sasaki. Era uno de los hombres más persistentes que había visto en su vida y le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que le veía.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, le propuso matrimonio para unir sus organizaciones. Por supuesto, se negó en rotundo. Pero insistió y metió mano hasta tal punto, que varios de sus subordinados empezaron a considerar interesante la propuesta. Sobre todo, porque en aquel entonces no eran tan fuertes como ahora. Estaban creciendo a un ritmo rápido gracias a su labor en los altercados ocurridos por culpa de Shishio, pero había grupos en la ciudad más grandes que ellos.

No estaba segura de por qué de inicio le pidió matrimonio; si era para obtener una fusión de grupos o para quitarles del mapa, consiguiendo así que no creciera otra organización rival en Kioto. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería casarse y menos con él.

Entonces, cuando ya tenía diecinueve años, casi saboteó su liderazgo. Le habría llenado el cuerpo de _kunais*_ sólo por eso, pero suficiente trabajo tuvo con aplacar la tormenta. El tema del matrimonio volvió a salir a relucir entre su gente y ella, para salir del paso, propuso las contiendas. «No puedo casarme con alguien que no sea capaz de ganar a Aoshi», había dicho como excusa.

Por supuesto, Aoshi no puso pegas en ello. Y por sorprendente que le pareciera, ese argumento fue acogido entre una parte importante de su gente. «El marido de su líder no podía ser un débil». Y gracias a eso, consiguió estar tranquila durante bastante tiempo porque, ¿quién iba a ganar a Aoshi en una pelea?

Pero Sasaki no se amilanó con ello, de modo que se enfrentó a Aoshi para conseguir casarse con ella. Y lo hizo varias veces en un año, por lo que al final tuvieron que poner por condición que las contiendas sólo se podían volver a solicitar pasado un año desde la última. Aoshi no tenía por qué estar peleándose día sí, día también, mientras el rival esperaba cogerle en un mal día y ganarle. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar pendiente de individuos como Sasaki.

Por suerte, sólo otro más había insistido una segunda vez. Los demás que lo habían intentado desistieron con el primer fracaso. Pero Sasaki no. Todos los años, el primer día de junio, se enfrentaba a Aoshi esperando poder ganarle. Y cada vez lo hacía mejor, a fin de cuentas, era una persona perseverante que se entrenaba día tras día en las tácticas de Aoshi para vencerle.

Y ese tipo de perseverancia le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué alguien insistiría tanto en algo así? ¿Quién perdería tanto tiempo e invertiría tanto esfuerzo para conseguir ganarle? Por eso, tenía claro que no era por ella. No era una obsesión enfermiza que tuviera Sasaki; él quería los Oniwaban-shu, y más ahora que se habían posicionado como la organización más fuerte del oeste de Japón.

Y por nada del mundo dejaría que cayese en sus manos. Por su culpa había tenido que poner el escudo de las contiendas y por encima de su cadáver dejaría que al final se saliera con la suya.

Por eso había acabado allí. En un momento de furia se había acercado a los terrenos de su familia —que eran cercanos al templo—, para tener unas «palabras» con él. Pero se había retractado a tiempo. No sólo no conseguiría nada, sino que encima sabía que se jactaría de ella.

Estaba muy enfadada, y por eso había modificado su rumbo y había acabado allí intentando serenarse en un lugar tranquilo.

—Créeme, no es tan…

—¡Qué sorpresa! Por fin has vuelto. —Una voz escalofriante que conocía bien se dirigió hasta ellos desde la entrada del patio—. Has tenido a mis chicos entretenidos toda la mañana.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 ** _*Kunai:_** Cuchillas de forma triangular y mango. Se utilizan para múltiples usos, entre ellos, como armas. Son las armas preferentes de Misao.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 20**

 **01 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como apunte, si os ha sonado el nombre de Sasaki de antes de este capítulo, leed el prólogo de nuevo XD. Y de paso, ahora entenderéis de otra forma por qué Megumi estaba ahí ^o^.

Recordad que esta semana tampoco subo capítulo el domingo »_«

¡Saludos!


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Yo también tengo ganas de que llegue lo que tiene que llegar... Ya te dije que me froto las manos con lo que pensaréis ^o^. Y bueno, como tú dices, el capítulo nos pone en situación del panorama que hay en Kioto (el cual me mola un montón porque es lo que nos lleva a la montaña rusa que os comenté, muajaja). Sobre Megumi, si te soy sincera, me dio pena que se fuese tan rápido u_uº, porque es partidaria de ambos. Debido a lo que ha tenido que vivir, siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy centrado y que se fija en lo que verdaderamente importa. De modo que si Soujiro puede ser beneficioso para Misao, el resto le resbalaría ^_^º. Y en cuanto a quién aparece en el capítulo al final, obvio que no te cuento porque lo vas a leer a continuación... tenso, tenso... »_«

 **Missao:** Qué te voy a decir, si la parte de Kioto me encanta *o*

 **SlayArmisa:** Y yo que pensaba que lo del Prólogo lo tendríais ya olvidado XD. Pasan muchas cosas hasta que cobra sentido ^_^º. En cuanto al truco de Misao, la dejó tranquila un tiempo, pero se le acabó volviendo en contra u_uº. Es lo que tiene... Y sobre Soujiro y sus celos no sabría qué decirte, porque para eso tendría que haber una persona que ronde a Misao y ella quiera, que no es el caso :-s. Además, por cómo se conduce la historia, este fic no da pie a esas escenas ^_^º.

En fin, me alegro que os esté enganchando la historia *o*. Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

Era la última persona que quería ver y ahí estaba, como invocado por sus pensamientos. Misao se levantó con ganas de machacarle. Sintió que toda la furia que se había contenido esa mañana volvía en un instante. Era injusto que alguien pudiera perturbar tanto su vida.

—No era mi intención —contestó mordaz.

—Ya… Pero después de estar… ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿dos meses? —Era una pregunta retórica, por lo que siguió sin esperar respuesta— desaparecida en «nadie sabe qué misión», si de repente me llegan rumores de que has vuelto, entenderás que me interese. En realidad, podría haber pensado que no eran ciertos —agregó en tono de humor, algo que fastidió más a Misao—. Pero resulta que, de pronto, aparece un muchacho preguntando en las calles por ti y que se dirige cerca de mi casa. ¿Me echabas de menos, querida?

«¿Muchacho?», se dijo a sí mismo Soujiro.

—Eso nunca pasará —replicó entre dientes Misao.

Sabía que no le habían seguido, pero era cierto que no se había preocupado de si alguien se enteraba de que la andaba buscando como para que informaran a un tercero de eso. No era algo relevante para él, pues Misao estaba en su ciudad; los Yoshida —si es que aún estuviesen interesados en ella— ya no tenían nada que hacer. Y, tal y como había comprobado al preguntar por ella, Misao era una persona reconocida en la ciudad. Igual que él había preguntado, esos hombres podían haber hecho lo mismo.

Soujiro miró con atención al hombre que hablaba. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, entrenado en algún tipo de disciplina de lucha. Tenía el pelo moreno largo y liso agarrado en una coleta baja. Los ojos eran oscuros y pequeños en comparación con su cara de facciones duras y mandíbula cuadrada. Soujiro no llegaría a catalogarlo como desagraciado, pero tampoco era un hombre que llamara la atención. Por su aspecto, estimaba que rondaría la treintena.

A su lado, había dos hombres más, también bastante corpulentos y no muy notorios en aspecto. Iban vestidos de igual forma por lo que entendió que eran subalternos del hombre que había hablado. Tuvo una sensación siniestra con ellos, pero era más por la actitud que mostraban hacia Misao que por su aspecto. Parecía que intentaban intimidarla.

Como vio que Misao se empezó a alterar de nuevo en esa ajetreada mañana, decidió intervenir.

—Deberíamos irnos, Misao. La señora Shinomori está preocupada por ti.

Misao asintió de forma forzada, pero al fin se movió. Y en el momento en que cruzó al lado del hombre sin siquiera mirarle, él la aferró del brazo.

—Esta vez ganaré —rio mientras la acercaba a él.

—Sasaki, suéltame —advirtió mientras forcejeaba.

Soujiro, que en un inicio no entendía muy bien la escena que estaba presenciando, de pronto tuvo cierta luz. Aquel debía ser el hombre que había hecho salir llorando a Misao esa mañana.

—Shinomori está viejo, no deberías contar con él —se jactó. Soujiro enarcó una ceja al descubrir que el hombre no tenía la edad similar a Aoshi, como había pensado—. En cambio, yo estoy en la flor de la vida. —La acercó hacia su cuerpo de un tirón, pero Misao evitó contactar con él al poner su brazo contra su pecho y mantenerlo a distancia. Sasaki dejó de lado el supuesto humor y añadió en tono furioso—: Le voy a hacer morder el polvo por todos estos años que me ha mantenido alejado de mi objetivo.

—Nunca voy a dejar que pongas tus sucias manos en mi gente.

Misao le agarró con la mano el brazo que le sujetaba y le hincó las uñas, en un vano intento de que le soltase. Soujiro sabía que Misao podía ser más agresiva, pero no estaban peleándose. Era más bien una especie de batalla de voluntades, algo bastante extraño para él.

—Me parece bien, porque en cuanto te consiga, dejarán de ser tu gente y entonces estarán a mis órdenes.

—¿Estás soñando? Mi gente es leal a mí —espetó ella.

—¿A una mujer? Se tienen que estar frotando las manos de sólo pensar que por fin podrán quitarte de en medio —contraatacó él—. Y yo les daré el gusto porque te voy a encerrar en un sótano por haberme amargado durante cinco años —agregó con desprecio.

Misao se paralizó. Soujiro lo supo porque su mano dejó de estar en tensión. Además, se había quedado blanca. Era evidente para él que la «batalla de voluntades» la estaba perdiendo Misao.

—Antes te mataría —le susurró, aunque no sonó tan amenazante como seguramente ella querría.

—Que no haya podido vencer hasta ahora a Shinomori, no quiere decir que no pueda vencerte a ti. No eres rival para mí. —El hombre compuso una sonrisa intimidante—. Y encima, seré tu dueño para hacer lo que quiera contigo. Y todo, en un solo día.

Como Misao no pudo decir nada, Soujiro intercedió:

—Creo que el juego ha terminado; la señorita Misao ha perdido el interés. —Un eufemismo gigantesco de lo que allí había pasado. Pero jamás mortificaría a Misao delante de otras personas diciendo que había perdido.

El hombre le miró como si no le hubiera visto hasta ese momento.

—Tú debes ser el chico de los recados que la andaba buscando, ¿no?

—No soy un chico —contestó con su mayor sonrisa, mientras ponía la mano en el brazo que sujetaba a Misao y empezó a apretar. El hombre le miró con una nueva luz al ver que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba—. Y si no la suelta, voy a hacerle daño… mucho.

El hombre empezó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas y eso hizo que soltara a Misao. Soujiro sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito: había sido una consecuencia de su explosiva risa, pero no le importó. Tiró con sutileza de Misao para acercarla más a él y poner así más distancia con el hombre.

—¿Tú? —Y siguió riéndose acompañado de sus secuaces—. Eres muy gracioso, chico. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y continuó—: Está bien. Veo que te preocupas por tu líder, algo que te honra. Así que te dejo que te la lleves —enfatizó él, lo que Soujiro interpretó como un intento de definir quién mandaba allí, algo que en lo personal le importaba más bien poco si conseguía su propósito—. Ya le he dicho todo lo que quería decirle.

—Gracias —se despidió cordial Soujiro mientras sujetaba suave pero firme a Misao y la hacía moverse de allí.

Aunque habría estado más que dispuesto a sacarla del templo corriendo, Soujiro mantuvo un paso normal mientras se alejaban. Suponía que Misao habría querido aparentar serenidad ante los que se intuía como rivales de ella. Ese tipo de protocolos solía ser importante entre bandas rivales. Y decía que lo suponía porque Misao estaba aturdida y no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y perdida. Se había llevado un gran impacto en la conversación con ese hombre.

Tampoco era para menos. Le había dicho con rencor que pensaba quitarle su organización y encerrarla en algún lugar donde no pudiera salir. A Soujiro le había inquietado aquello. Todo había sonado a una especie de matrimonio de conveniencia, de otra forma, nada habría tenido sentido. Observó a Misao preocupado. Una mujer pasaba a ser propiedad de un hombre al casarse con él. Y Sasaki había afirmado que iba a ser su dueño, además de hacerse con los Oniwaban-shu, por lo que tenían que estar hablando de matrimonio.

Pero allí había algo raro. Él hablaba como si fuese un hecho y, sin embargo, Misao, como si eso fuese imposible. Uno de los dos estaba equivocado y esperaba que no lo fuese ella.

Cuando vio que la respiración se le empezó a acelerar, Soujiro inspiró profundo para serenarse. El día anterior había experimentado una sensación horrible al creer que Misao era una mujer casada. Debía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza lo antes posible o acabaría tan perturbado como ella.

Pero entonces, Misao reaccionó al fin. Si analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día, la vuelta a casa estaba siendo un infierno para ella. Debía estar maldiciendo a todo lo que se encontrase. Había sobrevivido a una constante caza para llegar al lugar donde debería estar a salvo y encontrarse con su familia a punto de mudarse y a un hombre que le quería quitar lo que le quedaba.

—Respira hondo —sugirió Soujiro tras ver que se iba a desmoronar.

Misao estaba helada y temblando, algo a lo que era ajena hasta que su mente se conectó de nuevo con su cuerpo. Sufría los efectos posteriores de un momento de gran tensión.

Ella asintió y revisó a su alrededor para descubrir dónde estaba.

—No nos siguen —informó cuando vio que iba a girase a mirar atrás—. Pronto llegaremos.

La vio intentar controlar su respiración, pero no lo consiguió. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y supo que estaba enfadándose otra vez. Estaba pensando en lo que no debía, suspiró Soujiro en su mente con resignación.

—Tranquila, Misao.

—¡Tranquila… y un cuerno! —gritó sin más—. Voy a matar a esa escoria.

Estaba muy enfadada y entendía que lo estuviera, pero no veía muy viable su plan de acción a menos que lo hiciese a traición. En aquello estaba de acuerdo con el hombre: si era capaz de igualar en habilidad a Aoshi, ella no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

Aceleró el paso en cuanto llegaron a su calle y casi corría al traspasar la puerta del Aoiya. Soujiro creyó que aquello no podía ser bueno para su pierna. Debía descansar más si no quería recaer en su lesión.

—¿Dónde está Aoshi? —preguntó al primero que encontró.

—Creo que está arriba, en su habitación.

Misao salió en su busca y le encontró donde le dijeron, solo que estaba acompañado de Megumi y Asuka.

—¡Aoshi! —gritó según entró—. No puedes perder.

—¿Misao? —se preocupó Megumi al verla—. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Me preguntaste si lo había considerado y la respuesta es que no puedo ni verle. Prefiero morirme antes.

—Vale, me llevo a la niña —interrumpió al instante Megumi—. No es algo que ella deba escuchar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Aoshi a la vez.

—Ese… ese… individuo —espetó al no encontrar una palabra para definirle. Megumi saludó a Soujiro al pasar a su lado y cerró la puerta—, quiere quitarme de en medio. Quiere quedarse con los Oni y me encerrará para ello. Y me torturará… Y hará un infierno de mi vida. Y…

—Estás muy alterada y no piensas con claridad. Estás imaginando cosas.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—En realidad, sí —la contradijo Soujiro. Misao se giró amenazante—. Lo de torturarte no lo ha dicho —corrigió solícito él—. Pero el resto sí. Y sin contar la mala intención con que se lo dijo.

—¿Mala intención?

—No sabría decirlo de otra manera —concluyó sonriente—. El hombre estaba muy enfadado y se veía que pretendía intimidarla.

Aoshi no reaccionó a sus palabras. Las ignoró y volvió a centrarse en Misao.

—Estás entrando en pánico innecesariamente. Es obvio que Sasaki quiere molestarte y lo está consiguiendo.

—¿Que estoy entrando en pánico innecesariamente? —recriminó furiosa—. Ese hombre dice que quiere encerrarme como a un criminal…

—En realidad…

—¡Cállate! —exhortó enojada a Soujiro, y siguió como si no hubiese sido interrumpida—. Y que quiere destruir mi único legado, ¿y estoy entrando en pánico?

—No lo dijo así.

—¡Soujiro!

—Reconoce que en parte estás exagerando.

—¡No, no lo hago! Porque le conozco y sé lo que quería decir con sus palabras.

—Misao… —empezó a decir Aoshi para cortar la discusión—. No ves las cosas con claridad. Te podrá haber dicho eso, pero si piensas que tu gente va a permitir que te hagan algo como lo que dices, es a ellos a los que no conoces bien.

Aoshi le cogió la mano para reconfortarla. No solía tener ese tipo de gestos cariñosos con ella, pero estaba demasiado alterada.

—Sasaki te ha encontrado en un mal momento. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy te ha superado. La noticia de nuestra marcha y luego esto. Las emociones te nublan el juicio.

Misao siguió negando.

—Le odio… le odio… No puedes perder.

—Misao, ¿crees que perdería a propósito? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, sabes que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo. Pero tienes que hacerte a la idea…

—No… —rechazó categórica.

—Por mucho que te disguste, Sasaki se ha convertido en uno de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido. Apenas pude ganarle el año pasado.

—Y éste seguirá siendo así.

Aoshi suspiró.

—Entrena cómo vencer mis técnicas. Y cada año su nivel es mucho mayor. Si persiste, acabará por ganarme. Si no es este año, será el que viene.

—Me negaré… aunque pierdas —agregó con convicción—. No dejaré que ese hombre se me acerque ni a mí, ni a mi gente.

Aoshi estuvo largos segundos en silencio; unos segundos que se hicieron notar en la estancia entre los presentes.

—Si tomas esa decisión, ahí no te podré ayudar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Un líder que rompe su palabra es un líder sin honor.

Misao se quedó blanca, incapaz de decir nada más. Soujiro la observó preocupado al ver su reacción. Pero antes de que pudiera interferir, salió de la habitación como si el diablo pisara sus talones.

Aquella conversación le había dado una información más amplia de la situación y por eso empezaba a hacerse una idea de todo. Al parecer, alguien podría casarse con Misao si vencía a Aoshi. Y ese hombre que se habían encontrado en el templo debía haber sido insistente.

Un sentimiento extraño le invadió mientras permanecía en la estancia solo con Aoshi. Misao se había largado de allí después de verse en cierta forma acorralada. Se sentía inquieto y, en parte, se lamentaba de no haberse marchado de Kioto el día anterior. Habría preferido no enterarse de todo aquello.

Misao era la primera persona por la que había sentido algo después de todos sus años anestesiados. No era sólo cariño; sabía que era muy diferente a eso. Y ahora se enteraba de que esa persona estaba en venta al mejor postor. Cierto que la puja era alta —cualquiera no podía vencer a Aoshi—, pero estaba en venta.

Los matrimonios concertados no eran inusuales, pero no se lo esperaba de alguien tan independiente como Misao. ¿Quizás fuese eso lo que tan inquieto le tenía? Otro detalle en el que no había pensado al conocerla, igual que su hipotético matrimonio con Aoshi.

—Estoy empezando a creer que habría sido mejor no llegar —comentó preocupado Soujiro. Aoshi miró en su dirección con una expresión extraña de resignación.

—Eso no habría solucionado nada —contestó él—. La contienda se habría celebrado igual y solo habríais llegado con todo ya preparado.

—¿No crees poder ganarle? —Aunque sonó a pregunta, casi fue una afirmación.

—Misao no se quiere dar cuenta, pero tengo muchas peleas a mis espaldas. —Aoshi giró su cabeza para observar por la ventana mientras se tocaba el hombro izquierdo—. Desde hace un par de años, Megumi tiene que hacerme masajes en el hombro. No puedo pelear como cuando era más joven sin resentirme y, por tanto, no puedo tampoco entrenar de forma habitual. No al menos para superar a un hombre siete años menor que yo y que sí entrena duro a diario para vencerme.

«¿Siete años?», pensó asombrado Soujiro. O Aoshi tenía más años de los que creía, o ese hombre no se conservaba muy bien.

—Si te soy sincero, no esperaba este desarrollo. Y Misao tampoco —su tono al decirlo era apagado.

Soujiro estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Aoshi. Cuando le conoció, era un hombre mucho más reservado e inexpresivo. Pero era evidente que el tiempo y su familia habían obrado su pequeño milagro en él. No encontraba otra explicación a las distintas actitudes que había visto en ese escaso tiempo.

—Incluso sin un entrenamiento diario, no es fácil vencerme. Por eso era improbable que alguien lo consiguiera. Pero no habíamos contado con la perseverancia de Sasaki.

—Alguien que se ha pasado los últimos años entrenando para vencerle —terminó por él Soujiro.

Aoshi asintió y se quedó pensativo mientras seguía observando por la ventana.

—Misao se niega a ver la realidad, pero no le va a quedar más opción que elegir entre ella o los Oniwaban-shu.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 21**

 **08 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Recordad que vuelvo a subir nuevo capítulo el domingo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Estefi:** Qué violentas que sois algunas XD Con lo tranquilo que es el pobre y queréis que se meta en problemas XD

 **Kaoruca:** Tenéis una imaginación muy vívida... No sé yo lo que se os estará pasando por la cabeza XD. A lo mejor estáis imaginando cosas XD Espero que con este capítulo te dejes de morder las uñas, que eso no es sano XD.

 **SlayArmisa:** Sí, Aoshi nunca será la «alegría de la huerta», pero todas las personas evolucionan en función de su ambiente. Si en vez de estar en plan solitario por el mundo, se pasa años conviviendo con una familia, eso tiene que modificar su carácter sí o sí. Por eso ahora es un hombre más accesible ^_^º . Y bueno, sobre lo que le pasa a Soujiro por la cabeza, sólo sigue leyendo ;-D

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

No estaba segura de si haber ido al jardín era una buena opción. Le había dado una patada a uno de los bancos de madera y, en consecuencia, había roto el respaldo. Pero como con aquello no consiguió descargar su furia, después le dio una patada a una roca y ahora le dolía el pie. No le apetecía destruir su habitación, así que ese lugar tenía que servirle.

¿Cómo podía Aoshi decirle aquello? Deberían entender que su palabra rota en esa situación era comprensible. Si ese engendro acabase siendo su marido, se moriría.

Volvió al banco pero esta vez se sentó en uno de los extremos que aún conservaba el respaldo intacto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Incluso ella empezaba a ver que su caso era simple negación. El año anterior, en el enfrentamiento de ambos, todos lo que estaban allí pudieron ver que Aoshi ganó por un fallo de su rival. Porque en realidad, no se veía que fuese superior como en otras ocasiones. Había presenciado —con un pasmoso horror— todo el combate, y Aoshi no tuvo muchas formas de superarle. Ese hombre había ido mejorando mucho con los años; encontrando defensas eficientes para los ataques de Aoshi. No en vano se había enfrentado ya varias veces a él.

En cambio, Aoshi ya no entrenaba como antaño. Tampoco podía reprochárselo. La orientaba a la hora de manejar los Oniwaban-shu; sabía que sin su ayuda no habría conseguido estar en el lugar en el que estaban ahora. Pero él se había alejado de la parte activa de los Oni desde que se casó con Megumi. Quería dejar su pasado atrás y Misao no podía exigirle que entrenara y mejorara sólo para evitar algo que ella se había sacado de la manga para protegerse de Sasaki o cualquier otro con el que intentaran obligarla a casarse.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose los ojos con ellas. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Se sentía acorralada. No podía encajar lo que le venía por delante y sabiendo que estaría sola. Aoshi le había dicho que por mucho que Sasaki la amenazara, no podría usurparle así como así su puesto de líder. Pero Sasaki había dicho algo que había revuelto su avispero. Sabía que tenía miembros leales a ella; pero también sabía que muchos eran leales porque Aoshi estaba detrás.

Y él se iba a marchar.

Aunque de inicio todos siguieran sus órdenes, los cambios por la marcha de Aoshi y el mezclarse con gente de Sasaki podrían acabar desplazando la balanza. Sasaki tenía razón: había hombres que no estaban contentos con que la líder fuese una mujer, aunque esta hubiese demostrado con creces su valía. Sin ir más lejos, hacía un par de meses había sido traicionada por ese motivo y uno de sus mejores hombres había muerto por ello.

Exhaló el aire que tenía, el cual salió entrecortado por la ansiedad que estaba padeciendo.

Porque si aquello era malo, estaba el hecho de que ese individuo se convirtiese en su marido. Aquello sí que era negación por parte de su cabeza. No podía ni quería concebirlo. Algo en ese hombre siempre le había dado escalofríos y la echaba para atrás, como un muy desarrollado instinto de supervivencia contra él. Ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones con ella y empezaba a sospechar que hubiera una envidia enconada de fondo. Ella, como mujer, había conseguido lo que su familia, siendo hombres, no habían conseguido. Y por eso le había dicho que pensaba encerrarla en algún lugar para aislarla de todo lo que era y que él codiciaba.

¿Podría ser eso?, se preguntó con cierta perplejidad. ¿Podría ser que su persistencia se debiera a eso? ¿No soportar que una mujer fuese mejor que él? Y qué mejor manera de vengarse de ella que robarle su trabajo y poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera y con la bendición de la ley. Las mujeres eran meras propiedades de los hombres. Las pasaban de padres a maridos en función de sus intereses.

¡No, no, no! Si seguía pensando en eso se volvería loca.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —oyó que le preguntaba Soujiro. Misao levantó la cabeza para verle parado enfrente de ella. Era capaz de ser en extremo silencioso cuando se lo proponía. No le había oído llegar.

—Mal. —Era absurdo mentir. De hecho, tenía unas ganas imperiosas de echarse a llorar por no conseguir salir de ese problema.

Soujiro se sentó en el banco.

—Aún podemos estar a tiempo de volver sobre nuestros pasos, interceptar a uno de los hombres de Yoshida y decirle que todavía no hemos llegado.

Misao sonrió por su sugerencia.

—¿Eso es un chiste? —Pero como Soujiro no dijo nada, supo que estaba hablando con su habitual sinceridad. Suspiró—. Sería un poco complicado, ¿no crees?

—Eras mucho más feliz antes de que llegáramos. —Claro y directo. Soujiro no se andaba con remilgos a la hora de exponer los hechos como los veía. Era algo que le gustaba de él. Más personas en el mundo deberían tomar ejemplo de ello. Se evitarían muchos problemas—. Deberíamos habernos retrasado un poco más, ¿no crees?

Misao le miró por varios segundos, pero terminó por soltar un largo suspiro. Porque en realidad no arreglaba nada. Sólo habría vivido tranquila unos días más al mantener en el olvido su problema.

—No lo creo. Habría ocurrido lo mismo, pero más tarde. Si hubiera llegado hace varias semanas, hubiera sido distinto. Porque primero me habría enterado de que se van a Aizu y luego me habría venido esto otro —expuso ella—. Pero a estas alturas… sólo sería postergarlo.

Soujiro la miró con curiosidad. Hasta la fecha, no había tenido nunca problemas con su creencia sobre quitarse las cosas de encima cuanto antes. Si algo iba a pasar inevitablemente, no tenía sentido retrasarlo. Pero Misao había estado atrasando aquello año tras año. ¿Podría estar equivocado?

—Eso me interesa. ¿Crees que postergar algo es bueno o malo?

—¿Qué?

—Que si postergar algo es bueno o malo —repitió él, que creía que no le había escuchado.

—Ah… —Misao se quedó desconcertada por su pregunta durante varios segundos. No entendía a qué venía—. No sé… Depende… supongo.

—¿De qué?

—Hum… No sé… De lo que se trate. De si lo que va a ocurrir es bueno o malo.

—¿Y si es malo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se interesó Misao al ver su curiosidad.

—Es de ese tipo de cosas de las que no sé mucho —respondió de forma ambigua Soujiro. No tenía pensamiento de hablarle sobre el origen de su confusión.

Misao torció la boca mientras reflexionaba qué responderle. Era consciente de que Soujiro era muy limitado en determinados ámbitos y este tipo de cosas sociales y emocionales no las llevaba muy bien.

—Si es muy malo —dijo al fin—, siempre quieres postergarlo. Porque no quieres que llegue.

—Pero sería inevitable, ¿no?

—Pero cuanto más tarde sea, menos tiempo lo sufres. O más tarde lo padeces.

Soujiro se quedó pensativo y Misao no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaría saber cómo funcionaban sus engranajes mientras descifraba sus palabras. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla que intentara de forma tan racional pensar sobre algo emocional.

—¿Y la espera? —cuestionó de pronto.

—¿Qué espera?

—El tiempo que pasas angustiado sabiendo que va a pasar algo que no quieres. ¿Eso no haría que quisieras quitártelo de encima ya?

Misao volvió a pensar en ello. Tenía parte de razón, pero también dependía de lo que fuese a ocurrir. En su caso, toda la espera del mundo sería mejor que el final.

—Bueno… Como te decía, depende de lo que sea. Es como una balanza… creo —añadió después—. Si lo que te va a pasar es peor que la angustia de la espera, querrás que no llegue. Pero si lo que viene es menos grave que muchos días de espera, querrás quitártelo de encima.

—Entiendo…

Y volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? ¿Le estaría preocupando algo que no le había contado? Le veía muy concentrado con ese tema; más de lo habitual de cuando tenía que explicarle cosas sobre las distintas emociones con las que se tropezaba.

—Esto es difícil —dijo a nadie en particular.

Desde su punto de vista, eso era muy subjetivo. Ella no tenía muchos problemas con ello. Sabía sin género de duda cuándo quería que algo llegara y cuándo no.

—Vale… —susurró mientras meditaba—. Pero tu caso es más fácil, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres con «mi caso»? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Si no he entendido mal, si Sasaki vence a Aoshi, se podrá casar contigo, ¿no? —Misao asintió; por dolorosa que le resultara la idea, era verdad—. Y eso es lo que quieres postergar. De modo que, para ti, la espera es mejor que lo que vendría, ¿cierto?

—¡Por supuesto! Que Sasaki gane a Aoshi es lo peor que me podría pasar —alegó ella.

Soujiro estaba convencido de que había cosas bastante peores que eso, pero no lo mencionó. Veía a Misao muy deprimida como para echar más leña al fuego.

—Pero tienes opciones; puedes evitarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con desesperación. Porque ella no veía la manera.

—Tendrías que casarte con él si gana la pelea porque eres la líder de los Oniwaban-shu. Si no lo fueras, ya no tendría sentido.

—Dejar… ¿los Oniwaban-shu? —lo dijo como si fuese lo más inconcebible que le hubieran propuesto.

—O al menos, dejar de ser su líder.

¿Dejar los Oniwaban-shu? Esa pregunta seguía resonando en su cabeza y suponía un gran shock para ella. Jamás se lo había planteado. Y no lo había hecho porque sería lo mismo que pedirle que se sacara su corazón. Ella era quien era por los Oniwaban-shu; y éstos eran lo que eran por ella. Como una relación simbiótica. No podría sobrevivir sin ellos. Al menos, eso creía.

—Nunca podría hacer eso.

—Entonces, en tu balanza, pesan más los Oniwaban-shu que el hecho de tener un marido, ¿no?

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella ante esa forma de expresarlo—. Que mi problema no es tener un marido. Quiero casarme algún día… ¡Pero no con él! —argumentó exaltada.

—Sin embargo, ésa es tu situación ahora.

Durante unos eternos segundos, Misao no fue capaz de articular palabra. Soujiro le había dejado de pronto dos cartas sobre la mesa que ella era incapaz de concebir separadas.

—¿Tus opciones son aceptar el resultado de la contienda o dejar los Oniwaban-shu? —aclaró Misao.

Soujiro se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Tienes la opción de ser la líder de los Oniwaban-shu y acatar vuestros acuerdos, o hacerte a un lado y vivir tu vida. —Como Misao no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento, matizó sus argumentos—. Si casarte con él te supone tanto perjuicio, deja los Oniwaban-shu y podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿No sería lo más fácil?

—¡No! —contestó con ultraje—. Los Oniwaban-shu son parte de mi vida. No puedo renunciar a ellos.

—Pues deja, al menos, el liderazgo —especificó él.

—Eso no es tan sencillo —murmuró Misao.

Porque ella, simplemente, no quería ceder lo que había construido cuando nada le impedía hacer lo que más le gustaba. Ni a Sasaki, ni a ningún otro. Ella no estaba impedida, ni estaba loca. Su actividad en los Oniwaban-shu no causaba perjuicio alguno en ellos, por tanto, no debería verse obligada a apartarse cuando no era necesario. Su problema era el hecho de ser mujer y haber caído en los sucios tejemanejes de un hombre codicioso.

Y eso la enfurecía como pocas cosas.

—Entonces, ya tienes tu respuesta —concluyó Soujiro ante sus palabras.

Pero si él pensaba que con eso había ayudado a Misao a elegir, se equivocaba. Misao le fulminó, de igual modo que lo habría hecho si el que estuviera delante fuese el responsable de aquello.

—¡No, no lo es! Esto no es un juego de lógica tuyo —recriminó Misao indignada y muy dolida—. ¡Los Oniwaban-shu son mi vida! ¡Y mi vida es mía! No es una cosa u otra. Las dos van unidas. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera planteármelo?

Soujiro se tensó ante esa repentina agresividad.

—Lo siento… Sólo intentaba ayudarte —dijo contrito—. Es la forma en que lo veo.

—¿Que lo ves? ¿Tú? —reprochó de malas formas—. ¿Alguien que da igual lo que pierda o lo que deje atrás, que no le importa? ¿Cómo podría entender esto alguien como tú? —espetó resentida.

Soujiro se quedó paralizado ante aquella sensación tan extraña que le embargó. Misao siempre le entendía o le excusaba por su forma de ser. Era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de ella: no le miraba como un bicho raro por sus limitaciones emocionales. Incluso llegaban a divertirla. Por eso, que de pronto le dijera algo así…

Era una sensación opresiva; un dolor envolvente que no lo producía una caída o un golpe. No, había sido algo más inocuo que eso. Unas simples palabras pero que venían de la persona que más le importaba.

—Siento no poder serte de ayuda. —Forzó una sonrisa que no convenció a nadie—. ¿Quieres quedarte sola o prefieres que llame a otra persona?

Si hubiera utilizado un tono sarcástico o se lo hubiera dicho enfadado en vez de servicial, Misao no se habría sentido tan ruin como se sentía en ese momento. Soujiro había perdido incluso la sonrisa cuando le dijo sus palabras y se había querido retractar al momento. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía y ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en ayudarla. Pero era su amiga y había intentado hacerlo —aunque a su peculiar manera— y eso le había llevado a tener que soportar sus recriminaciones.

—Perdóname, no quería decir eso.

—Pero es verdad.

—No lo es —le contradijo vehemente—. Estoy descargando mi frustración contigo cuando eres la última persona con la que debería hacerlo.

Que Soujiro siguiera intentando forzar una sonrisa tan falsa, sólo reafirmó lo horrible que había sido porque, ¿cómo, si no, podrían haberle afectado tanto sus palabras a alguien como él? Soujiro había intentado ayudarla con toda su buena voluntad y se había llevado a cambio su mezquindad.

—Perdóname, soy la peor persona del mundo —se disculpó con voz temblorosa. Porque se sentía así: culpable, ruin y mezquina. Soujiro la miró al escuchar su voz—. Es que esta situación me está sobrepasando y lo estoy pagando contigo. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo de inmediato, impresionado porque veía que Misao se iba a echar a llorar. No la había visto hacerlo hasta ahora. Había tenido incluso una flecha clavada en su pierna y a lo máximo que había llegado era a derramar las lágrimas que se aguantaba. Por eso, verla en ese estado le cortó el abatimiento que había sentido un minuto antes—. No importa, de verdad… No quiero que llores por eso.

—Pues lo siento, porque no es fácil pararlo cuando se empieza —le explicó mientras se le caían las lágrimas que tenía retenidas—. Porque no es justo lo que me pasa. Soy una buena persona, ¿sabes? —se quejó—. Siempre he ayudado a la gente; no me gusta verla sufrir. Y he trabajado muy duro por aquello que quería. Y lo he conseguido. ¿Por qué se me recompensa así?

Soujiro la observó sobrecogido. No le gustaba nada verla en ese estado: llorando porque la vida estaba siendo injusta con ella. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era eso y que no siempre había una solución. La injusticia había llegado a Misao ahora, pero a él le llegó en el momento de su concepción. Toda su vida se cimentaba sobre una injusticia.

—La vida no siempre es justa. —No tenía otra respuesta para su pregunta, aunque sabía que no le iba a gustar. Era la realidad.

—Pues no debería ser así —replicó quitándose las lágrimas de la cara—. No entiendo por qué todo lo que he construido se tiene que ver condicionado porque un malnacido quiere lo que es mío. ¡Es todo culpa suya! —exclamó con voz desgarrada entre sus sollozos—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan persistente?

—¿Y por qué no lo detuvisteis? —cuestionó Soujiro—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no decidisteis que tuvieran una única oportunidad?

—¿Te crees que no lo propuse? —ironizó Misao—. Pero alegaron que una persona podía mejorar si seguía entrenando y no había que eliminar la posibilidad de tener a otro líder fuerte sólo por presentarse cuando aún no estuviera listo.

—Hum... En parte tienen razón —meditó Soujiro.

—¡No, no quiero que les des la razón! ¡Esto es serio! —Misao escondió su cara entre sus manos—. Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que ese tipo podría superar a Aoshi. ¡Ni entrenándose! —gritó con voz rota por la emoción—. ¡Estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori!

—Cierto —corroboró él. Soujiro ya no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante ese incómodo momento y Misao parecía preferir que le dieran la razón, por lo que esperaba que eso ayudara.

—El guerrero más fuerte que han tenido los Oniwaban-shu —siguió ella, en cambio, sin hacerle mucho caso—. De hecho, ¡es uno de los más fuertes de todo Japón!

Soujiro daba fe de ello. No por nada el señor Shishio quiso que peleara en su bando.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que ese individuo tenga posibilidades de ganarle?! —exclamó con impotencia a la vez que se daba un puñetazo en la pierna—. Cómo le odio… —agregó con rencor—. ¡Le odio, le odio, le odio!

—Sí, ya veo que el problema es él.

—¡Porque lo es! —confirmó al momento ella—. ¡Quiere arruinarme la vida! —Y siguió sollozando.

Misao estaba desconsolada y Soujiro no creía que nada de lo que le dijera la ayudase. Ya le había dicho que no le servía para esa situación. Además, verla en ese estado le estaba dejando un nudo desagradable en el pecho, por lo que, ni podía ayudarla ni podía mejorar su propio estado. Estar allí con ella era como una trampa de la que no veía la puerta de salida.

—Lo siento, Misao —se condolió Soujiro poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla—. No sé qué más puedo decirte. Si quieres evitar casarte con ese hombre, no tienes más opciones.

—Tus opciones lógicas no me sirven. —No quería reprochárselo, pero no lo dijo de buenas maneras.

—Pero es lo que hay. Siento decírtelo así, pero es el señor Shinomori el que duda que pueda ganarle este año.

—Ya lo sé… —asumió por fin.

—Entonces sólo te quedan esas dos alternativas.

—No quiero casarme con él. Preferiría a cualquiera antes. ¡Es un malnacido! ¡Le odioooo! —masculló apretando los dientes con gran rencor.

—Pues es él o dejar el liderazgo de los Oniwaban-shu, porque dudo mucho que alguien vaya a adelantársele con los pocos días que quedan.

Misao le miró con mala cara. Si en vez de Soujiro hubiera sido otra persona, creería que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero Soujiro era un hombre tan literal que concluyó que se lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—No te preocupes porque no va a suceder un milagro tan conveniente —recriminó de forma ácida.

—¿Qué milagro? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo que qué milagro? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —protestó indignada—. ¿En serio te piensas que puedo golpear una piedra y que sin más salga alguien que pueda derrotar a Aoshi? —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Claro que no, el señor Shinomori es un gran luchador —concordó él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —atacó beligerante—. Sólo conozco a dos o tres personas capaces de poder ganarle. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Resulta que ya están casados! —gritó enfatizando la última palabra—. Así que, ¿en qué crees que me ayuda eso? ¡En nada! —se contestó ella misma a la vez que gesticulaba de forma violenta—. No me sirve de nada un hombre que es inaccesible, ni tampoco uno que no está aquí. Porque al único que conozco que sigue soltero y quizás, sólo quizás, podría ganar a Aoshi es Sanosuke. Pero hay un gran problema con él: no está en Japón… ¡y nadie sabe dónde demonios está!

—Perdona, no era eso lo que pretendía decir —se excusó Soujiro al entender que el discurso ultrajado de Misao se debía a que se había tomado literalmente sus palabras—. Era sólo una forma de hablar para hacer ver que no tienes muchas alternativas, no que fuese algo viable. Es obvio que no puedes encontrar a alguien en tan pocos días.

—No, no se puede. —Y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo mientras continuaba—: Porque por mucho que lo desee, esos hombres no es que lluevan precisa… —Misao se detuvo de forma tan repentina, que Soujiro pasó sus ojos del cielo al que apelaba a ella. Bajaba los brazos y su rostro presentaba un profundo desconcierto— …mente —terminó agregando confusa.

—No es fácil encontrarlos, no… —volvió a estar de acuerdo él.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerla sentir mejor al darle la razón, Soujiro estaba seguro de que no lo estaba consiguiendo. Tenía la vaga sensación de que Misao no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él, con la misma expresión de alguien que acabara de encontrarse con la cosa más inesperada posible, y Soujiro se tensó.

—Tú… —susurró Misao pasmada.

—¿Sí?

—Tú puedes vencer a Aoshi. —Misao no daba crédito a la revelación que había tenido de pronto.

—¿Vencer a Aoshi? —se extrañó él—. ¿Para qué querría yo hacer algo así? —Con eso, se ganó un puñetazo de Misao… y fuerte—. ¿Por qué me has pegado? —se quejó a la vez que se frotaba el brazo.

—¡Porque eres idiota! —exclamó ella enojada—. ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que alguien se le adelante a Sasaki. Lo acabas de decir.

—Pero no hablaba de mí —se defendió nervioso Soujiro, que empezaba a ver por dónde venía la conversación.

—¿Y por qué no? —insistió ella acercándose a él, con la luz de la esperanza reflejada en su rostro—. Nos conocemos y nos llevamos bien. Te prometo que nunca te daré problemas y nunca te pondré objeciones a nada que quieras hacer. No seré una carga para ti. Podrás…

—No, ni hablar —la interrumpió él muy nervioso—. No estás pensando con claridad.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es una buena idea.

—No, no lo es —la contradijo de inmediato Soujiro.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió desesperada.

—Porque no quiero casarme contigo.

Y de esa forma tan directa, la realidad volvió a estrellarse contra ella. Misao se tensó cuando esas palabras tan tajantes le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría, haciéndola consciente por un momento de lo que su repentina idea suponía a oídos de cualquier hombre.

Por supuesto que para ella era una alternativa infinitamente mejor que la otra. Pero si precisamente ella se estaba quejando de que alguien le iba a arruinar la vida por obligarla a casarse con él, ¿cómo se atrevía a proponerle a otra persona lo mismo? Soujiro no tenía por qué casarse con ella para sacarla de sus problemas. Igual que ella querría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, él también debería poder hacerlo.

—No, claro… ¿Por qué querrías? —susurró algo desorientada. Había sido una montaña emocional pensar por un momento que había encontrado una solución para después darse de bruces con la realidad—. Perdona, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—No es nada personal contra ti —se apresuró a explicar Soujiro.

—No importa, no importa… —Que encima Soujiro tuviera que medir sus palabras para evitar mortificarla cuando había sido tan negligente con las suyas propias, lo empeoraba todo—. De verdad.

—Es que nunca he pensado en casarme. No es algo que esté en mis planes.

—No tienes que excusarte. Soy estúpida. —Misao se levantó del banco, con movimientos rígidos, y miró a todas partes menos a él—. Estoy… Estoy muy avergonzada. —Y por eso no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Misao… —la llamó él levantándose a su vez.

—No —le detuvo ella en cuanto vio que Soujiro intentaba seguirla—. Haz como que nunca dije nada —le pidió, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 22**

 **11 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo siento, pero no puedo contenerme en decirlo:

*Lectoras: 0 - MAEC: un trillón ^o^

Porque sí, levantad la mano las que pensábais que aceptaría, muajajaja (MAEC regocijándose por llegar a este momento por fin → Es que llevo esperando este capítulo desde que subí el prólogo XD —es mi malignidad en su punto álgido ^o^).

Pero después del momento «matemos a Soujiro» vamos a ser realistas. Porque ¿cuántas de vosotras os habríais casado con la primera persona a la que quisisteis al segundo día de saberlo? ¡Uy! Qué pocas manos veo ahora ^o^. Que sí, que sé que alguna me podrá decir que está casada con su primer amor, pero... ¿al segundo día? ¿En serio? Así que si ninguna de nosotras lo haría, Soujiro menos. Es lo que hay ^_^º

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de todas formas :-D

¡Saludos!


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Missao:** »_« Pobre Misao... no se merece acabar casada con ese tipejo T_T

 **Kaoruca:** Sí, sí... Pobre Misao. Pero también pobre Soujiro. Nadie le entiende T_T ( _MAEC dando golpecitos consoladores a Soujiro en la espalda para animarle por su incomprensión_ ). Me habría gustado ver cómo reaccionaríais vosotras ante algo así T_T . Y no me ha quedado claro lo que imaginabas: ¿que acabaría siendo candidato o que rechazaran la propuesta? En fin, ya me contarás cuál es el arreglo. De todas formas, hay muuucho fic por delante ^o^. Así que seguid leyendo XD

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Espero que las vacaciones hayan ido bien :-D . Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día rápido ;-D . Pero pobre Soujiro: no merece que le peguen T_T Entiéndelo: es complicado aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de alguien a la que no hace ni 24h que sabes que la quieres T_T

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Vamos con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

Misao se había marchado sin siquiera mirarle. Imaginaba, por la forma en que reaccionó a sus palabras, que no habían sido adecuadas. Pero esa situación se había dado de forma tan repentina, que no había sabido actuar de otra manera más allá de la defensiva. Había pensado en cortar con ello y así lo había hecho.

Soujiro suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba en el banco. Por ese tipo de cosas no socializaba. Las emociones eran caóticas; no las entendía bien. Pero cuando eran suyas, podía hacer un listado y resolver qué emoción resultaba de ello. En cambio, en el momento en el que interactuaba con alguien, todo se descontrolaba. La gente no reaccionaba como él. De hecho, ni siquiera reaccionaban todos igual. Y era un incordio no saber cómo proceder.

Por eso, lo mejor que pudo haber decidido hacía siete años era precisamente lo que hizo: no socializar con personas. Era más seguro. Fue lo correcto.

Pero quizás también, debido a eso, no había sido capaz de buscar una forma menos abrupta de negarse a una proposición de matrimonio. Aunque, pensándolo bien, esa escena no podía darse a diario; podría ser que nadie supiera, meditó Soujiro.

Se apoyó contra el banco y la madera crujió. Recordó que Misao había roto el respaldo y se desplazó hacia el extremo opuesto en el que había estado ella.

Matrimonio… Aún le resonaba la palabra en la cabeza. Era algo irreal para él; una palabra de su vocabulario que era tan fantasiosa como decir que uno se podía sentar en una nube a ver las tardes pasar. No estaba, ni remotamente, en sus pensamientos. Aquello era como el epítome de la socialización: una mujer a su lado de forma continua; ¡e incluso niños! ¿Y se suponía que él tendría que enseñarles? ¿Cómo podía él enseñarles nada? Acabarían siendo personas tan anómalas como él.

No, el matrimonio era cosa de otros. Él debía seguir como estaba, alejado de la gente que tantos quebraderos le daba.

—¿Señor Seta? —le llamó Megumi desde la casa, lo que captó su atención—. La comida está lista.

—Gracias —contestó y la siguió hasta la salita.

—Aunque hay más personas en el Aoiya, ellos trabajan en el restaurante. La familia comemos aparte —le informó ella—. Y bueno, tú eres nuestro invitado.

—Gracias —repitió.

Cuando llegó, los únicos que estaban allí eran Aoshi y Asuka. Megumi se sentó al lado de su marido mientras le explicaba que Misao le había dicho que no bajaría por estar indispuesta.

—Esto está siendo muy duro para ella —se quejó Megumi.

—No lo es tanto nuestra marcha como el tema de la contienda —corrigió Aoshi—. No te culpes porque lo que más le afecta es Sasaki.

—Ya, pero lo nuestro no lo arregla.

—No —corroboró él.

—Usted la ha visto esta mañana —dijo dirigiéndose a Soujiro—. ¿Cómo está?

No iba a sacar el tema de hasta qué punto estaba desesperada Misao, por lo que suavizó sus palabras.

—No muy bien. En un momento está furiosa maldiciendo a todo y al siguiente está deprimida por su injusticia.

—Y tiene toda la razón. ¿Por qué tiene que aguantar esto? —recriminó muy indignada—. ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo que ella quiera? —Se giró hacia Aoshi—. Esto es culpa vuestra —le acusó.

—¿Mía?

—Sí, porque hicisteis que Misao se convirtiera en un premio.

—¿Yo?

—No te opusiste, así que tienes parte de culpa.

—Me mantuve al margen de la decisión de Misao. No era algo que me hiciera gracia porque ella tendría que haber peleado por conseguir que esto fuese sólo decisión suya. Pero escogió el camino fácil de respaldarse bajo una excusa. Y yo no iba a desautorizarla frente a sus hombres cuando la organización estaba en un momento de inestable expansión —se defendió Aoshi.

—¡Tenía diecinueve años! Habría ido bien un poco más de apoyo.

—Ella tomó una decisión —alegó contundente—. Además, Okina estuvo de acuerdo. Que años después le haya explotado en las manos, no es culpa mía ahora. Tiene que responsabilizarse de sus actos.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Es que no te importa?

—¿Crees que me he pasado los últimos años peleando contra esos hombres por gusto? Claro que me importa Misao —reprochó Aoshi, algo que Soujiro no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Había empezado allí una discusión marital y no sabía muy bien cómo salir—. Pero es ella la que tiene que decidir qué quiere hacer ante lo que se le presenta.

Como hubo una breve pausa, Soujiro aprovechó para intervenir.

—Mejor les dejo solos.

—No —respondió de inmediato Megumi de forma contenida. Puso una mano sobre la de su marido y éste se volvió a concentrar en su comida, dando por finalizada la discusión… O al menos, en su presencia—. Perdone por haberle hecho presenciar esto —se disculpó con una sonrisa—. Por favor, coma.

Soujiro asintió y procedió, pero no sin percatarse de lo que acababa de ver. Un gesto; sin palabras. Y se habían entendido. Aoshi y Megumi eran un matrimonio. Lo sabía desde el día anterior, pero después de lo que había sucedido con Misao, los veía de otra manera. Por ese tipo de cosas él nunca podría casarse. Nunca podría entender esos extraños códigos entre personas. No estaba hecho para ello.

—¿Mami? —habló de pronto Asuka—. ¿Misi se ha convertido en un trofeo? ¿Por eso no está?

—No, cariño —le dijo con voz dulce ella—. Claro que no se ha convertido en un trofeo.

—Pero es lo que has dicho.

Soujiro se quedó con los ojos abiertos de asombro. ¿Cómo la niña había podido llegar a esa deducción tan extraña?

—Papá y mamá estaban hablando de cosas de mayores. Por eso no lo entiendes.

—¡Jo! —se quejó ella a la vez que cruzaba los brazos enfadada—. Siempre dices lo mismo, ¡y yo quiero enterarme!

Y si lo que la niña había expuesto le había dejado perplejo, la reacción de Megumi lo hizo más. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si fuese normal lo que había dicho su hija? Él ni habría sabido qué responder ante un comentario tan absurdo.

Si la gente era extraña, los niños lo eran más. Soujiro no era capaz de recordar nada de cómo era a la edad de Asuka. Pero tampoco recordaba mucho de su infancia, más allá de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir. No se imaginaba siendo tan ilógico.

—No te enfurruñes y come —le ordenó Megumi.

—No quiero —protestó la cría.

—Si no comes, seguirás siendo así de pequeña y nunca entenderás nada.

Megumi había mentido y con descaro, pensó Soujiro. Comer no implicaba llegar a ser adulto, sólo las condiciones en que lo hacías. Pero con sus palabras consiguió que, aunque reacia, la niña volviera a coger sus palillos.

No era ajeno a la manipulación de las personas. Él lo había hecho, al igual que se lo había visto hacer a otros. El señor Shishio era un maestro y había vivido muchos años con él. Pero nunca había visto cómo una madre manipulaba a su hija y, además, con algo tan insignificante. Él manipulaba a las personas para conseguir un beneficio, no para algo tan nimio y con lo que no sacaba nada. Además, para él era un esfuerzo tener que enredar en la forma de pensar de alguien. Por eso, siendo madre e hija, habría conseguido lo mismo si se hubiera impuesto. Y a su parecer, de manera más fácil. Su familia era lo único que hacía con él y daba fe de que habían conseguido lo que pedían, de un modo u otro.

Pero reconocía que, con este método, en vez de hacer algo por miedo, Asuka lo había hecho por decisión propia. Y eso suponía una diferencia para la persona que lo tenía que hacer.

A él no se le habría ocurrido algo así. Ese tipo de relación familiar era como un mundo aparte para Soujiro. ¿Cómo no iba a mantenerse alejado de todo eso?

—¿Cuándo perdió usted a su familia? —Soujiro no supo bien cómo esa pregunta salió de él. Pero esa mujer había dicho que se había reencontrado con lo que quedaba de ella.

Tanto Megumi como Aoshi le miraron desconcertados, aunque lo entendía. Era una pregunta que no venía a cuento de todo lo que se estaba hablando.

—Dijo que la había encontrado y que por eso se mudaban, ¿no?

—Sí, cierto —contestó confusa—. Fue durante la batalla en Aizu. Pertenecía a una familia de médicos muy importante. Pero aquella batalla fue muy cruenta y todos tuvieron que partir hacia ella como médicos, excepto yo.

—Imagino que sería pequeña —dedujo. Megumi asintió.

—Tenía doce años.

Eso resolvía su misterio. Había estado con su familia hasta que tuvo doce años. Eso podía explicar que supiera cómo manejarse con una nueva, a diferencia de él, que además de que su familia le repudiaba, sólo había estado con ellos hasta los ocho años.

—Dijeron que mi padre murió en la batalla, pero al resto los dieron por muertos —continuó Megumi, sin saber que Soujiro no estaba realmente interesado en su pasado. Pero puesto que había iniciado esa conversación, decidió mostrar interés—. Mi madre y mis dos hermanos mayores; y mi abuelo y dos hermanas menores de mi padre que aún no se habían casado. Como mi madre era hija única y sus padres habían fallecido cuando yo aún no había nacido, ellos eran toda mi familia. Pero al pertenecer a la familia Takani, todos tenían conocimientos médicos, incluidas las mujeres, y fueron enviados a la batalla.

¿Takani? ¿Megumi Takani? ¿La doctora que Kanryu Takeda tenía secuestrada para crear droga?, pensó sorprendido. Como no la había visto hasta que fue a espiar a Himura, no la había reconocido. Pero supo de todo aquel lío cuando Shishio vigilaba a Kenshin y los supuestos únicos integrantes de los Oniwaban-shu, antes de su intento de Golpe de Estado.

—Pero mi madre y mi hermano mayor sobrevivieron. Y por eso quiero estar con ellos.

—Es lógico —asintió Soujiro—. Espero que todo les vaya bien en Aizu.

—Gracias —respondió, y tras eso, se enfocó de nuevo en su comida y desvió la conversación a otra menos sensible.

— * —

Si no eras parte de los trabajadores del restaurante, en el Aoiya no había mucho que hacer. Había pensado en dar una vuelta por Kioto, pero justo antes de salir vio el banco que había roto Misao y decidió entretenerse con él.

El problema fue que, al estar en un punto fijo, acabaron por dejarle a la niña y otra amiga en el mismo jardín privado que a él. En realidad, con la palabra «cuidar», entendía que se referían a que siguieran vivas cuando sus adultos responsables volvieran. Así que aparte de echarles un ojo de vez en cuando, le dejaron bastante tranquilo.

El banco tenía dos opciones: o se intentaba parchear la madera rota o la cambiaba por otra. Pero dejar la vieja sólo traería consigo que alguien acabara por caerse hacia atrás cuando cediera. Lo más adecuado sería sustituirla. Y un hombre del servicio le había llevado a un pequeño almacén donde tenían herramientas y maderas para imprevistos. No debería sorprenderle, a fin de cuentas, era un local público: si se estropeara algún listón en la zona del restaurante o las habitaciones reservables, debían arreglarlo lo antes posible.

Eso sí, los listones no estaban preparados. Para utilizarlo en el banco debía cortarlo y lijarlo. Estaba en ello cuando Aoshi regresó y se sentó en el pasillo de la casa que daba al jardín.

—Perdona por haberte dejado otra vez con Asuka.

—No importa. No me molesta.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado desde el regreso de Misao, tenemos muy pocos efectivos en casa. Están todos bastante ocupados fuera. Excepto por el personal del restaurante, sólo estamos nosotros.

—He visto llegar a un grupo de personas.

En realidad, no le preocupaba que le dejaran a la niña en la zona en la que estaba. Asuka había resultado ser una niña que se entretenía sin molestar a los que la rodeaban. Pero sí que había visto gente por la casa y sabía que eran integrantes de los Oniwaban-shu.

—Sí, Misao tiene una reunión —respondió con aire cansado—. Tienen que decidir cómo proceder con respecto a los Yoshida.

—¿Y usted no está allí? —preguntó dejando de lijar la madera.

—No, estaba con la contabilidad del Aoiya. —Soujiro no supo cómo definir la forma en que Aoshi miró a su alrededor—. En varias semanas no estaré aquí. Los Oniwaban-shu quedarán atrás para mí.

—Se me hace un poco raro escucharle decir eso —comentó, y retomó su tarea.

—No lo crea. No tengo un mal recuerdo del tiempo en que fui parte de ellos —se defendió—. Pero en cierta forma, lo ocurrido me hizo recorrer el camino equivocado.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Al igual que Aoshi, no se arrepentía del tiempo que estuvo a las órdenes del señor Shishio, pero sabía que no había sido lo adecuado. Las circunstancias de la vida le habían llevado por ahí. No diría que había sido una víctima de la situación, pero tampoco había tenido muchas alternativas en esos momentos.

—Le entiendo bien.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. —Y no era reproche—. Tú también cargas los fantasmas de tu pasado. —Después miró a su hija, la cual jugaba con su amiga—. Pero ahora tengo otras prioridades. No puedo permitirme el lujo de volver a descarriarme y que, otra vez, alguien bajo mi protección salga perjudicado.

—Se ha vuelto muy conversador, señor Shinomori —dijo Soujiro sonriente—. No le recordaba así.

—Yo tampoco a ti —contraatacó él—. Aquí estás, en el jardín privado de un restaurante, arreglando un banco mientras dos niñas juegan a tu alrededor. —Soujiro le observó, sin entender con exactitud qué pretendía decirle—. Han pasado muchos años desde aquello. La gente cambia…

No parecía decírselo a nadie en particular. Aoshi se había abstraído en su mente y miraba, pero sin atención, a las niñas. Soujiro terminó de lijar el tablón y lo probó en el banco. Entonces, un hombre llegó a la altura de Aoshi y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Señor —susurró. Lo dijo muy bajo. Soujiro imaginaba que para que no le escucharan pero, aunque no tenía el buen oído de Misao, tampoco podía quejarse del suyo—. Debería venir a la reunión.

—Misao ha regresado, por lo que no me necesitáis.

—Pero estamos tratando asuntos importantes y la señora está como distraída.

—Ha regresado de un viaje duro y tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —la defendió él con una mirada fría.

—Señor, no creemos que esté en condiciones para la reunión —expuso el hombre.

—¿Creéis? —cuestionó con voz helada.

—Hemos tenido que interrumpir la reunión unos minutos —se excusó con rapidez—. Los hombres están inquietos, no sólo por lo que ha pasado en Tokio si no por el hecho de saber que puede haber infiltrados en nuestras filas.

—Lo entiendo, pero yo no os puedo servir de ayuda. No estaré aquí mucho tiempo.

—Por favor —le pidió el hombre agachando la cabeza—. Soy leal a Misao.

—Lo sé. —Porque no lo dudaba. Era uno de los hombres de confianza de ella, el cual estaba en los nuevos Oniwaban-shu desde casi los inicios.

—Por eso se lo pido, porque no todos lo son —reveló con brusquedad—. Pueden ser leales a los Oniwaban-shu, pero no a ella. Y saben los cambios que va a haber. Usted se marcha en unas semanas y muchos auguran el resultado de la contienda.

—Por tus palabras, entiendo que no a mi favor. —No estaba ofendido. Sabía mejor que cualquiera su estado.

—No me malinterprete. Todos sabemos que, si estuviera en plenas condiciones físicas como hace años, no podría vencerle —aseguró vehemente—. Por eso era el más adecuado para las contiendas.

—Gracias por tus palabras —agradeció Aoshi. En cierta forma, le animaba la confianza que tenían en él los integrantes de los Oni.

—El hecho, señor, es que nadie quiere mezclarse con otro grupo ahora mismo y no creo que eso mejore sabiendo que puede haber traidores. Leales a ella o no, somos Oniwaban-shu —expuso con orgullo—. Pero si junta que su presencia es la responsable de que otra persona ajena pueda irrumpir en nuestro grupo y en un momento tan decisivo como éste, ella no es capaz de ejercer un liderazgo fuerte…

El hombre no siguió, evitando así pronunciar unas palabras que podrían considerarse como traición. Pero Aoshi —y Soujiro, que había dejado a medias su tarea para concentrarse en la conversación— sabía que hablaban de sustituirla.

—¿Quieren destituir a Misao?

Como pudo comprobar Soujiro, al parecer, Aoshi no había enterrado al hombre intimidador de antaño. Pudo ver que el hombre se encogió con esas frías palabras.

—Por favor, señor, venga conmigo —le volvió a pedir, sin confirmar nada. No estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre ese tema—. Le necesitamos hasta que la señora se recomponga.

Durante eternos segundos, lo único que se oyó en el pequeño jardín fueron las risas de las niñas que jugaban con una pelota. Entonces, Aoshi se levantó de su sitio.

—Soujiro —le llamó de pronto, y éste se sobresaltó por ello.

—¿Sí, señor Shinomori?

—Lo siento, tengo que irme un rato —se excusó—. ¿Puedes encargarte de las niñas?

—Claro, señor —aceptó solícito.

Soujiro observó cómo se marchaban a paso rápido. Después, miró a las niñas que seguían jugando ignorantes de que se habían marchado los adultos.

Ignorantes…

Ser un niño normal debía ser agradable. La preocupación de esa niña era no entender el mundo de los adultos; un mundo complejo que, en su opinión, sería más feliz si no conociera.

Misao debió ser como Asuka cuando era pequeña, reflexionó él. A veces le parecía increíble cómo podían cambiar tanto las vidas de las personas con el transcurso del tiempo. Estaba convencido de que ella había crecido en ese lugar, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones, feliz por ser ignorante de que en un futuro su vida se vería tan trastocada.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien —suspiró resignado—, ningún niño a la edad de Asuka podía esperar que su vida se llenara de disgustos. O —si lo pensaba mejor— al menos, no los niños distintos a él.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 23**

 **15 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Quería matizar el tema de la familia de Megumi. Hasta donde se sabe, tenía a sus padres y dos hermanos mayores. Sin embargo, entiendo que esa familia es la directa, porque debía haber más. Megumi menciona que en la guerra toda su familia participó como médicos, incluidas las mujeres porque tenían conocimientos de medicina. Eso me da a pensar que había más mujeres Takani y que se salían de esta unidad familiar. De ahí que haya expandido su familia a un abuelo y dos tías menores. Pero vamos, que eso me lo he inventado, pues no hay ninguna referencia más sobre la familia de Megumi.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Sí, en el capítulo anterior Soujiro toma conciencia de un aspecto social que no había contemplado hasta ahora. O al menos, siendo él el protagonista. De todas formas, una de las cosas que me gusta de este fic es que se pasa de un hecho real a una percepción. Puede que al principio del fic sí que fuese una persona con un tacto y empatía nula, pero según se avanza en la historia, al final, lo que reflexiona sobre sí mismo en el capítulo es sólo su percepción de él, porque no tiene nada que ver cómo empieza y cómo acaba. Además, el hecho de enamorarse de Misao acelera mucho esa evolución. Parece que no, porque el fic empezó hace un montón de capítulos y habéis visto poco a poco cómo va cambiando, pero a mí se me cortocircuitaba la cabeza cuando tenía que retomar escribir capítulos del viaje a Kioto después de haber escrito muchos capítulos de cuando ya habían llegado. Era como: «madre mía, ¿Soujiro todavía está así?». Porque son como dos personas distintas.

De la escena del banco, a mí también me gusta mucho. Es de ese tipo de cosas que te llevan a reflexionar hasta qué punto pueden cambiar las vidas de las personas.

Y por último, en cuanto al tema de Misao y el liderazgo... los mangas nos malacostumbran a ver mujeres como líderes en historias ambientadas en otras épocas, pero la realidad no tiene nada que ver. Japón es una sociedad muy machista y antaño ni te cuento. Su lema era (según pasaban las etapas de su vida) obedece a tu padre, obedece a tu marido y obedece a tus hijos. Jamás podían tener criterio propio; era una sumisión total. Por tanto, una mujer como líder de una organización ninja sería casi impensable. Así que Misao tendría «infinitos» problemas con eso, empezando porque posiblemente no consiguiera expandir su grupo. De ahí que pusiera a Aoshi por detrás para darle algo más de credibilidad a todo el tema y por eso agrava el problema de Misao al marcharse.

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Bueno, Megumi está feliz con su familia reencontrada. Su verdadero problema es que se ha juntado eso con las circunstancias de Misao. Pero no te preocupes que pronto estarán todos más tranquilos ^o^

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

No sabía muy bien por qué Aoshi había entrado a la reunión el día anterior. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba enfadado. No quizás de forma visible para los que estuvieran allí, pero sí para ella. Le conocía bien. Aunque no le gustaba que se desligara de los Oniwaban-shu, había visto cómo cuanta más distancia ponía de ellos, más se suavizaba su introversión. También habían contribuido en gran medida Megumi y Asuka, por supuesto. Pero todo hacía que, siete años después de reencontrarle, Aoshi se hubiera convertido en un hombre que quería dejar atrás su pasado y comenzar una vida nueva.

Suspiró. Aunque no sabía por qué Aoshi había ido al final a la reunión, debía reconocer que la había salvado. Ella no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para hacer frente a todo y la presencia de Aoshi limó las exigencias de sus hombres, las cuales iban desde hacer rodar la cabeza del líder Yoshida a intentar eliminarles a la fuerza, algo en lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Dentro del grupo Yoshida había gente inocente que no sabía lo que hacían aquellos a los que habían dado su lealtad.

Lo mejor siempre era darles donde más dolía, y si ellos habían mentido y extorsionado para aumentar sus filas, se podía mentir y extorsionar para reducirlas. Jugar al mismo juego, pero a la inversa. Y para ello, primero debían cortar sus canales de información y de comercio. No podrían coaccionar a otros si no podían mostrarse superiores. Y con esa idea, se había trazado un plan de acción.

Volvió a suspirar mientras dejaba un farolillo limpio en su gancho y cogía el siguiente. Hacer tareas mecánicas cuando tenía la cabeza llena de cosas solía ayudarla a centrarse.

—Perdone —oyó la voz de Soujiro en la otra punta de la estancia. Misao tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse, pero se quedó inmóvil en el sitio—, ¿ha llegado algún paquete para mí?

—No, no ha llegado correspondencia hoy —le contestó—. ¿Tenía que llegarle algo?

—En realidad, habría sido un milagro que llegara tan rápido —comentó Soujiro risueño.

—No vuelven a repartir por esta zona hasta dentro de un par de días —le informó la mujer, con lo que Soujiro suspiró resignado.

—Supongo que tendré que quedarme unos días más aquí.

No la había visto, dedujo Misao. Estaba en el punto opuesto a su línea de visión y, como no quería atraer su atención, se quedó inmóvil.

—No se preocupe, señor. Estamos encantados de atenderle —dijo servicial.

—Gracias, señorita.

Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía. Pero le daba apuro encontrarse con él. No le había visto desde el día anterior. Soujiro había salido temprano del Aoiya y no había vuelto para comer.

Recordó que le había prometido celebrar una fiesta por su regreso, pero todo se había desarrollado de forma muy diferente a lo esperado. No estaba de humor ni para hacerle de guía por Kioto. Además, a pesar de ser muy consciente de que no tenía la culpa, eso no evitaba que tuviese cierto resquemor contra él. Podía haber sido su salida, pero le había colgado el cartel de rechazada.

Cierto era que sus condicionantes eran muy fuertes. Para ella, muchas personas serían preferibles como marido antes que Sasaki. Pero mientras que con otros serían un mal menor, se había dado cuenta de que con Soujiro, ni siquiera se sentía disgustada con la idea. Suponía que todo lo que habían pasado esas semanas atrás los había unido a otro nivel. Aunque quizás sólo fuese para ella, a fin de cuentas, hablaba de Soujiro.

Y quizás por eso, que la rechazara de forma tan categórica, le había sentado tan mal. Como una cuchillada al centro del pecho. Ellos habían trabado una amistad especial y ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de verla como esposa. Siempre había creído que, si no había tenido pretendientes normales, era por las malditas contiendas. Pero ¿y si sólo podía ser interesante para un hombre porque llevaba consigo a los Oniwaban-shu?

No, no, no… negó rápidamente. Todo aquello sólo era cosa de Soujiro y sus peculiaridades. Ella era una mujer agraciada y buena persona. Tenía muchas virtudes y, entre ellas, su autoestima sana. No entendía por qué se sentía de pronto tan insegura por las palabras de un hombre con la madurez emocional de un niño.

Terminó de limpiar el último farolillo y se sentó. Estaba cansada, a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa ese día. Suponía que era un cansancio emocional, pues se sentía atrapada e impotente mientras otros decidían sobre su vida.

Oyó unos pasos por el pasillo: eran los de Megumi. Y en cuanto la vio, la saludó y se sentó junto a ella.

—Estoy hecha polvo —se quejó con un fuerte resoplido—. Tuve que hacer el turno de tarde ayer y hoy me han hecho hacer el de mañana. ¡Pero no me han dejado salir hasta ahora! —Volvió a resoplar—. Creo que me quieren explotar mientras aún esté aquí.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en el hospital?

—Dos días más… Hasta que termine la semana —le informó—. Después, tendré tres días para terminar de recoger todo y viajar a Aizu.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes los billetes?

Por sus fechas, Megumi no estaría presente en la contienda, la cual se celebraría el lunes siguiente a ése. No sabía por qué era tan precipitado si tenían en cuenta que había retrasado ese viaje hasta que regresó de Tokio. Pero temía que estuviese pensando como ella y por eso hubiese preferido marcharse.

Si Aoshi ganaba, no habría problema y ella seguiría feliz al menos otro año más. Pero si perdía, no estaba segura de que el consuelo por parte de una mujer felizmente casada y libre para trabajar en aquello que la apasionaba fuese el más adecuado.

Megumi asintió.

—Tengo ganas de volver a mi antigua casa. Además, como apenas estuvieron aquí un par de semanas, no he podido tratar mucho con mi hermano.

—No sé por qué quisieron marcharse. Habrían estado bien cuidados.

—Mi madre se puso impaciente. En realidad, me costó bastante conseguir que no se fuesen antes. Ya sabes que mi madre adora su ciudad natal. Supongo que pudo más la nostalgia de los años felices que vivió allí.

—Lo dices como si fuese por experiencia propia.

—Aizu también me trae buenos recuerdos —comentó ella en tono emocionado—. No sólo de mi infancia. Allí fue donde Aoshi y yo nos conocimos hasta el punto de casarnos.

—Debe ser bonito —susurró Misao con pena.

—¿El qué?

—Casarte con la persona que quieres.

Megumi se desinfló soltando un largo suspiro y se recostó más contra el asiento.

—Sí, lo es —contestó con sinceridad.

Poder compartir la vida con la persona que querías. Una vida entera feliz. Le daba mucha envidia, porque ella iba a tener una vida entera desgraciada. Se le hacía que iba a sentir como que su vida se alargara hasta la eternidad, pues así sería si acababa con ese individuo como su marido. En realidad, incluso un matrimonio de un año sería eterno para ella.

Sin embargo, pensó en ello como si fuese el premio de su vida. Sería un regalo que ese matrimonio tuviera un fin. Contaría los días y los iría tachando del calendario, y festejaría hasta el final de los tiempos el verse liberada.

Qué dulce pensamiento… Un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad.

Y entonces, su cerebro se detuvo en seco. Y cuando esa idea se fijó por completo en su mente, Misao se incorporó en su asiento.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó al aire emocionada.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Megumi desconcertada.

—¡La solución a su problema!

—¿El problema de quién?

Pero Misao no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó. Era una solución. A Soujiro le espantaba la idea de casarse con ella, pero no debería si fuese un matrimonio falso y temporal. Sólo tendría que quedarse en Kioto un tiempo y luego podría marcharse. Como cualquier matrimonio de conveniencia al que le cambiasen los intereses.

—Tengo que irme —dijo a la vez que salía corriendo por la puerta.

— * —

Puesto que ya no le quedaba más remedio que permanecer allí, desaparecer todo el día era una solución válida. De esa forma, se evitaba estar en ese lugar con todo el revoltijo contradictorio de emociones. ¿Cómo podía haberse envuelto en algo así? La primera mujer por la que sentía algo y resultaba que se encontraba en la situación de poder verse obligada a casarse con un hombre que odiaba en menos de dos semanas. ¿Por qué no podía ser tal y como se lo había imaginado? La conocería, él se marcharía después y ella seguiría con su vida hasta que encontrase a alguien que quisiera y con el que se casaría.

Fin de la historia. Todo el mundo feliz y contento.

Pero no: tenía que haber llegado allí y enterarse de todo. Se tenía que haber marchado según pisó Kioto. Habría estado un par de días deprimido igual que el día que vinieron, pero se le habría pasado y habría seguido con su vida como hasta el momento. Y si hubiera vuelto años después y viera el panorama, todo habría sido diferente, porque él lo habría desconocido y, por supuesto, él no habría tomado parte de aquello.

Porque por culpa de Misao, ahora se sentía partícipe de lo que le sucediera. ¿Por qué había siquiera mencionado esa idea? No se le había pasado ni por la cabeza, porque él no quería casarse. Era algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, Misao le había convertido en una pieza de ese tablero del que él no quería formar parte.

Él no podía casarse… simple y llanamente. Lo tenía claro. Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, le asaltaba el sentimiento contradictorio de que tampoco quería que otro hombre la forzara a casarse con él.

Uno que además odiaba.

Apoyó su frente sobre sus brazos reposados en el alfeizar. ¿Por qué se habría hecho aquella promesa? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué se había dado prisa en pedir sus cosas a casa? Si no lo hubiera hecho, se habría largado de allí en cuanto la primera noticia de todo ese asunto llegó a sus oídos.

Aunque, bien pensado, sí que podría irse. Se le iluminó la mente con esa idea. Podía dejar dinero para que le devolvieran a su casa de nuevo sus pertenencias. Marcharse de allí y desentenderse de todo era lo mejor para él. No volvería por allí y no se lamentaría de lo que pasase porque no sabría lo ocurrido y, por tanto, podría hacerse a la idea de que Aoshi ganó y Misao quedó libre.

Soujiro se incorporó al darse cuenta de lo perfecto que era ese plan. Mientras no volviera por allí, nunca sabría lo que pasó y siempre podría imaginar lo que le dejara más tranquilo. Y un día, simplemente, dejaría de pensar en ella de esa forma. Y todo le daría igual incluso aunque se pusiera al corriente de lo sucedido.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se estaba levantando del suelo cuando, justo en ese instante, Misao abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar. Soujiro se sobresaltó al verla allí nada más haber urdido su plan y pensó —de forma irracional— que parecía haberle leído la mente.

—¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó sin más.

—Esto… No —mintió. Porque en realidad iba a recoger sus cosas y dejar en la mesita una carta donde explicaría todo junto con el dinero que necesitarían—. Sólo estaba relajándome después del día.

Misao cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta él.

—Sé que lo que te dije ayer fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte.

—No importa, de verdad.

—Pero voy a insistir.

Soujiro contuvo el aliento y sonrió nervioso, echándose hacia atrás. ¿Cómo le explicaba que iba a marcharse en lo que tardara en dejar todo listo? No quería saber nada más de todo aquello. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor para su paz mental.

—Misao…

—Escúchame —le interrumpió—. Ya sé que no te hace gracia casarte conmigo…

—No es porque seas tú —le corrigió. Sin embargo, ella siguió por encima de sus palabras.

—Pero no tiene por qué ser un matrimonio definitivo. Sólo hay que aparentarlo durante un tiempo y después podrás irte.

—¿Cómo que irme? —preguntó sin entender.

—Eso pasa en muchos matrimonios. Cuando los intereses familiares cambian, se rompen los matrimonios para establecer otros.

—¿Hablas de matrimonios de conveniencia? —Misao asintió.

—Aunque es evidente que no podemos decir que sería de conveniencia. Las separaciones son más habituales en ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no ocurra con cualquier otro matrimonio —puntualizó ella—. Así que podemos estar casados un año… o unos meses —añadió para persuadirle al bajar el tiempo—, como quieras tú. Y después, decir que me dejas y ya está.

Misao supo que había dejado a Soujiro sin palabras. La observaba como si no terminase de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Y tardó un rato en contestar.

—No puedo hacerlo, Misao —negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis.

—Por favor… —le rogó juntando sus manos en súplica—. Sé que no debería pedirte nada después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero has pasado unas semanas conmigo y no creo que haya sido horrible, ¿no?

—Claro que no —la tranquilizó él.

—Pues sería lo mismo, pero sin gente que nos persiga para matarnos. Eso es un gran avance —agregó para intentar animarle.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Bueno… Tú podrías hacer lo que quisieras en ese tiempo; no te voy a recriminar nada. Y yo seguiré con mi día a día.

Soujiro se quedó pensativo. Misao no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo. La línea de pensamiento de ese hombre siempre sería un misterio para ella.

—Pero ¿no volverías después a estar igual? —preguntó con agudeza.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿No vendría Sasaki de nuevo para ganar una contienda y así casarse contigo?

Misao se tensó cuando ese cabo suelto llegó a su cabeza. Pero lo descartó con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No debería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Aoshi ya no sería responsable de mí.

—¿Se pelearían contra mí, entonces?

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó a la defensiva—. No podrían obligarte porque no eres un miembro de la organización. Además… —añadió en cuanto reflexionó un poco más— la situación de los Oniwaban-shu ha cambiado desde que las contiendas se propusieron.

Misao bajó la cabeza al pensar en ello, pues el hecho de que hubiera gente que se creía con derecho de opinar de forma tan insensible sobre su futuro era algo que le dolía.

—Sé que muchos accedieron en aquel entonces porque era una forma de conseguir ampliar nuestras filas bajo una criba que sólo podría ser superada por un grupo fuerte. Pero nuestras circunstancias ya no son ésas. —Misao levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos con fijeza—. Somos fuertes por derecho propio y aquel objetivo hace tiempo que perdió su finalidad. Sé que una parte de ellos no quieren mezclarse con nadie porque ya no lo necesitamos. Así que es fácil que pueda conseguir apoyo entre ellos para que no vuelva a suceder nada como eso.

Misao le oyó murmurar algo para sí mismo y, por un segundo, creyó que Soujiro le daba la razón con ese tema. Pero debió imaginarlo pues seguía muy reacio. Lo sabía por la postura rígida que tenía. Y no terminaba de saber por qué, cuando le había asegurado que no interferiría en su vida; que lo único que tenían que hacer era convivir en la misma casa un tiempo.

Pero eso era porque Misao desconocía cuál era su verdadero problema.

Aunque Misao pensase que lo que le hacía echarse para atrás era ella, no era ése el motivo. En realidad, a Soujiro no le hacía gracia separarse de ella. Lo había comprobado el día que llegaron y no necesitaba que nadie le explicara el porqué. Y había una lógica bien razonada que explicaba cómo había llegado a esa situación. Era por culpa de esos dos meses que había pasado con ella. Era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre que al principio no hubiera dudado en dejarla enfebrecida en el camino y ahora no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Si después de tan corto periodo había influido de esa manera en él, ¿cómo estaría pasado más tiempo?

No era sólo que el matrimonio fuese de verdad o no. Él tenía un problema con ambas opciones. En la primera opción, él no era capaz de verse como un marido adecuado. No estaba hecho para socializar y menos hasta ese punto. Lo había comprobado viendo a un matrimonio de verdad. Pero la segunda opción tampoco era muy atrayente porque temía que después no quisiera marcharse y eso empeoraría todo para él. Porque aunque Misao quería algo temporal que la ayudara a evadir su problema, Soujiro no quería descubrir qué consecuencias tendría para él el que una vez pasado todo tuviera que irse.

—Por favor, Soujiro —le suplicó.

—Lo siento, Misao. —No quería ninguna de las dos opciones.

—Por favor —repitió desesperada.

—No insistas. De hecho, tenía pensado…

—Pero ¿cómo no voy a insistir si tu respuesta puede librarme o arruinarme la vida? —replicó con la voz cargada de emoción e interrumpiendo a Soujiro en su explicación de irse en cuanto tuviera todo listo.

—Porque es complicado para mí —intentó defenderse.

Misao se separó de él un paso, aturdida; igual que si la hubiera empujado. Y le miró con ojos cargados de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía decir que era complicado para él, cuando sólo se dedicaba a viajar por el país? No lo entendía. Si tuviera una familia, sí sería complicado. Pero estaba solo. Nadie dependía de él, ni nadie le esperaba en ningún sitio. ¿Cómo podía ser complicado que, en vez de viajar por Japón, se quedara un tiempo en Kioto?

En cambio, ella podría verse obligada a casarse con un hombre que odiaba; un hombre que quería arruinarle la vida a conciencia.

—¿Complicado? —reprochó resentida Misao. Estaba convencida de que, si le hubiese dado un puñetazo, no le habría dolido tanto—. ¿Que es complicado para ti? ¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso? No te estoy pidiendo un matrimonio de verdad. Sólo que te quedes por Kioto un tiempo. Podrías incluso tomártelo como unas vacaciones. Pero ese poco tiempo tuyo supone que yo no tenga que vivir el resto de mi vida desgraciada.

—No es tan sencillo como lo quieres hacer ver —contratacó él en un intento por conservar la calma. Veía que Misao iba a volver a rebatirle—. No es algo que puedas entender.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, con las lágrimas de frustración acumulándose en los ojos.

—No, claro que no lo entiendo —susurró con la voz sobrecogida—. ¿Es porque te he hecho algo que no sepa? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No es eso —respondió con rapidez.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me haces esto? —preguntó desesperada—. Si fuese al revés, yo no dudaría en ayudarte. Y no me importaría que fuesen meses, ni un año… ni dos. ¿Qué es ese poco tiempo frente al hecho de que puedas vivir el resto de tu vida feliz?

Soujiro se quedó paralizado cuando Misao soltó de pronto un argumento tan sólido. Si tenía en cuenta lo racional que siempre era con lo que le rodeaba, era desconcertante que Misao acabara de pisotearle como a un insecto. ¿Cuánto más podría vivir Misao? ¿Cuarenta años? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Y que eran unos meses suyos frente a todos esos años ligada a alguien que odiaba? Las consecuencias para ella eran peores que las suyas, pero no era capaz de considerarlas porque su propio temor no le dejaba verlo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse bastante mal. Nunca había tendido a ponerse en el lugar de otras personas. No sabía si era por un mecanismo de defensa o qué, pero había dejado de hacerlo desde niño. En general, ponerse en la piel de otras personas le hacía ver que perdía en comparación. Y en este caso, tampoco lo había hecho. No se había puesto a pensar realmente lo que conllevaba su situación.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Misao asintió y por el movimiento se le derramó una lágrima que se limpió al instante con fuerza—. ¿Tan desgraciada serías teniendo que dejar los Oniwaban-shu? ¿O casándote con ese hombre?

—Sí —contestó tras sorberse por la nariz.

—¿Por qué no puedes elegir una de las dos?

—Porque dejaría de ser yo.

Casi hubiera sido mejor no preguntar, pensó Soujiro. Si pretendía encontrar algún resquicio por donde saltar para evitar todo aquello, Misao acababa de sellarlo de un golpe. ¿En serio podía dejar que el temor por su futuro hiciera desaparecer a la mujer que quería?

El nudo que tenía en el pecho se apretó, porque no estaba seguro de las consecuencias que traería para él lo que estaba por hacer. Incluso sintió que le empezaban a temblar las manos. Pero ¿y si aquello que sentía no cambiaba? ¿Y si un día regresaba a Kioto e intentaba reencontrarse con esa mujer radiante de vitalidad que lo había atrapado, pero sólo hallaba en su lugar a una mujer angustiada y desgraciada? ¿Acaso aquello no representaba un temor más fuerte que el actual? Sería culpable en cierta forma de lo sucedido. Y entonces, si se arrepintiese, se sentiría mucho peor.

Porque entonces, ya sería tarde…

Inspiró, con el nudo en su pecho casi ahogándole. No era una buena idea… Sabía que no era una buena idea y acabaría por pagar las consecuencias.

—Está bien, Misao. Lo haré.

Pero sabía con cada fibra de su cuerpo que aquello le saldría muy caro.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 24**

 **18 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Por si alguna se ha quedado descolocada con lo que dice Misao de que «decida largarse y ya está», eso es más cosa nuestra que de ellos. En Japón es tan sencillo como eso. Y eso que, al menos, ahora tienen constancia de ello (porque tienen que rellenar un formulario, firmarlo los dos y presentarlo en el ayuntamiento... pero ¡hala! divorcio al canto en cinco minutos y porque han tenido que esperar cola ¬_¬º). Pero antaño era así. El hombre decidía marcharse (que no la mujer u_uº) y lo único que dejaba era una nota (que se llamaba «Mikudari-Han») donde explicaba que se iba y se acabó (eso sí: con previa devolución de la dote, que si no, aquí alguno hacía un negocio brutal, vamos... ¬_¬º). Hay muchas cosas buenas y malas en la sociedad japonesa, pero la practicidad de esto me alucina un montón. Cuánta gente aquí se podría haber evitado convivir años con alguien que no quiere por no poder divorciarse por lo costoso y engorroso que resulta... u_uº Divorciarte con sólo rellenar un formulario... es algo que se me escapa de la imaginación O_O

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me encanta el final *o*, más majo el pobre. Hecho un flan de los nervios... Y a Misao que le va a dar un ataque, obvio XD. Era lo que todas esperabais hace unos capítulos, aunque os he hecho sufrir (o incluso despistaros, muajajaja). Ainsss, ya os dije que me encanta la parte de Kioto, son más monos los dos *o*

¡Saludos!


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Sí, ya era hora de que aceptara. Que ha tenido a Misao viviendo en un sinvivir XD

 **SlayArmisa:** Me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos. Entiendo que os tengan en vilo porque estamos en un momento de "qué va a pasar con ellossss?!". Todo muy tenso XD. Y me alegra que os tengan tan metidas que estéis hasta montándoos vuestras películas sobre cómo va a seguir. Mola! XD. Sobre lo que piensa Soujiro, aún no se ha llegado a saber por qué tenía esa idea tan superficial sobre el amor, pero sí se sabe cuál es su reticencia. Lo ha explicado en el capítulo anterior. Él considera que te puedes separar de esa persona fácilmente (por eso siempre dice que pretendía largarse después), pero está viviendo en sus carnes que no es tan sencillo como pensaba. Así que teme las consecuencias para él si sigue transcurriendo tiempo al lado de ella, muajaja ^o^

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo ya continuar con el siguiente capítulo, que seguro que hay ganas ^o^. Espero que os guste XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Primero abrió mucho los ojos, después se llevó las manos a la boca y, finalmente, se puso a llorar. Soujiro no supo cómo reaccionar, sobre todo, porque se suponía que había accedido a su petición, pero ella se había echado a llorar.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras se abrazaba a él—. Gracias, gracias…

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos.

—¡Porque estoy feliz! —contestó a su pecho.

¿Llorar de felicidad? Eso nunca le había pasado a él. Tampoco se podía decir que hubiera vivido muchos momentos felices como para que le ocurriera.

Y de pronto, a Misao empezó a sentirla como un peso muerto.

—Se me están doblando las piernas, tengo que sentarme —le avisó titubeante ella a la vez que se iba al suelo para continuar igual que como estaba de pie.

Soujiro se sentó con ella la espera de que se le pasara. Ni siquiera podía hablarle. Era como si le hubiera dado un ataque y no pudiera detenerse. Algo como lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero esta vez, decía estar feliz.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y fue entonces cuando por fin habló.

—Tenemos que buscar a Aoshi para informarle.

—Podemos esperar a que te encuentres mejor.

—¿Estás de broma? —ironizó ella—. Con lo que me ha costado convencerte, si fuese por mí, te haría pelear con Aoshi ahora mismo y firmar una licencia matrimonial al minuto siguiente. No vaya a ser que te eches para atrás.

—No me apetece mucho pelearme ahora mismo después de haber estado todo el día recorriendo Kioto, la verdad —replicó él con aire cansado—. Y las licencias no se sacan al momento; menos a estas horas. Así que veo un poco complicado cómo llevar acabo lo que propones.

—Ya sé que no se puede —se rio ella por su exposición de los hechos—. Por eso quiero ir donde Aoshi y que haya un montón de testigos para que no te retractes.

—He dicho que te ayudaré. No te preocupes.

—Gracias —repitió. Sentía que se podría pasar el resto de su vida diciéndoselo y no sería suficiente.

Misao se levantó y Soujiro lo hizo a su vez. Misao le enganchó del brazo y lo arrastró camino al despacho de Aoshi, que era donde solía encontrarse por las tardes para revisar la contabilidad.

Soujiro sintió que esa escena apaciguaba en parte su pecho. Desde que llegaron, todo había sido muy tenso con Misao. Para empezar, había tenido un momento revelador cuando llegaron, con la cantidad de emociones nuevas que le habían asaltado de pronto. Y seguido a eso, se había encontrado con los problemas de Misao que tan angustiada la tenían. Por si no fuese suficiente, su relación se había resentido con la conversación del día anterior. Ella le estaba evitando, con toda probabilidad, por vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido en el jardín. Y como muestra, lo sucedido cuando regresó. Soujiro sabía que le había oído llegar al Aoiya cuando entró en la zona del restaurante, pero ella no le saludó y por eso lo había dejado estar.

En gran medida, eso también le había sorprendido cuando entró sin siquiera llamar en su habitación. Había pasado de no hablarle, a entrar como un vendaval y soltarle otra propuesta de matrimonio.

¿Por qué las personas eran tan extrañas?

Misao llamó a una puerta que Soujiro desconocía. No había estado por esa parte de la casa.

—¿Aoshi? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella. Nada más recibir la confirmación, abrió la puerta, volvió a tirar de él y dijo tan rápido que más bien pareció una única palabra—: Se presta a una contienda.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

—Creo que el señor Shinomori necesitaría una explicación más amplia, Misao —comentó Soujiro con cierto nerviosismo.

—Quería decirlo cuanto antes. Ya no te puedes retractar —alegó feliz riendo.

Y eso le animó. Lo hizo más que cualquier otra cosa en esos dos días. ¿Qué clase de poder era aquél? Había tenido un nudo en el pecho cada vez que la veía desesperada y, ahora, en cambio, todo lo contrario por verla sonreír así.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —inquirió Aoshi desde detrás de su escritorio.

Soujiro no podía asegurar qué le parecía todo aquello a Aoshi. Ni siquiera se movió —ni un ápice— mientras Misao le explicaba los pormenores de su plan. Estaba tan emocionada que llegó a descolocar a Soujiro.

Casi había permitido que destruyeran eso. Lo que más quería de Misao: esa forma de ser tan radiante. Había desaparecido durante esos dos días y él ni siquiera se había preocupado. Sólo se había obsesionado consigo mismo y lo que sucedería si permanecía más tiempo con ella. Pero eso era lo que se habría perdido el mundo si se hubiese ido sin mirar atrás: a una Misao radiante.

Misao le cogió del brazo y le sonrió feliz. El pecho de Soujiro dio un vuelco, algo por completo opuesto al nudo que había acarreado esos días cuando hablaba con ella. Entonces, Misao miró a Aoshi y preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece la idea?

Soujiro se enfocó en Aoshi y, ahora sí, los miraba con bastante asombro. Le llevó casi un minuto completo responder; minuto durante el cual Misao fue perdiendo la sonrisa por la espera.

—¿Estáis seguros?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó al instante Misao y se acercó al escritorio—. Por favor, Aoshi, tienes que perder. Si es necesario, déjate ganar.

Aoshi la escrutó en un principio sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y, poco después, empezó a reír por lo bajo. Misao se tensó y se separó de la mesa, confundida por su reacción.

—Jamás pensé que te oiría decir eso, Misao. —Aoshi apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se dirigió a Soujiro—: ¿Has seguido entrenando?

—Sí, señor Shinomori —contestó solícito.

—¿Y crees que eres mejor o peor que cuando te conocí?

—Creo que he mejorado, señor.

—Entonces, Misao, el que necesitará ayuda para ganar seré yo.

—No digas eso —le recriminó ella por su falta de confianza en sus capacidades—. Eres un gran luchador.

—Lo soy, pero no puedo compararme a hace unos años. Tengo varias lesiones que no me dejan serlo —explicó él.

—Aun así…

—Aun así, nada. Si no fuera por eso, no estarías en el problema en el que estás —enfatizó para concluir la discusión con Misao. Y lo hizo, porque no le replicó. Después inspiró fuerte y añadió—: Si decides que quieres hacer esto, te apoyaré. Pero habría que hacerlo rápido y, a la vez, tener mucho cuidado con los detalles.

—Cuanto antes mejor —aseveró ella mientras se sentaba en una silla—. No creo que sea capaz de dormir hasta que esto esté hecho, pensando que Soujiro se escape por la ventana.

Soujiro arrastró otra silla hasta el escritorio y se sentó con un resoplido cansado.

—Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir.

Aoshi cogió una hoja y empezó a escribir con la pluma.

—Lo más inmediato es la contienda; el papeleo se puede hacer después. Hay que establecer un día…

—Mañana a primera hora estaría bien —interrumpió Misao con impaciencia.

—Sé que este tema te afecta mucho y quieres quitártelo cuanto antes. Pero hay que hacerlo bien. Déjame exponerte mi idea. —Misao se acomodó en la silla y miró con atención la hoja en la que escribía Aoshi—. Celebraremos la contienda en tres o cuatro días.

—¿Por qué tanto?

—¿Y por qué menos? —contrarrestó Soujiro. Misao le fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué más da mientras sea antes de la establecida para Sasaki?

—Creo que lo he comentado ya antes: ¡porque podrías marcharte! —exclamó ella más alto de lo que debiera.

—Soujiro, es una batalla perdida cuando se pone impaciente —le dijo Aoshi con total seriedad—. Ignórala.

—¡Ey! —protestó indignada. Pero según iba viendo a Aoshi escribir, se fue quedando más tranquila.

—Necesito saber qué escenario te viene mejor para combatir. ¿Prefieres un recinto abierto o cerrado?

—Donde soláis hacerlo estará bien. No es algo que me preocupe.

—A mí tampoco, pero hacemos esto para facilitártelo —respondió Aoshi. Introdujo la pluma en el tintero y la escurrió con cuidado.

—Un recinto cerrado me aporta más lugares de apoyo para atacar desde distintas direcciones.

Aoshi asintió, le vio leer las últimas líneas escritas y siguió escribiendo.

—Mañana mismo solicitaré que dejen libre nuestro _dojo*_ de entrenamiento para el lunes o el martes. En función de cuándo lo podamos tener disponible, mandaremos invitaciones con la fecha para la contienda, incluido a los Sasaki.

—¿Invitaciones? —cuestionó Misao. Nunca lo hacían así. Normalmente, los únicos que estaban presentes eran un par de familiares y un hombre de confianza de cada organización.

Aoshi dejó de escribir para centrarse en Misao.

—Necesitaremos testigos de la pelea. Si la familia Sasaki se enterase de repente que unos días antes ha habido otro hombre que ha ganado el derecho a casarse contigo —explicó apuntando con la pluma a Soujiro—, podrían generarse problemas indeseados. Necesitamos que haya gente que pueda asegurar que no se ha amañado la contienda, y nada mejor que incluir a los propios interesados y puedan verlo con sus ojos.

—Ya entiendo —asintió Misao, con lo que se recostó contra el respaldo.

—Necesitamos también solicitar una licencia matrimonial. Quizás esta parte sea la que más se puede retrasar, en función del papeleo y la búsqueda de un sacerdote. —Volvió a leer la hoja y escribió dos líneas más en silencio—. Y puesto que el matrimonio será temporal, hay que hacer una separación de bienes.

Soujiro observó confuso a Aoshi y luego a Misao.

—No necesito ninguna dote —dijo por fin.

—Y tampoco la hay —informó Aoshi, lo que dejó más desconcertado aún a Soujiro—. Sólo quiero proteger a Misao. Además, el hecho de tener por escrito los términos, simplifica el proceso de separación.

—Entiendo —asintió Soujiro.

A pesar de que, de inicio, su separación no sería conflictiva, comprendía que Aoshi quisiera evitar las consecuencias para Misao en caso de que las cosas cambiaran.

—En realidad —continuó Aoshi—, la mayor parte de los bienes de Misao están ligados al Oniwaban-shu. Lo único realmente suyo es el Aoiya, que le quedó en herencia. Y debe seguir siendo de ella —aseveró él.

—Claro —estuvo de acuerdo Soujiro—. Lo mío puede llevar algo más de tiempo —agregó incómodo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Hay un abogado en Yokohama que lleva mis asuntos cuando necesito asesoramiento legal. Mañana le enviaré un telegrama, pero podría tardar unos días en tener todo.

Aoshi miró a Misao sin entender si Soujiro hablaba en serio o no. Ella se puso una mano al lado de su boca para que Soujiro no la viera gesticular «herencia» y «Shishio».

—No es un secreto, Misao —le dijo Soujiro con tono divertido—. Te lo oculté a ti porque me resultaba gracioso que pensaras que era un vagabundo. El señor Shishio me dejó en herencia su fortuna —le explicó, lo que arrojó luz sobre sus anteriores palabras.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa —repuso Aoshi, el cual tenía la misma idea equivocada que Misao y pensaba que Soujiro tendría una situación similar a la de Himura cuando lo conoció—. Una vez tengamos redactado el contrato prematrimonial, se podrá celebrar la boda.

Miró a ambos esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero ninguno añadió nada. Misao estaba más que contenta con la idea y Aoshi sabía que, en esos momentos, aceptaría cualquier cosa. Pero Soujiro tampoco parecía preocupado. Giró la hoja hacia Soujiro y le acercó la pluma y el tintero.

—Creo que ésta es la forma más correcta de proceder, pero si veis algún inconveniente, estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo.

Soujiro se aproximó al escritorio y acercó la hoja hasta él. Lo que en un principio creía que era la descripción de lo que iban a hacer, resultó ser una declaración de contienda.

—Estoy muy sorprendido —comentó Soujiro a la vez que cogía el papel para leer desde el inicio la misiva—. Reconozco que a mí me costaría idear un plan mientras escribo otra cosa.

—Por supuesto. Es Aoshi —alegó Misao como si eso explicara todo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Aoshi. Soujiro terminó de leer la hoja y asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, fírmalo.

— * —

Cuando Aoshi llegó a su habitación, Megumi estaba frotándose las manos con una pomada. Era algo habitual cuando se quedaba muchas horas en el hospital. Eso solía implicar tener que realizar más curas y los productos que utilizaba para ello conseguían resecarle las manos.

—Qué bien que ya estés aquí —lo saludó Megumi en cuanto le vio—. Quería esperarte para darte un masaje en el hombro. Aunque lo mejor sería dártelo antes y después de la pelea, no voy a estar, y he pensado que sería mejor empezar estos días. Debes presentarte en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Aoshi se sentó en el futón matrimonial junto a Megumi, la cual le esperaba allí vestida sólo con una _yukata*_ para dormir.

—Puede que al final sí puedas estar aquí antes y después de una contienda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo ha adelantado? —preguntó enojada—. ¡No puede!

—No, no es eso. —Aoshi cogió su mano y posó un beso cariñoso en ella. Jamás pensó, cuando quiso retribuirle por su periodo con Kanryu ayudándola a buscar a su familia en Aizu, que acabarían así. Megumi era un gran faro en su vida. No sabía qué haría si lo perdiese—. No lo sabe nadie aún, pero mañana va a haber mucho movimiento por aquí.

—Me estás preocupando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Soujiro ha presentado una declaración de contienda por Misao.

Vio cómo a Megumi se le cambiaba la cara en cuanto asimiló esas palabras. Se le había abierto la boca de la impresión y tenía los ojos grandes como platos.

—¿Que Soujiro qué? —cuestionó atónita.

—Es algo que ha planeado Misao. Le ha propuesto un matrimonio temporal, de modo que él pueda marcharse cuando quiera, después de haber pasado un tiempo aquí haciendo el papel de marido.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—¿Te parece que pueda bromear con esto?

—No, pero es que…

—Lo sé. —Porque él había estado tan perplejo como ella cuando se lo contaron—. Hemos estado concretando los detalles y la idea es realizarlo a principios de semana. Por eso seguramente aún estés cuando se celebre.

—¿Por qué vais a esperar?

—Porque necesitamos avisar a algunos testigos. Soujiro va a conseguir lo que Sasaki quiere desde hace años. No estará muy contento, así que tiene que haber gente que pueda corroborar lo ocurrido.

—¿Soujiro podrá ganarte?

Aoshi respiró fuerte, con resignación.

—Me duele decirlo, pero era mejor que yo incluso en mis buenos años. —Megumi le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo—. Himura fue capaz de ganarle hace siete años por un momento descontrolado de Soujiro. No estoy seguro de que le hubiera ganado si no llega a suceder. —Después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. No vamos a tener que preocuparnos de que la victoria sea creíble o no.

—Vaya… —murmuró al fin Megumi, tras un corto silencio—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Las vueltas que da la vida…

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? —replicó con un deje de humor Aoshi.

—Pero es que es muy sorprendente. Es como si le hubiera caído del cielo a Misao. Aparece en un momento de gran peligro para ella y no sólo la salva y la devuelve a su casa, sino que ahora la ayudará con esto. —La mujer romántica y soñadora que había en ella salió a flote—. Es como si el destino les estuviera diciendo algo, ¿no crees?

—No —respondió tajante Aoshi, lo que hizo resoplar a Megumi—. Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

—En fin —suspiró ella, dejando de lado el poco romanticismo de su marido—. En todo caso, yo me alegro de que sus caminos se hayan cruzado si eso es para ayudar a Misao. Me imagino que estaría muy contenta.

Aoshi la miró divertido.

—¿Contenta? Eso no describe cómo estaba —corrigió él. Misao parecía la mujer más feliz de la Tierra mientras le contaba su acuerdo—. Pletórica sería la palabra más justa.

Megumi se rio; realmente lo hizo. Creía que jamás podría hacerlo cuando hablara de ella. Cada vez que se ponía en su piel, sentía que se moría un poco. No podía concebir lo horroroso que había tenido que ser todo aquello para Misao, cuando ella podía comparar lo feliz que podía ser una mujer cuando estaba con el hombre que amaba.

Cuando Aoshi ganó el año anterior, todos sabían cómo había sido. El propio Aoshi le había confirmado por la noche que el asunto de las contiendas no se prolongaría mucho más. Sólo estaban postergando lo inevitable, pero pronto Misao sería liberada de su trampa dorada y se encontraría con la cruda realidad.

Sólo había hablado con ella de ese tema una vez después de la contienda y Megumi supo que se autoengañaba. Pero posiblemente ésa era su forma de evitar angustiarse por un futuro que aún faltaba tiempo por llegar. Era un mecanismo de defensa de su mente y Megumi lo dejó estar.

Sin embargo, ahora aparecía una salida. Estaba muy feliz por Misao.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo con sinceridad—. Me alegro muchísimo por ella. Me están dando ganas de ir a festejarlo con ella.

—Esperemos primero a que todo se haga y lo celebráis después. Como decía, estos días van a ser movidos —la aplacó Aoshi en un intento por meter un poco de cordura a su esposa.

—¿Y Soujiro? —preguntó de pronto cuando se acordó del otro implicado—. ¿Estaba conforme o Misao le había coaccionado al extremo? —Por desgracia, para Megumi era una posibilidad plausible—. Madre mía, no quiero ni saber lo persistente que ha tenido que ser Misao para conseguir que aceptase algo así.

Aoshi se quedó por unos instantes callado y luego miró a Megumi con una mirada extraña.

—¿Y si te digo que lo que más me ha sorprendido de todo ha sido él?

—¿Soujiro? —Teniendo en cuenta que Megumi se hacía una idea del torbellino que debía haber sido Misao con toda esa historia, no podía imaginar que el tranquilo Soujiro fuese lo más sorprendente—. ¿Por qué?

—No dijo nada. Misao entró, se puso a soltar su descabellado plan y él no dijo nada. Sólo la observaba… Y tenías que haber visto cómo lo hacía.

Megumi lo miró confundida.

—¿Cómo?

Aoshi titubeó al decirlo. En realidad, le costaba ponerlo en palabras de lo extraño que le había parecido. Pero finalmente lo soltó:

—Como si no hubiera nada más en esa habitación que ella.

Ahora fue Megumi la que tardó en romper el silencio, asombrada de lo que le decía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Aoshi asintió.

—Fue todo muy extraño. Se comportaba como si fuese un reflejo de ella: si sonreía, él también lo hacía. Y cuando Misao le agarró al final… —Aoshi se detuvo. Esa escena había sido muy desconcertante, porque incluso habría asegurado que Soujiro estaba feliz.

—Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Soujiro podría sentir algo por ella? —Todo su lado romántico volvió a surgir.

—No, eso es imposible —respondió de inmediato—. Estamos hablando de Soujiro. Cuando le conocí, era como una piedra.

—¿Y lo dices tú? —inquirió sarcástica Megumi.

—Es distinto. —Megumi alzó una ceja en un gesto de completa disconformidad—. No sé a otras personas, pero hablar con Soujiro me ponía los pelos de punta. Se dirigía a ti con esa sonrisa artificial y con ese tono agradable capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Pero en todo momento pensaba que, si le daba la espalda, acabaría con una espada clavada en ella. Soujiro era alguien muy peligroso y esa forma de actuar era escalofriante.

—Tú también eras escalofriante en el pasado —contratacó ella—, cuando te ponías a hablar con esa voz tan fría y sin emoción. Sin contar con esa cara tan impasible que no decía nada. A mí también me ponías los pelos de punta. —Megumi volvió a poner sus manos en sus hombros para que centrara su atención en ella—. La gente cambia y eso no sólo va por ti.

—Ya, pero…

—No me importa lo que sucedió en el pasado —le interrumpió Megumi—. Sabe Dios que nunca podré cuestionar a nadie por lo que hizo en él. Por eso, para mí, sólo hay una pregunta importante: ¿sientes eso ahora con él? —Como se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Megumi añadió con humor—: Porque sería importante que lo aclararas antes de volver a dejar a nuestra hija a su cuidado.

Aoshi se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, pero después rio por lo bajo y atrajo a Megumi a su pecho para abrazarla.

—Eres una mujer muy lista, Megumi Shinomori.

—Por supuesto —se jactó ella abrazándose más a él.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 ** _*Dojo:_** Lugar destinado a entrenamientos.

 _ ***Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 25**

 **22 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, entro en la segunda parte de la explicación de los divorcios japoneses para ubicaros. Por lo que he leído investigando esto, lo de poder divorciarse dejando una notificación y ya está se da en los casos en los que el divorcio no acarrea conflictos. El hombre devuelve la dote y las tierras que pertenecían a la mujer y se puede largar con lo suyo. Para eso tiene que estar determinado qué es lo de ella y de ahí que Aoshi quiera hacer el documento, a fin de cuentas, como en el matrimonio de antaño todo era propiedad del hombre (incluidos la mujer y los hijos), en la separación se podría generar el caso de que el hombre litigie por algo que de inicio fuese de la mujer pero no hubiera constancia.

Dicho esto, suspiro cada vez que leo la escena de Aoshi y Megumi *o* Me encantaaaaaa. Qué mal está que una misma se regocije en escenas que ha escrito, pero es que me encanta. Suspiro *o* Qué pena me da que salgan tan poco T_T

¡Saludos!


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 ** **Estefi:** **Un rato de distracción entre tanto estudio no viene mal ;-D. Espero que tus exámenes vayan bien. ¡Mucha suerte!

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Lo de que Misao se enamore poco a poco... a estas alturas ya es complicado. Hablamos de una mujer a la que le deprimió pensar que Soujiro se marcharía de Kioto, que ha reconocido que no le disgusta para nada la idea de casarse con él y que le sentó como un tiro en la pierna que la rechazara de plano. A mí me parece que lo de «sólo amigos» se quedó atrás hace unos cuantos capítulos ^o^.

 **SlayArmisa:** Jajaja... creo que todas podemos hacernos una idea del estado de Misao con lo explosiva que es XD. Hasta Aoshi le aconsejó a Soujiro que la ignorara, así que hazte una idea XD. Sobre Soujiro, ya os comenté que era el que más iba a evolucionar en esto, a fin de cuentas, empieza de 0 y se encuentra con todas las consecuencias (buenas y malas) que esto conlleva. En cuanto a la reacción de Sasaki... sólo seguid leyendo ^o^. No pienso spoilearos nada, que luego no lo disfrutáis igual ^_^º.

 **Kaoruca:** Misao siempre se ha mostrado como un personaje muy seguro de sí mismo. Por eso es muy significativo que la hagan dudar las palabras de Soujiro. Ella misma sabe del valor de las palabras, así que si tanto la han afectado, por algo será ^o^ Y en cuanto a Soujiro, como os dije al principio, su comportamiento iba a ser errático porque el pobre no sabe bien por dónde le vienen los golpes con esto. Pero veréis que poco a poco irá centrándose. De hecho, ya ha empezado, pues ahora mismo está anteponiendo a Misao por encima de él. Es algo que no le queda más remedio que ir aprendiendo pues, como todos sabemos, estamos conectados a las emociones de las personas que queremos. Pero para él, es la primera vez, y por eso le impactará este tema bastante.

De la petición de Misao a Aoshi, a mí también me hizo gracia cuando apareció esa escena en mi cabeza; era una escena surrealista viniendo de Misao, pero es que las circunstancias son tan extremas, que en realidad no podía hacer otra cosa XD . Y ya por último, sobre Megumi, es que siempre he tenido la percepción de que es un personaje romántico. En «Recuedos olvidados» ya lo dejé también patente. Es una mujer que se enamoró y luego sufrió un rechazo, con lo duro que es eso. Y hasta tuvo que tomar la decisión de hacerse a un lado. Vamos, que no es precisamente una inconsciente. Así que definitivamente, creo que es una mujer que se alegraría viendo que sus allegados son felices con las personas amadas *o*

Una última cosa que la comento antes de continuar con el capítulo. Voy a estar 3 semanas con los fines de semana ocupados. Así que sólo subiré capítulo nuevo los jueves »_«. Ya lo siento, pero no me da tiempo para seguir este ritmo de actualización cuando media semana no la paso en casa T_T.

En fin... Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que, aunque cortito, estoy segura de que os va a gustar ^o^.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

Tal y como Aoshi predijo, al día siguiente se formó bastante revuelo. Podrían disponer del _dojo_ de entrenamiento el lunes y habían invitado a varios capitanes y a los líderes de otra banda de Kioto con la que solían tener contacto comercial para estar presentes allí.

Para cuando llegó la tarde, varios capitanes habían aparecido por allí para enterarse de la nueva situación. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el matrimonio sólo fuese temporal fue algo que se mantuvo oculto. Pero ellos sabían que ese hombre era el que había traído de vuelta a Misao a Kioto y no les costó mucho usar la tapadera de que se habían enamorado por el camino.

—Siento haberte recluido hoy en el Aoiya, pero no deberías salir de aquí —le dijo Misao a Soujiro preocupada—. O al menos, no sin tu espada de madera falsa.

—¿Crees que alguien va a atacarme por la calle? ¿Con todo el mundo alrededor?

—No, esperarán a que estés en algún sitio solo.

Soujiro suspiró por los temores de Misao. Al parecer, pensaba que alguien —o más concretamente, alguien de la familia Sasaki— querría eliminarle por convertirse en un obstáculo.

—Aunque no sea infalible, tampoco es fácil cogerme desprevenido —intentó tranquilizarla.

—Como bien dices, no es fácil, pero se puede. Fíjate lo que sucedió la semana pasada. ¡Casi te matan!

—Había un ninja arquero y era la primera vez que me tenía que preocupar por alguien más que yo —se defendió él, algo molesto porque le sacara a relucir aquel fallo—. No estaba pendiente de que estuviera cerca, sino más bien de que nos flechara desde lejos. Podría habernos matado estando a cincuenta metros de nosotros y estábamos rodeados por un arbolado que podía esconderle en cualquier sitio. Así que, como entenderás, mi atención estaba puesta en muchos lugares.

—Pero no encima de nosotros —hurgó en la llaga Misao, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que Soujiro se había alterado por estar preocupado por ella.

—No había forma de sentirle ni de oírle… Y eso que tengo buen oído —expuso él—. Pero vuestro gremio es muy silencioso, por lo que sólo alguien como él podría detectarle —terminó por alegar soltando un fuerte suspiro.

—Lo sé —dijo Misao muy pagada de sí misma.

—Sin embargo, pude apreciar que Sasaki no es ninja.

—Cierto —corroboró ella.

—Por lo tanto, le va a ser muy difícil cogerme desprevenido. Además, se supone que voy a vencer al señor Shinomori, mientras que ese hombre, hasta ahora, no lo ha conseguido. ¿No debería ser capaz de salir sin problemas de un combate contra él?

—Si lo sé… Pero entiende que no quiero que te pase nada —argumentó ella—. ¿Qué pasaría si te lesionaran y no pudieras combatir?

—Que entonces le lesionaría yo para que él tampoco pudiera hacerlo.

Misao se echó a reír por su sinceridad. En realidad, estaba intranquila porque temía que pasara algún contratiempo. Iban tan a contrarreloj que cualquier cosa podría tirar sus planes abajo. Lo único que en esos momentos la conseguía serenar era ver a Soujiro tan confiado. Suspiró.

—Echaba de menos esto. Eres tan gracioso…

—No estaba intentando serlo —repuso desconcertado.

—Lo sé, y por eso me lo parece —explicó volviendo a reír.

Soujiro sonrió. A veces pensaba que Misao era más extraña que él. No creía que nadie más le percibiera de la manera en que lo hacía ella. Y eso le gustaba, porque no tenía que comedirse tanto con lo que le decía. Era fácil tratar a la gente cuando tenía sus emociones reprimidas. No tenía que preocuparse de lo que decía sin intención. Sólo de lo que decía esperando una reacción concreta: miedo, angustia, recelo… Eso se le había dado bien causarlo; sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pero entonces sus emociones volvieron y ya no sólo se empezó a preocupar de lo que hacía con intención, sino de lo que hacía sin proponérselo y que condicionaba a otros. Y encima, se había encontrado con el gran problema de que otros podían afectarle a él. Algo que no le había pasado desde que era un niño. Se había visto, de pronto, teniéndose que contener en un mundo de emociones que no conocía.

Se oyeron algunos gritos en la casa y eso trajo de vuelta a Soujiro.

—¡Sé qué está aquí!

—No puede ser… —murmuró Misao. Se levantó y se puso en guardia vigilando la entrada del pasillo en el que estaban sentados. Soujiro también se puso de pie con el alboroto.

El hombre que había visto en el templo entraba encolerizado hasta donde estaban, seguido de dos chicas del servicio del restaurante que no sabían muy bien cómo proceder.

—Pues no ha hecho falta salir a la calle… —murmuró Soujiro para sí mismo.

—¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! —Levantó una carta ante su cara y gritó—: ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Creo que está claro —dijo ella envalentonada—. Es una invitación para que puedas ser testigo en la contienda del lunes.

—¿Acaso intentas jugármela? —espetó el hombre furioso a la vez que agarraba del brazo a Misao.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, las reglas de las contiendas no son sólo para usted —contestó Soujiro por Misao, la cual forcejeaba para salirse de su agarre. Ese hombre no tenía respeto por nada: dos veces que le había visto, dos veces que intentaba intimidar a una mujer por la fuerza—. Y por favor, suelte a Misao.

Sasaki derivó su atención de Misao a él, al cual parecía ni siquiera haber visto, pero no soltó su brazo. Aoshi llegó en ese momento, alertado por el bullicio.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada —respondió Soujiro sin quitar su atención de Sasaki—. Sólo le explicaba que Misao no está disponible para él en exclusiva.

—¿Eres tú el que se va a batir? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿El chico de los recados?

—Como le dije el otro día, no soy un chico —dijo con una sonrisa que a Misao le dio escalofríos. Sasaki había enfadado a Soujiro—. Y no se lo voy a volver a repetir: suelte a Misao —le amenazó.

—¿Acaso os creéis que soy idiota? —le acusó a Aoshi.

Con su nuevo objetivo en mente, se desprendió de Misao de un empujón para encararse a Aoshi y Soujiro la cogió en el acto cuando perdió el equilibrio. Sasaki estuvo a punto de cogerle de la ropa, pero Aoshi le hizo contenerse tras lanzarle una mirada espeluznante.

—Si pretendéis hacerme creer que ese chico va a ganarte, lo lleváis claro —le advirtió furioso—. No permitiré que me quitéis lo que quiero.

—Por eso se te ha invitado para que estés presente ante lo que sea que ocurra —repuso Aoshi con un tono amenazador. Sasaki se tensó, pero no se amilanó.

—Así que confirmas que me la vais a jugar.

—No voy a dejarme ganar, si es lo que piensas. —Porque en realidad, sí se la iban a jugar, pero no por lo que el hombre pensaba—. De hecho, me agradaría más que se peleara contigo que conmigo. Por desgracia, las reglas son para todos y él quiere a Misao. Tiene derecho a pelear por ella.

Sasaki se rio con desgana mientras se volvía para mirar a Misao. Le echó una mirada escrutadora de arriba abajo y resopló.

—Querer a la chica... —espetó—. No vale nada sin los Oniwaban-shu.

Soujiro sintió que Misao se tensaba en sus brazos y un brillo asesino apareció en los ojos de Aoshi.

—Pues es curioso que yo piense justo lo contario —dijo Soujiro, el cual evitó, sin darse cuenta, una posible confrontación al hacer que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él—. Porque creo que los Oniwaban-shu no valen mucho sin Misao.

A Misao se le abrió la boca a la vez que se le disparaba el corazón. Se había sentido ultrajada de que Sasaki la hubiera menospreciado de esa manera. Pero entonces, Soujiro había replicado justo lo contrario y había notado su voz sincera, no un contrataque a lo dicho por Sasaki.

—Menuda estupidez —masculló el hombre volviéndose hacia Aoshi—. Por supuesto que estaré el lunes… He entrenado mucho por esto; no permitiré que me lo quitéis.

El hombre se marchó con paso acelerado, ignorado por completo por Misao, la cual seguía centrada en Soujiro y las palabras que había dicho.

—¿Realmente lo piensas?

Soujiro, que tenía sus ojos puestos en el hombre que se marchaba, cambió su dirección para mirarla a ella.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que acabas de decir.

—Por supuesto —afirmó con sinceridad—. Has tenido que pedirme ayuda a mí por algo que te hacía desgraciada y por lo que tu gente no ha movido ni un dedo. En cambio, tú, estuviste a punto de morir dos veces por ellos. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber qué es lo más valioso de los Oniwaban-shu —adujo sin darle mucha importancia, como si lo que decía fuese obvio. Se oyeron unos ruidos de algo rompiéndose en la zona del restaurante y Soujiro miró hacia allí—. Ese tipo seguro que está destrozando algo o amenazando a las trabajadoras. Alguien debería enseñarle modales. No se puede ir por ahí zarandeando a las mujeres —recriminó molesto—. Ahora vuelvo…

Soujiro se fue con paso rápido y Misao se quedó allí, traspuesta, sin poder reaccionar. Algo muy, muy cálido se había apoderado de ella. Algo que no había sentido nunca, pero que no había podido surgir de la nada. Había estado allí, pero sus palabras sólo habían conseguido que saliera como si le hubieran dado un golpe y así poder ser consciente de ello.

Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Misao? —la llamó Aoshi, que se acercó hasta ella al ver su semblante. Tenía los ojos rojos y eso le preocupó—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? —contestó ella con voz emocionada—. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Nunca había sentido nada como eso, ni siquiera cuando creía estar enamorada de Aoshi. Pero no había otra explicación al hecho de que lo que él pensara o dijera de ella pudiera hacerle tanto daño… o hacerla tan feliz.

Se había enamorado de él. No estaba segura de cuándo había sucedido, pero aquél era el momento en que se había dado cuenta. Era casi increíble, si lo pensaba bien; era la última persona de la que esperaría enamorarse.

Y era la peor persona con quien le podía pasar.

Era como un chiste malo y absurdo. Se había enamorado de un hombre que apenas era capaz de gestionar sus propias emociones. No podría esperar nada de él. Era un callejón sin salida. ¿Quizás por eso su mente había ignorado los indicios hasta que no le había sido posible hacerlo más?

Estaba metida en un buen lío, pensó aturdida. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría actuar normal a su alrededor cuando en breve estaría atada a él como su esposa, aunque no fuese real?

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó de nuevo Aoshi—. Te has quedado pálida.

—Sí, claro —dijo al momento con el propósito de sonar despreocupada—. Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Se despidió de él y se encaminó en dirección contraria, hacia su habitación. En ese momento la incomodaba tener gente a su alrededor que pudiera darse cuenta del enredo emocional que sentía. Y por eso, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba intimidad para meditar sobre lo que acababa de descubrir y poder poner sus sentimientos en orden antes de volver a encontrarse con él.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 26**

 **25 Febrero 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y ya tenemos el juego completo: Misao siendo consciente de sus sentimientos. Que conste que yo la entiendo bastante. Quiero decir: no me extraña que la pobre se haya autonegado esos sentimientos teniendo en cuenta a quién iban dirigidos. Es algo así como «un callejón sin salida llamado Sufrimiento». Pobre T_T

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** ¿Verdad? Y las dice como si nada. Así ha dejado a la pobre Misao toda muerta XD

 **SlayArmisa:** Lo sabemos nosotras, pero que lo sepan ellos ya es otra cosa. Nos aparecerán los instintos asesinos con alguno/a , no te preocupes ^o^. Y bueno, el enfrentamiento lo tienes en este capítulo, así verás las consecuencias por ti misma XD

 **Alice Himura:** Wooooow! Estoy sin palabras. Pero lo estoy desde mi nube particular desde la que pululo desde el martes que leí tu mensaje *o*. Al igual que tú, me encanta el mundo de RK. Watsuki fue un genio al crear una historia tan compleja como ésta y que lo tiene todo... (bueno, igual todo no, porque habría molado algo más de romance ¬_¬, pero en fin... para eso estamos los fickers XD). Así que si alguien me dice que mis historias se apegan al manga y a sus personajes y encima lo adereza con buenos comentarios hacia mi creatividad como autora... pues eso, que acabo en esa nube que te comento durante días *o*.

Como autora, agradezco mucho que me hayas escrito ese review sobre lo que te hacen sentir mis historias. Creo que para cualquier persona que escriba (aunque sólo sea mi opinión) una de sus más grandes satisfacciones es saber que «ha llegado» a la gente que le ha leído. Saber que algo que has hecho tú ha tenido entretenida, emocionada, enganchada, etc., durante horas a otra persona es muy, muy gratificante. Es decir, piensas: «hay alguien al otro lado del mundo (o igual no tan lejos, pero ya me entiendes) a la que le he alegrado el día por leer una historia que he escrito». Y es como: Woooow! ¡Qué ilusión! *o*. Así que estoy superfeliz de que me hayas hecho llegar tu opinión tan extensa. Me alegra muchísimo saber que disfrutas tanto mis historias y espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Éste es más extenso que el anterior, así que espero compensar XD. Creo que el de hoy también os va a gustar bastante ^o^.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

En la mañana del lunes, Misao pensó que, definitivamente, acabaría dándole un infarto. Estaba cardiaca a pesar de ser la única. Pero no era para menos. No sólo estaban ante un momento crucial que cambiaría su vida, sino que desde «El Descubrimiento» se ponía muy tensa cada vez que le tenía cerca. Era demasiado consciente de sus sentimientos cuando estaba con él, algo que no entendía cómo su cabeza había podido minimizar hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de ello. Pero desde entonces no tenía muy claro cómo mediar con la situación y eso le había hecho pasar los últimos dos días muy alterada.

No era como si nunca hubiese sido consciente de Soujiro como hombre. Lo había sido con anterioridad y, de hecho, no hacía ni dos semanas que tuvo un momento revelador muy fuerte. Pero reconocía que había desechado demasiado rápido la idea cuando ahora veía que tendría que haber prestado más atención a lo que su corazón le había intentado decir. Si lo hubiera meditado como era debido, podría haberse dado cuenta de los indicios, los mismos que pretendían dejarle patente que su amistad estaba dejando de serlo como tal. Y quizás, sólo quizás, no se habría llevado el impacto reciente que se había llevado en unos días tan delicados.

Todo aquello estaba destrozando sus nervios… literalmente. En cambio, Soujiro estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre. Era lo único que conseguía tranquilizarla un poco al pensar que, por lo menos, la carga más grande, el tema de las contiendas, podría por fin acabar.

Por desgracia, como bien decía, sólo la tranquilizaba una mínima parte, pues su cabeza no era tan benevolente como le gustaría. Pensamientos como: «¿Y si tiene un mal momento y Aoshi le deja fuera de combate sin proponérselo?», no la habían dejado dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que le cruzaba ese escenario por la mente se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba segura de que se moriría allí en el sitio si eso ocurriese.

Negó de forma inconsciente por enésima vez para deshacerse de esa imagen. No había otra alternativa: Soujiro tenía que ganar. Si antes la horrorizaba casarse con Sasaki, pensar en ello sabiendo que había estado a punto de hacerlo con la persona que quería —aunque fuese un matrimonio falso— la destrozaría.

Estaba tan nerviosa que Megumi había tenido que hacerle una infusión para tranquilizarla.

Misao inspeccionó a su alrededor tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro. No había demasiada gente en el _dojo*_. Cuando Aoshi habló de invitaciones, se había esperado que avisara a más personas, pero luego razonó que debería dolerle en su orgullo que presenciaran su derrota, de modo que lo había dejado en los justos e indispensables.

Había cuatro de sus capitanes de la ciudad allí, además de Megumi y ella. Por supuesto, también estaban Sasaki y un subordinado, los cuales habían llegado casi los primeros para no perderse la contienda. Como parte neutral, habían invitado a los Daimiki, que eran un grupo con el que tenían negocios comerciales. Su líder y su mano derecha entraron justo en ese momento por la puerta, por lo que con ellos se completó el aforo.

Soujiro estaba al fondo del _dojo_ hablando con el instructor a cargo. Éste le mostraba las distintas armas de madera que tenían, las cuales Soujiro probó una a una para escoger la adecuada. Puesto que él no tenía un arma propia que no fuese letal, debía utilizar una de las que había allí.

El resto estaban sentados en el lateral del _dojo_ , en la zona de visitas. Megumi le aplicaba a Aoshi una pomada en el hombro mientras le decía que con ella no debería sentir molestias durante la pelea.

Daimiki se acercó a ellos para saludarles.

—No me esperaba su invitación —dijo el hombre risueño tras los correspondientes saludos a los presentes—. Imagino que la insistencia por venir será por algo especial…

—Bueno, es probable que Misao salga de aquí con un prometido, así que nos viene bien tener más testigos.

Daimiki se rio, con lo que llamó la atención de los que estaban alrededor ajenos a la conversación. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Soujiro revisando las armas y le habló:

—No me diga que piensan jugar sucio. ¡Ese chico no podría ganarle, Shinomori! —aseguró el hombre.

Misao le fulminó por semejante muestra de descortesía. Sabía que Soujiro no aparentaba ser un gran luchador, pero tampoco había que subestimarle hasta ese punto.

—Eso les dije yo —entró Sasaki en la conversación desde atrás.

—Soujiro es muy fuerte —le defendió ella a ultranza—. Mucho más que tú —espetó con desprecio.

—Misao tiene razón —corroboró Aoshi, dirigiéndose a Daimiki y haciendo caso omiso de Sasaki—. Ahí donde le ve, hace siete años no ganó a Battosai por un descuido.

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

—El propio Battosai —confirmó para gran sorpresa del hombre, que se giró a mirar a Soujiro con una nueva luz en su cara.

Pero no sólo fue él, también sus capitanes le miraron como si hubiera aparecido alguien inesperado allí. Soujiro cortó el aire rápidamente con el arma que tenía en la mano y se desequilibró un poco.

—¿Ésta es el arma más pesada que tienen? —preguntó. Repitió el movimiento, aunque con un mejor resultado. El instructor asintió—. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a las armas de madera —se excusó sonriente—. Es como no tener nada en la mano.

—¿Pretendes engañarnos? ¿Quieres que creamos que ese chico casi gana a Battosai? —se jactó Sasaki—. No es posible… Además, ese hombre sólo es un mito.

—¿Y qué ganaría con ello? Vais a verle pelear en breve.

—Pues no parece muy fuerte…

—Será mejor que haga una prueba —oyó Misao que decía Soujiro de fondo mientras se alejaba del instructor.

—Porque la verdadera arma de Soujiro no es su fuerza —murmuró Misao abstraída. Le observó prepararse para realizar un ataque y para ella fue como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Un segundo después, Soujiro cortó el aire de la otra punta del _dojo_ con el arma de madera—. Es que no le ves venir.

Aquello la hizo suspirar con una sensación cálida en el pecho. Esta vez no iba a pelear para proteger su vida, como había sido hasta ahora; lo haría para proteger su felicidad, y eso era invaluable para ella.

—Casi me vuelvo a caer —se rio Soujiro. Se giró hacia el instructor creyendo que también le habría divertido su torpeza, pero su risa se volvió nerviosa al darse cuenta de que le observaba tan pasmado como el resto. Entonces, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se dirigió a ella—. Misao, deberías haberme avisado de que no usaríamos armas de verdad. Ayer podría haber practicado un poco.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —preguntó Daimiki con absoluta incredulidad.

Megumi terminó de vendarle el hombro a Aoshi y lo vistió.

—¿Puedes moverlo bien? —Aoshi hizo pruebas con el hombro para comprobar que los vendajes no le obstaculizaran los movimientos, y asintió—. Esto debería bastar para evitar que el hombro empeore.

—Gracias, Megumi.

—Señor Shinomori, ¿le importaría entrenar unos minutos conmigo? —le propuso Soujiro cuando le vio levantarse del sitio—. Nos vendrá bien para calentar, además de que me ayudará a adaptarme a esta espada.

Aoshi aceptó e iniciaron un breve calentamiento. Veía que Soujiro poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la espada de madera, aunque se propuso no mirar la contienda después de que se le escapase la espada de las manos en un ataque. Si resultara que Soujiro perdiese porque no estaba habituado al arma, lo mataba.

—Tranquila, Misao… —intentó serenarla Megumi con unos ligeros toques en su mano.

—No puedo estar tranquila.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo Soujiro tras un último golpe—. ¿Qué tal si empezamos?

—Creo que me va a dar algo —susurró Misao. Esta vez, Megumi le cogió la mano y se la puso en su regazo para reconfortarla.

Aoshi se puso en guardia con sus dos espadas cortas de madera. Era muy bueno manejando las _kodachi*_ incluso de forma ofensiva, cuando técnicamente eran armas defensivas.

El primero en atacar fue Aoshi, que fue contrarrestado con la espada de Soujiro. Pero Aoshi aprovechó para barrer sus piernas de una patada y Soujiro rodó hasta ponerse de pie. Y esa vez fue él el que atacó.

Se sucedieron los golpes mientras la batalla iba ganando en intensidad. Aoshi utilizó varias variantes del «Kodachi nito-ryu», tanto de seis estocadas como en cruz. Pero Soujiro lo detenía o lo esquivaba. Era muy rápido, pero ella lo había visto siendo incluso más.

Entonces, Soujiro le dio un golpe en el pecho que tiró a Aoshi al suelo. Se levantó tambaleante presionándose la zona, pero pronto estuvo de nuevo en guardia. Aoshi se puso en marcha alrededor de Soujiro utilizando el «Kaiten Kenbu», una técnica que desorientaba a los contrincantes con movimientos semejantes al fluir del agua. Cambiaba las velocidades de tal forma que avanzaba rápido hasta un punto, para luego casi detenerse y después volver a avanzar, lo que daba la sensación de ver que Aoshi estaba en varios sitios a la vez. Aquello conseguía que el ojo del rival no pudiera centrarse adecuadamente en el posterior ataque.

Sin embargo, Soujiro se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad, cambiando en varias direcciones hasta que encontró al verdadero y lo tiró al suelo. Y cuando Aoshi se levantó, el que estaba siendo rodeado era él. Soujiro se movía muy rápido; apenas era visible. Aoshi no podía salir del centro y, aunque al principio miraba en todas direcciones buscándolo, finalmente se quedó quieto.

Se le oía en todas partes: en el suelo, en las paredes, en el techo. De vez en cuando, Aoshi hacía un gesto que conseguía detener un ataque de Soujiro al acercarse.

—¿Cómo puede pararle? —preguntó incrédulo Daimiki—. Ni siquiera puedo verle y eso que observo toda la escena desde fuera.

—Es porque le oye —respondió Misao, que no perdía detalle del combate—. Los pasos de Soujiro mientras corre son parecidos hasta que intenta atacarle. Entonces, da una pisada más fuerte y es así cómo Aoshi puede prever por dónde viene.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Megumi pasmada ante algo que se escapaba de su entendimiento. Por muchas batallas increíbles que hubiera visto a esas alturas, había cosas que nunca dejarían de sorprenderla—. Yo no distingo nada.

Misao se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sí puedo —aseguró ella—. Nuestro oído es más sensible.

Soujiro por fin se detuvo tras la espalda de Aoshi, a varios metros de él, y éste se giró para encararle. A pesar de que Soujiro acababa de dar una muestra de forma física espléndida, Aoshi se veía más cansado que él. Respiraba con más dificultad que Soujiro.

—Me ha engañado, señor Shinomori —le dijo con una mirada risueña—. Me ha advertido tanto de que había empeorado en combate, que esperaba encontrarme otra cosa.

—Gracias… supongo —contestó Aoshi a ese extraño halago—. Lo que acabas de hacer, ¿es el «Shukuchi» del que habló Himura? —le preguntó Aoshi intentando recobrar el aliento.

—No, en realidad no. Si le soy sincero, no esperaba tener que usarlo —le informó con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza—. Es tres pasos por delante —especificó pensativo—. Si no recuerdo mal de cuando peleé contra él, creo que es similar a la velocidad divina de Himura.

Aoshi tomó varias y profundas bocanadas de aire. Si aquélla no era la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar Soujiro, podía tirar las espadas ya. Apenas conseguía contrarrestar sus ataques y sólo porque le escuchaba cambiar el ritmo. Si fuese más rápido aún, para cuando oyese el cambio, lo tendría encima, sin posibilidad de reaccionar.

—Enséñame el «Shukuchi».

Porque no quería irse de allí sin verlo.

Soujiro inclinó la cabeza en reverencia y, tras dar un par de saltos, desapareció.

Si antes le había parecido que Soujiro estaba en todos sitios, ahora lo estaba de verdad. Sus pisadas provenían de todas las direcciones. ¿Cómo había podido Himura luchar contra él? No tenía forma de saber dónde estaba.

Pero fue pensarlo y recordó la grieta: ésa por la que Himura le había dicho que había podido ganar. Soujiro se había desmoronado en la batalla y Himura, un experto en prever los próximos movimientos del rival en base a su aura de combate, pudo así establecer por dónde le vendría. Pero él no podía percibir nada; Soujiro era mudo en ese sentido. Era evidente que, en ese tiempo, de alguna forma había podido corregir ese fallo.

Era una situación agobiante. Los pasos de Soujiro eran más fuertes que antes, pero debían serlo para poder saltar y desplazarse tan rápido de un punto a otro. Retumbaban en su cabeza golpes que venían de todos lados. Era una sensación abrumadora de estar rodeado.

Y de pronto, oyó el cambio de ritmo, pero para entonces, Soujiro estaba delante de él, con su espada empuñada con las dos manos y tocando su cuello. Si hubiera tenido una espada real y no se hubiese detenido, habría cortado su cabeza de un tajo limpio. No se habría ni enterado de su muerte.

—Puesto que estas batallas no son a muerte —empezó diciendo mientras cogía aire por el esfuerzo realizado—, imagino que finalizan cuando se indica un golpe mortal, ¿no? —terminó Soujiro con una sonrisa.

Porque le había ganado. Un golpe mortal que habría mandado su cabeza a rodar por el suelo. No había golpe más mortal que ése.

Aoshi sonrió y bajó sus espadas. En realidad, no había reglas con las contiendas. Sólo que no eran mortales y que el vencedor era el que seguía en pie. De modo que, hasta la fecha, se prolongaban hasta que uno de los rivales no pudiera combatir más, ya fuese por extenuación o por quedar inconsciente.

Pero Soujiro le había ganado sin necesidad de encajar un golpe certero que le hubiese dejado tirado en el suelo. Agradecía mucho ese cambio; era una mejora con respecto a las batallas anteriores donde ambos contrincantes acababan muy magullados.

Y sobre todo, mucho menos humillante.

—Aún puede pelear —exigió Sasaki en cuanto vio que el combate se iba a dar por finalizado.

Todos los presentes miraron en su dirección, incluso los combatientes. Pero en vez de mantenerse en silencio como el resto, Daimiki refunfuñó mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—En realidad, el chico tiene razón. No es sólo por el tipo de golpe que ha asestado. Estoy seguro de que en vuestras propias peleas os habréis dado muchos del estilo —dijo el hombre al descuido, restando importancia a los encuentros anteriores—. Pero ese golpe habría dejado «durmiendo» un rato a Shinomori si no llega a detenerse —agregó con su peculiar humor—. Es evidente que ha perdido.

—Tú no eres el juez de esto —acusó enfurecido al escuchar su opinión, que iba en contra de sus intereses.

—Creo que tú tampoco —contratacó Daimiki con toda la razón a su espalda ante la beligerancia del hombre.

—Cierto —corroboró Misao metiendo baza—. Aquí no hay jueces, sólo la palabra de los combatientes. La contienda finaliza cuando uno de ellos declara haber perdido o es incapaz de seguir peleando. Nosotros sólo somos meros espectadores que contemplan que la batalla sea limpia.

—Y yo tengo muy claro lo que he visto —replicó mordaz Daimiki—. Sería un sinsentido que continuase. Shinomori no podría ganarle… De hecho —matizó—, en realidad no sé quién podría ganar a ese chico. —Después se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Reconozco que estoy disgustado; me encantaría tenerle en mis filas.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —expuso Satoshi, uno de sus hombres más leales y que había observado la pelea con absoluta fascinación. Sonaba como si le hubiera tocado un premio.

El resto de sus capitanes asintieron y a Misao le dio un vuelco el pecho. Porque la única opinión válida de todas era la de ellos, que serían los que aceptasen legítimamente el resultado dentro de su organización. Todas las personas externas al Oniwaban-shu podrían pensar lo que quisieran pero, a la hora de la verdad, las contiendas eran algo propio de ellos y, por tanto, sería resuelta por ellos.

—He perdido —declaró Aoshi.

—¡Sí! —gritó sin poder evitarlo Misao, al tiempo que se levantaba del sitio con un salto.

Corrió hasta Soujiro y se colgó de su cuello. En un principio, éste no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después pensó que tenía a una Misao feliz entre sus brazos y se dijo: ¿por qué no? A fin de cuentas, se suponía que acababan de convertirse en prometidos. No se vería extraño que disfrutara de ese momento.

De modo que la abrazó de vuelta, aún con la espada en la mano, y respiró hondo atesorando ese contacto tan inesperado.

—Gracias, Soujiro —le agradeció Misao en un susurro.

—De nada.

Pero ese dulce momento para Soujiro fue roto por las maldiciones de Sasaki.

—Esta vez habría ganado yo, todos lo sabéis —protestó el hombre, lo que hizo que la pareja se separara—. Quiero batirme también contra Shinomori.

—No tendría sentido —replicó uno de sus capitanes con el ceño fruncido—. Misao ya tiene un prometido.

—Sólo porque estoy condicionado por las fechas —alegó él—. No pienso dejar esto así.

Y entonces, como si fuese música celestial para los oídos de Misao, oyó lo que no tenía esperanzas de escuchar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esto va contigo? —reprochó Satoshi—. Las contiendas se han realizado con el propósito de buscar un marido fuerte para nuestra señora. Y el señor Seta no sólo ha superado la prueba, sino que la señora es feliz con el resultado. ¿Por qué deberíamos considerar otra opción?

Soujiro le dio un apretón a Misao, la cual se hinchó de orgullo por la defensa de su capitán.

—Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —le dijo Soujiro al oído—. Al final sí que se preocupan por ti.

—Sí —confirmó feliz.

Toda ella resplandecía y Soujiro no pudo separar sus ojos de esa imagen. Le encantaría verla así siempre; sentía que no necesitaba mucho más para ser feliz él también. La veía sonreír y, acto seguido, sentía unas imperiosas ganas de sonreír con ella.

Qué efecto tan extraño tenía Misao en él.

—Por honor —contestó Sasaki a la pregunta de Satoshi—. Sabíais que yo tenía una contienda pendiente.

Soujiro resopló cuando su pequeña burbuja momentánea se explotó por volver a escuchar a ese hombre. Misao incluso se sorprendió. Pero aquello había llegado al límite social que Soujiro podía permitirse. Ni ella ni nadie tenían por qué soportar los gimoteos de ese hombre por perder.

—En realidad, puede ser interesante —comentó en alto con una sonrisa. Soltó a Misao y avanzó hacia donde estaban los asistentes.

Ella le miró con ojos horrorizados, sin poder creerse lo que oía por parte de Soujiro. Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?

—Veo que se queja mucho —lo hizo sonar como si fuese un niño inmaduro que lloriqueaba a sus padres— por no poder combatir contra el señor Shinomori. Pero puesto que he ganado, este asunto recaería ahora sobre mí. Si quiere pelear, será conmigo, y no tendré ningún problema con ello. Pero le advierto —apuntó la espada hacia él—, que a diferencia del señor Shinomori al cual respeto, con usted no detendré mis golpes.

Sasaki dio un paso hacia atrás por la amenaza. No en vano había visto lo que era capaz de hacer. Le había costado años conseguir desbaratar la técnica «Kaiten Kenbu» de Shinomori, la cual el chico de los recados había echado abajo con el primer intento. Era muy consciente de que no estaba, para nada, preparado para enfrentarse a su rapidez. No había visto nunca nada igual.

—Si decide que aún quiere pelear, podrá localizarme en el Aoiya. —Se dirigió hacia el resto de personas y saludó—: Con permiso.

Soujiro se alejó de allí en dirección al instructor y devolvió la espada de madera. Cuando después de ofrecerse a ayudar a recoger el hombre se negó en rotundo, Soujiro salió del _dojo_ seguido de una Misao que parecía tan feliz como si hubiera encontrado una fuente de maná.

—¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? —le susurró Megumi a Aoshi cuando se acercó a él para poder revisarle.

—Es a eso a lo que me refería el otro día…

—Ya, pero es que no es sólo él —corrigió Megumi encantada.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró algo más alto él por la sorpresa. Aoshi la miró desconcertado y después volvió sus ojos a la puerta por donde se habían ido—. Misao sólo está contenta porque era éste el resultado que buscaba.

Megumi le fulminó por ser tan aguafiestas y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Pero ¡qué poco conoces a tu protegida! —recriminó ella—. Créeme, Aoshi —aseguró la mujer otra vez entusiasmada—. En esto sé más que tú.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

 _ ***Dojo:**_ Lugar de entrenamiento.

 _ ***Kodachi:**_ Espada corta.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 27**

 **01 Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ainssss! Que sepáis que, en mi cabeza, la cara de Misao tras ver a Soujiro resoplar es impagable XD . «¿Ein? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué estrella se ha roto? O_o», jajaja. Pero es que Soujiro estaba viviendo un momento superfeliz (como si hubiera tenido muchos el pobre T_T) y el tipejo va y se lo corta. Hay que entenderle. Yo también estaría mosqueada XD

En fin... Recordad que el siguiente lo subiré el jueves que viene. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Estefi:** ¿Tres veces? Pues sí que te ha gustado XD. Reconozco que es uno de mis favoritos. No me gusta nada escribir peleas y, sin embargo, este capítulo me convenció incluso a mí. Así que es un capítulo que empieza con los sentimientos angustiosos de Misao, un poco de acción para amenizar y un final dulce... Me encanta *o*. Y es cierto, llevamos 5 meses con el fic O_O. Es el que más tiempo me está llevando subir ^_^º

 **SlayArmisa:** Jajajaja, me ha hecho gracia imaginarte escondida en una esquina leyendo el capítulo XD. Eso quiere decir que os tengo enganchadas *o*. ¡Feliz que estoy *o*!

Me alegra saber os ha gustado la pelea. Me cuesta mucho escribir escenas de acción, pero creo que un autor debe salirse de vez en cuando de su zona de confort para seguir aprendiendo, así que ahí que me he metido (y varias veces en este fic O_o). Pero bueno, veo que van quedando legibles poco a poco, así que contenta que me quedo ^_^º. Por cierto, que sepas que estoy contigo en lo que habrías hecho con el idiota que los interrumpe. Creo que muchas le habríamos estacado contra una pared. Pero como bien dices, Soujiro es muy respetuoso con la gente, así que no es algo que hiciera él... aunque ganas no le faltan ^o^

 **Kaoruca:** No te preocupes. El trabajo es más importante, así que centrate en ello ;-D.

Ainsss, qué mona eres... Que sepas que me vas a hacer echar la lagrimita con tus palabras sobre mi narración. Eres más maja que los euros XD. ¡Gracias! Y ¿ves? ¿A que ahora me entiendes cuando te decía que esta pareja me encantaba? Si es que son supermonos juntos *o*. Me encanta la forma en la que se tratan y como reaccionan al otro. Son tan tiernecitos... ¡Ay, por favor! Si es que escupo corazoncitos con ellos XD.

Del capítulo anterior... otro halago a la batalla, voy a llorar de emoción *o* Narrar una escena de acción siempre me ha parecido una de las cosas más problemáticas de hacer, así que hiperfeliz que estoy *o*. De lo que comentas de Misao, es que a la pobre le ha caído una bomba, hay que entenderla XD. Primero el poder quitarse las contiendas y segundo, darse cuenta de su enamoramiento. Normal que esté tan sensible XD. Y sobre la reacción de Soujiro al abrazarla... ya lo iréis viendo, pero es el inicio de una evolución particular en él... y no digo más, muajaja ^o^. En cuanto a la guinda... es que estaba bastante cabreado y le ha salido la vena malvada dentro de su poca malignidad, pues en realidad es muy significativo lo que dice. En el manga, siempre comenta que termina todas su peleas de un solo golpe (de ahí que la de Kenshin le sorprendiera tanto). Y aquí él utiliza el plural, muajaja. Vamos, que le tiene ganas ^o^ Es su forma comedida de decirle: «ven que te crujo» XD . Si es que es más mono... *o*

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews :-D. Vamos con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

—Gracias —repitió Misao por enésima vez mientras volvían de camino al Aoiya.

—¿Vas a estar lo que queda del día así? —le preguntó con humor Soujiro.

—Posiblemente más… Gracias.

—Misao… —suspiró con resignación.

—Es que no creo que puedas entender lo que has hecho por mí.

—Llevas varios días haciéndomelo ver —replicó sonriente. De pronto se detuvo y suspiró con cansancio—. Necesito sentarme un rato.

—¿Estás cansado? —Aunque no esperó a su contestación—. Claro que tienes que estarlo después de esa pelea. Vamos a buscar un sitio donde sentarnos.

Le llevó hasta un banco que había en el lateral del camino y se sentaron allí.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Bien, no es nada en realidad. Me apetecía sentarme un poco.

—Gracias…

Soujiro se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Esa palabra va a acabar por perder su significado si sigues así.

—Es que no hay ninguna palabra para agradecerte lo suficiente. Así que me veo en la necesidad de compensarlo diciéndola más veces.

Soujiro negó con la cabeza y miró al frente, viendo a la gente pasar de un lado al otro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

—Bueno, de momento, mantenerte con vida hasta la ceremonia. —Soujiro la miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué? ¿Imagina que te pasase algo antes de casarnos? Volvería al mismo punto.

—Hablando de pasarme algo… —Aunque en realidad quería cambiar de víctima—. ¿Qué habría sucedido en este tiempo si al que le hubiese ocurrido algo fuese al señor Shinomori? Llevo varios días con esa curiosidad rondándome.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónita.

—Bueno, he visto que teníais algunas cosas y alternativas pensadas en referencia a las contiendas, así que imagino que habréis pensado en eso… ¿o no? —terminó por decir al ver la cara de Misao—. ¿No habría pasado el papel del luchador a otro guerrero vuestro o algo así?

Misao se quedó por completo desconcertada ante la idea.

—No se me había ocurrido.

—Pero, en cambio, sí se te ocurre hablar de mi posible muerte inminente. Me da que pensar…

—Perdona —se rio Misao tras escucharle—. Es que me preocupa mucho que algo pueda estropearme este momento. Es como un sueño para mí. Voy a poder librarme de esto por fin y podré llevar la vida que yo quiera.

—¿Y cuál es esa vida que quieres? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Misao se tensó y miró hacia el frente, aturdida. Soujiro la observó con atención. Todo el momento alegre que tenían se vio interrumpido de pronto.

—En realidad, no es nada del otro mundo.

—Eres la líder de los Oniwaban-shu —dijo sonriente él—. Creo que eso te deja fuera de las cosas normales.

—Lo que quiero sí es normal. El problema es que no podía conseguirlo hasta ahora.

—¿Y eso es…? —instigó Soujiro para que siguiera.

—Lo que tienen todas mis amigas —respondió en un intento por sonar despreocupada. Pero era un tema que, de hecho, le había quitado muchas noches de sueño—. Enamorarme de un hombre, casarme con él y formar una familia.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos, a pesar de estar envueltos por el bullicio de la calle.

Misao fue consciente, de pronto, que dos de esas cosas las iba a cumplir, por sorprendente que le pareciese. Pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, empezaba a ver las complicaciones de todo aquello, porque ¿qué pasaría cuando al fin se marchase?

Soujiro era un hombre extraño… mucho. Pero la divertía y le gustaba estar con él. En esencia, era una buena persona que, por designios de la vida, había acabado siendo criado por una familia maltratadora y un psicópata asesino. Pero dentro de sus limitaciones sociales, era una persona atenta y amable. Si lo pensaba bien, pocas personas habrían hecho lo que él hizo de forma tan desinteresada. Y no sólo hablaba de ese matrimonio de conveniencia. Soujiro no tenía por qué haberla salvado en el bosque, ni cuidado, ni haber pagado sus facturas médicas, ni haberla protegido en su camino hasta casa de los secuaces que la perseguían para matarla… Nada. No estaba obligado a nada de lo que hizo… pero lo hizo. Y eso se debía a que realmente tenía un buen corazón.

Ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él y que había surgido en un lapso de tiempo muy corto era verdadero, a diferencia del que había sentido por Aoshi que no era más que un capricho platónico acerca de una persona imaginaria.

Y el gran problema que ahora veía era que se temía que no podría deshacerse de esos sentimientos tan fácilmente. Porque no habría un momento de desencanto en el que, tras varios meses de convivencia, se diera cuenta de que el hombre del que en teoría se había enamorado no existía. Soujiro no era un producto de su imaginación y por eso su enamoramiento no era platónico.

Se le formó un nudo en el pecho cuando la pregunta volvió a su mente: ¿qué ocurriría cuando se marchase? Sabía que nada bueno. Si tras tan poco tiempo se sentía así, ¿qué pasaría dentro de unos meses más conviviendo con él? Y lo que era peor: ¿la imposibilitaría para un segundo matrimonio? Sabía de gente a la que le costaba mucho superar la separación de la persona que amaba. Y ella ya tenía la experiencia de ser muy persistente. Había perseguido sin descanso a Aoshi durante años. ¿Y si le pasase lo mismo con Soujiro? ¿Qué haría? Encontraría a otra persona cuando ya fuese mayor y, para entonces, sería una vieja decrépita que ya no podría tener hijos.

Ese pensamiento la deprimió muchísimo. Era la gran meta de su vida: quería tener hijos.

—Sí, es verdad que es algo normal —expuso Soujiro sin emoción en la voz, con lo que sacó a Misao de sus pensamientos.

Misao le observó y pudo comprobar que la sonrisa que había tenido hasta ese momento había desaparecido. Parecía estar algo desconcertado y se tensó al entender que podía estar interpretando las cosas como no eran.

Así que sonrió, como pudo, para intentar suavizar y desviar la conversación.

—Sí, y todo será gracias a ti —añadió rápidamente con nerviosismo—. Por fin podré buscar un hombre al que quiera.

—Una vez que me vaya… —agregó en el mismo tono neutro.

—Sí, claro… Cuando decidas marcharte. —Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de ese tema—. ¿Has pensado en ello? —Soujiro no le respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto por debajo del suelo—. ¿Soujiro?

Al seguir sin reacción por su parte, intentó volver a llamarle pero se contuvo. Era extraño verle tan abstraído. Ni siquiera la escuchaba y Soujiro siempre estaba muy atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le observó con detalle. Pocas veces podía detenerse a mirarle así. A pesar de tener el semblante serio, le gustaba, aunque reconocía que cuando sonreía de verdad, le quitaba el aliento. Sus ojos eran grandes y risueños, y las facciones de su cara eran suaves. Tenía un aspecto muy juvenil, lo que daba a equívocos como los de esos días, donde pensaban que sólo era un chico para los recados.

Quizás debiera atraerle alguien con aspecto más varonil o masculino, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que a esas alturas no podía hacerse a la idea de otra cosa. Le quería, y sería feliz si no se marchaba de allí; si se quedase en el Aoiya como su marido y formaran una familia. ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? No serían muy altos, eso lo tenía claro, pero serían guapos, no le cabía duda. Soujiro era atractivo, y ella también, por supuesto. Serían como Asuka: una monada gracias a sus dos padres.

Casi se le caía la baba de pensarlo. Adoraba a esa niña; quería a la suya propia. Era muy injusto que tuviera que esperar a encontrar un segundo marido que podría no llegar. ¿Por qué esperar si tenía al hombre que quería delante?

Su mente volvió a paralizarse ante esa línea de pensamiento, igual que le había sucedido cuando trazó el plan para el matrimonio. ¿Y por qué esperar? Si él tuviese claro cuándo iba a marcharse, podría hacer cálculos. Él podría marcharse tranquilo sin saberlo y ella se quedaría en el Aoiya con la mitad de su sueño cumplido.

Soujiro parpadeó, lo que le indicó que había salido de sus cavilaciones, y la miró. Reaccionó alejándose un poco de ella cuando la vio escrutarle con tanta atención.

—Perdona, me he distraído. ¿Has preguntado algo?

—Si has pensado cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí.

—No, la verdad es que no —respondió desconcertado—. ¿Tú lo has pensado?

—Ya sabes que no hay prisa por mi parte. Ahora que me voy a quedar sola, voy a apreciar mucho tu compañía —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Porque era verdad: aunque tuviera ganas de tener un hijo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar todo el tiempo que pudiera juntos y atesorar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos de él.

—Pero tampoco sería prudente que fuese mucho. Tú quieres continuar con tu vida… —expuso Soujiro a la vez que intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

—Pero eres tú el que tiene que dejarme a mí, no al revés. Así que tú verás…

— * —

La vuelta a casa fue silenciosa; todo el buen ánimo que había tras la contienda olvidado en algún sitio. Soujiro no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo mismo. No tenían por qué extrañarle los sueños de Misao. Era lo normal. De hecho, a las mujeres se las educaba para ser buenas esposas y madres. No era raro que ella quisiese lo mismo. Que tuviera un trabajo sólo era un sueño adicional más, pero, ciertamente, no había oído nunca que una mujer no quisiera tener una familia.

Y Misao ya le había dicho con anterioridad que le encantaban los niños.

A pesar de eso, no se había detenido a meditar en ello hasta ese momento; no se la había imaginado con esas metas, aunque sí se lo hubiera dicho. Ella no rechazaba el matrimonio: rechazaba a Sasaki. Pero no había registrado como era debido esa información. Así que se había hecho la idea de que sería una mujer que se dedicaría el resto de su vida a liderar a los Oniwaban-shu, como si no hubiera más objetivos en su vida.

Qué inesperado era aquello… Le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Mientras que él no perseguía ningún sueño, ella tenía muy claro lo que quería en su futuro. Era extraño que, justamente a ella, fuese a la persona a la que habían intentado manejar su futuro. Quizás eso era lo que le había hecho ser tan distante con su problema. A él le daba igual lo que le sucediera, porque viniera lo que viniese, no le afectaría al no tener planes. Pero a ella se los trastocaría por completo y eso la había hecho sentirse desgraciada.

Se giró para mirarla. Misao iba atenta a lo que tenían expuesto las tiendas de la calle. Definitivamente, él no era una persona normal. Para ser la primera mujer a la que quería, había sido un completo insensible. Poco sabía de ese sentimiento, pero la señorita Komagata había sido capaz de sacrificar su vida por hacer feliz a la persona que amaba. En cambio, él, cuando se enteró del problema que tenía Misao, lo primero que había pensado era que habría sido mejor no haberse enterado; huir de todo aquello y dejarlo muy atrás.

¿Quizás se había equivocado y había confundido sus sentimientos? Podría ser eso… A fin de cuentas, ¿qué sabía él? Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella tenía ese efecto en él? Nadie lo había tenido hasta que la conoció. Y en realidad, ni siquiera eso. Cuando la conoció no había sentido nada por ella, ni siquiera compasión por su situación. Pero había ido conociendo a la mujer que era hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba.

Por eso, había una explicación más fácil que negar un sentimiento obvio: era un idiota. Porque en ese terreno no era más que un niño. Había visto una dificultad e, igual que habría hecho cualquier crío, había pensado en huir lo más lejos posible de aquello que podía hacerle daño. Se suponía que era un adulto; debería enfrentarse a los problemas que le surgieran como tal.

Misao se giró y cuando le vio mirarla tan fijamente le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Perdóname —se disculpó sin más él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Misao desconcertada.

—He sido un estúpido. —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Eres la persona más importante para mí. Debió haber salido de mí en vez de hacerte suplicármelo.

—De… ¿De qué hablas?

Soujiro apartó sus ojos de ella y miró al frente, con un semblante serio que hizo a Misao agarrarle del brazo por reflejo.

—Vi lo desesperada que estabas, pero no hice nada.

—No digas tonterías. No había solución fácil para esto.

—Para ti, sí —replicó con rotundidad—. Me lo dijiste: si hubiera sido al revés, no lo habrías dudado.

—No es cosa tuya, de verdad —dijo con rapidez para intentar quitar seriedad a la conversación. Misao estaba por completo satisfecha de cómo estaban las cosas. No necesitaba que Soujiro se culpara—. Se podría decir más bien que yo soy un poco inconsciente.

Pero el asunto estaba en que ella ni siquiera le quería, como sí era en su caso. Él habría huido si Misao no hubiera entrado en su habitación en el momento preciso. Aquello le reconcomería por mucho tiempo… y lo sabía.

La señorita Komagata había muerto para hacer feliz a su señor; él se habría marchado, dejándola infeliz, por el simple hecho de no presenciarlo. Pero no habría sido más eficiente que un niño que se tapaba los ojos creyendo que así el peligro desaparecería. Y tiempo después se habría arrepentido. Aquel pensamiento le daba escalofríos. Se habría arrepentido y sería demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

—De verdad, no pienses en eso —añadió tras agarrar un poco más fuerte su brazo para que centrara su atención—. Hablamos de algo serio. Es normal que te negaras —concluyó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Soujiro se detuvo de pronto y sorprendió a Misao, lo que hizo que por fin le soltara. Se giró y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. Estaba muy serio, en opinión de Misao. Era evidente que sus esfuerzos por hacer que Soujiro se relajara sobre ese tema no estaban dando sus frutos.

—No volveré a hacerte eso; no volveré a huir —le dijo con solemnidad—. Te lo prometo.

Soujiro suspiró y siguió su camino hacia delante. Misao se quedó absorta mirando su espalda sin saber muy bien a qué había venido aquello.

—¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? —Porque ella sentía que estaban en conversaciones distintas. No tenía ni idea de a qué pregunta respondían sus palabras.

Misao aceleró su paso para volver a alcanzarle. Seguía muy serio y su ritmo era más rápido que el que habían llevado hasta el momento.

—Soujiro…

—Imagino que cuanto antes termine esto, antes podrás seguir con tu vida —le interrumpió él e impidió con ello que pudiera decir lo que quería.

—Bueno, tampoco es que… —intentó excusarse, pero él siguió sin dejarla.

—Creo que podría quedarme hasta que llegue el invierno, como suelo hacer siempre. Entonces, me iré a mi casa.

—¿Este invierno? —susurró Misao algo descompuesta. No quería que se marchara tan pronto.

—Es medio año, si lo piensas.

—Sí, bueno…

—Es lo mejor para ti —le dijo Soujiro, y volvió a esbozar su eterna sonrisa—. El año que viene serás libre para hacer lo que quieras.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 28**

 **08 Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Reconozco que me cuesta un poco (cofcofbastantecofocof) meterme en una mentalidad «maternal» puesto que los niños como que me dan alergia y tal ¬_¬º. Así que me suele costar mucho ponerme en la situación de una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir ser madre. De ahí que al principio me costara asimilar las maquinaciones de Misao y me resultaba poco creíble su tenacidad. A ver, que no es como si fuese a hacer algo extremo, que la pobre maquinará dentro de su ingenuidad. Pero es que me cuesta entender esa obcecación. Y como me cuesta, en lo personal me chirria y durante un tiempo me atascó el fic. Por suerte, como resulta que en mi entorno he conocido a algunas que han llegado a tomar medidas salvajes para conseguirlo, pues al final, sólo tenía que pensar en ello para que lo de Misao se me quedara en algo light y poder continuar la historia más tranquila ^_^º.

Esto lo comento por si alguna que lo lee tiene el mismo nulo sentimiento maternal que yo y los pensamientos de Misao se le escapan al entendimiento. Bueno, pues que sepas que hay mujeres mucho más extremas que ella »_«. Además, estamos en una época donde prácticamente a las mujeres les inculcaban que sólo valían para eso y atender al marido ¬_¬º, así que tampoco me estoy inventando nada.

En fin... Paranoias mías... Esta semana tampoco subo capítulo el domingo, así que espero que éste os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Uy, maja... no sabes tú bien el lío que van a tener en la noche de bodas ^o^. Con decirte que dura como unos seis capítulos... ya puedes hacerte una idea de la movida que van a tener. Y no, créeme, no va a ser un lemon de 6 capítulos »_«

 **Kaoruca:** Ya... Hay una falta de entendimiento por ambas partes, pero en lo que se refiere a Soujiro, parece más una falta de comprensión sobre la importancia de lo que le dice Misao que otra cosa. A pesar de que Misao le habla de pensamientos y sentimientos suyos relevantes, él no termina de ver que para ella son condicionantes en su vida. Por eso luego se lleva esas sorpresas cuando esa importancia de algo que ya le había dicho le cae encima. Y por parte de Misao, este momento es tan estresante que ahora mismo está obcecada como los burros y no es capaz de ver en otras direcciones. Pero pronto se le caerá ese muro, no os preocupéis ;-D. En cuanto al enamoramiento platónico de Misao, qué te voy a decir que no hayamos hablado ya. El Aoshi que conoció siendo niña no es el mismo al que encontró después. Sería imposible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que vivió Aoshi en esos años. Además, él no estaba con ella y Misao era niña la última vez que le vio. Que idealizara a Aoshi con el paso de los años era lo más probable. En cambio, de Soujiro se ha enamorado por tenerle junto a ella y por eso es tan consciente de la diferencia entre uno y otro. Y sobre el final... bueno, ya os lo dije. De inicio Soujiro iba a tener unas reacciones por las que querríamos golpearle, pero hay que entender que el pobre no tenía ni idea de por dónde le daba el aire. Sin embargo, ya veis que poco a poco va aprendiendo, aunque sea a base de prueba y error »_«. Y ya por último, sobre que aclaren sus sentimientos, algunas os daréis de cabezazos contra la pared cuando ocurra XD (yo me los di para escribirlo T_T), pero será cosa de ellos. Sasaki no vuelve a salir (Soujiro le ha acojona*o pero bien ^o^), y además, aunque los capítulos de Kioto los estáis leyendo desde hace semanas, en realidad no llega ni a 6 días transcurridos en el fic. Antes de que os deis cuenta, estarán casados ^o^, así que es difícil que un tercero intervenga XD.

 **SlayArmisa:** En el fondo, lo de Misao sé que es más paranoia mía que otra cosa. Y si fuese la única a la que le pasa, pues lo dicho, no me emparanoiaría tanto. Pero en la actualidad, hay muchas mujeres que piensan lo mismo que yo y podrían ver raro el comportamiento de Misao. Pero si te pones en el contexto del fic, lo de Misao no es tan extraño porque en aquella época no les daban la oportunidad de elegirlo, pues desde que nacían, a las mujeres les lavaban el cerebro para que pensaran en ser la ama de casa por excelencia. Como decía, lo de Misao es suave en comparación de otras acciones que he llegado a ver (sobre todo, tras el capítulo de hoy). Pero va a condicionar mucho el comportamiento de Misao y, por ende, afectará a Soujiro (por eso venía avisando sobre el tema ^_^º). En cuanto a la evolución de las emociones de Soujiro y cómo las afronta, ya os dije que iba a evolucionar mucho. Es un personaje que pasa de ser casi asocial a alguien que tiene en consideración a las personas que le rodean. El Soujiro que leéis ahora no se parece al que empezó el fic. Pero es que tampoco se parece al que termina. Así que me alegra ver que os gusta cómo se va desarrollando *o*. En fin, espero tu review del capítulo escrito a hurtadillas sin vigilancia de tus jefes XD

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo, que es una de esas charlas reflexivas que tanto me suelen gustar (porque me encanta meterme en la mente de los personajes y enredarles a base de bien, muajaja ^o^). Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

—Megumi… —la llamó Misao. Pero acto seguido se dio la vuelta indecisa—. No es nada…

Megumi la observó por unos momentos y vio cómo Misao volvía a hacer el intento de hablar con ella para acabar por desechar la idea.

—Misao, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver que ella no terminaba de decidirse.

—Bueno… En realidad… No, no, da igual. Tenéis que ir a la estación. —Megumi dejó la maleta en el suelo y, con un gesto de asentimiento hacia Aoshi, cogió a Misao del brazo para llevarla hasta una zona apartada del jardín donde pudieran sentarse con tranquilidad.

—No tardéis mucho —les dijo Aoshi antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.

Megumi se sentó en un banco y esperó a que Misao la siguiera. Podía verla bastante inquieta y al final optó por tirar de su ropa para que se sentara.

—Si estás así, debe ser importante —dedujo ella tras analizar la postura tensa que mostraba—. Más vale que me lo digas pronto porque pasarán semanas o meses hasta que volvamos a coincidir.

Megumi no sabía muy bien qué mantenía en ese estado a Misao. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría esperado que esa inquietud derivase de preguntarle cosas sobre la noche de bodas. Pero puesto que su matrimonio era una farsa, no podía ser ése el motivo, concluyó.

Y fue por eso que, cuando a Misao le asaltó un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Hace unos años nos explicaste a las chicas lo que sucede cuando… bueno, dos personas se casan.

El rojo que le cubría el rostro se hizo más intenso. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar su asombro. Cuando la primera de las chicas se casó, al no tener madre, ella fue la que tuvo que hablarle sobre lo que ocurría en la noche de bodas. Pero había decidido que no pensaba tener que explicar aquello cada vez que alguna se casara, de modo que las había reunido y lo había soltado todo.

Por eso, en esos momentos no sabía ni qué decir: Misao ya estaba informada de lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer, pero, además, era algo que se suponía que no iba a pasar entre ellos.

«¿O sí?», pensó con su tono más pícaro y un gran rayo de esperanza en su cabeza.

—Y me ha entrado curiosidad con algo que nos dijiste, porque… bueno… —titubeó de nuevo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer de esa conversación algo casual, lo que divirtió a Megumi—. Comentaste que una mujer se queda embarazada así, pero no lo… —carraspeó—. Concretaste. Quiero decir —agregó al momento—, es evidente que no sucede siempre o habría muchísimos más niños por ahí. Por eso, quería saber qué es lo que lo hace posible y qué lo evita.

Aunque la sospecha hasta ahora había sido bastante considerable, Megumi constató, en ese preciso instante, que Misao estaba enamorada de Soujiro. Sin género de dudas. Ella quería avanzar en esa indefinible relación que tenían. No había otra posibilidad para que la hubiera interceptado para preguntarle aquello ante un supuesto matrimonio falso.

Pero la intención con la que lo hacía le dio mala espina. Si pretendía afianzar su relación con él y convertir ese matrimonio en uno verdadero, ese tema surgiría entre ellos de forma natural; no tendría que preguntarle a ella. En cambio, estaban allí sentadas, lejos de oídos indiscretos, hablando de cómo conseguir quedarse embarazada.

Porque sabía que hablaban de eso. No necesitaba que le diera más detalles porque sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los sueños de Misao. Y eso le hizo deducir que pensaba en todo ese tema de forma unilateral. Un gran, gran error, en su opinión.

No quería entrometerse. No conocía a Soujiro lo suficiente, pero intuía que él no veía a Misao como lo hacía con otras personas por la forma en que la trataba. Sin embargo, si Misao seguía ese camino pedregoso y Soujiro se enterase, cualquier posibilidad de convertir ese matrimonio en verdadero se iría igual que una hoja arrastrada por la lluvia.

Tenía que hacerla recapacitar… Y, por desgracia, no disponía de mucho tiempo para ello. Debía ir al grano si pretendía que Misao reconsiderara mejor sus actos.

—En realidad, no necesitas saber más para evitarlo. Si no hay acto, no hay consecuencias. —Megumi la escrutó con mucha atención, lo que hizo que Misao se desinflara un poco—. No hace falta que te preocupes por ello. Vuestro matrimonio sólo lo es de nombre.

—Es… curiosidad —contestó ella de la forma más desprendida que pudo.

A Misao le había costado mucho reunir el valor para preguntarle algo así. Y la forma en que la miraba, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, no la tranquilizó en nada.

Por interminables segundos, Megumi sólo la observó con esos ojos marrones escrutadores que veían cosas que no tendrían que ver.

—A mí no me engañas… —comenzó la doctora de brazos cruzados—. Te he oído hablar de lo contenta que estarás cuando puedas formar una familia en un futuro cercano, pero sé que sólo lo haces para no preocupar a Soujiro con este matrimonio. Sin embargo, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que no quieres esperar a tu siguiente matrimonio.

—¿De dónde te sacas eso? —recriminó a la defensiva Misao—. Yo sólo quiero saber…

—Si quieres que sigamos con esto, tendrás que ser sincera o me voy —le advirtió Megumi, que no quería escuchar más excusas—. Te conozco muy bien. Hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo seis años. ¿En serio crees que no sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza? Me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente: «Voy a cumplir veinticuatro años y me estoy haciendo mayor», «Podría no encontrar a otro hombre con el que querer casarme o quiera casarse conmigo», «¿Para qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad para ser madre?», y otras ideas varias. Se te ve en la cara —acusó sin remordimientos.

No era exactamente lo que había pensado, pero se aproximaba mucho. Por eso Misao no supo cómo defenderse ante ello. Se formó un incómodo silencio que hizo que Megumi confirmara su sospecha acerca de sus planes ocultos.

—¿En serio pretendes tener un hijo con Soujiro? —Lo dijo con un tono de disgusto que indignó a Misao.

—Sabes que quiero tener hijos —repuso ofendida.

—Pero ¿con Soujiro?

—¿Qué problema hay con él? —Esta vez, contraatacó beligerante. Pero la única respuesta por parte de Megumi fue una ligera sonrisa pícara que puso de los nervios a Misao. Megumi la había provocado y había caído como una estúpida.

—¿Y qué dice Soujiro al respecto? —A Misao la cogió tan desprevenida esa pregunta, que se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir—. Así que entiendo que él no está al corriente de tus planes. —Megumi suspiró al darse cuenta de que su suposición había sido correcta—. Misao, no te precipites —le aconsejó.

—No me precipito. Sabes que quiero tener un hijo y, como bien has dicho, me preocupa no encontrar al hombre de ese supuesto segundo matrimonio o hacerlo demasiado tarde. ¿Para qué arriesgarme?

—¿Para tener un hijo con un hombre que quieras?

—Quizás no lo encuentre nunca —masculló por lo bajo.

«No, tú problema es que ya lo has encontrado», pensó con malicia Megumi.

Soujiro era extraño. En realidad, se había esperado otro tipo de hombre teniendo en cuenta lo que habían contado de él. En cierta forma, le recordaba a Kenshin: un hombre menudo con una gran capacidad de destrucción. Pero hasta ahí llegaba la comparación. Era… «curioso» tratar con él. No parecía comedirse en sus opiniones y era en extremo sincero con ellas.

Si tenía en cuenta que, durante muchos años, Misao había tenido por amor platónico a una persona tan introvertida como Aoshi, era extraño que se hubiera ido al lado opuesto: una persona que decía cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza sin ningún tipo de reparo. Aunque, bien mirado, Misao se había desencantado de Aoshi en pocos meses, por lo que una persona introvertida no le debía interesar, en realidad. Sólo le había mantenido como objetivo por su imagen idealizada de él de cuando era niña.

—Te quiero mucho —comenzó a decir. Misao se tensó por el abrupto cambio de tema—. Eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

—Yo también te quiero, Megumi —dijo con voz sentida.

—Y como esto que te voy a decir es duro para mí, déjame decirlo de una sola vez.

Misao la miró sin entender por sus contundentes palabras. Pero cuando vio que ella seguía sin hablar y sólo se quedó observando al jardín, la llamó:

—¿Megumi?

—Ya me estás interrumpiendo —se quejó ella resignada.

—Lo siento —respondió con una sonrisa, pues sabía que su amiga sólo bromeaba.

Megumi inspiró profundamente y empezó:

—¿Recuerdas el día que nació Asuka? —Misao asintió—. Estabas en la habitación conmigo. Tenías una cara de susto que casi me hizo mandarte fuera con Aoshi. Pero aun así, te quedaste las largas horas que duró el parto. Cuando por fin pude cogerla… —Megumi se interrumpió emocionada—. Es algo que no se puede explicar y que no puedes saber hasta que te sucede. Pero también vi cómo te cambiaba la cara cuando la cogiste tú. Estabas como maravillada, y me extrañó porque no era el primer bebé con el que tratabas.

—Era el primero que veía nacer —comentó ella con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Y el primero con el que viví todo el embarazo de su madre. Y de repente estaba allí, después de tantos meses. Y lloraba a pleno pulmón.

—Sí, y Aoshi entró en la habitación en cuanto me adecentaron.

—No sabía ni cómo cogerla —rio ella al recordar lo torpe que había sido Aoshi—. Parecía que le había cogido por sorpresa que la niña estuviera allí, en vez de llevar avisándolo nueve meses.

Megumi suspiró al recordarlo. Había sido un momento tan pleno y mágico para ella… Nunca podría olvidar cómo fue cogerla en brazos, ni cómo fue ver a su marido coger a su hija con las manos temblorosas y abrazarla contra sí.

Pero ése no era el verdadero motivo por el que sacaba a colación aquello. Y por eso se puso seria sabiendo que había llegado al punto en cuestión del recordatorio.

—Te quedaste pálida como un fantasma.

Misao dejó de reír. Sabía a la perfección por qué había sido, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Megumi se fijara en su estado. Con toda la emoción del momento, había esperado que nadie se percatara de ello.

—Nos miraste a los tres como si de repente hubiera aparecido el diablo entre nosotros. Aoshi estaba tan absorto con la niña que no lo vio. Pero yo sí, y vi cómo te marchaste de la habitación tras alegar querer dejarnos intimidad. Se me quedó un nudo horrible en el cuerpo porque pensé… —Megumi suspiró—. Bueno… Qué te voy a decir. Pensaba que no habías superado realmente lo de Aoshi.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó al instante Misao—. ¡No fue eso!

—Escúchame —demandó Megumi con fuerza—. No me interrumpas. —Misao se calló, pero se quedó con una postura rígida, en una clara disconformidad con las palabras de Megumi—. Fue lo que pensé en ese momento y fue bastante duro para mí saber que mi matrimonio con Aoshi te hacía daño. —Misao negó y volvió a intentar refutarla—. Luego entendí que no fue por eso —continuó diciendo para que Misao dejara de inquietarse, y en realidad lo consiguió porque se quedó quieta al fin—. Pero en ese momento lo pensé. Sin embargo, según pasaban los días, tu trato con los tres era normal. No había rencor hacia nosotros, ni dejaste de hablarnos. Y te desvivías en atenciones hacia Asuka. No conseguía entender tu reacción.

»Y entonces, tres semanas después se celebró una contienda. Aunque eres consciente de que a Aoshi no le van a vencer así como así, en realidad, nunca estás quieta. Y te pasas la pelea mascullando y maldiciendo al aire. Ese día te quedaste sentada y no moviste ni un músculo; no pronunciaste palabra. —Megumi hizo una pausa en su relato y miró furtivamente a Misao. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y apretaba los labios con fuerza—. Fue entonces que entendí todo. Algo desde dentro me dijo que lo que pasó el día en que nació Asuka no tenía nada que ver con nosotros y todo que ver contigo. Porque ése fue el momento exacto en el que te diste cuenta de que estabas atrapada en tu propia trampa.

Misao no tenía la entereza suficiente en la voz para contestarle así que se limitó a asentir. Durante varios minutos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

—¿Sabes que me resultó gracioso que Aoshi no se diera cuenta de ello hasta que se lo hiciste ver? Se había hecho la idea errónea de que no querías casarte.

Misao la miró desconcertada. Jamás había dicho que estuviera en contra de casarse algún día. Sin ir más lejos, se había pasado muchos años soñando con casarse con él.

—¿En serio? —Megumi asintió.

—No se había dado cuenta hasta que conociste a aquel chico que venía mucho al restaurante hace dos o tres años… No recuerdo su nombre.

—¿Daichi? —la ayudó Misao, y Megumi asintió—. Era agradable, pero sólo éramos amigos. Nunca quise nada con él.

—En realidad, siempre he creído que de forma inconsciente tú misma te cerraste esa puerta —comentó con resignación Megumi.

—¿Yo? —se extrañó.

—Sí, porque como era imposible que pudiera superar una contienda, directamente le omitiste —adujo la doctora—. Pero era obvio que él estaba interesado en ti. Y os llevabais muy bien. Aoshi también lo notó.

—¿Ah, sí? —su grado de extrañeza subió un nivel más.

—Sí —afirmó—. Recuerdo que Aoshi me preguntó de pronto si tenía idea sobre si tú querías casarte o no, porque te veía tratar mucho con un chico que ni siquiera era ninja. Y ambos sabíamos lo que eso implicaba: ese chico era imposible que le ganara ni aunque se dejara. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que, con vuestra condición de contienda, habíais reducido muchísimo los hombres con los que podrías casarte. Y creo que de aquí vienen tus… sentimientos —dijo a falta de una palabra mejor— actuales.

—¿Crees que estoy confundida o coaccionada? —preguntó Misao, que no sabía muy bien a qué sentimientos se refería Megumi. No estaba segura de si le había terminado de confirmar sus posibles sospechas sobre sus sentimientos por Soujiro con las preguntas anteriores. Así que no sabía si se refería al tema de los niños o a que se había fijado en Soujiro por falta de opciones.

—No hay nada peor para querer algo que el saber que no está a nuestro alcance.

—¿Crees que quiero tener hijos porque no está a mi alcance? —exclamó ella indignada, al ver que Megumi hablaba de esa opción.

—No, creo que la forma con la que quieres conseguirlos es la que está condicionada —aseveró Megumi, lo que dejó sin palabras a una beligerante Misao—. Jamás he puesto en duda que quieras tener una familia. Pero las ansias con las que la quieres no te han surgido de forma natural. Por eso vuelvo a decirte que no te precipites. Tienes tiempo…

—No tengo tiempo —contrarrestó Misao. Porque lo que Megumi no sabía era que había aparecido un condicionante enorme hacía dos días. Y eso se reducía a que su tiempo para lograrlo se limitaba a medio año.

—Puede que no te lo creas, pero sí que lo tienes. Y no estoy hablando, precisamente, del tiempo por delante que te queda en la búsqueda de tu segundo marido, porque cualquiera que te vea un rato con él sabe que no quieres un segundo marido.

Misao gimió horrorizada al ver sus sentimientos descubiertos a la mínima. De modo que sí que se lo había confirmado antes. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se quedó mirando al suelo, incapaz de hacer frente a Megumi.

—¿Lo sabe Aoshi? —le preguntó a las manos de su regazo.

—Lo hemos comentado, sí —afirmó ella—. Y además, hace días. De verdad que no hace falta veros mucho para llegar a esa conclusión —rio Megumi mortificando a Misao con ello—. De todas formas, piensa en positivo: realmente vais a dar la sensación de que os habéis casado porque hay algo entre vosotros.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —aclaró Misao al instante.

—Por supuesto que lo hay. ¡Ha accedido a casarse contigo! —exclamó Megumi como si eso lo explicara todo.

Pero para Misao, no explicaba nada.

—Porque le pedí ese favor —replicó ella para luego mirar de nuevo a Megumi. Ella se limitó a menear la cabeza en negación.

—Pero qué poco conoces a los hombres. Un hombre no accede a casarse con una mujer porque sí.

—Es evidente que Soujiro sí —refunfuñó ella.

—Ni siquiera Soujiro —la contradijo Megumi—. Hay algo que le ha tenido que mover para hacerlo. Y es muy probable que sea porque te has convertido en la persona más importante para él.

—Sólo soy una amiga… Más concretamente, su única amiga —murmuró Misao resignada—. Por eso habrá accedido al final.

—Créeme, tiene que haber algo más que eso.

—No, es sólo que Soujiro es así de raro.

Megumi resopló con fuerza y la miró con disgusto.

—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan pesimista? —recriminó sin saber muy bien por qué habían llegado hasta ese punto—. Tú no eres así. Eres una luchadora, ¿por qué estás tan derrotada?

—Porque no es que sea pesimista. Soy realista —exclamó alterada—. Hablamos de Soujiro.

Megumi volvió a resoplar, rechazando esa idea.

—Mira, no te lo voy a negar: él es un poco especial. Pero la realidad es que ha accedido a casarse contigo. ¡Un matrimonio, Misao! —volvió al punto clave—. Los hombres no se casan a menos que haya algo importante que les inste a ello. Puede ser amor, cuestiones de descendencia, posición social… lo que sea. Pero tiene que haber algo. Y con este matrimonio, Soujiro no consigue nada.

—Por eso te decía que…

—¡No me interrumpas! —la detuvo al momento—. Los hombres no se casan sin un motivo. Así que, si él no consigue nada, sólo queda otra opción: lo ha hecho porque eres tú.

Misao no supo qué alegar en contra de ella. En realidad, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad que mencionaba Megumi. Ni siquiera se atrevía a considerar algo más allá que el desapego de Soujiro ante ese tipo de cosas. Era cierto que había cuidado de ella, que la había protegido todo el camino hasta casa y que intentaba ayudarla con los problemas que le surgían. Pero en realidad, no había considerado que pudiera ser algo más que la amistad que se había fraguado entre ellos y la rareza con la que encaraba las circunstancias que le rodeaban.

Megumi se levantó de su sitio y sobresaltó a Misao.

—Mi tren parte dentro de poco. Aún tengo que llegar a la estación. —La cogió de la mano para darle apoyo—. No era mi intención hablar tanto. Este asunto es tuyo y debería dejar que tomes tus decisiones. Pero quiero que seas feliz. Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Como Megumi empezó a marcharse, Misao la detuvo al ver que el verdadero propósito por el que había ido a hablar con ella no había sido tratado.

—Al final no has respondido a mi pregunta —le dijo con urgencia. Megumi se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa pícara de la que tanto hacía alarde.

—Pregúntaselo a Soujiro.

—Pero…

—Eso te obligará a sacar el tema y hablarlo con él. —Megumi retomó su camino—. Recuerda que estáis invitados a venir a Aizu cuando queráis.

Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver su espalda alejarse con una sensación de abandono en el cuerpo. Esperaba que Megumi le resolviera sus dudas, pero lo que había obtenido era una charla en la que había ahondado en sus emociones y la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas.

Se acercó a la entrada donde vio cómo Soujiro cogía la maleta de Megumi que había dejado en el suelo. Aoshi la esperaba con otra maleta y sujetaba con la otra mano a Asuka.

—Les voy a acompañar —anunció Soujiro—. Así les ayudo con el equipaje.

—No se preocupe. Sólo me quedan estas dos maletas. Podremos nosotros.

—No es molestia…

—Insisto —le interrumpió Megumi. Miró en la dirección por la que había llegado y pudo comprobar que Misao la había seguido lo suficiente como para escucharles—. Pero me gustaría que me hiciera un favor —agregó con un tono muy significativo.

Soujiro sonrió y, por la amplitud de la sonrisa, Misao supo que le había puesto nervioso. Megumi lo había hecho a propósito.

—Todo dependerá de lo que sea —sonrió más y se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto incómodo.

—Quiero que cuides de ella —le dijo de forma categórica tuteándole. Soujiro siguió la mirada de Megumi y se encontró con Misao, la cual observaba la escena tan estática como una estatua.

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa más tranquila—, eso puedo hacerlo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 29**

 **15 Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sé vosotras pero yo me estaba imaginado a Megumi con sus orejitas de zorro en todo su esplendor ^o^. Cómo la ha enredado, jijiji.

Recordad que esta semana tampoco subo capítulo el domingo. Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Esta semana sí subiré capítulo el domingo, pero es posible que tenga que continuar con la periodicidad semanal porque voy a pillarme T_T. Cuando empecé a subir dos capítulos por semana estaba metida en una racha escritora y pensé que terminaría el fic en breve. Pero aquello se cortó al tropezarme con unos capítulos bastante tensos que me fundían la cabeza en cuanto escribía media página (y lo siguen haciendo). Así que llevo más de dos meses sin escribir más allá de lo que retoco para subir los capítulos.

Y recientemente me ha dado por volver a escribir pero, para vuestra desgracia, otra historia y de otro manga »_«. De modo que, aunque intento obligarme para continuar éste, como me agota enseguida, acabo en el otro T_T. He conseguido terminar el capítulo 36 (que ha sido duro de escribir para mis neuronas y fue el que me trabó). Pero del 37 no tengo claro qué escribir y me he quedado en unas 1000 palabras (una miseria, vamos). Pero ése es el capítulo transición hacia el 38, el cual me va a matar porque aunque sé qué escribir, va del pelo del 36 (fundidor de neuronas total). El problema son esos dos, porque luego tengo más escritos, pero claro, en la práctica es como si no los tuviera porque no puedo pasar del 37 T_T. Así que bueno, intentaré que, aunque a trocitos, ir sacando los capítulos, pero para ello tendré que espaciar el tiempo de subida porque encima esta semana he empezado a currar otra vez (de mi trabajo, no de la empresa de mi hermano) y ya no tengo las tardes libres como hasta ahora »_« (y por eso también subo el capítulo antes, que por la tarde no estoy en casa).

En fin, a ver si acaba por salir, que de verdad que no me queda mucho por escribir de este fic. Si es que son 4 capítulos perdidos los que quedan (y me doy de cabezazos por ellos T_T). Ainsss...

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 ** **SlayArmisa** :** Ya dije que me daba pena que Megumi se marchara tan pronto. Pero cuando empecé a ver la parte de Kioto, quería que parte de la carga de Misao al llegar fuese por el desamparo de encontrarse sola además del tema de las contiendas. Es decir, que tuviera un cúmulo de circunstancias que la hicieran derrumbarse (tristeza y desesperación) de modo que se agarrara a un clavo ardiendo (siendo Soujiro el clavo, obvio). Sin embargo, al escribir sobre ello, el tema de las contiendas la eclipsó por completo y el tema de la marcha de Aoshi y Megumi quedó en un «quinto plano». El caso es que, al final, sólo quedó desesperación como combustible, pero fue más combustible del que esperaba. Fue una de esas cosas que te desbaratan de pronto los personajes, pero bueno, al menos no me cambió el hilo de la historia (como ya me ha pasado en otros relatos »_«). Y como me gusta la idea de dejarles solos al inicio de su matrimonio, tampoco lo cambié una vez que vi que no influía demasiado en Misao el que se marcharan. Así que ahí les tendremos a los dos: a la aventura del matrimonio ^o^

 ** **ddaisyaguilar52** :** Bueno... Se ha dado cuenta Megumi y cualquiera que los vea... Si es que los dos son muy obvios (menos entre ellos XD)

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Es cortito y casi de transición de lo que viene, muajaja ^o^. Pero aún así, espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

Sus cosas llegaron al día siguiente, a la vez que los papeles prenupciales. Y sucedió porque todo lo trajo la misma persona.

—Señor Tanaka, ¿qué hace aquí? —saludó Soujiro cuando vio al hombre de mediana edad en el recibidor del Aoiya.

—Alguien tenía que venir a traerle esta documentación. No podía dejar que pudiera perderse en el correo —argumentó el hombre. Era la persona que se encargaba de gestionar los temas legales de sus posesiones. Era un hombre afable, pero a la vez estricto con la legislación, de ahí que le hubiera contratado—. Fue muy sorprendente leer que se casaba. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, pero no hacía falta que viniera hasta Kioto. Podía haber mandado a otra persona.

—No se preocupe. Quiero estar presente cuando se firme el acuerdo. Por lo que solicita, entiendo que es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Soujiro miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie les hubiera escuchado y se llevó al hombre a una esquina más privada.

—Lo es, pero sólo cuatro personas lo sabemos. —El hombre asintió al percatarse de que la cuestión era delicada—. Sólo estaremos casados unos meses.

—¿Es por algún motivo que deba saber?

—Es una cuestión personal. —El hombre volvió a asentir sin hacer más preguntas. A él no le pagaban por meterse en la vida de sus clientes—. Pero como el matrimonio no va a ser permanente, por eso hemos solicitado esta documentación.

Soujiro miró a la entrada donde había estado parado el hombre. Había varias maletas en el suelo. Teniendo en cuenta que con probabilidad se iría ese mismo día, dudaba que fuesen de Tanaka.

—Le he traído las cosas que pidió. Tanto del primer como del segundo telegrama. —Soujiro había vuelto a solicitar cosas a su casa cuando fue un hecho que se quedaría allí durante varios meses—. Cuando recibí el suyo, me pasé por su casa para poner a punto los papeles y allí estaban buscando a alguien para traer sus cosas. Al parecer, les pidió algo de valor que no querían mandar por correo.

—Es cierto —suspiró con una sonrisa, pensando que había estado pendiente de la llegada de sus pertenencias en vano—. Veo que le han usado de recadero.

—No importa. Iba a venir de todas formas a traerle sus papeles.

—¿Soujiro? —Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que Misao le llamaba—. Me han dicho que ha venido alguien a buscarte.

—¿Me tienes vigilado? —preguntó divertido. Misao se acercó con claro gesto aliviado.

—No exactamente —contestó ella cuando estuvo a su lado—. Poca gente sabe que estás aquí, así que el hecho de que vengan aquí por ti, me inquieta.

—Sería un poco extraño que alguien entrara en el Aoiya para hacerme daño —replicó con tono divertido, porque Soujiro sabía a la perfección que hablaban de eso. Misao le había dejado bien claro que le preocupaba que le sucediera algo antes de que se casaran.

—Nunca se sabe…

Soujiro negó sonriente con la cabeza y le presentó al hombre que había llegado con sus cosas.

—Él es el señor Tanaka —le dijo a Misao. El hombre hizo una formal reverencia—. Es el abogado que lleva mis asuntos en Yokohama. Ha traído el contrato prenupcial.

—Eso es estupendo —comentó Misao cambiándole por completo el humor—. Es lo único que nos faltaba.

—Ella es Misao Makimachi: mi prometida —siguió con las presentaciones él. Ambos se saludaron.

—¿Se va a quedar aquí? —preguntó Misao con su tono más hospitalario.

—No, en realidad tengo pensado volver hoy mismo. Sólo vengo a comprobar que todo esté en orden.

Misao asintió en conformidad.

—Voy a avisar a Aoshi, entonces.

— * —

Misao observó, con evidente tensión, tanto a Aoshi como al señor Tanaka. Ambos estaban absortos en los correspondientes documentos acerca de sus posesiones y las condiciones para el matrimonio.

Ella sólo veía el momento de firmar el maldito contrato. Pero entendía que Aoshi quisiera cerciorarse de lo que habían redactado. Ellos no tenían abogado propio, por lo que la redacción del contrato prematrimonial había sido realizada por el señor Tanaka.

—Es un contrato sencillo —alegó el hombre—. Puesto que no hay vinculaciones ni intereses de por medio, sólo es un documento que atestigua la separación de bienes y que cada uno mantendrá su tenencia en caso de separación.

Aun así, Aoshi terminó de leerlo. Después le asintió a Misao y tuvo que sacudir dos veces su mano para conseguir que dejara de temblarle. Sin embargo, Soujiro estampó su firma sin pensárselo, para sorpresa de Misao.

El señor Tanaka recogió el documento firmado por su parte y lo metió en un maletín, dejando otra copia firmada para ellos.

—Si no se me requiere para nada más, vuelvo a casa ya.

—Gracias por molestarse en venir hasta aquí —le agradeció Soujiro con una inclinación.

—No ha sido nada.

—Le acompaño a la puerta —se prestó Soujiro.

—No hace falta —le detuvo Tanaka—. Sé dónde está.

El hombre se marchó sin más dilación y dejó a los presentes allí. Aoshi recogió el documento que permanecía sobre su escritorio y le echó un último vistazo antes de guardarlo en un cajón.

—Otra cosa menos —comentó sin demasiada emoción, como si aquella fuese una tarea habitual.

—Cierto, ya solo nos queda buscar un día —expuso Misao entusiasmada a la vez que se colgaba del brazo de Soujiro—. Venga, nos vamos —instó, y le arrastró hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Cómo que a dónde? —replicó ella con ironía—. A buscar al sacerdote que nos pueda casar cuanto antes, por supuesto. Hoy nos toca recorrer todos los templos de la ciudad.

— * —

No pensaba que se pudiera recorrer todo Kioto en una tarde, pero lo habían hecho. Habían ido a todos los templos buscando un día en el que un sacerdote pudiera casarlos. Soujiro estaba más que asombrado de que hubiera días asignados para los distintos servicios que daban. Siempre había pensado que bastaba con acercarse al templo y que el sacerdote que estuviera allí los casara.

Pero había resultado que, aunque había ciertos eventos como las oraciones diarias de los miembros del templo o los funerales que se realizaban indistintamente del día, otros casos como celebrar ceremonias matrimoniales sólo las realizaban una vez a la semana y programadas con cierta antelación. Suponía que aquello era una de las consecuencias de vivir en una gran ciudad. En vez de oficiar eventos según llegaban y de forma caótica, los concentraban ordenados a lo largo de la semana.

Al final, Misao había conseguido —a base de insistir— que uno de ellos los casara el próximo día de casamientos a pesar de tener el día cubierto y ser su petición repentina. Le había jurado que no quería nada elaborado y que con sólo ir al grano de la ceremonia le bastaba; que del resto de la celebración ya se encargarían ellos en el Aoiya. Y, a cambio, Misao se comprometía a llevarle un menú completo por las molestias en ese día tan atareado y en el que seguro que no tendría tiempo para hacerse su propia comida.

Aquel fue uno de los sobornos más peculiares que había visto en su vida, pensó divertido Soujiro.

Abrió las maletas que le había dejado Tanaka en busca del regalo para Misao. La caja se encontraba entre su ropa para evitar así los golpes. Abrió el estuche y suspiró.

A la hora de la verdad, le creaba cierta ansiedad dárselo. Cuando lo compró, no había esperado que las cosas se dieran así. Entregarlo y marcharse; ésa había sido su idea de inicio. Pero ahora, tendría que convivir con ella durante varios meses. No sabía muy bien qué pasaría. ¿Se sentirían incómodos después? ¿A Misao le parecería ridículo el motivo por el que lo compró?

No, eso no. Misao era muy considerada con él. No le hacía sentirse como un bicho raro. Era una de las cosas que había hecho que la quisiera.

Inspiró hondo.

Desde que se habían convertido en prometidos, había pensado mucho acerca de su situación. En un principio, se había quedado unos días más allí mientras esperaba a que le llegaran sus pertenencias desde Yokohama precisamente para poder disfrutar de esa emoción por fin descubierta.

Pero en realidad, no había podido hacerlo debido a todo lo sucedido desde el día siguiente. Misao había estado deprimida y angustiada en todo momento, y para él, todo había resultado muy desagradable, tanto por las circunstancias de ella como las de él. La Misao que había conocido había desaparecido durante aquellos dos eternos días y él había preferido mirar para otro lado. Y aunque después habían solucionado en parte el problema y los días posteriores su humor había mejorado mucho, sentía como si se le clavase una espina cada vez que ella sacaba a relucir lo agradecida que estaba porque por fin podría llevar la vida que quisiese cuando volviera a casarse.

Por eso, cuando le contara su historia, le pediría que dejara de mencionarlo, aunque Misao solía entenderle tan bien que posiblemente ella misma dejara de hacerlo por iniciativa propia. A diferencia de él, Misao estaba muy pendiente de cómo se sentía la gente a su alrededor, por lo que sabría qué cosas podrían afectarle y cuáles no.

Y seguro que ella comprendería que hablarle de lo que haría después no le agradaría.

Soujiro pretendía guardarse ese tiempo con él. En vez de sólo unos días, ahora tendría seis meses para atesorar buenos momentos con ella y por eso había decidido que no dejaría que su certero final lo deprimiera. Pero para eso, ambos tendrían que dejar de hablar de lo que pasaría después y centrarse en el día a día. Aunque, para llegar a ese punto, primero tendría que cumplir su promesa.

Suspiró de nuevo cerrando la tapa a la vez que sus ojos.

Se empezaba a arrepentir de haberse prometido hacer aquello. No quería tener que hablar de cómo se sentía sobre sus emociones, ni de cómo había iniciado todo. Pero por eso lo había comprado en un principio, ¿no?

Sin embargo, ahora que el momento había llegado, se estaba echando para atrás.

«No», se dijo con ímpetu en su mente. En realidad, no le importaba lo que sucediese. Siempre había estado mentalizado de ello. No podía dudar ahora.

Se lo daría al día siguiente, pensó con una inspiración profunda para relajarse. Aunque iba a haber bastante ajetreo porque se iban a casar en tres días y había mucho que organizar, buscaría un buen momento y le explicaría todo.

Era algo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 30**

 **22 Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ainssss, amigo mío (Soujiro)... Hacer frente a la posibilidad del rechazo es duro ^o^. Si es que tienes la cabeza llena de grillos, pero ya se está encargando la realidad de matarlos a manotazos ^o^.

En fin, el capítulo es cortito, pero esta vez, la espera para el siguiente es menor ;-D

¡Saludos!


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Está claro que si me bloqueo, lo que tengo que hacer es venir a contaros que me he bloqueado. Porque la otra vez me pasó lo mismo. Fue decir que no sabía cómo continuar la historia y ¡hala! se me empezaron a ocurrir cosas. Y el otro día os puse que tenía un agujero en uno de los capítulos y resulta que ahora ya tengo más o menos con qué rellenar ese capítulo «miseria» de mil palabras. Pero es que lo mejor es que me da pie a algo que iba a pasar en el capítulo cuarenta y pico, pero que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios podía desencadenarlo (de verdad, mi subconsciente es superlisto... mata varios pájaros de un tiro *o*). Tengo que ponerme con ello a ver si termino de una vez este fic... *o*

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **SlayArmisa:** Pues sí, me da bastante rabia cuando me bloqueo, porque para mí, éste es el mejor fic que he escrito de largo. Y no verlo terminado me corroe que no veas T_T. En cuanto al regalo de Soujiro, lo sabréis en breve, en el capítulo de la semana que viene. Así que no desesperéis por ello XD. Y como bien dices, todo este tema está creando cierta inseguridad en él. Pero para él todo esto es nuevo y, de lo que creía que iba a pasar a lo que le está pasando con Misao, hay un trecho. Y desde ya te digo que la cosa se pondrá peor »_«. Y, por último, piensa en positivo: si consigo destrabarme volveré a subir de dos en dos (MAEC mentalizándose: _quiero terminar, quiero terminar, quiero terminar!)_. Así no tendrás que dosificarte tanto XD.

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Sólo te puedo decir una cosa: sigue leyendo ^o^.

 **Estefi:** No lo dejo. Tengo más ganas de acabarlo yo, que vosotras de leerlo, créeme XD

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo de hoy, que tiene mucho de introspección de Misao (qué inocente la pobre... ^o^). Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

Aunque a Soujiro le había dado igual, Misao creía que sería mejor si se quitara la pintura de encima. Lo curioso era que las mujeres se pintaban así precisamente por sus maridos. Misao besó su brazo e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Para Soujiro no podía ser agradable tocarla cuando podría mancharse. Además, cuando se vistió de _oiran,_ le había dejado claro que no le gustaba ese tipo de maquillaje que las ocultaba. De modo que él no apreciaría el significado de su pintura ceremonial, a diferencia de otro hombre que sí podría hacerlo.

Suspiró mientras se metía en la tina y se sumergía en el agua tibia. No quería que estuviera muy caliente porque, gracias al kimono y al calor del día casi veraniego, había sudado mucho. Necesitaba refrescarse. Por lo que, cuando el agua la cubrió hasta el cuello, gimió de placer.

El agua se fue manchando según la pintura se desprendía de su cuerpo. Cogió un trapo con jabón y se frotó hasta que el color de su piel volvió a aparecer. Esto era otra cosa, sonrió con satisfacción. Aunque había dicho que no le importaba, estaba convencida de que le gustaría más verla así. No sabía muy bien por qué no había expresado su preferencia teniendo en cuenta lo que iban a hacer.

Misao reconoció que tenía cierto sentimiento de impaciencia. El día anterior casi no había podido ni dormir por pensar en ello. Megumi les había explicado lo que sucedía en la noche de bodas y, aunque había sonado bastante mal a sus oídos, según se iban casando sus amigas, no parecían muy preocupadas por ello. Al contrario. Y aunque durante mucho tiempo había sentido recelo del tema, también le había generado curiosidad.

Y esa curiosidad había ido en aumento durante esos días. No sólo porque su plan pasaba por ello, sino porque toda su percepción había cambiado al pensar que consumaría el matrimonio con Soujiro. Sentía cierta anticipación por estar con él y, con eso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Le incomodaba saber que en breve estarían los dos sobre un futón, desnudos e intimando, algo en lo que hasta la fecha no había querido pensar porque le disgustaba imaginarse con un hombre que no amaba. Pero no era el caso de Soujiro y por eso quería experimentar una relación completa con él, aunque no pudiera formarse una idea clara de lo que eso implicaba. No lo sabría hasta que consumaran ese matrimonio y por fin supiera en sus carnes lo que era ser amada por un hombre.

Sonrió nerviosa y siguió con su limpieza al tiempo que tarareaba una canción para intentar tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Cuando salieron del hospital, Soujiro le había dicho que le parecía más bonita al natural, así que conseguiría que su piel estuviera reluciente para él. Más de una vez había considerado que Soujiro se preocupaba demasiado por no crearle problemas y por eso era tan conformista. Si le había dicho que no le gustaban las _oirans_ porque parecían artificiales con toda esa pintura, debería haberle pedido él mismo que se la quitara.

¿O acaso le había mentido sobre lo que le parecían las pinturas? Misao ralentizó sus frotamientos en cuanto esa idea cruzó por su cabeza. Aquel día había estado muy furiosa porque Soujiro le había hecho camuflarse como una _oiran_ , pensó con más detenimiento. Quizás sólo se lo había dicho para tranquilizarla y que se le pasara el enfado, pero en realidad sí le gustaban. Misao se preocupó al reflexionar sobre ello. Quizás por eso sólo se había encogido de hombros mientras le decía que hiciera lo que quisiera. Porque a él realmente le daba igual.

El trapo dejó de frotar su piel cuando otra idea más perturbadora aún y que no había considerado hasta el momento salió a la luz: que podría no haberle dado importancia porque no tenía pensado verla. Casi se le cayó el trapo al agua. Esa idea la desconcertó y en verdad no sabía muy bien por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Quizás fuese porque creía que los hombres no tenían muchos remilgos para dormir con una mujer, a fin de cuentas, las prostitutas no podrían vivir entonces de ello. Los hombres se desfogaban con la primera mujer que tuvieran cerca y encima pagaban por ello. ¿No era eso un indicativo de que a los hombres les daba igual?

Misao gimió con disgusto y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el borde de la tina cuando se echó para atrás, aunque la toalla que protegía su cabello lo amortiguó.

Soujiro no era cualquier hombre, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Seguro que ni había considerado consumar su matrimonio. ¿No le había dicho tiempo atrás que esas cosas no le daban vergüenza porque tampoco le interesaban? ¿O no era eso lo que dijo? Misao meditó sobre ello, pero no recordaba la conversación con detalle. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que habían hablado de eso. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de no haberlo recordado? Y encima le había dejado bien claro que su matrimonio era falso. Seguro que Soujiro no creía que fuesen a hacer nada.

Se dio golpes en la cabeza contra la tina ante su falta de juicio. Aquello era un inconveniente enorme, no sólo por sus planes ocultos y su propio deseo por él, sino porque, aunque fuese un matrimonio falso, algo de realidad tenían que darle para el futuro.

Y eso pasaba por no llegar virgen a su hipotético segundo matrimonio. No tenía muy claro qué consecuencias podría tener que se supiera ese hecho. ¿Y si volvían…?

Inspiró hondo cuando vio que se estaba alterando sin necesidad. Se dio otro golpe para intentar meter cordura en la cabeza. Estaba dramatizando. No iban a volver a lo de antaño porque, para empezar, volvería a estar casada, así que no iban a separarla de repente si se enterasen de que el primer matrimonio no llegaba a ser ni siquiera uno de conveniencia.

Se llevó la mano desocupada a los ojos y se los frotó. En realidad, no habría consecuencias mayores que el hecho de sentirse avergonzada por haber estado casada y que su marido la hubiese ignorado. Le quedarían las alternativas de contarle a su nuevo marido todo aquel entramado o que pensase que su mujer tenía algo raro que la hacía no ser deseada por su primer marido.

Y para rematar, luego estaban sus amigas; todas ellas casadas. En la propia celebración una le había dicho que no debía preocuparse porque todo iría bien. Aún le resonaban sus palabras sobre que todo era diferente, incluso aunque fuese doloroso, mientras estuviera con la persona que quería. Era, de hecho, la primera vez que le habían hablado sobre el tema después de la explicación de Megumi puesto que, a fin de cuentas, ella era la soltera sin conocimientos. Sabía que tenían conversaciones a sus espaldas referentes a eso, y del mismo modo, sabía que ahora la incluirían. Porque asumirían con razón que debía conocer de primera mano lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿Y qué iba a decir ella? ¿O cómo reaccionaría?

Misao bufó enojada.

«¡Maldito Soujiro!», gritó en su mente. Aunque adoraba sus extrañezas, era en casos como ése en los que le hubiera gustado que fuese un hombre más normal. No podía obligarle a hacer algo así. Una cosa era fingir un matrimonio y otra, ser forzado a tener un contacto tan íntimo con alguien con la que no quería. Ella había perdido el sueño un montón de noches sólo de pensar que podría tener que soportar esas atenciones por parte de Sasaki. Aún le daba grima pensarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para conseguir quitarse esa imagen, pero algo tenía que hacer. Ni quería pasar por esas bochornosas situaciones, ni quería que le frustrara su plan.

«No», pensó mientras retomaba la limpieza. No debía ser tan negativa; debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Estaba dando por hecho algo basada en su idea concebida de Soujiro. Que fuese algo limitado en temas emocionales, no implicaba que no le interesasen esos temas. Quizás le había mentido sólo para mortificarla. Sí, eso tenía más sentido. Se suponía que aquello era algo instintivo, ¿no? Podría no ser capaz de gestionar muy bien sus emociones, lo reconocía, pero aquello iba más allá de eso…

Volvió a golpearse la cabeza hacia atrás. Ese pensamiento era estúpido. Soujiro era demasiado racional para todo. Iba a ignorarla por completo, lo tenía clarísimo. Para él era un matrimonio falso, por algo le había convencido de ello.

Aquello era un problema que por desgracia no tenía mucha solución. Si Soujiro se negaba, no podría hacer gran cosa para evitar esos incómodos momentos. Porque ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Buscar a otro? No podía imaginarse yendo a algún local e intentar seducir a un hombre cualquiera. ¡Y encima, con lo reconocida que era, sería algo que tendría que hacer fuera de Kioto!

—Geezz —masculló con grima sólo de pensarlo. Le entraron escalofríos por el cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura del agua. ¡Qué horror! No quería pensar en eso. No quería que la tocara otro hombre.

Era una idiota, suspiró resignada tras llevarse las manos a la cara. Se había montado su propia noche de bodas en la cabeza sin contar con él. Y ella quería tenerla. Aunque le avergonzaba pensar en ello, quería saber cómo era; dejar de ser la ignorante de la materia. ¿Y qué mejor que con el hombre que quería?

Pero, sin embargo, se veía teniendo que esperar a su segundo matrimonio; un matrimonio que lo más probable era que nunca se diera, se lamentó con desazón. Aunque al menos, veía algo positivo en ello. Si su marido fuese alguien que la quisiese, era posible que le hiciera más feliz la idea de tener a su mujer intacta. Incluso podría agradecerle a Soujiro haberla liberado y, encima, mantenerla virgen.

Resopló con disgusto. Ella no quería eso. Para empezar, no quería tener que volver a casarse. Ya lo estaba con la persona que quería. Era todo culpa de ese estúpido hombre, recriminó de forma infantil.

Se empezó a enfadar al ver cómo estaba el panorama y acabó por dar un golpe al agua, haciendo que salpicara. «Maldito Soujiro», repitió en su cabeza. «¡Eres un idiota!». ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

Retomó su baño bastante enojada y su piel sufrió las consecuencias de sus enérgicos frotamientos. Pero estaba tan furiosa, que no había forma de que lo hiciera con más suavidad.

«¡Estúpido Soujiro!».

— * —

—Gracias por venir —se despidió Soujiro con el último invitado.

Misao se había marchado hacía rato para bañarse después de aquel día, por lo que al final del convite, se había quedado solo, junto con Aoshi, a despedir a los invitados que aún quedaban.

Se había dado un caso curioso que le había hecho meterse en una de sus habituales reflexiones sobre el comportamiento humano. Mientras que la mayoría de los hombres le habían felicitado por su matrimonio, muchas de las mujeres habían añadido, además, su agradecimiento por «aparecer». Y no lo había entendido hasta que una matizó que había visto a Misao muy feliz.

En el terreno matrimonial, su sociedad utilizaba a las mujeres como peones de una estrategia. Si se hablaba de matrimonios de conveniencia donde el hombre también podría estar obligado por su familia, a pesar de eso él siempre tenía más opciones de salirse del acuerdo que una mujer. El hombre tenía muchas más posibilidades sobre cualquier cosa que la mujer. Y aunque el matrimonio de Misao no era un matrimonio de conveniencia convencional, allí pasaba algo parecido. Era el hombre el que voluntariamente se prestaba al matrimonio al ofrecerse a la contienda, pero ella no tenía ni voz ni voto.

Quizás por eso, las mujeres eran las que más se habían compadecido de la situación de Misao y de ahí que, al verla contenta con aquel matrimonio, se sintieran más aliviadas por ella.

Era curioso que él no pudiera percibir a Misao como otros lo hacían. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado conectado a las emociones de ella como para verla sólo como un peón. El estado de ánimo de ella le influenciaba a él.

Qué extrañas eran las emociones… Todo era mucho más sencillo antes.

Fue hacia su habitación por inercia, pero nada más abrir la puerta recordó que le habían llevado sus cosas a otra más espaciosa. Aquella estaba recogida y vacía. A partir de entonces dormirían en la misma habitación. No era como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes, pero lo sentía diferente.

Inspiró hondo. Sólo tenía que hacerse a la idea de que no lo era.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin saber si estaría dentro o no, o si estaría visible. El hecho de poder verla desnuda le inquietaba, a pesar de que ya la había visto antes. Era otra de esas cosas extrañas que le sucedían ahora y que no terminaba de entender.

Misao estaba dentro de la habitación, pero estaba vestida. Suspiró con cierto alivio. Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana mientras se cepillaba el pelo de forma distraída sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba vestida con una _yukata_ corta de verano.

Era una imagen bella; no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez indignada por decirle que no había nada que ver en ella. Era algo sorprendente. En aquel entonces realmente pensaba eso, pero ahora era incapaz de entender por qué lo hacía. Le encantaba observarla.

Suspiró complacido y miró la nueva habitación. Era parecida a la que había usado como huésped, pero más grande y, por supuesto, con una cama doble dispuesta en el suelo. Era un futón matrimonial, no dos individuales juntos, que había sido su secreta esperanza. En una esquina estaban su espada y sus maletas, las cuales no había deshecho al prever que acabaría por mudarse de habitación. Estaban sin deshacer, aunque las pertenencias de Misao con gran probabilidad ya estarían guardadas.

—Misao —la llamó él. Se giró en cuanto le escuchó y dejó de cepillarse el pelo.

—Ah… Hola —saludó titubeante. Se levantó y dejó el cepillo en un pequeño tocador al lado de la pared—. Te esperaba.

Era obvio para Soujiro, pero imaginaba que intentaba romper el hielo. Era un momento un tanto incómodo. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir.

—¿Te has divertido hoy? —preguntó ella—. Es curioso que, siendo los protagonistas del día, apenas hayamos podido pasar un rato juntos, ¿no crees? —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Había bastante gente…

—Sí, la había. Aunque he de serte sincero y decirte que no me acuerdo de casi nadie.

—No me extraña —rio Misao—. Casi todos los que estaban hoy eran personas desconocidas para ti. Sería un milagro que te acordases de todos.

—Supongo… —Volvió a formarse un tenso silencio.

—Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien.

—Ha sido… peculiar —comentó él—. Es la primera vez que asisto a un evento de este tipo.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó ella desconcertada—. ¿El primero?

—Nunca he celebrado nada.

—Vaya… Lo siento —murmuró apenada. Era un poco sorprendente para ella que lo primero que celebrara Soujiro en su vida fuese su propia boda, aunque fuese falsa.

—No te preocupes —le dijo para quitarle importancia.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia. Incluso para él era evidente que Misao estaba tensa por estar allí. Era extraño. Habían estado juntos desde hacía dos meses. Habían tenido que dormir a la intemperie, pero también lo habían hecho en lugares cerrados y de forma conjunta. Hasta se habían hecho pasar por un matrimonio antes. No entendía por qué se sentía tan inquieto ahora.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? ¿Quieres que hablemos un rato? —preguntó ella de pronto—. ¿O estás cansado? ¿Prefieres dormir? —propuso para darle alternativas, aunque acto seguido se dio una bofetada mental por proponerle algo que incitara a acabar ese día.

—¿Y tú? —se evadió él.

—Bueno… Es cierto que el día ha sido movido, pero…

—Tienes razón —la interrumpió él con su habitual sonrisa—. Es mejor que descansemos.

Misao se quedó con las ganas de refutarle, pero no estaba muy segura de si se lo había propuesto porque él sí estaba cansado o sólo por consideración hacia ella.

—Puedes quedarte con el futón. Yo dormiré aquí.

—¿Ahí? —cuestionó ella desconcertada—. ¿Al lado de la puerta?

—Sabes que puedo dormir sentado sin problema —respondió él sin darle mayor importancia.

—Hay un futón enorme —adujo Misao contrariada señalándolo—. Podemos dormir los dos en él. No tienes que dormir sentado. —Se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío, aunque parecía más un gesto involuntario—. ¿Pensabas dormir así todo el tiempo?

—Había albergado la esperanza de que hubiese dos futones individuales.

—Ya… —murmuró desilusionada. Soujiro la observó con más atención por su tono, aunque no logró descifrar a qué se debía—. No te preocupes por eso; hay espacio de sobra —comentó ella. Se acercó y se tumbó en uno de los lados—. Te queda todo eso para ti —explicó estirando el brazo en la zona vacía.

Soujiro se acercó aunque, en vez de tumbarse, sólo se sentó.

—En realidad, dudo que me quede todo esto a mí —replicó con cierto humor. Misao le miró desconcertada—. Te mueves mucho mientras duermes.

El rostro de Misao se tornó rojo tras decirle eso y Soujiro se rio. Ella se incorporó y puso sus manos en las mejillas para intentar bajar la temperatura.

—No está bien decirle eso a una mujer.

—¿No lo está? —inquirió confuso él—. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello si es verdad?

Misao resopló cuando comprobó que Soujiro no se había dado cuenta de que bromeaba tras haberle dicho algo mortificante.

—No es por eso —contestó ella con un suspiro—. Que hagas un comentario como ese sobre una mujer implica que has dormido cerca de ella. Y eso puede dar lugar a otras interpretaciones.

—Entiendo… —dijo él pensativo—. Decoro social.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí. —Misao se tumbó de costado y mantuvo su mirada hacia él—. De todas formas, hay mucho espacio en este futón. Y como bien dices, ya hemos dormido juntos otras veces. La diferencia es que ahora será de continuo.

—No creo que ésa sea la única diferencia… —repuso Soujiro, que la observaba con atención—. Si fuese igual no estarías tan nerviosa.

Misao se desinfló.

—¿Por qué eres tan sincero siempre? —reprochó ella a la vez que se hacía un ovillo—. ¿No has pensado que decirme que estoy nerviosa puede hacer que lo esté más?

—¿En serio? —preguntó confuso—. No era mi intención. ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa, de todas formas?

Misao primero le miró sin pestañear, después se giró bocarriba llevándose un brazo a los ojos y, por último, suspiró hasta dejar sus pulmones vacíos.

—Si en el fondo lo sabía… —masculló para ella.

—¿El qué?

—Nada. —Misao se incorporó y levantó la manta del futón para meterse en él—. Vamos a dormir —le dijo antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 31**

 **25 Marzo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Recordad que, salvo ataque inspirador que me haga terminar el fic, vuelvo a la periodicidad semanal.

¡Saludos!


	33. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Estefi:** No, ¡no lo dejo! Yo soy la primera interesada en que esta historia salga. Así que no sé qué haré, pero tendrá que salir. ¡Quiero esta historia acabada! T_T

 **Kaoruca:** No te preocupes, que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos, aunque vengan más tarde ;-D

Cap29: Megumi les da un montón de vueltas a esos dos incautos, y ve lo que entre ellos no se ven. Así que al final ha tenido que ir directa al grano porque si no, con Misao no terminaba nunca. Y ella quiere que Misao sea feliz, así que... ^o^. Y sobre Soujiro, en lo personal, creo que Watsuki le quiso dar ese tinte al personaje. A diferencia de Sanosuke que se marcha a vivir aventuras, Soujiro se marcha para dejar su turbio pasado atrás y vivir tranquilo. Un «ya he tenido suficiente por esta vida». De modo que siempre pienso en su personalidad como «relajante»... al menos de inicio, porque con Misao en medio... ^o^

Cap30: Vale, no te voy a contestar a tus teorías porque en el capítulo de hoy se te despejan las dudas. Así que ya lo verás XD.

Cap31: Pues si ya te compadeces de Misao, espera a seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos XD. Lo que no le pase a la pobre... ^o^. En cuanto a que Soujiro es consciente de la realidad japonesa, creo que Soujiro se pasó toda su vida en un mundo donde todo era blanco o negro (fuertes y débiles / verdad y mentira). Y de pronto, hace siete años, descubrió la gama de grises. Y como para él, parte del comportamiento humano es un enigma, eso le hace analizar más todo. Es su forma de «aprender» la sociedad en la que vive siendo adulto para razonarlas, en vez de dar las cosas por sentadas desde niño. Fíjate que a él incluso le cuesta ver a Misao en tareas hogareñas, porque lo primero que vio de ella fue su faceta luchadora. Como Misao bien acaba concluyendo, Soujiro ve el mundo de otra manera. En cuanto a lo demás... sigue leyendo ^o^

 **Rocio-del-Pilar:** Madre mía... soy mala para el día a día de la gente: a una no la dejo estudiar, a otra la hago leerme a hurtadillas, otra deja también de lado sus trabajos... XD . Me alegra saber que al menos es por algo bueno que os entretiene ;-D. Sobre lo que me dices de Misao, ciertamente, en el manga tiene sus puntos inmaduros, pero soy de la opinión de que, si al final acaba por dirigir a los Oniwaban-shu, no le iba a quedar más remedio que madurar. Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que es una mujer en un mundo de hombres. Iba a tener que demostrar su valía y aún con ésas la cuestionarían. Pero bueno, es el «lavabo de pirañas» en el que se ha metido, así que le toca apechugar con ello ^_^º. Y en cuanto a Soujiro... el pobre ya tiene suficiente con la que le está cayendo, que no es poco ^o^.

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, el cual despejará una duda que viene de lejos. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32**

Soujiro se quedó algo aturdido por su reacción. Sabía que algo había molestado a Misao, pero no entendía el qué. No le había dicho nada raro, o al menos, no como para que reaccionara de ese modo.

Pero, aunque se encontrara así, él aún tenía algo que hacer. Lo había postergado y había sentido en sus carnes aquella explicación que le había dado Misao sobre ello. Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que, para él, la espera estaba siendo peor que lo que creía que sería el desenlace. Así que se había prometido dárselo el día en que se casaran sí o sí. Como sabía que el día iba a ser complicado, había esperado a que todo el tema de la boda pasara y por fin Misao estuviese más tranquila.

Y ese momento era ahora: antes de que Misao se durmiese y ese día llegara a su fin.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó poco a poco para infundirse con ella algo de valor. Porque él también estaba nervioso. No es que esperara algún resultado concreto de ello; ni siquiera se lo había planteado cuando lo compró. Pero se iba a sentir muy raro al contarle todo.

Recordó que Misao se ponía de mejor humor cuando le daban la razón, de modo que empezó por ahí.

—Si te sirve, yo también estoy nervioso.

Misao se giró en el acto sorprendida, con pequeñas esperanzas renovadas surgiendo de nuevo en ella. ¿Quizás se había equivocado y él también pensaba en lo mismo?

—¿Ah, sí?

Soujiro asintió.

—Antes de que te duermas, quería darte un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? —preguntó confundida. No era lo que había esperado, pero eso no invalidaba su esperanza tampoco. Soujiro volvió a asentir—. Pero yo no te he comprado nada… No sabía que fuésemos a regalarnos algo.

Soujiro sonrió y se levantó del sitio en dirección a sus maletas. Rebuscó y sacó la caja. Volvió a acercarse hasta ella y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

—¿Qué es? —Soujiro se limitó a darle la caja y esperar su reacción. Misao la abrió y se quedó atónita al ver su contenido—. Madre mía… —Hizo el intento de tocarlo, pero se retractó. Sentía que lo estropearía si ponía sus dedos en él—. ¿Es auténtico?

Soujiro asintió mientras volvía a hacerse con el poder de la caja. Miró el colgante que había en su interior. La cadena era de oro blanco y de él pendía un zafiro en forma de corazón. A su alrededor, finas hebras del metal lo bordeaban como si lo tuvieran prisionero, aunque con seguridad era un adorno que permitía la sujeción de la piedra al resto del colgante. Pero según lo había visto, había sentido que se refería a él.

—Sí, es auténtico.

—¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

—Hace más de cinco años —contestó y le devolvió la caja de nuevo—. La primera vez que pisé Yokohama.

Misao la cogió por inercia, porque en realidad no estaba prestando atención al estuche. Se había quedado pasmada con sus palabras.

—¿Hace cinco años? —Soujiro asintió—. ¿Y por qué lo compraste?

Cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco. Misao supo que estaba intentado armarse de valor para contarlo.

—Cuando el señor Hoji nos encontró al monje Angi y a mí tras salir del monte Hiei, nos contó lo que había sucedido allí —comenzó a relatar—. Aparte de decirnos cómo se había desarrollado todo, también nos explicó cómo habían muerto primero la señorita Komagata y luego el señor Shishio.

»Ese día fue un gran caos para mí. Fue el primer día en una década que sentí algo. Me desmoroné en la batalla contra Himura y todo lo que había tenido reprimido salió como si fuese una catarata. Tardé un tiempo en entender algo de lo que allí había pasado. No de forma racional, sino de forma emocional.

—Me imagino… —murmuró ella a la vez que le cogía de una mano para infundirle ánimos.

—Puedo entender que mueras en una batalla peleando por unos ideales; puedo entender que sea por lealtad hacia tu señor o por proteger a alguien. Pero se me hacía extraño que pudieras morir por hacer feliz a otra persona un esporádico lapso de tiempo.

Misao se abstuvo de decir que a ella eso tampoco le parecía muy normal. Pero veía que a Soujiro le estaba costando abrirse de esa manera a ella y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Le habían contado de forma muy vaga lo que había pasado allí y el más colaborador a la hora de dar información había sido Sanosuke, lo que hacía muy subjetivo lo que había sucedido. Pero él había dicho, literalmente, que tenían una relación psicótica enfermiza. Shishio había matado a Yumi para poder alcanzar a Himura a través de ella. Y Yumi había sido feliz por ello.

Había alucinado como pocas veces lo había hecho antes.

Aquello no era normal; estaban mal de la cabeza. Y si a ella le costaba entenderlo, para Soujiro tuvo que ser un enigma al nivel de «el sentido de la vida».

—Entonces pensé —prosiguió él—: «¿Tanto se puede querer a una persona? ¿Hasta ese punto?». Lo cierto es que me impactaba bastante esa idea.

«No me extraña», pensó mordaz Misao.

—Pero el caso es que, a la vez que me echaba para atrás, también me daba curiosidad. Empezaba a experimentar muchas emociones y me dije: «Debe ser interesante amar a alguien con intensidad».

—Lo es. Es algo precioso, sobre todo si es correspondido —corroboró ella.

Soujiro dejó de mirar la caja para posar sus ojos en Misao. Suspiró.

—Supongo que sí… —estuvo de acuerdo él—. Aunque no espero que eso ocurra. La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo había planteado —susurró con desconcierto Soujiro.

—Entonces te perderías lo mejor —rebatió Misao al momento.

En todos esos días, no se le había pasado por la cabeza cómo se sentiría si Misao también le quisiera. Era un pensamiento demasiado ajeno a él. Se había centrado tanto en experimentarlo por él mismo, que nunca había pensado que le pudieran corresponder. Aunque, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo? Era evidente que no era un hombre normal. Seguro que esa perspectiva sólo se le ocurría a él. Cualquier otra persona habría querido que le correspondieran.

Suspiró resignado. Sabía que nunca podría ser la clase de persona que se dejase llevar por sus emociones, pero hasta aquello era de lógica.

Lo mejor sería terminar con todo eso y no meterse en reflexiones propias en ese momento. Debía sacar aquello de una vez.

—¿Puedes dejarme acabar? —le preguntó para poder continuar—. Llevo varios días ensayando cómo decir esto y ya he perdido el hilo.

Misao le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Soujiro había ensayado cómo contarle esto? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, le estaba hablando de un momento crítico del pasado. Y para que le estuviera costando decirlo cuando Soujiro era tan despreocupado a la hora de hablar, debía ser algo duro para él.

Dejó la caja en el futón y le volvió a coger la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Claro, continúa —le instó, y le dio un pequeño apretón de confianza.

—No sé por dónde iba…

Se quedó unos segundos pensativo y Misao optó por ayudarle.

—Me estabas diciendo que querías enamorarte.

—Yo no lo diría de esa forma —se defendió él.

—Ya… Lo estabas diciendo de otra, pero viene a ser lo mismo —repuso con una sonrisa.

Soujiro sonrió y luego retomó su relato.

—En aquel entonces, recuerdo que quería descubrir ese sentimiento. La gente parece muy feliz con él. —Misao se limitó a asentir en respuesta para no interrumpirle—. Sin embargo, después de pasarme más de un año dando vueltas, me hice a la idea de que nunca podría sentirlo.

—¿Por qué? Eso es muy poco tiempo. ¿No es darse por vencido muy rápido? —Sintió interrumpirle, pero no sabía por qué había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Puede que para otra persona sí… Pero en mi caso, creo que no siento igual que lo hacen los demás —explicó a la defensiva, y a las pruebas de hacía un minuto atrás se remitía, sin ir más lejos—. Muchas veces tengo que pensarlo antes de ser consciente de ello. Como un médico al que le listan los síntomas y él acaba por reconocer una enfermedad. Algo así. Se supone que amar es algo irracional, pero yo soy demasiado lógico con mis emociones. Por eso llegué a esa conclusión.

—Ya veo… —Y en realidad lo veía. Le había visto hacer eso cuando definió su amistad con ella.

En cierto modo, Misao se sentía desilusionada con esa explicación. Venía a describir a la perfección su situación. Ella sabía que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, pero ese sentimiento no atendía a nada porque era irracional, tal y como él decía. Y pensaba que Soujiro era la persona equivocada porque, al igual que él, no creía que fuese capaz de enamorarse de alguien. Era demasiado peculiar en ese aspecto. Si aún estaba estupefacta por su explicación sobre cómo había descubierto que era su amiga, oír la de su enamoramiento debía ser tremenda.

—Aquel invierno fue la primera vez que me acerqué a Yokohama. Aunque me había hecho cargo de la herencia, no aparecí por allí hasta casi año y medio después. —Soujiro cogió la caja con el colgante y lo abrió—. Yokohama es muy diferente a la mayoría de ciudades. Está muy occidentalizada y hay mucha gente de fuera. Las calles son muy distintas. Hay tiendas con escaparates de cristal en vez de haber puestos que pueden ser transportados.

Sacó el colgante y sostuvo la piedra en la palma de su mano.

—Lo vi en uno de ellos, según caminaba. En cuanto lo vi, sentí que se refería a mí, aunque no debiera porque, en lo personal, esta forma acorazonada como representación del amor no me dice nada. He visto corazones reales y no se parecen a esto, la verdad —matizó confuso.

—Ya… Eh… Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Misao desconcertada al hacerse una imagen desagradable en su cabeza sobre corazones humanos—. Es sólo un símbolo que hace referencia a ello.

Soujiro retornó sus ojos hacia el colgante que mantenía en su mano.

—Lo sé. Y supongo que, por eso, como representación racional de ello, me llegó de igual forma en cuanto lo vi. Y la piedra era azul. —Soujiro encaró el colgante hacia Misao para que lo viese bien—. Ni siquiera sabía qué gema era —añadió con una sonrisa—. Sólo que era azul; que era fría. «Un amor congelado», fue lo que pensé. La única de mis emociones que nunca vería. Y estaba atrapada por esas hebras como si fuesen garras.

Soujiro se quedó un rato callado mientras repasaba con el dedo las finas hebras de oro blanco.

—¿Por qué lo compraste? —Para Misao era evidente que no era para ponérselo él. Esas joyas eran para las mujeres.

—Para regalarlo —contestó distraído—. Si alguna mujer consiguiese hacer aparecer ese sentimiento congelado, se lo daría.

A Misao le dio un vuelco el corazón según escuchó esas palabras. ¿Y ese colgante se lo regalaba a ella? ¿Estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de ella? Menos mal que estaba sentada porque se habría caído de la impresión. No sabía que el corazón se le pudiera acelerar de esa manera tan de repente. Estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Aunque reconozco que cuando lo compré no esperaba casarme —añadió con una sonrisa él.

Si ni siquiera se había planteado ser correspondido, mucho menos permanecer con esa persona. Aunque el suyo no lo fuese, se suponía que el matrimonio era un vínculo duradero, por lo que no entraba en sus previsiones ni de refilón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió con cuidado ella, pues no estaba segura de si estaba hablando de dárselo por que la quisiera o por compromiso.

—Durante años he pensado que conocería a esa mujer y que sólo tendría que dárselo y seguir con mi camino. Pero resulta que me he casado, aunque sea un matrimonio falso —comentó con un deje de humor—. En realidad, darlo en estas circunstancias es lo más adecuado, ¿no crees?

Misao no supo ni qué decir ante algo así. No había ni una palabra de las que había dicho que se salvara de su asombro. En primer lugar, porque su esperanza de que la amase se había desvanecido. No se lo daba porque la quisiera, sino por ser su esposa. Y en segundo lugar, ¿realmente pensaba que podría enamorarse de una mujer y dejarla sin pelear por ella?

Era muy evidente que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—No estoy segura de que deba aceptar este regalo —comentó decepcionada. Soujiro lo había comprado con un propósito; un propósito que no había esperado, por cierto. En realidad, ese colgante tenía un valor emocional muy fuerte, aunque con toda probabilidad, ni siquiera él era muy consciente de ello—. Deberías dárselo a la persona adecuada.

—Creo que soy el único que puede decidir eso —replicó tras abrir el cierre de la cadena.

Se acercó a ella con intención de ponérselo, lo que hizo que sus pulsaciones se dispararan al tenerle tan cerca. Misao se recogió el pelo para ayudarle con la tarea. Sus brazos la rodearon, indiferentes a lo que le sucedía. Era deprimente para ella. Por un lado, le había gustado que Soujiro le contara esa historia tan señalada para él porque significaba que confiaba en ella; pero si no le hubiera dicho nada, habría sido feliz con su regalo. Sin embargo, saber lo que había encerrado tras él la hacía sentirse abatida. Se lo regalaba por compromiso, dejando a un lado el propósito por el que lo había comprado.

Soujiro se echó hacia atrás y la miró en su conjunto. Misao esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo dadas las circunstancias. No quería que Soujiro pensara que era una desagradecida.

—Gracias, es muy bonito.

—Parece hecho para ti. Hace juego con tus ojos.

—Gracias —repitió sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Estos días he pensado que debería convertirlo en una pulsera o algo menos problemático para ti. Si peleases, es un punto de agarre. Pero el diseño es algo complejo como para transformarlo y, además, en realidad me gusta la idea de que lo lleves ahí. Ése es su lugar.

Misao se llevó la mano al pecho por reflejo y sujetó el colgante. Era frío y, como no estaba habituada a tener nada al cuello, se le hacía extraño su contacto. Lo miró con detenimiento dentro de la palma de su mano.

«El corazón de Soujiro», pensó con melancolía.

Para ser un hombre que decía no tener ni un ápice romántico, acababa de sumarse un montón de puntos. No se habría esperado jamás que alguien como él tuviera una historia como ésa guardada: la historia de un hombre que no era que no creyese en el amor, simplemente, había perdido la esperanza de conocerlo.

Lo encerró en su mano y afianzó la idea de aferrarse a ello. Se quedaría con el símbolo de su amor congelado, que con seguridad sería lo más importante que mantendría de él cuando se marchara.

Lo llevaría siempre con ella.

Lo soltó y lo dejó colgar en su pecho. El calor de su mano había calentado la piedra y eso evitó que se volviera a repetir el contraste de temperaturas de cuando se la puso.

Y entonces, sin ser muy consciente del desencadenante, por su cabeza cruzaron las palabras de Megumi: «¿Por qué de pronto eres tan pesimista?».

Miró el colgante de nuevo, y lo hizo como si fuese la primera vez. Megumi tenía razón: se acababa de dar cuenta de que inconscientemente sus buenas intenciones terminaban sepultadas bajo pensamientos negativos. Se estaba dejando llevar por su idea concebida de él, lo que daba por resultado que no actuara en consecuencia. Pero ella misma lo había pensado: no había forma de estar enamorado de alguien y no pelear por él.

Además, Soujiro le había mostrado que no podía regirse por una lógica normal. Tenía una forma de ver el mundo muy distinta a ella, por lo que no podía actuar como con cualquier otra persona. Le había dicho de forma muy clara que no estaba cerrado a la posibilidad —de hecho, la había buscado—, pero sólo no creía que la encontraría. Y ella sabía que, al igual que esa piedra, un corazón helado podría calentarse gracias a una mano cálida.

Ella no necesitaba que la quisiera del mismo modo que lo hacía ella. Soujiro le había explicado que no creía sentir las emociones como los demás pero, aunque lo ocultara o le diera otra forma, seguía sintiendo. De modo que lo único que necesitaba era hacer entender a Soujiro que la quería a su enrevesada forma.

Y tenía tiempo para conseguirlo. Disponía de medio año para ganarse ese colgante por derecho y no por compromiso.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con energías renovadas—. Si está debajo de la ropa, no me dará problemas.

Soujiro miró el colgante a través de los pliegues de su _yukata*_ y suspiró satisfecho.

—Estupendo.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* _ **Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano que los kimonos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 32**

 **01 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Vale... voy a evitar una conversación a través de los reviews:

 **Lectoras:** No... puede... ser...

 **MAEC:** Sí, sí puede.

 **Lectoras:** No, no puede ser...

 **MAEC:** Sí, doy fe de que sí. Se le ha declarado y Misao no se ha enterado »_«

Este capítulo fue una comedura de cabeza impresionante, porque había que hacer una conversación en la que, desde la perspectiva de uno de ellos fuese claro que se estaba declarando, pero desde la perspectiva negativa de la otra, no lo entendiera. Y bueno... así quedó XD.

¡Saludos!


	34. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Jajajaja, sabía que a muchas os dejaría tiradas en el suelo con ese capítulo XD. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, y sobre todo, que la pareja te esté convenciendo *o*. Incluso con lo poco que sabemos de Soujiro por el manga, tenía todos los elementos para convertirse en un personaje adorable... ainsss (MAEC suspira).

 **Kaoruca:** Muajaja. Cómo me he reído con las dos primeras líneas de tu mensaje. Qué ataque me da cada vez que lo leo XD. En fin, me alegra que os haya gustado cómo se le ha declarado. Por alguna razón, no soy capaz de ver a Soujiro lanzando una declaración de amor empalagosa, a pesar de que sus sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes. Y de la misma forma, tampoco soy capaz de ver a Soujiro reflexionar sobre la falta de respuesta de Misao. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta que Misao lo menciona. Por eso tampoco se desilusiona o deprime por ello. Está convencido de inicio al 200% de que Misao no le quiere y tampoco eso va a cambiar. Por eso, Misao sí luchará por enamorarle, pero él no. Aun así, a él le vendrán los golpes por otro lado y suficiente va a tener ^o^.

 **Guest ¿Estefi?:** Supongo que ya habrás visto que no he borrado la historia. La revisé tras actualizar «Un final alternativo» y según les haga el último repaso, iré subiendo los capítulos. El problema está en que tengo un montón de frentes abiertos: por un lado, tengo que escribir «Radiante», pero hay partes que me atascan y ésas me hacen evadirme con la historia de Fairy Tail que he empezado. Por otro lado, además de preparar «Recuerdos olvidados», también tengo que preparar los capítulos del fic de «Boku no hero Academia» que estoy subiendo. Lo sé, parezco masoca, pero son venadas que me dan: cuanto menos tiempo tengo, más ansia me da por hacer más cosas »_«.

 **SlayArmisa:** Bueno, creo que lo de Misao le pasa a todo el mundo: se empieza a imaginar la historia en su cabeza pero no cuenta con lo que hará el resto de implicados. Y como le decía a Kaoruca, me alegra que os gustara la declaración de Soujiro porque me costó un montón hacerla, sobre todo porque Soujiro tampoco es empalagoso al decir sus sentimientos. No me lo puedo imaginar haciendo una declaración grandilocuente, la verdad. En fin, espero que te recuperes de la espalda, así que haz reposo ;-D

 **Rocio-del-Pilar:** Sí, Misao se complica la vida u_uº. Pero esto no es lo que le viene a Soujiro. No sabe dónde se ha metido »_«

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que estoy convencida de que os va a gustar ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

Iba a tener que pensar una estrategia, pero lo peor de todo era que no podría hacerlo de una manera convencional. Además, ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto Soujiro se sentía unido a ella en ese terreno, aunque sí creía que no era mucho. Tenía muy claro que, si la hubiera querido, no habría tenido que forzarle a ese matrimonio fals…

No, esas palabras le infundían negatividad. Ella misma se echaba piedras en su camino sin darse cuenta. Era evidente que el último par de semanas había sido horroroso. Había dejado de ser ella misma, tan temerosa de acabar casada con alguien que no quería para luego estar tensa al pensar que pudieran truncarse sus planes. Había estado tan a merced de las circunstancias que había terminado agradecida de cómo había concluido todo.

Pero, aunque estaba agradecida, no se iba a conformar. Y para ello, tenía que dejar de usar palabras que la minaran como hablar de un matrimonio falso. Un matrimonio falso no traía nada bueno. Era sinónimo de mentira y engaño, otras dos palabras negativas. Lo suyo era un matrimonio de conveniencia —que era infinitamente mejor que uno falso— puesto que aquí las dos partes sacaban beneficio.

Iba a conseguir que Soujiro pensara en su matrimonio como beneficioso o no se llamaba Misao.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Soujiro divertido.

—¿Por qué?

—De repente te veo sonreír y pareces radiar felicidad.

Porque ése era el primer día en el que por fin estaba libre para luchar por lo que quería, lejos de todas las circunstancias que intentaban encaminarla por el sitio no deseado. Y encima, partía de unas condiciones favorables. Ya estaba casada con él.

—Es que creo que por fin mi cuerpo se ha conectado con la verdad de que estoy libre —mintió con el claro propósito de esconder el verdadero motivo.

—Creo que eres la única mujer que piensa que estar casada es estar libre —repuso más divertido que antes.

—Eso es porque no han vivido mis circunstancias. Si no, también lo pensarían —adujo ella con énfasis—. Estoy muy feliz de estar casada contigo, Soujiro.

—Me alegro.

La sonrisa sincera de Soujiro por sus palabras hizo que apuntara la primera regla de su estrategia en blanco. Hacerle saber lo importante que era en su mundo tenía que ser prioritario. Estaba bastante convencida de que Soujiro nunca había sido importante para alguien fuera del ámbito de arma humana.

—Sí, ya veo que vas asimilando que está hecho. Hasta estás más tranquila que hace un rato. Como puedes ver, no me he muerto antes de casarnos.

Misao se volvió a tensar en cuanto lo dijo. Se habían puesto a hablar de otros temas, por lo que había perdido de vista la consumación del matrimonio. No sabía qué hacer. En realidad, quería sacar el tema, pero era algo demasiado bochornoso para ella.

—Ya… Bueno… Sobre eso… —titubeó ella sin poder evitarlo.

A Misao se le aceleró el corazón como si estuviera corriendo. ¿Cómo podría sacar la conversación? Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿No acababa de decir que había que pelear por lo que uno quería? Sin embargo, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Hablaba de algo en extremo personal e íntimo. Se podría llevar un rechazo rotundo, así que optó por intentar hacerlo parecer casual.

—No estaba nerviosa por eso. —Misao carraspeó y se empezó a enredar en las manos como si limpiara suciedad en ellas—. ¿Has pensado… por casualidad —añadió rápidamente en tono desentendido— que es nuestra noche de bodas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

—Pues eso: que nos hemos casado y es nuestra noche de bodas. —Se formó un muy incómodo silencio que Misao no pudo evitar romper hablando de forma acelerada—. Es que no lo hemos comentado, así que claro, no sabía qué podría pasar. Porque sabes lo que sucede cuando dos personas se casan, ¿verdad? ¡Qué estupidez! Por supuesto que lo sabes, no eres idiota. Pero como no lo hemos comentado —parloteó repitiéndose— pues no sabía qué esperar. Así que…

—Misao, para —le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

—Gracias —susurró a la vez que se encogía sobre sus piernas. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—¿Por qué me agradeces ahora?

—Porque ya no sabía qué decir —respondió con su cabeza escondida—. Ya sabes lo que me cuesta hablar de esto.

—Bueno… Si te deja más tranquila, no me lo había planteado. —Si no fuese porque en ese momento no se atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, le habría dado un puñetazo—. No es un matrimonio de verdad, a fin de cuentas.

—Pues yo sí —gimió Misao a sus piernas.

—Ya lo veo… —Soujiro sonrió ameno en un intento de levantar el ánimo de Misao—. Te has preocupado en vano.

—No, porque lo que me preocupa es que no lo pensaras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Soujiro muy desconcertado.

—No quiero ser una mujer que después de un matrimonio sigue siendo virgen.

Por mucho que lo dijera oculta entre sus piernas, Soujiro no podía alegar que no la hubiera escuchado. Lo había hecho… y perfectamente.

—¿Esperabas… que tú y yo…?

Soujiro se quedó paralizado ante esa idea que no había considerado hasta la fecha. Pero para él, era una puerta cerrada hacía muchos años. Después de su experiencia con la _oiran*_ y tras recuperar sus emociones, había intentado imaginarse haciendo lo mismo con otras mujeres atractivas que veía por la calle. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más aversión le producía todo. Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que no le gustaba el sexo, lo que había hecho que tampoco pensara en ello ni remotamente.

En cambio, ahora…

Sintió que el corazón empezaba a acelerársele y respiró hondo para intentar serenarse. Miró a Misao, la cual seguía acurrucada contra sus piernas, incapaz de hacerle frente. Sabía que estaba muy avergonzada. Ella no era capaz de hablar de esos temas sin tapujos y en el pasado se había valido de esa debilidad para manipularla. Le había tenido que costar mucho decirlo y por eso se escondía.

Respiró de nuevo. No conseguía ralentizar su corazón. Se suponía que aquello no le gustaba. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan inquieto ante la expectativa? Sabía que no veía a Misao como lo hacía con otras. Porque no era una mujer bonita cualquiera que se encontraba por la calle y con la que imaginaba de forma abstracta lo que sería acostarse con ella. A diferencia de ellas, a Misao la quería.

Sintió que un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo erizándole los pelos. «Con sólo pensarlo», se dijo a sí mismo perplejo. Aquella mujer le había toqueteado por todos sitios y no le había sucedido nada parecido. Y con Misao, ¿sólo tenía que pensarlo?

Se le entrecortó hasta la respiración.

—¿Soujiro? —preguntó Misao, la cual se incorporó poco a poco para verle. Se había detenido en su pregunta y llevaba un rato sin decir nada más.

Y lo que vio no le gustó. Era raro ver a Soujiro tan aturdido. Por eso supo que no había sido buena idea hablar de ello y decidió retroceder. En cierta manera, había esperado que, al ser un hombre, si se le presentaba la posibilidad, la aceptaría. Pero incluso en ese aspecto Soujiro también era distinto.

—No te preocupes. Nunca te exigiría algo así; suficiente has hecho ya por mí —intentó calmarle ella—. Sólo era algo que había pensado, porque como hay muchos hombres que no tienen muchos reparos…

—Lo sé —dijo él, que corroboró sus palabras.

Era consciente de que había muchos hombres que no tenían escrúpulos en cuanto a con quién practicaban sexo. Incluso pagaban por ello. La señorita Komagata había vivido de eso hasta que conoció al señor Shishio. Y aunque jamás hablaban con él del tema por no importarle nada, sí había escuchado a hombres de la organización hacer comentarios subidos de tono. Era un tema recurrente entre los hombres.

Y que a él no le había importado hasta ahora.

¿En serio lo estaba considerando? Miró a Misao con atención, la cual llevaba una fina _yukata*_ encima. Sabía que no llevaba nada más. Debajo estaba su cuerpo desnudo; un cuerpo que ya había visto pero que sabía que le gustaría más. No estaría tan enfermizo como aquella vez. Tenía la piel sonrosada propia de una salud sana y no estaba tan escuálida como cuando la encontró.

Otro ramalazo de electricidad le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, más fuerte que la vez anterior, sólo de pensar lo que Misao le ofrecía y que hasta ese momento habría jurado que no quería.

Podría quitarle esa prenda y tocarla. Podría besar su piel y saborearla. Sus cuerpos se rozarían mientras ella le acariciaría la espalda con sus dedos. Y finalmente, entraría en ella…

Soujiro se levantó del futón cuando sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en su miembro, lo que hizo que su postura se volviese incómoda. Ni siquiera había necesitado contacto físico. Era la primera vez que deseaba a una mujer. No era algo forzado como le había pasado con la cortesana. Era su cabeza la que estaba haciendo eso sin ayuda de nada más.

—No importa, en serio. No hace falta que te vayas…

—¿En serio quieres acostarte conmigo? —volvió al tema principal con un tono más brusco de lo que hubiera querido. Pero estaba perturbado por las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente y sin contar lo desconcertado que estaba de que fuese Misao la que lo hubiese sugerido.

Misao gimió y volvió a esconderse contra sus piernas.

—Si lo vas a decir así, no —murmuró abochornada.

—Entonces no eres muy consciente de lo que estás pidiendo. Si ya estás así sólo de hablarlo, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarías a lo que vendría?

—No lo sé —respondió ella titubeante.

—Pues deberías pensar sobre ello. No estás hablando de cogerte de la mano o de un casto beso en la mejilla.

Soujiro cerró los ojos y suspiró. Y cuando vio que Misao seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, volvió a coger aire en profundidad. No era una buena idea, decidió. No podía hacerle algo así. Misao estaba perdida en ese terreno. Estaba coaccionada por las circunstancias; por la presión de encontrar un segundo marido y tener que explicarle que el anterior ni la había tocado. Se estaba dejando llevar por el qué dirán y eso podía conllevar a que acabara por arrepentirse y enfocara todo su resentimiento en él.

Tenía que sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y debía hacerlo de forma efectiva para que no intentara en un futuro retomarla. Y se acordó de Megumi. Era lo mejor para Misao. Iba a darle la oportunidad de retractarse en su idea por ella misma, algo así como lo que había hecho Megumi con su hija. De esa forma, se quedaría conforme con el resultado.

—¿Sabes? En estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer romántica. Sueñas con enamorarte de alguien y ser feliz con él. Por eso te sentías tan desgraciada ante la idea de casarte con Sasaki.

—No era sólo por eso —replicó al momento Misao. Dejó al fin sus piernas en libertad y le encaró en un arranque de valor.

—En realidad, en parte sí —repuso él—. Matrimonios de conveniencia hay todos los días y no son tan traumáticos como te lo parecía a ti. Eso es porque esas personas ya están mentalizadas desde tiempo atrás, pero ése no es tu caso porque has vivido independiente toda tu vida. Para personas románticas como tú, te aseguro que no es agradable hacer esto con alguien que no quieres.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? —ironizó ella renuente.

—Créeme, lo sé. Ésa fue la causa de que perdiera todo el interés en estos temas.

Misao abrió los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa de que Soujiro le dijera eso. Y no sabía si le asombraba más el hecho de que realmente tuviera experiencia —y no que intentaba tomarle el pelo cuando lo mencionaba— o que esa experiencia hubiera sido tan horrible como para sacarlo de su vida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó preocupada. Se levantó y se acercó hasta él perturbada—. ¿Es que te hicieron algo sin tu consentimiento? ¿Fue tu familia? —cuestionó con un nudo en el pecho cuando una idea espantosa cruzó su mente. Su familia había sido un infierno. No quería ni pensar que le hubieran hecho algo más que las palizas.

—¡No! —negó rápidamente. Misao tenía la cara desencajada. Incluso se le había pasado toda la vergüenza que había tenido hasta el momento al centrarse en eso. Intentó tranquilizarla—. Fue un regalo del señor Shishio. No tiene importancia.

—¿Que fue un regalo de Shishio? —inquirió confusa, aunque aliviada después de haber pensado que le hubieran violado de niño—. Pero si tú en aquella época no podías… bueno… apreciarlo, ¿no?

—Ése no es el problema ahora. La cuestión es que no es agradable que alguien te toque de esa forma cuando no quieres.

—Eso sí lo sé —dijo Misao, la cual bajó su vista hacia su pecho por no poder sostener su mirada—. Hace años que Megumi nos explicó qué ocurría en la noche de bodas. No creas que no tengo una idea aproximada de lo que sucede —reprochó ella ante su forma categórica de decirle que no sabía nada—. Y cada vez que pensaba en que tendría que hacer eso con el que ganara la contienda, se me revolvía todo por dentro. ¡Y no digamos de Sasaki! Me daba tal grima que sentía que no habría jabón suficiente en el mundo para mí.

Soujiro se irguió ante sus palabras, pues había tenido la sensación de que Misao no había pensado en el sexo con hombres. Pero era evidente que sí. Y eso le hizo asentar el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—Pero no te la da conmigo —dedujo él, pues era ella la que de inicio se lo había propuesto.

—No. —Bajó aún más la mirada—. Por eso quiero consumar el matrimonio. No te mentía cuando dije que no quería tener un matrimonio a mis espaldas y seguir siendo virgen. Es como si tuviera un cartel que dijera: «No eres apta ni para un hombre que tiene derechos sobre ti».

—¿Qué tontería es ésa? —protestó al momento Soujiro. Era absurdo.

Pero Misao le puso una mano en el pecho para que la dejara hablar, a pesar de que no era capaz de mirarle aún.

—Tengo veintitrés años —explicó ella con un ligero titubeo en la voz—. Si no fuese por los Oniwaban-shu, para muchos hombres ya no sería interesante. Sería una solterona.

—Si no fuese por los Oniwaban-shu, estarías casada desde hace mucho tiempo —alegó él mientras posaba su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su pecho.

Misao sonrió.

—Gracias. Eso es muy bonito por tu parte.

—Es la verdad.

Misao cogió aire y se armó de valor para lo que le iba a decir, porque era algo muy personal de ella y le resultaba violento contárselo.

—Tengo mis motivos egoístas por los que quiero estar contigo —continuó ella, aunque notara que sus mejillas quemaban—. El que te he dicho es sólo el argumento más excusable de los que tengo. Es comprensible que una mujer no quiera seguir virgen después de un matrimonio. Tener que explicar eso es muy embarazoso. Pero otro motivo es que también tengo curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Soy… Era —se corrigió tras un segundo— la única mujer soltera de todas mis amigas. La gran mayoría ya son madres, y ¿en cambio yo? Ni siquiera he estado con un hombre —reprochó algo enojada—. Sé que pensarás que, teniendo en cuenta lo que me cuesta hablar de estos temas, no debería pensar en esas cosas, pero como te decía, Megumi nos contó hace tiempo lo que sucedía. Y en un principio, hasta me horroricé. Y estoy segura de que no fui la única —concluyó Misao, que recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior las caras que habían puesto todas.

Soujiro esbozó una sonrisa divertida según avanzaba en su relato y eso enfadó más a Misao, que creía que se estaba riendo de ella.

—No es divertido. Sonó muy mal todo, como si fuese algún tipo de tortura para la mujer. Pero según se iban casando, luego todas tenían risitas al referirse a su matrimonio y a decirme «ya lo entenderás».

—¿Así que no era tan horrible para ellas? —comentó divertido Soujiro.

—Pues al parecer no. Y empezó a crearme mucha curiosidad. Pero incluso aunque una vez llegué a preguntarles, ninguna me contestó. Hasta me pasó una vez de entrar en la sala y que dos de ellas se callaran abruptamente. Las estaba oyendo hablar de sus maridos antes de abrir la puerta, ¿sabes? Pero claro, como era la pobre soltera del grupo que no tenía ni idea de nada, había que evitar que lo escuchara. —Soujiro comenzó a reírse por su indignación y eso enervó más a Misao—. ¡Ríete! Pero ¿cómo crees que me sentiré cuando venga la primera de mis amigas cotilla y me pregunte qué tal mi noche de bodas? ¡Me quedaré con cara de estúpida!

No pudo evitarlo. Tiró de su mano y la atrapó en un abrazo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que se sentía muy aliviado. Prefería con mucho esa motivación que la anterior. La primera había sido una motivación forzada por las circunstancias; una de fácil arrepentimiento. «No me queda más remedio ya que me he casado», se podría definir.

Pero la curiosidad… eso sí lo entendía. En esos momentos, él mismo se sentía igual que ella. Ya sabía lo que era yacer con una mujer a la que no quería, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que sentiría con la que amaba ahora que tenía sus emociones de vuelta. Y deducía que habría una diferencia abismal si se remitía al hecho de la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo con Misao cuando ni siquiera se habían tocado.

¿Cómo sería?, se preguntó en el acto casi sin poder evitarlo.

Si tenía en cuenta que cuando meditó sobre enamorarse años atrás, ni siquiera se había planteado algo a cambio por parte de la mujer en cuestión, llegar a ese punto era como un regalo. Había perdido la esperanza y, sin embargo, había encontrado a Misao y ésta le ofrecía algo más difícil de conseguir que lo primero, pues no dependía sólo de él. Podría no volver a suceder y, entonces, jamás podría despejar esa duda que le había aparecido de repente esa noche.

Era una oportunidad única.

Misao le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, con probabilidad, a causa de esa reacción repentina. Se iba a valer de la curiosidad de ella para paliar la suya propia, decidió.

—Sé que puedes pensar que es una tontería y que estoy exagerando, pero…

—Para nada —la interrumpió él—. De hecho, me has dejado mucho más tranquilo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte. —Soujiro sintió que Misao aferraba su ropa y después le miró, muy sonrojada—. No quiero que te sientas obligado. Puedes negarte.

Soujiro sonrió mientras asentía. Entonces, se acercó y la besó.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* _ **Oiran:**_ Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* _ **Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano que los kimonos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 33**

 **08 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Después de 33, sí, ¡TREINTA Y TRES! capítulos, que se dice pronto... ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin! XD («- sí, sé que esto es lo que todas estáis pensando ahora mismo ^o^).

¡Saludos!


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Jijiji... ya avisé que la noche de bodas era larga y se extendía por un montón de capítulos. Dan más vueltas que un tiovivo XD. No sé muy bien qué contestarte a tu superanálisis porque todo eso también lo pienso yo, jajajaja. Ya te dije que yo misma suspiro y lanzo grititos con algunas escenas y eso que la historia la escribo yo XD. Sobre Misao, a la pobre le han venido tantas cosas de golpe que por eso ha costado un poco volver a ver a la Misao optimista. Pero ya vuelve, no os preocupéis XD. Tendrá algún bajón de vez en cuando (porque Soujiro puede acabar con la paciencia de un santo u_uº), pero la veremos más con su actitud positiva ^_^º. En cuanto a Soujiro... a él le vendrá lo gordo ahora ^o^. Va a dejar de ver a Misao en su forma «platónica» para darse de bruces con lo que es una relación «real» y todo lo que eso puede suponer para él. El pobre lleva dos semanas de aprendizaje forzoso... y lo que le queda aún ^o^

 **Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Jajaja, mi conciencia de autora no: son ellos los lentos XD. Mira que les ha costado XD, pero también hay que entender que sin todo lo que les ha ido pasando, no habrían acabado juntos ^_^º

 **Estefi:** Vale... mejor no digo nada ^_^º. Tú lee el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué encuentras ^o^.

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

Fue un beso suave, pero a Misao se le saltó el corazón del pecho igualmente. Era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba en los labios y no se esperaba que le recorriese un calor cosquilleante por el cuerpo sólo por eso.

No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer. En la explicación de Megumi no se incluía aquello. Se agarró a él sin tener mucha idea de cómo proceder. Las manos de Soujiro se posaron en su cintura, pero unos pocos segundos después la aferraban con firmeza. Sintió que le temblaban las manos, por eso la agarraba así: intentaba controlar el temblor. Estaba nervioso. No sólo era ella.

Quizás no sabía tampoco qué hacer. ¿Podría haberlo olvidado? ¿O podría estar recordándolo y eso era lo que le ponía tan inquieto? Le había dicho que había tenido una mala experiencia años atrás; podría sentirse agobiado.

Notó una de sus manos subir hasta su cara y supo que, al menos, olvidado del todo no lo tenía. Se abrió paso en su boca y le dio un beso en profundidad. Misao gimió por la impresión. No sabía que los besos podían ser así. Sintió que su lengua la recorría. No era impulsivo; más bien era tranquilo, como si temiese que ocurriera algo. Pero tampoco duró mucho; terminó casi antes de que se diera cuenta y se abrazó a ella, escondiendo su cara contra su hombro. Oyó que inspiraba de forma entrecortada. Se encontraba afectado por besarla.

—Siento no saber qué hacer —se disculpó Misao cuando fue pasando el tiempo sin que él se moviera.

—No importa. —Soujiro la abrazó más fuerte, como si no tuviera intención de soltarla. Si no fuese porque hablaba de él, juraría que disfrutaba del simple hecho de tenerla abrazada—. Tampoco es que yo sepa mucho —añadió con una sonrisa.

Misao sintió que tiraba de su ropa hacia abajo para descubrirle el hombro, y la besó… varias veces. Exploró su piel enviándole escalofríos y ella jadeó. A la vez, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y Soujiro la llevó hasta el futón. La hizo recostarse y, al momento, le tenía encima de ella. Misao metió sus manos dentro de su ropa para tocarle, y empezó por su pecho para extenderse después a su espalda. Soujiro sonrió en su hombro.

—Al parecer, ya has encontrado algo para hacer —dijo divertido.

—¿Te gusta? —Soujiro asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gusta que me toques.

—¿Y qué otras cosas puedo hacer? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. No quería que volviera a tener una mala experiencia.

—No lo sé bien.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es evidente que sabes lo que no te gustó, así que tienes que saber qué es lo que te gustó de lo que hicisteis —alegó con nerviosismo—. Me vendría bien saberlo. Has dicho que tuviste una mala experiencia y yo no sé mucho de esto. No quiero que se repita.

—No lo hará.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

Soujiro se retiró para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba muy complacido por la reacción de Misao. Había tenido cierto temor de que se echara para atrás en cuanto la besara. Una cosa era pensar en hacer algo y otra hacerla. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que podía ser desagradable intimar con otra persona.

Pero Misao no parecía molesta en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se preocupaba de que no tuviera otra mala experiencia. ¿En serio podría tenerla para él? Aún le costaba asimilarlo. Pero ahí estaba, debajo de él y totalmente predispuesta a su toque. Sentía como si estuviese encima de un hormiguero y todas las hormigas le recorrieran por el cuerpo. Era una sensación impactante para él.

Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había deseado a una mujer; había desechado la posibilidad hasta tal punto que ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Pero ahora tenía delante a la mujer que quería y sentía que le envolvía una ansiedad desconocida por ella.

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no supe que no me gustó lo que hicimos hasta que empecé a sentir. Por eso no se va a repetir.

Misao le miró desconcertada y separó a Soujiro con sus manos.

—¿Qué? —se asombró ella con los ojos bien abiertos. Él, en cambio, sólo suspiró.

—No deberíamos hablar de esto. O al menos, no ahora —matizó Soujiro. Incluso él sabía que ése no era un buen momento para conversar de lo que hizo con otra mujer en el pasado.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó titubeante ella, que se incorporó más e hizo que Soujiro se pusiera a un lado—. Me estás diciendo que no te gustó lo que hicisteis. Es más, ni siquiera me puedes decir algo que te gustara. ¿Cómo sabes que no te va a disgustar ahora? Se supone que vamos a hacer lo mismo.

—No, ni siquiera va a ser parecido —la contradijo con su habitual sinceridad—. Ninguno de los dos sabe hacer las cosas que hacía ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confusa. ¿Acaso no era siempre igual?

—Bueno, era una _oiran*_. Y según el señor Shishio, una muy buena. Tenía muchos recursos —explicó él al descuido, para gran aprehensión de Misao.

Se echó hacia atrás y cogió aire. ¿Había estado con una cortesana y no le había gustado? Ese pensamiento le creó una gran inseguridad al instante.

De por sí no le hacía mucha gracia saber que Soujiro había estado con otra mujer; incluso habiendo sido hacía tanto tiempo. Pero el hecho de que hubiera sido con una mujer dedicada al arte de seducir a los hombres lo empeoraba. Habría sido más feliz si le hubiera dicho que Shishio le buscó a la primera fulana que se encontró en la calle, por lo que no tenía mucha idea y por eso había sido un desastre.

Pero reconocía que eso era más bien una fantasía.

Soujiro era rico gracias a la fortuna que había heredado de él. Era evidente que podía permitirse a la mejor cortesana como regalo; una mujer que sabría todo lo que ella no sabía acerca de los hombres y por la que ellos pagaban un alto precio por sus servicios. Las _oirans_ no sólo eran entrenadas en esas artes, además eran mujeres exuberantes y se arreglaban para ser atractivas a los ojos de los hombres. Ella ni siquiera se pintaba los labios. La comparación iba a ser horrible.

Tenía una autoestima alta, pero todo tenía su límite.

—¿Y no te gustó?

Aún no conseguía asimilarlo. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarle una mejor impresión cuando la distancia era tan grande entre las dos?

—No —contestó desconcertado por que le volviera a preguntar—. Ya te lo he dicho.

Misao estiró su _yukata*_ y se la recolocó en su sitio, lo que dejó su cuerpo bien cubierto de nuevo. Acababa de decidir que se dormiría. Prefería con mucho tener que poner cara de idiota a partir de entonces a que Soujiro se llevase una desilusión mayor de la que ya tenía y no pudiese ni mirarle a la cara en los seis meses que les quedaban por delante.

Por la forma en que la había contestado, Misao supo que no se daba cuenta del verdadero efecto de sus palabras. No tenía ni idea de la repentina inseguridad que le había generado porque no era capaz de ponerse en su piel. Estaba siendo víctima de su nula empatía, de modo que debería pararlo cuanto antes o saldría más dañada.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se preocupó él al verla de repente indispuesta.

—No… digo, sí —se corrigió al momento. Lo último que quería era tener que indagar en aquel terreno—. Es sólo que tengo sueño y…

—Es por lo que acabamos de hablar —la interrumpió él perspicaz. Hasta justo antes de empezar esa conversación, Misao se había prestado sin problemas a continuar—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado de lo que he dicho? —Porque él no conseguía ver que sus palabras pudieran ser hirientes para ella.

—Nada, de verdad…

—Misao, si ésta es una de esas cosas que otra gente sobreentiende, yo no. No puedo saber qué te ha molestado si no me lo dices.

—De eso ya me había dado cuenta —reprochó ella—. Por eso te digo que es mejor dejarlo.

Soujiro la cogió del rostro y la hizo mirarle.

—Misao… —insistió él.

Ella cogió aire y espetó:

—Que estuviste con una cortesana y no te gustó.

Soujiro la observó extrañado. Por mucho que intentara descubrir qué problema tenían esas palabras, era incapaz de verlo.

—¿Y qué?

—Que ella era una profesional y no te gustó. Yo no tengo ni idea.

Soujiro pestañeó dos veces sin que su expresión cambiara. Entonces, se irguió de pronto y se sentó en el futón a su lado.

—¿Te estás comparando con ella? —Sonó tan pasmado que incluso Misao sintió cierto alivio por su reacción. Intentó decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido por su boca, y mucho menos cuando él siguió—: ¿Con una persona de la que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre?

Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía ni qué más decir. Sobre todo, porque por alguna extraña razón, Misao se había comparado con una mujer que no recordaba ni vagamente y se creía perdedora. Era la única explicación que veía a que se hubiera retraído de repente.

Estaba loca.

Ésa era su conclusión ante el hecho de ser incapaz de encontrar una lógica razonable con la que llegar a su línea de pensamiento. Era algo que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

—¿Por qué haces algo así? —preguntó al fin sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Misao se incorporó en el futón, indignada por su tono recriminatorio.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo que hiciera por gusto.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —volvió a preguntar él. De verdad que no salía de su asombro.

—No es que lo haya hecho yo… ¡Ha sido involuntario! —se defendió ella en tono beligerante. No estaba de humor como para que encima Soujiro le saliera con sus raras preguntas por no ser capaz de ponerse en su lugar.

Cuando Soujiro ladeó levemente la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con fijeza, Misao estuvo a punto de golpearle. Le había visto hacer eso un montón de veces. Era lo que hacía cuando le explicaba algo y él intentaba asimilarlo en su retorcida forma racional.

Era tan… tan… exasperante, pensó al fin ella. Quería cogerle del cuello y retorcerlo por hacerla pasar por eso. Cualquier otra persona se habría dado cuenta de su conflicto interno y no la miraría como si la rara fuese ella.

—¿Y también es involuntario que ella haya quedado por encima de ti? —inquirió él confuso.

Y como tenía la desgracia de ser consciente de que no la estaba entendiendo, tuvo que contenerse de no hacer lo que dos segundos antes había pensado hacerle a su cuello. Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró.

—No puedes entenderlo.

—No, y eso que lo intento —replicó son su desesperante tono sincero—. No hay ni comparación entre las dos.

Misao resopló… fuerte, ante lo que ella consideró una flagrante mentira, y Soujiro frunció el ceño.

Ella estaba predispuesta a consumar ese matrimonio, pero se había echado atrás por la mujer de su pasado. Seguía sin comprender por qué se sentía insegura de alguien que no quería. Se suponía que Misao sabía más de esas cosas que él. Si él se había dado cuenta de la diferencia por estar con la mujer que amaba, ella también tenía que ser consciente de ello.

Soujiro le quitó la mano de la cara y la cogió entre las suyas. A pesar de haber tocado a Misao en muchas ocasiones, era la primera vez que lo hacía con una perspectiva sexual. Se acercó su mano a la cara y se rozó con ella. Su piel era suave y tenía un ligero rastro de olor floral por el jabón. En el pasado le había dicho que no le gustaba la pintura que usaban las _oirans_ y, aunque la ceremonial que había usado no era igual, la tapaba de la misma forma. Ella se había bañado y había quitado todo rastro de pintura blanca para él; porque ella sí contemplaba que iban a consumar ese matrimonio.

Tiró de ella acercándola más a él y puso esa mano en el interior de su traje, sobre su pecho. Con la otra mano la asió con cuidado y esperó por una indicación negativa por su parte que no llegó. De modo que la besó, suave pero sin restricciones. Era tan diferente que su cuerpo tembló de expectación. Era una experiencia única que Misao había querido regalarle incluso antes de decirle que la quería y no entendía que se sintiera insegura después de confesarle que era la única mujer a la que había amado.

La acarició en el cuello con la mano que la sujetaba y sintió un ligero gemido de Misao ahogado en su boca. Se contuvo, sin saber casi cómo, a pesar del incremento de ese fuego desconocido que le incitaba a obtener más de ella, y la besó con paciencia… Una paciencia con la que su propio cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo.

Ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad, pero era más por las emociones surgidas en ese momento que porque no pudieran hacerlo físicamente. Y entonces, Soujiro se separó.

—¿Puedes notarlo? —Aunque tardó un poco, Misao fue capaz de conectar sus palabras a su mano en el pecho. El corazón se le había acelerado mucho, justo igual que como iba el suyo, el cual sentía que se le iba a salir de un momento a otro. Asintió a su pregunta—. Ella no lo consiguió. ¿Puedes entender tú eso?

Soujiro se alejó más de ella y la miró directo a los ojos. Misao sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía hasta sus mejillas. ¿Acaso pretendía decirle que a la _oiran_ no la había deseado? Se le entrecortó la respiración cuando dejó el aire salir. Intentó contestarle, pero no pudo. Así que optó por lo fácil: asentir con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a pensar en algo así… Ni siquiera de forma involuntaria —le dijo con seriedad.

Volvió a asentir, porque seguía siendo lo más fácil para ella. Soujiro hizo presión en su hombro y, con eso, Misao quedó otra vez recostada sobre el futón. Abrió ligeramente su _yukata_ y contempló el colgante que estaba allí. Lo tocó con un suspiro.

—Quiero tenerte —sentenció sin más. Fue como si Soujiro hubiese apretado algún botón en ella. El cuerpo se le llenó de escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se le erizaban. Dejó el colgante y la miró a los ojos—. Te lo digo para que lo tengas todo el tiempo presente. No puedo lidiar con que me detengas de nuevo con otra cosa como la de ahora que no puedo comprender. —Como Misao era incapaz de decir nada, siguió—: Piénsalo bien. Si sigues prefiriendo dormir, éste es el momento de decírmelo.

Ella negó con vehemencia según le dijo las palabras. No necesitaba pensarlo; sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Lo que no había esperado era la reacción de Soujiro. Si tenía en cuenta que le había dejado claro que no había ni considerado la posibilidad de consumar el matrimonio, que de repente fuese tan directo, la había dejado sin palabras.

Y sin contar la restauración de su autoestima temporalmente perdida. Había vuelto a su sitio en cuanto le había dicho que a ella la deseaba cuando a la _oiran_ no.

Soujiro volvió a besarla en los labios y de nuevo sumergió su lengua en ella. Esta vez no la pilló tan desprevenida e intentó devolverle el beso. Era uno profundo que le quitaba la respiración. Ambos tenían que separarse cada cierto tiempo para recobrar el aire. Pero a pesar de ser extraño y no tener muy claro qué hacer, era algo que disfrutaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Soujiro metió su mano entre su ropa hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos, Misao se tensó y olvidó por completo lo demás que estaban haciendo. Sintió a Soujiro sonreír contra sus labios. Y de verdad que sonrió, para su sorpresa. Se irguió sobre ella y la miró divertido.

—No te estoy deteniendo —alegó al momento Misao, que temía que parara lo que hacían.

—Lo sé —comentó a la vez que unía su frente a la suya y cerraba sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro—. He tropezado con tu gran debilidad. —Se incorporó de nuevo mientras le escrutaba la cara y ponía una mano en su mejilla—. Estás muy roja —rio sin compasión, lo que la mortificó mucho más.

Misao le dio un manotazo en el brazo por desconsiderado, pero sólo consiguió que se riera más.

—Espera. —Se levantó y Misao vio que empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Aunque en un principio había pensado mirar hacia otro lado, al final la curiosidad se impuso. Soujiro ni siquiera titubeó cuando dejó caer su traje ceremonial. Envidiaba esa parte de él. A ella le encantaría no estar condicionada por su sentido de la vergüenza. Pero era inevitable. En cambio, él, se quedó en diez segundos desnudo y sin inmutarse por que ella le observara.

Y lo hacía. Se le había secado hasta la boca. Ese cuerpo entrenado, pero que no había llegado a ver, apareció ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo definido no consiguió tanta atención como sí lo hizo otra parte no esperada de él.

Soujiro volvió a su posición en el futón y rio cuando se fijó en que Misao no podía apartar sus ojos de su miembro.

—Espero que así ya no te incomode tanto tu propia desnudez.

—Eso no puede estar así siempre —replicó, en cambio, ella muy desconcertada—. Se notaría bajo la ropa.

Soujiro sonrió divertido y se recostó en parte sobre ella. Consiguió así que no pudiera seguir contemplándolo y en cambio sí lo observara a los ojos.

—Me encanta cuando te pasa eso.

—¿El qué?

—Que algo atrape tanto tu atención que olvides que estabas pasando vergüenza.

Misao abrió la boca por la sorpresa y, acto seguido, se volvió a poner muy roja. Pero por si no hubiera tenido suficiente, Soujiro cogió su mano y se la puso sobre su miembro. No supo qué hacer.

—Ahora que me has tocado, ¿puedo tocarte yo a ti?

Entendía lo que intentaba hacer él, aunque no hiciera falta. Su problema de vergüenza no se iba a ir con el hecho de que pudiera verle y tocarle antes. Era algo que no perdería más que con el paso del tiempo. Pero algo se le derritió por dentro al saber que se esforzaba para que se sintiera cómoda con todo aquello.

—Te habría dejado hacerlo antes también.

Soujiro miró el nudo que mantenía cerrada la _yukata_ y tiró de uno de sus extremos. Cuando la lazada se aflojó, terminó de deshacerlo con un ligero tirón y los lados se abrieron. Él los terminó de hacer a un lado para dejarla al descubierto y poder contemplarla sin obstáculos.

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan abochornada, pero Soujiro ni se dio cuenta porque no perdía detalle de su cuerpo. La observó con detenimiento, a la vez que sentía que sus ojos la quemaban. Por allí por donde pasaban, un calor interno se extendía.

Soujiro suspiró complacido.

—Eres preciosa —susurró más para él que para ella, aunque Misao le escuchó y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Entonces, Soujiro puso sus manos sobre ella y acarició su cuerpo con sus dedos. Primero por su cintura y luego por su pecho, haciendo que se pusiera inhiesto. Todo rastro de vergüenza fue reemplazado por calidez, incluso después de que intercambiara sus manos por su boca. Aquello era muy placentero; empezaba a entender las risitas de sus amigas cuando hablaban de esto.

Metió sus manos entre su pelo mientras seguía chupando y succionando. Misao comenzó a sentirse ansiosa porque sólo podía acariciarle la espalda puesto que él se encontraba a mitad de su cuerpo. Y deseaba tocarle por todos lados. Quería grabar en sus dedos el contacto con su piel; memorizar su cuerpo. Porque no estaba segura de si repetirían aquello después de esa noche.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* _ **Oiran:**_ Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* _ **Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano que los kimonos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 34**

 **15 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Al menos ya sé que una me mata porque esperaba el lemon en este capítulo »_«. Pero si os sirve de consuelo, el siguiente sí lo es. No hay más interrupciones ^_^º (eso sí, otra cosa es «cómo» es, que seguro que no como lo imagináis ^_^º).

¡Saludos!


	36. Capítulo 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno, aunque no os lo creáis, éste es el capítulo en el que me atasqué (aunque he ido retocando cosas, lo cierto es que tenía escrito hasta aquí). Y sí, éste capítulo es un lemon (que aprovecho para avisárselo a esas menores que no me harán caso y lo leerán de todas formas u_uº). Tengo que avisar de que este lemon es un poco escabroso :-s . Sé que me soléis decir que los lemons que escribo os gustan y tal, pero a mí no. Y éste se lleva el primer premio. No soy de utilizar lenguaje obsceno pero en éste... pues bueno, vais a ver algunas cosas más fuertes de lo que suelo escribir yo (que tampoco es que me haya puesto en plan novela erótica, conste, pero a mí no me gusta escribirlas). De todas formas, para cuando terminéis el capítulo, os daréis cuenta de por dónde van los tiros y no vais a necesitar un mapa para saber por qué está escrito así u_uº.

Por otro lado, con este capítulo empieza una tanda de unos cuantos bastante tensos para los protas. Aunque tengo bastante claro qué pasa entre ellos, a la hora de ponerme a escribirlo me agoto mentalmente (igual que este capítulo que me costó la vida terminarlo T_T). Así que me está costando mucho sacarlos adelante. Ahora mismo voy por el capítulo 38 (aunque tras esta zona tenga algunos más), pero mientras no pueda unirlos, como si no los tuviera. Por eso, lo más probable es que tenga que hacer un parón tras el capítulo 36 (el último de la noche de bodas) hasta que el resto los asiente y los una con los demás :-s

Ainsss... que ganas tengo de terminar esta parte T_T.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Jajajaja... Me hace gracia que Misao te desespere, pero en el fondo no tiene mucha culpa. ¿Cuántas veces pasa que el implicado es el último en enterarse de que hay alguien interesado en él? Pues si a eso le sumas que hablamos de Soujiro con lo «especialito» que es... Es que ni se lo imagina XD. Y sí, Soujiro es muy mono en este fic. Ya lo avisé *o*. Así estoy que ya no puedo entender por qué se empeñan en emparejarla con Aoshi, con lo serio y seco que es ¬_¬º. Ella necesita alguien que la aprecie siempre y no sólo cuando ocurren casos excepcionales como que aparezca el cadáver de una de sus amigas ¬_¬º. Si es que la pobre en el manga siempre tenía una depre encima porque no la hacía caso ni con sus númeritos cómicos... Que no, que no. Con Soujiro está mucho mejor *o*

 **Estefi y** **ddaisyaguilar52:** Jiusjiusjius... ya sabía yo que alguna me querría echar a los lobos por no ser el capítulo anterior el lemon XD. Pero todo llega...

 **SlayArmisa:** Me alegra que hayas podido leerlo con tranquilidad XD. Ya os avisé que la noche de bodas era larga e intensa porque pasaba de todo ^_^º. Personalmente, me encanta, porque a pesar del malentendido, como bien dices, hay un acercamiento entre ellos en cuanto a confianza. Ha habido confidencias, pero también se han expuesto debilidades e inseguridades. Y por eso me cuestan tanto los siguientes capítulos T_T. En cuanto a Misao, una cosa es ser valiente, y otra, afrontar lo que le ha venido en tan poco tiempo (porque hablamos de cosas que trastocan toda su vida). A pesar de todo, se sobre pone (que es una de las características de Misao) y más que tendrá que hacerlo aún »_«.

Gracias por vuestros reviews :-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. No me matéis que ya me fustigo yo lo suficiente T_T.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

Era feliz; simple y llanamente. Y no lo era porque Misao le influenciara, como le había pasado ya antes. Era feliz porque iba a obtener algo de lo que ni siquiera era consciente que quería.

Pero lo quería… mucho. Y ese conocimiento era aterrador. Aquello sólo ocurriría una vez y tenía miedo de que luego deseara más. Lo que sentía en esos momentos por tocarla era adictivo; tenía la desagradable sensación de que le corroería el ansia de repetirlo. Pero Misao sólo pretendía consumar su matrimonio, lo que le daría la experiencia propia de una mujer casada de verdad.

De modo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad única que se le presentaba; una oportunidad que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre algo que había tenido escrito en piedra durante años.

Arrastró su mano por su cuerpo. Era suave y le deleitaban los pequeños espasmos que notaba cuando pasaba sus manos por encima. Misao jadeaba entre la risa por las cosquillas y el placer.

Besó sus pechos y con ello le arrancó suspiros de pasión. No pudo evitar recordar cuando se los tocó sumergida en el río y le sorprendía mucho la gran diferencia que había en ese momento. Misao no había despertado ninguna respuesta en él y en cambio, esa noche, lo había hecho incluso antes de que la tocara o la viera desnuda.

Eso era lo que le había faltado durante los primeros años cuando aún pensaba en el sexo. Le había faltado que esas mujeres bonitas con las que se imaginaba significaran para él lo que Misao representaba ahora. Ella también había pertenecido a ese grupo de mujeres rechazadas, y sin embargo… ahora se sentía atraído hacia ella como nunca lo había estado con nadie.

La besó y la acarició por el cuerpo mientras se recreaba con ello. Quería grabar aquel momento en su cabeza porque estaba seguro de que querría recordarlo una y otra vez. La besó y mordisqueó en el cuello y Misao lo giró para darle mayor acceso. Fue un acto que le encendió por dentro. Saber que ella se prestaba a aquello de buen grado le inflamó en su interior. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con rapidez, disfrutando de sus caricias.

Se separó un poco de ella y la miró con detenimiento. Misao era muy bonita; no terminaba de entender por qué se había comparado con una mujer que no conocía, cuando no tenía nada que envidiar a otra mujer.

Deslizó su mano sobre su vientre hasta llegar al punto donde se unían sus piernas y rebuscó con suavidad con sus dedos hasta localizar su entrada. Misao gimió azorada al tocarla y se tapó la cara con las manos en cuanto la atravesó con uno de sus dedos. Ese contacto subió su propia temperatura cuando consideró las repercusiones de todo. Estaba húmeda, igual que lo había estado la _oiran_ , pero no le daba la aversión que le había dado antaño. Al contrario, era la muestra de que Misao disfrutaba de lo que le hacía, y lo que era más importante: su cuerpo se preparaba para recibirle.

Jadeó cuando sintió un inesperado sentido de posesión hacia ella. No tenía muy claro de dónde venía cuando nunca había tenido apego por nada. Pero se vio de pronto regocijado por el hecho de generarle esa respuesta y haber sido el primero en hacerlo.

Era un pensamiento irracional que le creó una contradicción interna. Sin embargo, una lógica subyacente le decía que debería estar más desconcertado de lo que estaba. Era como si poco a poco perdiera la perspectiva de lo que ocurría; como si no pudiera centrarse en lo que importaba. Quería a Misao y quería unirse a ella; pero su cabeza se estaba dispersando en otras ideas extrañas.

Misao se removió y abrió más sus piernas, perdida en el placer que le prodigaba. Aceptaba sus avances de buen grado y eso envió un escalofrío placentero por toda su columna. Le tocó con el pulgar el capuchón que había sobre sus dedos y Misao dio un respingo al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre. Lo repitió, deleitado por la respuesta de ella y se retorció con sus caricias.

—Soujiro, quiero tocarte —le pidió, y él no supo muy bien qué hacer para complacerla.

Así que se inclinó sobre ella hasta casi cubrirla de manera que estuviera más accesible a su toque y la besó con intensidad. Sentía un fuego encendido por todo su cuerpo y cada vez le costaba más comedirse. Que Misao le devolviera el beso con el mismo ardor que él sólo le provocó más. Ella se apresuró a pasar sus manos por su espalda y eso le puso la piel de gallina.

Era muy placentero y en lo único que podía pensar era en obtener más y más de ella.

Aunque cuando comenzaron había querido prolongar aquel momento lo máximo posible para recrearse con ella, esa perspectiva fue poco a poco esfumándose de su cabeza para pasar a una en la que hacía suya a Misao sin contemplaciones. Sentía un calor emanar del cuerpo de ella que sólo conseguía fijar más esa idea, porque ese calor hablaba del deseo de ella, lo que alimentaba el suyo propio.

Retomó su atención en sus pechos hasta que su fuego interno le quemó. Y tras eso, introdujo un segundo dedo que la hizo tensarse.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —se preocupó.

—No —contestó al momento.

—Si hago algo que no te gusta, dímelo.

Asintió con énfasis, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo jadeó cuando movió sus dedos dentro de ella y no pudo evitar pensar lo comprimidos que los sentía. Nunca había tocado a la cortesana de esa manera, pero su miembro había entrado con facilidad. Sin embargo, no veía que con Misao fuese a pasar lo mismo y le preocupó.

Probó a intentar separar un poco sus dedos y notó que conseguía estirarla un poco, pero a la vez, las paredes que lo aprisionaban se contrajeron. Misao gimió audiblemente y Soujiro se detuvo por un momento. No quería que la oyeran, pero a la vez se regocijó en provocarle esa reacción.

Retomó su ruta de besos en el cuello y luego en los labios, y con eso, volvió a repetir el movimiento de sus manos. Misao gimió en su boca y le abrazó pasando sus manos por su espalda. Las movía de forma errática, como si no supiera en realidad qué hacer con ellas. Y se volvió a retorcer. Jadeaba cada vez más rápido y Soujiro lo acompasó con el movimiento de sus dedos por dentro y por fuera de ella. Veía que la entrada de Misao podía estirarse y con ese pensamiento siguió trabajando en ella. Empezaba a sospechar que la diferencia entre las dos era que ningún hombre había tomado a Misao.

Y con eso, unas ideas «sucias» comenzaron a atravesarle por la mente; unas ideas que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener. Ideas sobre ser el hombre que la ensanchara… El que la hiciera saber lo que era tener un hombre entre sus piernas. Era un pensamiento que en circunstancias normales le habría aturdido, pero que en ese momento sólo incendiaba más sus ansias.

Sin embargo, el trabajo que realizaba con tanto empeño para conseguir meterse en ella con facilidad no estaba dando sus frutos. Cada vez sentía las paredes de Misao más tensas y a sus dedos les costaba más moverse. Sabía que era provocado —pues al principio estaba más relajada— y con eso en mente, volvió a tocar con vehemencia ese capuchón que había conseguido que Misao se retorciera de placer.

Y fue entonces que el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Misao convirtió en garras sus manos, las cuales le aferraron la espalda con una fuerza que no se esperaba. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y convulsionó en visibles espasmos que aprisionaron sus dedos con rítmicas contracciones hasta que por fin se relajó sobre el futón.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó ella con un hilo de voz.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y Soujiro fue consciente, por primera vez, de que las mujeres también podían obtener ese placer explosivo propios del sexo.

No tenía ni idea. Desde luego, la _oiran_ no había tenido esa respuesta. Ella sólo se había preocupado de proporcionársela a él, de modo que pensaba que la liberación era cosa del hombre.

Y esa liberación era por la que ahora mismo su cuerpo clamaba. Y lo hacía como nunca lo había hecho. Quería hacerla suya, y quería marcarla. Y también quería que Misao nunca mostrara ese éxtasis a ningún otro hombre, sólo a él.

En algún punto de todo aquello, se le nubló el juicio y de pronto sólo veía lo que él deseaba… a ella. El fuego le cegó y, antes de darse cuenta, la movió para colocarse entre sus piernas.

—Soujiro, ten cuidado —le pidió con nerviosismo, con su respiración más recuperada.

Él se tumbó sobre ella y la besó en respuesta, casi haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Quería entrar en Misao de un empujón y liberarse de la misma forma que había hecho ella.

Pero su entrecortada voz le proporcionó un pequeño rayo de raciocinio que se filtró en su cabeza y le devolvió a la conclusión a la que había llegado hacía dos minutos. Misao no estaba acostumbrada a eso; no era la cortesana.

Y como no era una prostituta que se dedicaba a ello, no podía actuar como tal. No podía tratarla como si fuese experimentada y, lo más importante, era muy probable que Misao no estuviera preparada para evitar un embarazo. No podía liberarse en ella.

La cogió por las muñecas y se las colocó por encima de su cabeza. Misao le miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle, pero apartó sus ojos de ella para bajarlos a sus pechos turgentes donde reposaba el colgante que le había regalado. Misao era preciosa; se sentía demasiado extasiado ante el hecho de tenerla. Se le entrecortó la respiración porque iba a ser suya y bajó sus labios para apoderarse de un enhiesto pezón rosado.

Misao suspiró y fue como música para sus oídos. Saber que ella disfrutaba de sus atenciones era embriagador. No le rechazaba, al contrario, ella también le deseaba. Y con eso, mordisqueó más fuerte la carne que apretaba entre sus dientes.

Liberó una de sus manos al aprisionar las dos de ella con la misma. Y con dicha mano libre tanteó la entrada de Misao. Estaba muy húmeda después de atravesar el éxtasis. Y otro pensamiento «sucio» se vertió en su cabeza: no le importaba que sus fluidos le mancharan, lo único que importaba era que le permitirían adentrarse hasta el fondo de ella.

Fue despacio porque no quería hacerle daño, pero fue constante en su intrusión. Resbalar dentro de ella le creó un placer como pocos y no se detuvo hasta llegar al fondo. Gruñó de una forma que sonó ajena incluso a sus propios oídos y Misao siseó debajo de él, con el cuerpo tenso por interminables segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —Misao tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al final exhaló una profunda respiración y asintió.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para perderse… en al amplio sentido de la palabra. Si aún le quedara algún resquicio de buena voluntad, desapareció con el tercer empujón. Ese calor que le envolvía el miembro como si le quemara… Notar su cuerpo pegado al suyo… Escuchar los jadeos de Misao cuando empujaba dentro de ella… Sentía tal placer por hacerla suya que su cabeza se inundó de pensamientos más turbios que los anteriores. Toda su fría lógica quedó olvidada en algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro, muy lejos de los instintos que surgieron y le dominaron.

Porque en lo único que podía pensar era en que era suya y en la ilógica satisfacción de ser el primer hombre en tomarla, cuando a él le importaba bien poco quién había sido la primera mujer para él. Un instinto primario que se hizo con el poder y que le decía una y otra vez que marcara a la mujer que poseía.

Le aprisionó las manos con más fuerza por inercia y desplazó parte de su peso para apoyarlo en el codo y liberar el brazo libre con el que se apoyaba hasta el momento. Y la utilizó para agarrarla de la pierna e izársela, consiguiendo así un mejor ángulo y acceso para sus fuertes estocadas.

Misao gemía de placer y eso le daba más alas a ese fuego que le consumía. En la vorágine que le envolvió sólo estaba él y su creciente necesidad por ella. Porque Misao era suya y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Empujó cuando sintió que se arremolinaba su liberación y no le importó nada más que eso: ni ella ni él. Sólo ese placer abrumador que recorría todo su cuerpo ante la inminente explosión. Era fuerte… más fuerte que nada que hubiera sentido hasta el momento. ¿Cómo había podido privarse de aquello durante tanto tiempo? Ese calor, ese placer absoluto… Necesitaba más… Quería más… Le corroía poder liberar toda esa tensión que se acumulaba dentro de él.

Y lo hizo… con un gran rugido que Misao ahogó soltándose por la fuerza de su agarre para amortiguar el sonido con su mano. Soujiro se quedó sin aliento cuando los intensos espasmos sacudieron todo su cuerpo como nunca había sucedido. Fue tan intenso que su fuerza le abandonó y quedó desplomado sobre Misao. Le costaba respirar; no conseguía el aire suficiente. Era como si no pudiese reponerse de algo así.

Misao, en cambio, le abrazó y le acarició con suavidad por la espalda. Estaba agitada, con su respiración también acelerada, pero parecía más expectante que perturbada por lo que habían hecho.

Sin embargo, él estaba muy impactado por lo que había sentido. Tenía la respiración muy alterada y su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como si hubiera tenido un brutal combate. No se parecía en nada a lo que había hecho con la _oiran_. Lo que sucedió con ella era una versión muy apagada de lo que había pasado con Misao.

Y por fin, poco a poco, su conciencia empezó a salir a flote, paso a paso e inmisericorde, para dejarle ante sus ojos una escena que para nada era la que debió haber sido: seguía unido a ella.

Se separó de Misao, más brusco de lo debido, y ella se quejó. Se puso a su lado y entró en pánico al ser consciente de esa antinatural desconexión entre su cabeza y su cuerpo que había conllevado al punto en el que estaban.

Había perdido todo rastro de juicio, pensó estupefacto. No tenía que haber sido así… Nunca había sido así a pesar de haber practicado sexo con la _oiran_ varias veces. Era como si algún ente extraño se hubiera apoderado de él llevándolo a no tener consideración con nada ni con nadie.

Y pensar en ello le angustió más. Sintió que, a pesar de que iba calmándose tras el esfuerzo físico, no podía serenarse al pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Era la primera vez que se había sentido tan desconectado de su cuerpo. O quizás era justo al revés: su cuerpo había tirado de él y había hecho a un lado todo rastro de lógica.

Se llevó un brazo a la cara para ocultar los ojos, en un infantil intento de hacer desaparecer el mundo y poder tranquilizarse. Y no supo el tiempo que pasó, pero no consiguió su objetivo. La respiración se le fue acelerando sin remedio y los latidos de su corazón siguieron aporreando contra su pecho.

Porque cuanto más pensaba en lo que había sucedido, más aterrado se encontraba.

Estaba entrando en pánico; igual que cuando había perdido sus emociones e igual que cuando las había recuperado. Y no lograba calmarse.

No podía respirar. Por mucho que lo intentara, no entraba el aire suficiente.

Porque una a una, las consecuencias de ese irracional estado que le había controlado comenzaron a caer sobre su conciencia como grandes losas de piedra maciza.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* _ **Oiran:**_ Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 35**

 **22 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como decía, se puede ver por dónde va el que el lemon haya sido así. A Soujiro se le ha ido la cabeza en el calor del momento y se le han pasado ideas «escabrosas» que no sabía ni que podía tener. Así que se ha llevado una gran impresión al ser arrastrado por un torbellino de lujuria (otra de esas emociones que desconoce). Ahora falta el después, que irá en el siguiente capítulo (que ése al menos sí os lo subo, porque si os hago el parón aquí, sí que me matáis XD)

¡Saludos!


	37. Capítulo 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Y vamos con el siguiente capítulo que me costó también un triunfo escribir. Como decía, en mi cabeza suele estar la idea, pero ponerse a escribir momentos tan tensos, no es tan fácil. Cuando te pones a escribir, como lleva rato hacerlo, acabas igual de angustiado que el personaje (porque de hecho, te pones en su piel para transcribir su angustia T_T). Y puff, es que acababa agotada por ambos personajes y avanzaba superlento. Por eso me cuesta tanto escribir toda esta parte, porque son capítulos tensos T_T.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Eurice:** *o* Oh, qué bonito. Soujiro y Misao parecen cannon en este fic... Me voy a mi nube, ésa de la que ya he hablado anteriormente *o*. Lo cierto es que creo que esta pareja da para hacer historias bonitas con ella, pero como dices, las que hay por ahí son muy forzadas. Creo que me las leí todas antes de empezar este fic para ver cómo concebían otras personas esta pareja. Y lo que vi fue que la mayoría eran poco reales si se tiene en cuenta cómo comienzan estos dos personajes. Así que hice mi visión propia de ellos ^_^º.

Sobre el capítulo, me alegra saber que te he sorprendido porque esperabas otra cosa, muajaja. Eso me encanta XD. Que la experiencia fuese un shock para Soujiro era algo que tenía claro desde el principio. La diferencia sentimental ya sabemos todas que la hay sin necesidad de que la escriba XD, por eso lo que quería plantear aquí era que viera la diferencia «visceral»: ésa que le revolucionaría por completo hasta que sintiese que le sacaban de su controlado cuerpo. De ahí que escribiera el lemon más «crudo» de lo habitual T_T. Y bueno... ahí quedó. Ahora os falta leer las consecuencias de todo, así que no cuento más XD

 **Estefi:** ¡Cuatrillizos! »_« Pobre Misao... piensa en su pobre útero XD

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Me alegra que os haya gustado esa «cosa» de lemon ¬_¬º. Pero bueno, ya me habéis dejado clara la impaciencia que teníais por que pasara XD.

 **Kaoruca:** ¡Ya te digo! Menudo poder tienen los lemons O_o. Ha duplicado la cantidad de reviews habitual XD. En fin, como bien comentas, al pobre se le viene todo encima y de mala manera (ya lo vais a ver en este capítulo, así que no te cuento más ^_^º). Y Misao... pues bueno, actuará como buenamente pueda, que la cosa se le pone peliaguda. En cuanto a tu desesperación por los malentendidos... de ya te digo que es por la periodicidad de la historia. La noche de bodas abarca como 6 capítulos o una cosa así. Como encima los he subido uno a la semana, lleváis más de un mes con él. Pero en la práctica, el malentendido ha surgido no hace ni una hora para los protagonistas. No es que vuelva a ello, es que lo acaban de tener XD.

 **Ovosommnes:** Pues me alegra que te hayas animado a leerlo porque este fic es precioso (sé que está mal decirlo yo, pero es que me encanta). De hecho, me da bastante pena porque estoy segura de que hay gente que no le da la oportunidad por la pareja que es y sé que les gustaría un montón (hablo por las lectoras de mis otros fic, porque si los otros les gustaron, estoy convencida de que éste les iba a gustar fijo-fijo). Para mí, es mi «fic-obra maestra». En cuanto a lo que dices de Soujiro y Sheldon, en realidad son muy distintos: uno es raro porque no ha aprendido a socializar pero lo va haciendo; y el otro, porque necesitaría medicarse y no lo hace ¬_¬º. Soujiro ha evolucionado en 3 meses lo que no hará Sheldon en 3 siglos ¬_¬º. Y sólo hay que volver al principio de la historia una vez llegados aquí para verlo, porque son casi dos personas distintas. Y es más mono ahoraaaaaa *o*... ainsssss.

 **SlayArmisa:** No es que me menosprecie: es que no me gusta escribir lemons, y por eso nunca me quedo conforme con ellos u_uº. Sobre Misao, no te voy a contar nada, que aún tenéis el siguiente capítulo por leer y no quiero destripar. Y no, créeme, no voy a abandonar la historia. No es mi idea. Es mi mejor fic, quiero acabarlo T_T. No hay nadie más interesada en querer terminarlo que yo. Y realmente no falta mucho porque tengo capítulos ya escritos por delante (incluso el final y el epílogo ^o^), pero los capítulos que me quedan me cuestan mucho y de ahí que avance tan lento T_T

Gracias por vuestros reviews ;-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo: la conclusión de la noche de bodas. Cómo se pone la cosa »_«

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Había sido algo impactante y, por eso, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos era que ya entendía a sus amigas.

Misao observó el techo por incontables segundos. Le dolía entre las piernas, pero era más bien como si tuviera resentida la zona. Megumi les había contado que perder la virginidad dolía, pero reconocía que se había esperado otra cosa peor. O quizás estaba tan acostumbrada a los golpes que aquello no era nada en comparación. No tenía muy claro qué podía ser, pero sabía que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos se debía más a la actividad en sí que al hecho de perder su virginidad.

Estaba impresionada; no había otra forma de definirlo. Había sido muy desconcertante para ella notarle dentro de su cuerpo; algo extraño aunque no desagradable. Pero si pensaba en lo anterior… Misao se llevó las manos a la cara por vergüenza mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido. Eso sí que le había gustado… Aún sentía la piel sensibilizada por los besos y las caricias de Soujiro. Pero, además, también había estado «aquello». No podía ni empezar a describirlo.

No se esperaba que fuese así después de oír las explicaciones de Megumi. Y como iba con el condicionante de la experiencia anterior de Soujiro con una _oiran*_ , se había hecho la seria promesa de no sentirse avergonzada por lo que él le hiciera.

Pero lo que en un principio era una imposición por su parte, había dejado de serlo en cuanto ese placer había comenzado a recorrerla de arriba abajo. Había perdido todo pudor hasta el punto de hacer lo que fuese por que ese momento no terminara. Y mientras pensaba en las cosas indecorosas que le hacía —o que podría hacerle— Soujiro, una energía explosiva se había acumulado dentro de ella y había estallado en espasmos increíbles.

Quería repetirlo. Le abochornaba mucho reconocerlo, pero quería repetirlo. Misao negó con la cabeza mortificada y pensó que era mejor alejar su mente de esas cosas. De modo que alargó la mano por encima y atrapó un paño que había dejado allí para limpiarse. Megumi las había advertido de que se sangraba y no quería manchar el futón.

Sin embargo, tampoco esperó encontrarse lo que encontró. Había imaginado que sería más aparatoso de lo que era, pero si lo pensaba bien, tampoco le había dolido tanto como para que le hiciera alguna herida sangrante seria. Así que ese rosado que apareció, en realidad era más propio que lo que se había planteado de inicio.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Si no era sangre, la cantidad de líquido que había no concordaba con la que tendría que haber y, antes de buscar cualquier otra alternativa, supo que eso era de él. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando sospechó que había dado con la gran incógnita que Megumi no le había querido desvelar. Eso tenía que ser la famosa «semilla» que podía dejar embarazada a una mujer y que hasta ahora había sido todo un enigma para ella.

Miró hacia Soujiro, aunque no tenía una idea clara de cómo abordar ese tema. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que respiraba muy rápido.

—¿Soujiro? —preguntó Misao preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No le contestó, pero sus jadeos cada vez iban en aumento. Ella comenzó a alarmarse al verle tan indispuesto. ¿Acaso estaba recordando?

—¿Estás así porque no te ha gustado? —murmuró titubeante.

Como Soujiro no contestaba y se encontraba tan alterado, no estaba segura de si se debía a que había recordado su mala experiencia. Y, a la vez, tampoco estaba convencida de querer saber la respuesta. Si le dijese que había sido horrible, no sabría cómo afrontarlo. A pesar de lo extraño que había sido todo para ella, no había sido desagradable, sobre todo la primera parte. Y tenía la sensación de que había descubierto qué era lo que podía dejarla embarazada. Así que necesitaba que aquello se repitiese hasta conseguir su meta.

Pero era obvio que no podría lograrlo si Soujiro sufría por eso.

—¿Te ha recordado a lo que hiciste…? —Él negó antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer la pregunta, algo que agradeció. Le resultaba muy violento hablar de lo que hizo con otra mujer—. ¿Y esta vez ha sido para mejor?

No contestó de ninguna manera, lo que ya no sólo la alteró, sino que la puso muy nerviosa. Soujiro tenía un brazo en la cara y con él se tapaba los ojos de forma muy eficiente, por lo que no podía verle. Estaba temblando. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando les emboscaron en su camino a Kioto. No sabía en qué pensaba, pero le tenía muy perturbado.

—¿Sabes? Tenía entendido que la primera vez de una mujer era bastante impactante para ella —comenzó a decir con tono ligero para suavizar el momento—. De modo que, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que estás tú peor que yo? ¿Es porque ha sido desagradable? —Como seguía sin contestar, Misao le agarró del brazo con el que se ocultaba—. ¿Puedes contestarme a eso? Me estás preocupando.

Soujiro cogió aire, pero seguía entrando a trompicones, como si le costara respirar.

—No —respondió al fin.

—¿Ésa es tu respuesta? —Soujiro asintió y Misao pudo soltar el aire aliviada—. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan afectado? —Él no contestó, así que volvió a la carga. No sabía bien qué le había perturbado tanto, pero para ella, si había ido bien, nada podía estropearlo—. Cuéntamelo, por favor. No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

—No me puedes ayudar.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé. No tenía que haber sido así.

—¿Y cómo tenía que haber sido? —Porque ella no tenía ni idea.

—No tenía que haberte tocado —se lamentó.

A Misao se le saltó un latido del corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que habían hecho. Cuando habían empezado parecía complacido, por tanto, algo había sucedido que originaba que se pusiera así. Pero no podía saber qué era mientras no se lo dijese y, por supuesto, ella quería que eso dejara de preocuparle.

Se incorporó y tiró de la mano con la que se tapaba la cara.

—No sé en qué piensas, pero déjalo. Todo ha ido bien. No te preocupes.

—¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! —Misao no podía salir de su asombro: Soujiro se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Inspiró hondo, porque sabía que, o conseguía calmarle o algo malo pasaría—. ¡He perdido el control de mi propio cuerpo! Le daba igual todo porque sólo hacía caso a ese fuego que me consumía y no a mí. ¡¿Cómo puede pasar eso?! —exclamó más alto de lo que debiera y con un tono agudo. Hablaba muy rápido, por lo que apenas conseguía entenderle—. Me daba igual todo. Lo que te pasara a ti… Lo que me pasara a mí… Todo. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en seguir y no hacer caso a nada. ¿Y qué pasa ahora como tú…? ¡Dios! —maldijo a la vez que se llevaba las dos manos a la cara—. Esto ha sido una mala idea…

—Vale. Sea lo que sea, no importa. —Lo cierto era que no sabía exactamente qué de todo lo que le había dicho le preocupaba en realidad—. Tranquilízate.

—¡Claro que importa! —gritó muy alterado.

—No, no importa. Respira —le pidió ella en tono calmo. Soujiro siguió con sus maldiciones y se fue poniendo peor con cada una de ellas. Le cogió las dos manos y se las quitó—. ¡Mírame! ¡Y respira! —exigió con su voz más autoritaria.

Era como si le estuviera dando algún tipo de ataque, lo que le hizo pensar si fue algo así lo que le sucedió cuando peleó contra Himura y un montón de emociones le vinieron de golpe. Si tenía en cuenta que le había intentado explicar varias cosas distintas, empezaba a sospechar que se le había generado algún tipo de cúmulo de emociones que no era capaz manejar. Y por eso estaba tan alterado.

Le vio intentar hacer lo que le había pedido, pero no conseguía calmarse. De modo que intentó suavizar el único tema que había entendido. Tenía que empezar a desentramar ese barullo y quitar una a una cada emoción de esa madeja que le tenía tan aterrado. Y podía comprender que una persona tan racional como él se sintiese perturbado por haber pedido el control de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y si te digo que a mí también se me ha ido la cabeza? —Era muy consciente de que se le habían pasado cosas muy raras por la mente en el calor del momento—. Sí, a mí también —confirmó cuando Soujiro fijó sus ojos en ella—. Ha habido un momento que pensé que habría dejado que me hicieras cualquier cosa. Y créeme que no era algo que pensase en frío, más cuando ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de lo que ibas a hacerme. Así que, si nos ha pasado a los dos, podría ser normal.

—No, no es lo mismo —se quejó otra vez, y volvió a respirar muy rápido—. Se suponía que tenía que protegerte, pero dejó de importarme.

—Yo estoy bien, así que no te preocu…

—¡No, no sabes si lo estás!

Misao se asustó de verdad. Soujiro estaba fuera de sí. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan trastornado y al ver que con sus preguntas sólo lo estaba empeorando, optó por otro camino.

Le agarró bien de ambas manos y se las acercó a su cuerpo para que no intentara esconderse de nuevo.

—Hay… Esto… —dudó, porque en realidad no sabía muy bien de qué hablar—. Hay algo que quería preguntarte. —Y salió por lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Cómo es tu casa?

—¿Qué? —protestó molesto.

—Sí… ¿Cómo es tu casa? —repitió con mayor énfasis. Soujiro negó con la cabeza y desechó esa pregunta—. ¡Respóndeme! —exhortó con una voz autoritaria que no pudo pasar por alto. Soujiro la miró fijamente a los ojos desconcertado.

—¡Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora! —le recriminó él.

—No, no las hay —decretó en tono duro. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Soujiro sintió en sus carnes la mano de hierro de Misao, por lo que se quedó sin saber qué hacer—. O igual tu casa es poco tema de conversación. Háblame de tus viajes, que son muchos. ¿Cuál es el que más te ha gustado? ¡O mejor! —exclamó de pronto—. ¿Por qué empezaste a viajar? Me dijeron que intentabas seguir el consejo de Himura, pero tú tenías una casa. Podías haberte ido allí.

—¿Intentas distraerme? —preguntó confuso.

—Contéstame —ordenó ella implacable—. ¿Por qué empezaste a viajar?

Soujiro la observó de hito en hito, aún con la respiración entrecortada, pero al final habló:

—Estaba confundido porque siempre había creído que el más fuerte llevaba la razón.

Misao le miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta por el asombro.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Porque el más fuerte prevalece sobre los débiles. Pero el señor Himura me venció a pesar de proteger a los débiles.

—¿Así que te fuiste de viaje para saber quién tenía razón?

—Algo así… —respondió con un titubeo, aunque con voz más tranquila.

—¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

—Sobre eso en concreto no, y por eso intenté ponerme las metas de ayudar a alguien para ver cómo me repercutía en esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía.

—¿Y qué sentías?

—Era agradable… pero efímero. Quería probar si ayudar a los débiles podría darme alguna respuesta, pero en general, olvidaba a esas personas poco después y con ello la sensación que me generaban.

—A mí me cambiaste la vida… De hecho, te la debo. Tu ayuda no es efímera para mí, aunque lo sea para ti. No sólo debes fijarte en el hecho puntual, sino en todo lo que conlleva tu intervención.

—Te he cambiado la vida —afirmó tras considerar esas palabras.

—Por completo… y para mejor —sentenció ella.

—A mí me la cambiaron varias veces. —Misao asintió y soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciarle la cara. Hasta que fue adulto, había estado a merced de otras personas, sin demasiada potestad sobre su vida—. Y no quería ninguna de ellas. No quería estar con una familia que me odiaba y tampoco quería convertirme en un asesino. Sólo quiero vivir tranquilo.

—Lo siento. —No parecía afectado mientras hablaba y era algo que sorprendía bastante a Misao, pero sí que notaba que quería mantener todo aquello lejos y bien atrás—. Y siento haberte metido en mis problemas, pero te prometo que haré lo que sea para que te repercuta lo menos posible.

—Eso es imposible: conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió feliz por unas palabras que eran como música para sus oídos. Apretó más la mano que tenía aprisionada entre sus pechos desnudos y suspiró complacida.

—Gracias. Tú también lo eres para mí.

Misao le acarició el brazo con cariño. La reconfortaba poder tocarle así; con el trato propio de dos amantes. Era algo que le encantaría hacer por siempre y ahora era consciente de que podría conseguirlo si luchaba por ello. Pero precisamente por eso tenía que lograr que dejara de pensar en que había sido un error lo que habían hecho.

Con esa conversación había conseguido su propósito y Soujiro se había serenado. Era el momento de retomar el tema inicial que les había llevado allí, de modo que respiró profundo para armase de valor.

—Soujiro, necesito que sigas tranquilo. No sé qué es lo que te ha perturbado antes, pero sea lo que sea, no importa. —Sólo fue mencionarlo y vio que se le aceleraba la respiración de nuevo—. Sé que has dicho que has perdido el control de tus acciones, o algo así… —dudó. En verdad no había conseguido entender mucho de lo que había dicho—. Y para alguien tan racional como tú puede ser impactante, pero a mí también me ha pasado. Puede que no sea raro. Si quieres le preguntaré a la primera de mis amigas que venga a cotillear.

Soujiro la miró sorprendido y Misao se percató de que incluso se le había cortado la respiración.

—¿Le preguntarías algo como eso a una de tus amigas?

—Le preguntaría a quien haga falta si eso te deja más tranquilo —sentenció ella para asombro de Soujiro.

Misao estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que sabía que la avergonzaba como pocas cosas sólo para que él se encontrara mejor. Estaba perplejo por sus palabras y por eso se le había pasado el incipiente momento de pánico. A cambio, le empezaron a escocer los ojos al ser consciente de los seis meses que le quedaban por delante. La primera noche de casados y Misao le sacudía de una forma tan brutal. La deseaba y encima seguía metiéndose en su interior sin compasión.

No sabía en qué condiciones saldría de allí, pero iban a ser peores de las que había estimado.

—Es cierto que eso me ha impresionado mucho —empezó a explicar él—. Pero si sólo me afectara a mí, podría sobrellevarlo.

—A mí no me ha afectado… O al menos, no para mal —matizó Misao al instante, y aprovechó que hablaban de ello para dejar caer sus ocultos propósitos—. Así que si esta vez te ha gustado… no sé… lo podríamos… repetir.

—¡No! ¿Es que no me has escuchado? —recriminó para gran mortificación de Misao por ese rechazo tan contundente—. No fui capaz de controlarme. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

—Ya te he dicho que no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! No somos un matrimonio de verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si te quedas embarazada? No voy a poder ni dormir de pensarlo —se lamentó con la voz sobrecogida—. No podemos tener un hijo. ¡No puedo tener un hijo! —matizó angustiado y otra vez hablando más rápido—. Si algo como eso ocurriera…

Misao le silenció poniendo una mano sobre su boca. De modo que ahí estaba el problema de todo. Su deducción había sido correcta. Y lo que le perturbaba a Soujiro era que al descontrolarse había creado la posibilidad de que se quedara embarazada.

Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho. Si Soujiro la viera sonreír como una idiota, alucinaría más de lo que ya lo estaba. A diferencia de él, ella iba a rezar varias veces al día para que ocurriera.

—Eso tampoco importa —consiguió decir.

—Pero ¿cómo no va a importar? —contratacó tras quitarse la mano.

Soujiro volvía a estar muy alterado. Misao lo sabía no sólo por su voz, sino porque su pecho volvía a subir y bajar muy rápido.

—No, porque yo me encargaría de él. No tienes que preocuparte. Tú podrás seguir con tu vida sin problemas.

—De eso nada —respondió intimidante. Se incorporó y Misao se separó de él aturdida por su vehemencia—. Me lo llevaría. Por encima de mi cadáver lo dejaría aquí.

Misao abrió los ojos atónita. No sabía muy bien de dónde había salido ese Soujiro amenazante que desconocía. Además, no hacía ni medio minuto que había asegurado que no quería tener hijos. ¿Por qué, de pronto, se volvía tan celoso de ellos?

—Pero… Acabas de decir que no quieres hijos…

—Y no los quiero.

—¿Y por qué te lo ibas a llevar?

—Porque no permitiré que conviertan a mi hijo en el chivo expiatorio de nadie.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿de qué hablas? —inquirió confusa.

—¿Qué crees que pasará cuando te cases con otro hombre y tengas a sus hijos? ¿Qué crees que le harán a él?

Soujiro negó rechazando la idea. Recordaba haber visto a Asuka jugar feliz en el jardín mientras pensaba en lo idónea que era su infancia. Si tuviera un hijo, quería que su infancia fuese como la de esa niña y no como la suya. No podía permitir otra cosa.

Y Misao, con esas palabras, por fin averiguó dónde estaba el «verdadero-verdadero» problema de su maraña de emociones. No era que le aterrorizara tener un hijo —aunque sí le preocupara—, sino el hecho de que ese niño tuviera la misma infancia que tuvo él.

—¿Crees que dejaría que le hicieran algo a un hijo mío?

—¿Y si a ti te ocurre algo y quedase a su cuidado?

Misao se sentó recta y le observó con fijeza. Ahora le había tocado ser a ella la muerta. Suponía que en cierta forma se merecía que le diera la vuelta a la moneda, pero era un momento tan tenso para los dos que no podía compararlo a cuando se la lanzó antes de que se casaran.

—No me va a pasar nada.

—Ninguno de los dos es tan ingenuo como para creer que no pueda sucederte algo. De hecho, en el tiempo desde que te conozco, casi te mueres dos veces —puntualizó elevando la voz.

—Pero incluso así, yo tengo más familia que tú. Nunca estaría al cuidado de alguien que no lo quiere.

—No lo sabes…

—Eso sí que lo sé —declaró contundente ella. Soujiro tenía razón en que nadie sabía cuándo podría morir, pero aquello sí que no podía refutárselo.

Sin embargo, él siguió negando con la cabeza. Estaba tan serio con ese tema que a Misao le generó verdadera angustia. Quería ser madre… desde niña. Y no serlo era una de sus espinas más profundas. Pero si pensaba en el hecho de conseguirlo para que se lo arrebataran…

Estaba segura de que se moriría de la tristeza.

—No puedes hacerme eso —le suplicó—. No puedes quitármelo.

—Eso mismo puedo decir yo —contrarrestó, lo que hizo que Misao se tensara y se le empezaran a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos.

Soujiro inspiró profundo en cuanto vio que Misao iba a echarse a llorar. Era lo último que quería ver en esos momentos y, a la vez, fue lo que consiguió de una forma eficiente lo que hasta ahora no había logrado: sobreponerse a su propio miedo. No entendía el funcionamiento de esa conexión, pero notar su desasosiego, sacó una fuerza desconocida de él.

—Mira… Es mejor que no pensemos en esto. Es improbable que ocurra por una sola vez —arguyó de la forma más calmada que pudo—. De modo que deberíamos dormir y no desesperarnos hasta que no sepamos si…

—¡¿Dormir?! ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir después de lo que me has dicho? ¡Quieres quitarme a mi hijo!

—Ese niño no existe todavía —la contravino él, que necesitaba que Misao se tranquilizara a la vez que intentaba serenarse él mismo autoconvenciéndose con sus propios argumentos—. Y es difícil que…

—Pero puede existir —contratacó ella—. Por favor, Soujiro, por favor… —le suplicó—. Haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa que me pidas. Acataré cualquier condición que me digas. Lo que sea, pero por favor, no me lo quites.

—Misao, no es una cuestión de quitártelo o no, sino del hecho de que, una vez separados, sólo podría estar con uno de los dos —dijo para hacerla entrar en razón—. Es una imposibilidad física. No puede estar con los dos si no vivimos juntos.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó casi antes de que terminara de decirlo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Soujiro muy desconcertado, pues dudaba mucho que estuviera aceptando con ese ímpetu su explicación sobre llevárselo después de mostrarse tan afectada por ello.

—Acabas de decirlo: «No puede estar con los dos si no vivimos juntos» —repitió ella—. Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo si ocurre.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió él ante su propuesta. No era eso lo que pretendía cuando lanzó su argumentación.

—¡Júramelo! —demandó mientras le cogía con sus manos ambos lados de la cara.

—Pero no es eso…

—¡Hazlo! —le exigió vehemente al tiempo que ejercía fuerza con las manos.

—Vale…

Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de ella como para razonar sobre las implicaciones de lo que estaba aceptando en realidad. Pero tras esa sencilla palabra, Misao soltó un suspiro de alivio y se echó a llorar. Era igual que cuando había aceptado casarse con ella, así que intuyó que no lloraba por tristeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Sí… demasiado —contestó ella entre sollozos.

Soujiro exhaló un largo suspiro tras su respuesta. Le indisponía ver a Misao disgustada, así que saber que se encontraba bien era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Sabía que le había dado un susto tremendo, pero no lo había hecho por gusto. Sólo le había dejado claro cómo estaban las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, reconocía que no había esperado que la conversación terminara así. En realidad, estaba un poco desorientado por lo que habían hablado, como si no terminara de asentar las implicaciones. Había sido todo demasiado rápido como para procesarlo como era debido.

Y quizás por eso, cuando por fin apagaron la luz y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad silenciosa, no fue el miedo de la existencia en sí de ese hijo lo que le inquietó, sino que fueron otras cosas a su alrededor las que le impidieron dormir.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* _ **Oiran:**_ Antiguas prostitutas de lujo.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 36**

 **29 Abril 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, imagino que no hace falta explicarlo, pero a Soujiro le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad que Misao consigue paliar distrayéndole (básicamente es lo primero que te recomiendan frente a uno: distraerte y controlar la respiración). Por otra parte, no es que Misao actúe así porque sepa cómo hacerle frente, lo hace más por intuición que por otra cosa: como hablar de ello le estaba poniendo peor, le distrae. Lo bueno es que surtió efecto XD.

Y otra cosa que quería comentar es lo que sigue a eso. Creo haberlo comentado anteriormente aunque no sé si en comentarios de alguien o en notas. Pero volvemos al machismo de la sociedad japonesa y más la de aquella época. Misao se angustia por la resolución de Soujiro frente a llevarse a su hipotético niño porque no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. La mujer y los hijos eran propiedad del hombre, por tanto, el hombre era el que decidía si se llevaba a los hijos o no en caso de separación. Como aquí él es contundente frente a llevárselo, ella actúa aferrándose a cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

En fin, hemos llegado al final de la noche de bodas (que ha sido larga) y de momento paro las actualizaciones aquí. He intentado hacer algo esta semana pero se me ha complicado con cosas ajenas y cuando me he dedicado al fic era para arreglar este capítulo (que hay partes que he reescrito como tres veces u_uº). Sé que en general vosotras lo veis todo bien, pero como estos capítulos me crean tanto problema, luego no me dejan esa sensación de que están bien, sino que los siento forzados. Me quedo con la espina de que podría haberlos escrito mejor y por eso luego me veo reescribiendo tanto T_T

Pero bueno, intentaré destrabarme lo antes posible para volver a actualizar y no manteneros mucho a la espera »_«

¡Saludos!


	38. Capítulo 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno, la verdad es que lo subo porque dije que lo haría y este fin de semana no voy a estar (ni el que viene), así que lo tengo que subir hoy u_uº. Pero ahora mismo no es que esté en condiciones ni para corregir ni para escribir (este capítulo me ha llevado 3 días y eso que es corto T_T). Estamos en una de las fases de consolidación de empleo de mi empresa y lo cierto es que nos están amargando la existencia. Conmigo, de hecho, ya lo han conseguido porque desde la semana pasada estamos mala noticia tras mala noticia. Me queda el consuelo de que cualquier cosa que sigan haciendo, ya no me puede perjudicar porque se podría decir que yo tenía X cosas en las que me podían fastidiar y ya las han cubierto todas, así que espero que no me coman más la moral ¬_¬º.

En fin, que no sé muy bien cuándo podré ponerme con el capítulo 39 ni cuándo a revisar el de «Recuerdos olvidados». Espero que la actividad de este fin de semana me suba el ánimo u_uº.

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Estefi:** Que no me voy XD. Sólo subo capítulos a otro ritmo, nada más ;-D

 **Kaoruca:** Ya, pero se os hace más presente el malentendido porque lleváis tiempo leyendo el fic. Cuando yo lo leo, como es todo seguido, no me da tanto esa sensación de malentendido XD. En cuanto a Soujiro, lo avisé al inicio: tenía una visión muy distorsionada del amor. Así que intenta sobrellevarlo como puede ^o^. Del capítulo, pues sí, lo que siente Misao es muy diferente a lo que le pasa a Soujiro. Él se agobia porque su reacción no era la que esperaba, mientras que Misao, que realmente no sabe de qué va la historia, sobreentiende que eso es lo normal (a fin de cuentas, ya sabía por sus amigas que no era tan malo como sonaba en la teoría ^o^). Por eso también a Misao le sorprende tanto la situación: porque ella, que es la novata, está como una rosa, y en cambio a Soujiro, que es el «experimentado» de la pareja, se le ha ido la cabeza. Pero bueno... consigue salir del paso, que es lo importante. Sobre lo que acarreará el juramento, no pienso decir nada. Puede que sea importante, puede que quede en nada... ¿quién sabe? XD

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic *o*

Gracias por vuestros reviews ;-D. Bueno, os dejo con el día después ^_^º. Es un capítulo cortito y este sí, más tranquilo (que si no, mi cabeza se fundía definitivamente T_T). Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

Después de esa aceptación tan brusca de Misao, no habían vuelto a hablar. Soujiro tenía la sensación de que se había hecho la dormida y, para cuando despertó, ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Sentía un malestar interno debido a cómo habían quedado las cosas. Era como si la hubiera acorralado y de ahí que ahora sintiera esa opresión en el pecho.

Pero ésa no había sido su intención: simplemente se habían dado así las circunstancias. Su conversación se había torcido de tal modo que ni siquiera había podido procesar bien lo que ambos decían. Y antes de darse cuenta, había soltado algo a lo que no estaba preparado y ella había aceptado.

Misao terminó de traer las cosas del desayuno y se sentó en la mesa. Se mostraba bastante seria. Se había limitado a darle los buenos días y ni tan siquiera le había vuelto a mirar directamente.

Se había pasado media noche desvelado. Había rezado para que nada de lo que habían discutido tuviera que ponerse en práctica. No sabía el tiempo que pasaría hasta que Misao pudiera confirmar si estaba embarazada o no, y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle cuándo lo sabría. No quería volver a sacar a la luz ese tema que tanta angustia les había originado. Por eso se temía que no iba a poder vivir tranquilo hasta entonces. Sólo pensar que podría tener un hijo, le dejaba la cabeza fundida.

Y encima estaba la promesa que le había sacado Misao. La había desesperado tanto con su amenaza de llevarse al hipotético niño, que para cuando fue consciente de sus propias palabras, ya le había hecho jurárselas.

Inspiró hondo para intentar relajarse. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, pues lo más probable era que no sucediera nada y lo único que conseguía al hacerlo era alterarse él mismo.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Aoshi de pronto, lo que hizo que Soujiro saliera de su mundo—. Estáis muy serios para ser vosotros dos.

—No es nada. Es sólo que estoy cansada. No he dormido suficiente —se excusó Misao con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—La celebración no se prolongó tanto. ¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo despiertos?

Misao se puso roja al momento en cuanto le vinieron a la cabeza las vívidas imágenes de lo que habían hecho y que los había mantenido despiertos.

—¡No! —negó con ímpetu—. ¡No era eso lo que quería decir! Sólo que acumulaba demasiado cansancio de estos días como para reponerme con lo que he dormido hoy.

—Misao… —la llamó Aoshi con cuidado—. ¿Qué piensas que estaba pensando?

Misao gimió mortificada y escondió su cara enrojecida entre sus manos. Y acto seguido, Aoshi miró a Soujiro con suspicacia.

Sin embargo, él se limitó a coger sus palillos y comenzar su desayuno. Misao se había metido en un jardín embarrado y, teniendo en cuenta lo vergonzosa que era, iba a pasar un mal rato durante los próximos minutos. Aoshi no había preguntado por lo que habían hecho por la noche con tono sospechoso, sino curioso. Era Misao la que había dado otro sentido a aquella conversación con su excusa.

Pero entonces, Soujiro le escuchó suspirar y empezar su desayuno con semblante más relajado.

—Menos mal que Megumi no se ha quedado hasta hoy.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Soujiro algo asombrado.

—Porque así no tengo que darle la razón.

—¿Sobre qué?

Aoshi no aportó nada más a la conversación, más allá de una ligera sonrisa que inquietó a Soujiro. Misao tardó bastante en volver a mostrarse y todo para esconderse de nuevo tras su cuenco de arroz.

Sin embargo, Aoshi no le dio demasiada tregua. Sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Misao.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó al tiempo que abría el papel—. ¿Una reunión otra vez? Tuvimos una hace unos días.

—Es la primera a la que asistirás como mujer casada. Puede que la hayan convocado para tratar todo lo que conlleva tu nuevo estado —concluyó él al tiempo que observaba subrepticiamente a Soujiro.

Misao arrugó el papel y resopló. No quería meter a Soujiro en los asuntos de los Oniwaban-shu. Pero si lo que sospechaba Aoshi era cierto, esa reunión podrían querer celebrarla con la intención de ubicar a su reciente marido en la estructura de la organización.

—La han acordado para dentro de tres días. Tú ya no estarás aquí —murmuró con tono reflexivo.

—No, me voy mañana a Aizu —corroboró él—. Recuerda lo que hablamos: siempre que necesites algo podrás contactar conmigo, pero en lo referente a la guía de los Oniwaban-shu ahora serán cosa tuya. Medita bien tus decisiones y, sobre todo, no hagas locuras.

—No hace falta que vuelvas con lo mismo —resopló Misao que sabía a la perfección a qué aludían las palabras de Aoshi.

—También podrás apoyarte en Soujiro —sugirió a la ligera para desconcierto del afectado. Misao se tensó en cuanto le mencionó—. A fin de cuentas, fue la mano derecha de Shishio, así que sabe mucho de…

—¡No! Soujiro se queda fuera de esto —le interrumpió con vehemencia—. Suficiente ha hecho ya. No quiero que le atosiguen con mis funciones. —Se giró para mirarle por primera vez desde la noche pasada, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era dejar las cosas claras—. Te dije que estos meses te los tomaras como unas vacaciones y me cercioraré de que así sea.

—¿Vacaciones? —En parte le hacía gracia que siguiera con esa idea cuando él no trabajaba.

—Sí, tú sólo descansa —decretó contundente.

—No es como si tuviera una vida demasiado ajetreada. Al menos, no hasta que te conocí —repuso con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pues por eso mismo —alegó ella—. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. No me mires con esa cara de resignación. ¡Es cierto! Necesitaría cuatro vidas para devolverte el favor.

—Estás exagerando… —rio él nervioso.

—No lo hago. Así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es mantenerte tranquilo aquí.

—Misao… No es para tanto…

—¿Señor Shinomori? —les interrumpió desde la puerta una de las empleadas del restaurante—. El señor Minagawa ha venido a verle.

—¿A estas horas? —cuestionó Misao confundida—. Sí que ha venido temprano…

—Bueno, le dije que se presentara cuanto antes en vista de que no ha podido venir hasta hoy. —Después se dirigió a la mujer—. Hazle pasar.

—Sí, señor —se despidió ella y los dejó solos a los tres.

—Imagino que tendréis bastante trabajo… —dedujo Misao. Acto seguido le explicó a Soujiro—. Osamu es la persona que se encarga de realizar el trabajo de gerente cuando Aoshi no está en el Aoiya. Y puesto que se marcha a Aizu, a partir de ahora será él quien se encargue de las cuentas.

—¿Nadie más aquí lleva la gestión del Aoiya? —preguntó con curiosidad Soujiro.

—No, antes la llevaba mi abuelo, pero una vez que regresó Aoshi y se hizo cargo de todo, sólo le sustituía en caso de que saliera de misión. Pero cuando murió, tuvimos que buscar a otra persona para esos momentos puntuales.

—Sabía que Aoshi llevaba la administración del Aoiya, pero reconozco que no me había dado cuenta de que, al marcharse, alguien tendría que sustituirle —meditó Soujiro—. Eres una mujer muy eficiente. Estás en todo —comentó algo asombrado.

—Gracias —dijo Misao cohibida por el halago.

Si tenía en cuenta la vorágine que habían sido esos últimos días con el tema de la boda, era sorprendente que Misao tuviera cabeza para más cosas. Pero no por nada era la líder de una organización ninja.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando un hombre de la edad similar a Aoshi apareció en la salita. Claro que tenía el antecedente de haber calculado mal la edad de Sasaki cuando le vio por primera vez, por lo que no podía asegurar ya nada. Lo mismo era más joven que él, meditó Soujiro.

—Buenos días, señor Shinomori —saludó el hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días… Llegas muy pronto, Osamu. —No había reproche en su voz; sólo constataba un hecho.

—Lo siento. Me dijo que teníamos mucho trabajo por delante, así que vine lo antes posible.

—Aún estamos con el desayuno. Siéntate —le ofreció Misao mientras iba a por un taburete que le acercó.

Cuando Minagawa avanzó para acercarse a la mesa y al taburete que le dejó al lado Misao, Soujiro pudo observar que el hombre no caminaba bien. Parecía tener algún tipo de lesión en la pierna y mostraba una ligera cojera.

—Gracias… y felicidades por su reciente matrimonio, señora —comentó en tono afable.

Minagawa era un hombre algo más alto que él, valoró Soujiro. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, aunque su tez, en cambio, era muy clara. A pesar de sus ropas, su complexión era delgada, por lo que no parecía un ninja entrenado de la organización.

—Gracias —dijo feliz Misao—. Él es Soujiro: mi marido —los presentó.

Soujiro sintió que el hombre perdía la sonrisa y le escrutó de arriba abajo, para luego mirar a Aoshi y realizar el mismo proceso.

—Sí —contestó Aoshi a una pregunta no formulada—. Me ganó en la contienda.

Minagawa se ruborizó y levantó una mano con la que negó a la defensiva.

—Lo siento… No quería insinuar nada como eso —alegó mortificado.

—Pero se te veía en la cara —replicó resignada Misao con un suspiro. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que todo el mundo subestimara a Soujiro en cuanto le veían—. Pero créeme: es muy fuerte.

Soujiro sonrió por la defensa de Misao y, gracias a eso, su humor desmadejado que mantenía desde el día anterior se fue suavizando. A pesar de su preocupación por el tema —que no era poco— quería que su relación con ella volviera a ser normal. O al menos, todo lo normal que cabría esperar hasta que el asunto se resolviera.

Soujiro continuó con su desayuno, aunque se dirigió al recién llegado cuando habló.

—Misao acaba de comentar que realiza la gestión del Aoiya cuando el señor Shinomori no está. Entonces, ¿a qué se dedica cuando sí está? ¿No le supondrá un problema tener que dedicar tiempo al Aoiya de continuo?

—No, en realidad… Sólo emplearé más tiempo de mis tareas aquí —respondió el hombre.

—Osamu no es alguien que contratemos para sustituir a Aoshi —matizó Misao con una sonrisa—. Es un miembro de los Oniwaban-shu.

—¿Es usted ninja? —preguntó confundido—. Pero no puede pelear, ¿no? Cuando ha entrado, he visto que cojeaba.

—Soujiro… —masculló por lo bajo Misao para llamarle la atención. El pobre hombre se había quedado tieso en el sitio con sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —contestó ignorante del tono de Misao. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

—Perdona, Osamu. Mi marido es demasiado directo con lo que piensa.

—Ah… Bueno… —Era evidente que le había dejado sin saber qué decir.

—Osamu era un buen luchador, pero tuvo una lesión hace unos años en una misión —explicó Misao—. De modo que, al no poder dedicarse a tareas que requieren destreza física, se le encomendó otras tareas. Sabe mucho de temas políticos actuales y se informa de cualquier avance que haya en el mercado. Además, es quien lleva la economía de los Oniwaban-shu.

—¿No era Aoshi?

—No —respondió el aludido—. Yo sólo me encargo de lo referente al Aoiya. Pero los Oniwaban-shu tienen muchos otros negocios que son los que financian la organización. Con el dinero que genera el Aoiya no se podría tener en funcionamiento una organización como ésta.

—Entiendo.

Lo que decían tenía lógica. El señor Shishio había amasado una fortuna con el tráfico de armas antes de que su organización creciera. Mantenerla en activo con tantos hombres costaba mucho dinero, aunque no tuviera claro cuánto pues de esos temas se encargaba el señor Hoji.

Pero era evidente que un restaurante de Kioto no podía hacer frente a todos esos gastos. Debían tener más negocios que generaran los ingresos suficientes como para que los Oniwaban-shu estuvieran en activo.

—Eres una mujer muy compasiva —comentó Soujiro tras meditarlo—. De modo que, cuando dejó de ser útil en la parte activa, le buscaste otras cosas que hacer.

—Soujiro… —reprendió más fuerte que la vez anterior.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar ignorante. Pero en cuanto registró el tono y la expresión de Misao al verle, supo que había hecho lo mismo que unos minutos atrás, por lo que se disculpó de inmediato—. Lo siento.

—¡Todo el mundo es útil! —recriminó ella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Bueno… Con el señor Shishio, cuando no servías para las tareas que se te encomendaban, lo mejor que te podía pasar era tener una muerte rápida.

Misao abrió la boca por la sorpresa, en especial, por la impasibilidad con la que había dicho algo tan cruel. Pero acabó por cerrarla tras un suspiro resignado al caer en la cuenta del pasado de Soujiro. Era un hombre tan tranquilo y risueño, que a veces se le olvidaba que, durante muchos años, el único mundo que había conocido era el dictado por un tirano.

—¿Quién es ese señor Shishio? —preguntó desconcertado Osamu.

—No quieres saberlo —le advirtió Aoshi, que terminó su desayuno en ese momento—. Será mejor que nos pongamos con nuestro trabajo. Hay mucho de lo que te tengo que poner al día.

Se despidieron de ellos y dejaron al matrimonio continuar con su propio desayuno. Misao lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas escrutadoras a Soujiro, el cual empezó a ponerse nervioso por ello.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Que a veces me parece increíble que estés aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Misao se limitó a negar con una sonrisa conciliadora en sus labios, antes de proseguir con su desayuno.

Y pasaron varios minutos silenciosos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—La próxima vez que vea a Himura, recuérdame que le dé las gracias por liberarte de ese hombre.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 37**

 **17 Mayo 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Matizo un tema importante. Lo que Soujiro menciona de que es difícil quedarse embarazada la primera vez es una leyenda urbana, pero era una creencia típica de antaño y de ahí que esté en el fic. La probabilidad de quedarse embarazada no depende tanto de la frecuencia del acto como de las condiciones (tipo momento fértil del ciclo y esas cosas). Así que ojo con el tema.

¡Saludos!


	39. Capítulo 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Siento mucho el retraso y el problema es que la cosa va a seguir así un tiempo. Ya comenté que me atasqué en esta historia y me dio la creatividad con otra serie. Así que estuve más centrada en ella que en RK. Pero el mayor problema no es estar dispersada con otras historias, sino que se me ha complicado la existencia T_T. Trabajo por las mañanas, ayudo en la empresa de mi hermano por las tardes y hará como mes y medio que salió la fecha de la oposiciones, lo cual me deja con 0 tiempo de vida propia. Por eso de pronto también tuve que dejar de lado las actualizaciones de «Recuerdos olvidados», porque tenía que sacarme las otras historias que me ocupaban la cabeza cuanto antes porque, si me pongo a estudiar con el ansia de una historia rondándome, me paso más tiempo en la inopia que en los apuntes. Y claro, como consecuencia, aquí me he pasado más de un mes sin actualizar nada.

Subo este capítulo porque lo tengo escrito desde hace tiempo a la espera de terminar el capítulo 39 para unirlo con los otros capítulos escritos y retomar las actualizaciones periódicas, pero como comprenderéis, no voy a poder ponerme con esto hasta que pase todo allá en octubre. Así que lo subo por aquello de no dejaros 4 meses sin un capítulo nuevo O_O (que para mí eso es una burrada T_T) y comentaros el parón temporal.

Ya siento dejaros un tiempo con la historia colgada, pero no me da la vida :-s

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Kaoruca:** Esas aclaraciones siempre las hago porque al ser historias de ambientación histórica, hay pensamientos que tienen los personajes que para ellos son ciertos, pero en la actualidad sabemos que no lo son. Sin embargo, por desgracia, mucha gente aún se cree esas cosas (o se las podrían creer al leerlas). Por eso siempre hago matizaciones, que si no, luego vienen las lamentaciones »_«

 **Rocío-del-Pilar:** Sí, no te preocupes, lo solucioné hace tiempo. Pero no quité el capítulo porque, no sé por qué demonios, si quitas un capítulo, el fic se actualiza y se coloca arriba del listado. Y claro, no quería que pensárais que había actualizado el fic y entrar para encontraros que no había capítulo nuevo T_T. No sé si habrás echado un vistazo por el fandom, pero el otro fic sí lo estuve actualizando después ^_^º

En fin, ya siento la espera por este capítulo y la que vendrá para los siguientes T_T. Pero bueno, espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

Se le hacía extraño leer un periódico después de desayunar con ese calor en el ambiente. Y le parecía raro porque era algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba en su casa, o lo que era lo mismo, en invierno.

Pero ahora que se había marchado Aoshi, había perdido una de sus ya de por sí pocas fuentes de entretenimiento. De ahí que por las mañanas pasara el rato poniéndose al día con los sucesos de la ciudad.

Y no había llegado ni a la mitad del noticiario cuando Satoshi entró en la recepción del restaurante preguntando por Misao. No la había visto en toda la mañana; ni siquiera en la hora del desayuno, por lo que había supuesto que debía andar muy ocupada ese día.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, una de las empleadas le informó de que Misao había mencionado algo sobre darse un baño poco después de levantarse y no había salido aún de allí.

Ambos le miraron como si esperasen una respuesta por su parte, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacía ella en el baño.

—Señor, necesitamos confirmar la reunión de esta tarde. Debo informar a los capitanes de la ciudad —dijo Satoshi después de un largo silencio.

—No estoy al tanto de los planes de Misao.

—Pero puede ir a preguntarle —repuso el hombre.

Soujiro se limitó a mirarle sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Entendía que Satoshi se lo mencionaba puesto que, al ser su marido, podía interrumpir a su esposa en el baño por la cuestión que fuese. Pero en cierta forma, le incomodaba hacer precisamente eso.

—Necesito que me lo confirme cuanto antes para informar al resto —le instó él cuando vio que no se movía.

—Está bien —contestó mientras se levantaba de su sitio—. Ahora vuelvo.

Según tenía entendido de cuando aún estaba Aoshi en el Aoiya, ese día iban a tener una reunión que creían que trataría sobre la nueva condición de casada de Misao. No había esperado que necesitaran una confirmación de última hora, si bien también entendía que debían cerciorarse de que no hubiera sucedido nada urgente que hiciera que se pospusiese.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó por una respuesta de Misao que no llegó.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó de nuevo ante el silencio.

No parecía que hubiese nadie dentro. No se oía movimiento ni ruido del agua en la tina. Quizás había terminado y andaba por el Aoiya ocupada en otras tareas.

Así que abrió la puerta para comprobarlo pero, para su sorpresa, la encontró sentada en una esquina del baño, acurrucada.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

—Vete —respondió con la voz sobrecogida. Soujiro se tensó al escucharla.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —se preocupó él, que hizo justo lo contrario de lo pedido por ella. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló enfrente—. ¿Te duele algo?

Misao negó con la cabeza y evitó hablar, puesto que sabía que su voz era la que había alertado a Soujiro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí como si estuvieras escondida?

—No quiero ver a nadie —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Desde el momento en que Soujiro había entrado en el baño, ese nudo opresivo que poco a poco se había mitigado había vuelto a atenazarla por dentro. Su presencia sólo le recordaba lo que había tenido al alcance de su mano.

—¿Has estado lavando ropa? —inquirió él tras ver que la _yukata_ que utilizaba para dormir estaba tendida en el suelo—. ¿Y por qué lo has hecho aquí?

Misao se encontraba muy deprimida y sus preguntas sólo echaron más sal en la herida, aunque él no lo supiera. Se había sentido desolada cuando esa mañana había sentido calambres en el vientre, siendo consciente de lo que eso significaba. Y poco después, le había venido el sangrado, lo que echó por tierra sus oscuras metas. Era como una burla del destino, pues llevaba más de dos meses sin que su menstruación diera señales de vida. Y justo había tenido que hacerlo ahora para romper sus esperanzas.

Por eso no le apetecía nada verle y, mucho menos, hablar con él. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos. Y el hecho de que estuviera allí lo empeoraba todo porque hacía que las emociones que había intentado serenar volvieran a surgir y tenerlas a flor de piel. Ni siquiera había desayunado. Según los calambres la habían despertado, se había ido allí. Y había estado llorando hasta que pensó que se había secado.

Sin embargo, otra vez volvía a tener las lágrimas en los ojos, como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente.

—Misao… —la llamó e intentó tocarla. Pero ella rechazó el gesto con un movimiento brusco.

—¡Déjame! —le ordenó enfadada.

Soujiro se irguió, pero, por supuesto, no hizo caso a su demanda. Misao estaba desolada y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Y si antes ya estaba preocupado por que estuviera allí encogida, aquello sólo consiguió empeorarlo.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡No me pasa nada! —se exasperó.

—Claro que te pasa algo. ¿Qué ha…?

—¡Que ya puedes estar contento, eso es lo que me pasa! —le recriminó para gran sorpresa de Soujiro, que fue interrumpido por la beligerancia de Misao.

No entendía nada, y mucho menos que creyera que podía sentirse feliz por estar ella en esas condiciones.

—¿Cómo voy a estar contento de que estés…?

—Porque ahora ya podrás «dormir». No estoy embarazada, así que ya te puedes ir a celebrarlo.

Soujiro se irguió más aún en cuanto esas palabras fueron registradas en su cabeza y no pudo evitar cogerla con fuerza de los brazos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —espetó de malos modos.

Misao vio cómo literalmente se esfumaban de Soujiro todos los males del mundo. Suspiró con un alivio que la enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y le vio sonreír como hacía varios días que no le había visto hacer.

—Menos mal… —le oyó susurrar mientras la soltaba. Se apoyó con sus brazos estirados contra el suelo y dejó colgar su cabeza hacia abajo. A diferencia de ella, él estaba todo lo feliz que ella no estaba.

Se encontraba deprimida, y dolida, y furiosa… con él. Y Soujiro, en cambio, estaba aliviado y feliz. No soportaba verle en esos momentos.

—¡Ya puedes largarte!

Soujiro por fin la miró, aunque algo asombrado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás así? Es una buena noticia.

—Lo es para ti que no quieres hijos, pero yo sí quiero tenerlos.

Soujiro se acomodó sobre sus piernas y se irguió para estudiarla con mayor atención. Cierto, le había dicho que una de sus metas era ser madre, pero no entendía por qué de pronto quería apresurarse y de forma tan indiscriminada.

—No puedes ser tan inconsciente con algo así.

—No lo soy.

—¿Cómo que no? —recriminó él—. Hasta no hace ni dos semanas, has peleado por evitar casarte. La posibilidad siempre la has tenido ahí, pero tú la rechazaste.

—¡Por supuesto que la rechacé! Odio a ese hombre, ¿cómo iba a querer formar una familia con él?

—Lo que te pasa es que estás obcecada contra él. No hay más que verte ahora. Me estás demostrando que no eres muy selectiva.

—No sois comparables. Tú no eres Sasaki.

Soujiro suspiró con resignación.

—No, yo soy peor. A diferencia de ti, mis orígenes no son los más adecuados…

—¿No me estarás hablando en serio? —le interrumpió con un reproche—. ¿De verdad piensas que eso me importa?

—Pues debería. Eres la hija de un anterior líder de la organización y yo, el hijo de una prostituta…

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Pues créetelo —decretó con tono duro—. La abolición de clases no está tan lejos, y si te quejas de que hay hombres de tu organización que no llevan bien que seas una mujer, espera a ver a cuántos les agradaría mi presencia si supieran mis orígenes.

—Me importa poco lo que opinen sobre eso. Nadie puede elegir las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

—Pero tú sí puedes velar por las de tus hijos.

Misao se tensó y apretó los labios como si le hubiese dicho algo hiriente. Pero era la verdad. Ella no vivía la misma situación que su madre, la cual se había quedado embarazada accidentalmente de un cliente. Ella podía casarse con un buen hombre y formar una familia decente. No tenía muy claro por qué de pronto se había venido abajo con un hecho que debería haberla alegrado igual que a él.

—No sé por qué demonios te afecta tanto esto cuando deberías alegrarte. Después de muchos años, has conseguido deshacerte del problema de las contiendas. Es cuestión de tiempo que consigas lo que antes no podías obtener. Si has esperado tantos años hasta ahora, deberías poder esperar un poco más. Eres una mujer lista; piensa más las cosas.

—Las tengo muy bien pensadas —replicó con osadía.

—A mí no me lo parece…

Soujiro se ganó una mirada de reproche gracias a eso, pero como Misao se mantuvo en silencio, él prefirió dar por finalizada la conversación. Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y le informó del motivo por el que estaba allí.

—He venido porque Satoshi pregunta si sigue en pie la reunión de la tarde.

—Por supuesto —contestó beligerante.

—Estás disgustada. No creo que estés en condiciones para tenerla.

—Eso no importa —repuso de igual forma—. Ve y dile que sigue en pie.

Soujiro la observó por largos e inquietantes segundos que la hicieron ponerse más tensa de lo que ya estaba, pero finalmente se levantó y salió.

Sin embargo, no dio ningún paso más tras cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella y dejó escapar otro largo suspiro.

En su opinión, sí importaba en qué condiciones estuviera ella durante la reunión. Sin ir más lejos, al día siguiente de llegar se celebró una donde Aoshi tuvo que ir a «rescatarla» de un motín. Si después de todo se presentaba ante ellos en ese estado, a saber en qué acababa la reunión pues esta vez no tendría a Aoshi para resguardarla.

Descansó su cabeza contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. No podía dejar que se presentara así ante su gente hasta que no se le pasara ese disgusto que tenía. Escuchó sus nuevos sollozos y eso le generó un nudo en el pecho. Misao aún no era capaz de ver la situación con la perspectiva adecuada. Era evidente que su obcecación había hecho que dejara las consecuencias de lado. Pero estaba seguro de que acabaría por verlas y entonces se sentiría tan aliviada como él.

Sin embargo, hasta entonces, era mejor mantenerla distraída.

—Misao, creo que hace un buen día para que cumplas tu promesa: hoy serás mi guía de la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué?! —la oyó sorprenderse entre sollozos.

—Cuando llegamos a Kioto me dijiste que me enseñarías la ciudad. Aún no lo has hecho —matizó con intención—. Quiero que hoy me lleves a verla.

—¿Te parece que esté de humor para eso? —se quejó ella.

—Si lo estás para una reunión, lo estás para hacerme de guía —alegó con razón, y supo que había ganado cuando no escuchó su réplica—. Como seguramente comeremos fuera, voy a por mi bolsa. Ése es el tiempo que tienes para recomponerte.

—No voy a salir.

—Lo harás —sentenció él.

Se giró para encaminarse a su habitación, pero al final del pasillo estaba Satoshi con aire desentendido.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó cuando cruzaron las miradas—. Tardaba mucho y me he acercado por si le sucedía algo a la Señora. ¿Le ha contestado si habrá reunión?

—No la habrá —respondió en el acto con su habitual sonrisa cordial.

—¿Y qué motivo debo comunicar?

La puerta se abrió y salió Misao determinada, a pesar de sus ojos y nariz rojas.

—Claro que hay reunión —refutó.

—No, no la habrá —contrarrestó Soujiro sin hacerle caso—. Tengo entendido que no es una reunión importante.

—Depende de a quién le pregunte… —comentó el hombre incómodo.

—¿No es para saber cómo está la situación ahora que Misao es una mujer casada?

—En gran parte sí. Muchos capitanes quieren debatir sobre cómo puede influir usted en el liderazgo de Misao.

—Ella sabe perfectamente que no voy a interferir en sus cuestiones con los Oniwaban-shu. Pero acabo de casarme, y puesto que la reunión no es importante, quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposa —añadió con una sonrisa inocente—. Creo que es algo comprensible.

—¿Ése es tu argumento? —replicó Misao—. ¿Dices que no vas a influir, pero luego quieres impedir que vaya a una reunión? —reprochó exasperada.

—Acabas de casarte —repitió—. Es normal que pases unos días en compañía de tu esposo.

—Eso no es motivo suficiente.

Soujiro se tensó algo desconcertado y se dirigió a Satoshi.

—¿Eso no es motivo suficiente?

—Como le decía antes… depende de a quién le pregunte —contestó de nuevo incómodo.

—Satoshi, la reunión será a última hora de la tarde.

El hombre los observó a ambos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por el semblante de Misao, sabía que no se encontraba bien, pero conocía de antemano la terquedad de su líder y que eso no era impedimento para ella, incluso aunque fuese perjudicial para su salud.

Y para su desgracia, a quién debía lealtad era a ella, por lo que tendría que ignorar a su marido que a todas luces pretendía proteger a Misao al evitar que apareciera en una reunión sin estar en condiciones.

—Por supuesto, les informaré de…

—Igual no me he explicado bien —le dijo muy serio a Misao, la cual se irguió en cuanto Soujiro la miró y comprobó que le había enfadado—. Sabes que no me quiero meter en tus asuntos, pero todo tiene un límite. Y hoy he decidido que vas a dedicarle un tiempo a tu marido para enseñarle la ciudad, así que eso es lo que harás —la advirtió remarcando con intención su recién adquirida potestad.

Misao se quedó lívida con el tono empleado por Soujiro, aunque tuvo el buen juicio de no replicarle incluso tras darse cuenta de que la había desautorizado delante de un subordinado. Pero por desgracia, desde el momento en que se casaron, su primer deber era para con su marido, y sabía que se estaba valiendo de eso para imponerse.

Soujiro se dirigió entonces hacia Satoshi con una sonrisa engañosamente amable que a ella no le pasó inadvertida.

—No va a haber reunión ni hoy, ni mañana… y puede que pasado tampoco. Nos acabamos de casar y quiero pasar tiempo con ella. Y si alguno de esos capitanes a los que les importa insiste, hará la reunión conmigo y hablaremos del tema, pero de cómo influyen los Oniwaban-shu en mi esposa —terminó enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Satoshi miró desconcertado a Misao, la cual negó en el acto para que no dijera nada. Entendía que el hombre no supiera cómo tomarse aquello cuando sus palabras sonaban a amenaza a pesar de su tono amable. Pero a diferencia de él, sabía que estaba enfadado… y a Soujiro costaba mucho, pero que mucho enfadarle.

—Está bien —aceptó cohibido el hombre—. Les diré que se aplaza la reunión hasta la semana que viene.

—Eso está mejor —sonrió feliz Soujiro y se encaró a Misao—. Voy a por mi bolsa y después me harás de guía por la ciudad.

Dicho eso, se marchó de allí hacia su habitación dejando en absoluto silencio a los otros dos integrantes de la reciente conversación.

—¿Eso ha sido una amenaza? —preguntó por fin Satoshi confuso.

—Sí, lo era. Y te aseguro que es muy difícil enfadarle. Pero cuando lo hace, es capaz de dejarte tirado moribundo en un camino y ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás. —Que era algo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a ella.

Satoshi la miró con atención y, para su gran desconcierto, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias a Dios… —agradeció el hombre con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabe lo que pensé cuando me enteré de que el señor Shinomori se iba? —Misao negó y él continuó—: Que ya no habría nadie aquí que contuviera sus locuras. Y por si mi temor fuese infundado, unas semanas después llegó a Kioto con la noticia de que estuvo a punto de morir por el camino negligentemente.

—¡No fue negligencia! —protestó al momento—. Necesitaba informar de lo ocurrido.

Satoshi negó con condescendencia, pues para él había sido un acto imprudente de su líder.

—Pero por suerte para los que apreciamos su vida, ha encontrado a su marido. He de reconocer que cuando le conocí no me pareció un hombre que tuviera temperamento. Pero acabo de ver que es alguien que velará por su seguridad incluso por encima de usted misma.

—¿Mi seguridad? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

—Que es evidente que no se encuentra bien —contestó con una mirada significativa a su estado—. Y su marido, el mismo que cuando he llegado no sabía ni qué iba a hacer esta tarde, le ha impuesto un plan durante días. —Hizo una breve pausa de varios segundos antes de añadir con gravedad—. Su marido no que quiere que tenga una reunión en estas condiciones. Y usted no puede permitirse que se repita algo parecido a la reunión que tuvimos la semana pasada cuando volvió. No cuando no está el señor Shinomori para interferir.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Misao, la cual, hasta la fecha, no sabía que Aoshi no entró en aquella reunión por casualidad, sino que le hicieron asistir porque se encontraba demasiado deprimida como para atender a lo que allí se decía.

Pero, para su desgracia, era consciente de que el hecho de que hubiera aparecido había sido un gran alivio para ella, así que tampoco podía recriminar a sus hombres que le hubieran utilizado en esa ocasión.

—Les comunicaré a los demás que su marido me ha dejado clara su intención de acapararla durante unos días por su reciente matrimonio.

—¿Acapararme? —repitió confundida—. Lo que quiere es que me tome unos días de descanso hasta que me encuentre mejor.

—Ésa es su interpretación… —repuso divertido—. Lo que yo he oído es que su marido es el culpable de que no vaya a la reunión.

Misao abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Toda la discusión había girado en torno a que él quería que le dedicara tiempo se pusiera ella como se pusiese.

Suspiró resignada y Satoshi rio.

—Me gusta su marido.

Misao le observó durante unos segundos como si esas palabras supusieran un enigma para ella. Sin embargo, sin tener muy claro por qué, de pronto le infundieron una determinación inesperada que poco a poco aplacó la amargura que la había envuelto toda la mañana.

Cierto era que había perdido una batalla, pero la victoria de la guerra aún estaba por disputarse. Y ella no tenía pensado perder. Aunque para eso, primero tenía que sobreponerse a todo aquello que la obstaculizara en su meta.

Y quedarse llorando en una esquina era una de ellas.

—Sí —confirmó con el optimismo renovado—. A mí también me gusta mi marido.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

Dos apuntes:

*No es raro que después de someter a un fuerte estrés al cuerpo, las mujeres dejen de menstruar. Es lo que le ha pasado a Misao y que ella comenta sobre no haber tenido la regla durante varios meses.

*Lo que expone Soujiro sobre los estatus, en aquella época no había nada más bajo que ser hijo de una prostituta, que es su caso. De ahí que se lo suelte como contraargumento.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 38**

 **9 Agosto 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de la espera »_«. Y lo dicho: hago parón «escritoril» hasta octubre como mínimo :-s. Así que paciencia.

¡Saludos!


	40. Capítulo 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

Un montón de meses sin actualizar... Qué vergüenza T_T. Pero como ya comenté en el fic de «Recuerdos olvidados», me dio muy fuerte con otra historia, así que no tenía cabeza para ninguna otra más (suerte que he podido actualizar la revisión del otro fic). Pero no quería acabar el año sin actualizar éste, así que esta semana me he puesto con él (en detrimento de «Recuerdos olvidados», pero que como lo he actualizado más recientemente, así equilibro un poco las cosas). Lo bueno, que tras este capítulo «intermedio» conecto unos cuatro o cinco que son bastante chulos *o*. Tengo que revisarlos bien aún porque los escribí antes que otros capítulos anteriores ya subidos, así que tengo que repasar que no haya incongruencias. Pero espero que, al menos ésos, no tarde cuatro meses en subirlos T_T

* * *

 _ **Comentarios a los reviews:**_

 **Rocío-del-Pilar:** Jajaja, pobre... espero que ahora no te pille después de cenar o a punto de marcharte a la cama »_«. Siento aquella tardanza y la actual, pero estoy bastante atascada con esta historia de momento. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte T_T. De Soujiro, qué voy a decir yo: me encanta en este fic. Adoro su personaje, y adoro que se haya puesto protector con Misao. Pero no en plan físico, sino emocional. Sabe que Misao puede ser negligente consigo misma y por eso se vale de lo que sea para detenerla y cuidarla. Por algo la quiere, ¿no? *o*. De lo que dices de Aoshi, es lo que siempre se me quedaba clavado cuando leía fics de ellos. Él siempre constituye la red de seguridad de Misao. Como volvió al Aoiya, parece que vuelve a ser un ninja más, pero a mí me quedó la sensación de que él lo que quería era dejar la otra vida atrás (por eso le eché en este fic XD). A mí me gusta la idea de que ella es independiente. Lleva ya unos años al frente de la organización. De hecho, más de los que estuvo Aoshi (porque se fue con unos compañeros en plan sicarios; en realidad no era el jefe de una organización). El problema es que, a diferencia de Aoshi que simplemente «heredó» la banda, Misao la ha revivido casi desde 0. Por eso se desvive y puede llegar a hacer locuras por ellos. Y de ahí que también necesite que alguien le ponga los pies en tierra de vez en cuando XD.

 **Kaoruca:** Bueno... es que Misao estaba muy resentida. Poco le ha dicho, me parece. Porque se ha cortado en lo importante »_« . Para Soujiro, lo de Misao es como una especie de enagenación momentánea que le ha dado. El pobre no «tiene la capacidad» de entender que la cosa va con él XD. Y sobre que se aproveche de la sociedad machista, como le decía a Rocío, Soujiro se aprovechará de cualquier cosa para protegerla. Él ha visto que no estaba en sus cabales, y puesto que no atendía a razones, lo ha cortado de raíz. Como bien dices, lo de Misao es como una rabieta de un niño, y cuando un niño se pone así, no intentas razonar: lo cortas. Y luego ya, cuando se le pase, hablas con él. Pues un poco lo mismo XD

 **JiJiYong:** Wow, esto es amor por mis historias *o*. Me vienes del fandom de Fairy Tail... y Kaoruca se está viendo la serie de Fairy Tail con intención de leer después mis fics de allí XD. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias. Y espero que aprecies también esta gran serie. La pena es que te puedas espoilear cosas de Rurouni Kenshin, pero contenta estoy de que te estén gustando mis fics incluso sin estar muy al día de este manga. Por cierto, a ver si cuando termine todo lo que tengo abierto, me pongo con el otro de Fairy Tail de _soulmates_ que tengo pendiente. Lo tengo prometido y os lo subiré... pero cuando me quite tareas pendientes »_«. Si tengo una cuarta historia activa en FFnet, me da un síncope. No vuelvo a tener más de 2 abiertas en la vida »_«

 **Love52:** Lo siento, me está costando centrarme en este fic T_T

De verdad que siento el superretraso de este capítulo. Pero no lo tenía hecho y mi inspiración se esfumó en este fic T_T Es un capítulo cortito y me queda con él una sensación de relleno. Pero es que no hubiera podido unir el capítulo anterior con el próximo si no explico algo mejor esa «aceptación» de Misao por continuar. Espero que os guste y prometo subir el siguiente pronto para resarcirme ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 39**

Cuando Soujiro regresó a la zona del restaurante, Misao se encontraba sola mirando la disposición de las mesas. En cuanto le oyó llegar compuso una tenue sonrisa y eso desconcertó bastante a Soujiro, pues no sabía qué le asombraba más: que no estuviera alicaída como estaba justo antes de que se marchara a por su bolsa o que la sonrisa que estaba poniendo fuese forzada.

De modo que no parecía tan abatida como varios minutos antes, pero a la vez estaba intentando mostrar un semblante más alegre de lo que realmente quería.

—He avisado a las chicas de que hoy no las ayudaré con las comidas —le dijo en un tono tan normal que aumentó más la confusión que ya tenía.

Habría jurado que tendría que sacarla arrastras a la calle. De hecho, se había preparado para eso. De ahí que verla de pronto tan predispuesta a su plan le sorprendiera tanto.

—No lo había pensado. ¿No les dará problemas?

—Yo no soy personal habitual del restaurante —explicó—. Sólo les echo una mano cuando ando por aquí.

—Ah… —aceptó.

No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Como desde que estaba allí Misao había colaborado en las tareas del Aoiya, lo había dado por hecho. Pero si lo pensaba bien, había estado tres meses fuera y todo había seguido funcionando con normalidad.

—No tengo muy claro por dónde empezar, así que mi idea es recorrer las calles e improvisar por el camino. Lo que sí sé es que podemos ahorrarnos la visita a los templos —comentó con cierta diversión.

—¿Los templos?

—Claro, los recorrimos todos antes de casarnos.

Soujiro la observó por interminables segundos y concluyó que había sucedido algo en su ausencia. Pero se contuvo de preguntarlo porque quería evitar a toda costa que volviese al estado en el que estaba minutos antes. Sin embargo, algo había tenido que ocurrir para pasar de estar sollozando en el cuarto de baño a mostrarse activa para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Y ese buen ánimo aumentó poco a poco según caminaron por las calles de Kioto. No tanto por la actividad de guía en sí como por el hecho de que Misao fuese una figura muy reconocida de la ciudad. Los pararon varias veces en su trayecto para felicitarla o confirmar los rumores sobre su reciente matrimonio. Y en cada ocasión, hablaba de ello y de lo feliz que se encontraba por haber podido casarse con la persona que quería.

Al parecer, lo que rodeaba al estado civil de Misao era más conocido de lo que él creía. Pero, en cierto modo, era de imaginarse que lo que acontecía a la líder de la banda más fuerte de la ciudad era carnaza para los rumores. Y, al mismo tiempo, eso le convertía en el objeto de estudio sobre el que fijaban sus ojos todos los interesados. Era el hombre que había ganado a Aoshi y conseguido a Misao, adelantándose en el proceso a un persistente Sasaki.

Misao empezó a sentirse tan entusiasmada cuando le presentaba, que incluso llegó a pensar que por fin se le había pasado el mal rato de la mañana. Definitivamente, el suceso tenía que haber sido un momento de debilidad que la había asaltado nada más despertar. No era más que la desilusión de haber estado varios días considerando la posibilidad de obtener algo que deseaba para de repente perder esa esperanza. Pero en cuanto se había distanciado del lapso angustioso, la Misao de siempre había resurgido de nuevo.

—¿Quieres parar a comer algo? —le preguntó en un momento dado—. No sé siquiera si has desayunado esta mañana.

—No lo he hecho —confirmó con tono culpable—. No me vendría mal comer algo…

—¿Y por qué no lo has pedido antes?

—Porque me ha gustado encontrarme con la gente.

Soujiro la observó por unos instantes y después sonrió.

—Eres una persona demasiado sociable —alegó—. Es evidente que necesitabas salir y que te diera el aire.

Misao asintió, aunque en su fuero interno ella supiese que no era por eso.

Cuando la primera persona la había detenido y preguntado por su matrimonio, se había quedado de piedra. Lo primero que había pensado era que estaba presentado a Soujiro como su querido marido cuando pendía sobre ella la posibilidad de que en unos meses tuviera que decir a esas mismas personas que la había abandonado.

Pero fue pensarlo y una resolución aún mayor que la que la asaltó cuando estaba en el pasillo del Aoiya con Satoshi apareció para que se cerciorara de que esa situación jamás sucediera. Estaba presentando a su marido a sus conocidos de Kioto y tenía que asegurarse de que eso no cambiara.

Era una luchadora. Y aunque era cierto que había perdido «la» oportunidad de oro, conseguiría que hubiese más. No iba a rendirse con lo más importante que había en su vida.

Soujiro le trajo un _tsukune*_ de pollo y su estómago casi rugió por ello. No se había querido detener por lo complacida que estaba por los comentarios de la gente con la que se encontraba. Además, como Soujiro era una persona de trato amable, aunque no lo pretendiese, estaba generando una buena impresión sobre él como su marido, y esto la regocijaba aún más.

Pero eso no quitaba que deberían haberse detenido antes. Tenía bastante hambre; no había comido nada desde la cena del día anterior.

—Gracias —le dijo tras cogerlo y sentarse en un banco.

A pesar de haber socializado con otras personas, no habían hablado mucho entre ellos. Por eso se formó un silencio que duró el tiempo que estuvo comiendo mientras veían el revuelo de la gente pasear.

Y casi al final, Soujiro le cogió la mano para atraer su atención.

—Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque eso provocó que Soujiro suspirase con aire cansado.

—Se te van los ojos cada vez que pasan niños.

—¿En serio? —replicó con cierta sorpresa—. No me había dado cuenta…

—Todo te irá bien; sólo tienes que ser paciente —la consoló. Al parecer, el tema era demasiado reciente para ella.

—Lo sé… —respondió. Porque lo sabía. Sólo que ella no tenía pensado esperar el tiempo al que él aludía—. Es sólo que…

Pero como no dijo más, Soujiro terminó por ella.

—Estás desilusionada. —Misao compuso una ligera mueca de disgusto, pero no añadió nada más—. Te habías esperanzado con algo que de pronto has perdido. Pero llegará antes de lo que crees —la intentó animar—. Encontrarás a alguien y podrás tener tu familia. Y entonces, recordarás esto como una mala anécdota.

Soujiro apretó más su mano de forma inconsciente, pues ese tema solía crearle un nudo en el pecho. Pero en cuanto notó que ejercía más presión de la debida, cambió su agarre para darle unas ligeras caricias en el dorso de la mano.

Misao le observó con semblante serio, aunque se limitó a asentir. Había cierta verdad en las palabras de Soujiro: había encontrado a alguien y podría tener una familia con él. El problema era que el susodicho aún no se había dado cuenta. Pero no había otra opción.

Conseguiría que se fijara en ella; conseguiría que se enamorara de ella. Y entonces, se quedaría allí para compartir su vida juntos.

Por eso, cuando al día siguiente se dispusieron a retomar sus paseos por la ciudad, Soujiro tuvo que hacer frente a una casi desconocida Misao. Y decía casi porque en realidad sí que la había visto con algo similar en un par de ocasiones. Pero había decidido hacer caso a los comentarios picajosos de las ancianas que le recriminaban que no se vistiera como una mujer casada y de ahí que se hubiera vestido con una _yukata*_ de flores.

Tenía toda la intención de llamar su atención…

—Estás preciosa —comentó sorprendido según la vio.

Aunque no esperaba que tanto.

A Misao se le abrió la boca de la impresión. Lo había soltado sin más y sin saludarla. Como nunca se vestía de esa forma, pretendía que se fijara en ella a base de novedad, pero no se esperaba que le dijera algo tan directo.

—¿En serio? —protestó, pero no por la adulación. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para interiorizar su comentario hasta sus últimas consecuencias—. Me viste hace un par de días vestida con un kimono nupcial y no me dijiste ni una sola palabra al respecto. ¿Y ahora te parece que estoy preciosa? —le recriminó—. ¿Con una _yukata_ normal?

—Precisamente porque tenías un aspecto nupcial no me gustó —respondió sin miramientos. Misao se quedó de piedra cuando le dijo aquello con esa brutal sinceridad. Debía ser la única mujer en el mundo a la que su marido le dijese que no le gustaba cómo iba en su boda—. Jamás podré entenderlo… ¿Cómo es posible que a los hombres les guste que una mujer no parezca ella? Sólo supe que me casaba contigo porque reconocí tu voz.

Misao le observó por inquietantes segundos sin pronunciar palabra. Se hubiera reído si no tuviese la boca abierta de lo perpleja que estaba. ¿Decía que no sabía que era ella? Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con resignación. No sabía ni qué contestar a eso. Era evidente que las tradiciones no eran muy importantes para él. Era tan práctico con todo lo que le rodeaba que no entendía el trasfondo de los rituales. Pero por suerte, el raro sólo era él, así que no tenía que lamentarse de todo el tiempo que había empleado en estar perfecta en su boda. Todos le habían dicho lo bien que se veía… excepto él.

—¿Así que habrías preferido que hubiese ido de esta forma?

—Por supuesto —respondió en el acto—. No hay comparación.

Y Misao por fin se rio. En el fondo, debería haberlo visto venir. Le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no le gustaban los maquillajes que ocultaban a las mujeres, por lo que uno ceremonial tenía que estar en la cima de sus aversiones.

Misao se acercó y se enganchó a su brazo con una sonrisa. Soujiro se tensó en cuanto la notó pegada a él.

—¿Nos vamos? —Soujiro observó con desconcierto cómo le tenía agarrado y Misao decidió intervenir—. Eres mi marido; puedo ir así contigo.

—Yo no veo que los matrimonios vayan así —repuso con escepticismo.

—Ya… Y yo tampoco que un marido le diga a su esposa que en la boda se veía mal, y aquí estamos.

—Perdona —se disculpó el hombre contrito. No era su intención herir la sensibilidad de Misao y debería haber considerado antes de hablar que una mujer no apreciaría en buenos términos una crítica a su aspecto en su boda.

—¿Por qué? En el fondo es más práctico —dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros—. Me cuesta menos atraer tu atención.

Soujiro fijó sus ojos en los suyos, desconcertado; sin saber si era una broma o lo decía en serio. Si tenían en cuenta lo que sentía por ella, era absurdo pensar que la pasase por alto.

—Tú siempre atraerás mi atención —expuso sincero.

Misao sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y suspiró complacida. Se agarró más a su brazo y sonrió.

Era algo increíble. No hacía falta mucho más para sentirse feliz. Era sorprendente que una persona pudiera influir tanto en otra y con algo tan sencillo. Pero él tenía esa habilidad. Era el único con la capacidad de conseguir hacerla feliz con sólo cinco escuetas palabras.

Por eso, se lo iba a quedar; pasara lo que pasase e hiciera falta lo que hiciese falta.

No por nada era reconocida por todos por su gran tenacidad.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* ** _Tsukune:_** Albóndigas de pollo insertadas en un palo.

* _ **Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano que los kimonos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 39**

 **21 Diciembre 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lo sé... cortito y no muy esplendoroso para la cantidad de tiempo de espera en la que os he tenido T_T . Qué mal haberme quedado sin ideas justo aquí TT_TT . Espero que no me matéis mucho y prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente T_T

¡Saludos y felices fiestas!


	41. Capítulo 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

Siento bastante el retraso, pero llevo bastante tiempo fuera de escena en fanfiction en general. He tenido un cúmulo de circunstancias detrás de otra y no he podido escribir en semanas. Pero estos días estoy más libre y he empezado por lo fácil (revisar un capítulo de este fic). Sé que debería ponerme con «Recuerdos Olvidados» que lleva más tiempo sin actualizarse, pero en su día barajé la posibilidad de añadir una escena nueva, pero cuando me pongo con ello no me queda claro cómo estructurarlo todo (de ahí el superparón con él »_«). Obviamente no me olvido de él, pero estoy en un dilema con ese fic y de ahí la tardanza.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Rocío del Pilar:** Me alegra saber que os gusta tanto la historia *o*. En realidad, no me gusta haceros esperar por los capítulos, pero estamos en la recta final y tengo muchos saltos en la continuidad de la historia, por lo que no puedo subirlos tan rápido. Espero de verdad poder terminar este fic este año. Me va a dar algo como siga prolongado T_T. Del capítulo, me ha hecho gracia lo vengativa que eres con ese «me da pena Misao, pero luego recuerdo lo despistada que fue y se me pasa» XD. Pero en parte tienes razón: Soujiro lo va a pasar mal por ello, así que Misao también se merece su parte. Sobre Aoshi... si ya me había dejado de convencer como pareja para Misao, definitivamente este fic lo ha vetado XD . Soujiro forever!

 **ddaisyaguilar52:** Dios, estas cosas me hacen sentir culpable T_T. No quiero haceros esperar tanto por los capítulos T_T. Además, eso me mete la presión extra de que el capítulo que suba tiene que ser bueno para resarcir y un día de estos me vais a mandar a «freír espárragos» T_T. Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy »_«

 **SlayArmisa:** No, nunca. No sé lo que tardaré, pero este fic lo tengo que terminar. Lo he dicho anteriormente y me reitero: es mi obra maestra; ¡la quiero terminada! En cuanto al capítulo, era algo relajado para poder encajar bien ese cambio de mentalidad de Misao tras el varapalo. Es una mujer fuerte y ya no está tan abrumada por los factores externos que la tenían tan condicionada. Así que retomamos a esa mujer con la personalidad tenaz que conocemos :-D.

 **Kaoruca:** Joé... sí que estabais esperando la actualización »_« . Al menos, creo que el capítulo de hoy es chulo, así que espero no defraudar tras la espera »_«

 **Estefi:** Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic *o*

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews ;-D. Al menos no ha pasado tanto tiempo como la otra vez. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste porque trae sorpresa XD.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 40**

Por suerte, el disgusto que Misao se había llevado la semana anterior le duró sólo unas horas. Después de aquello, se repuso con sorpresiva facilidad. Reconocía que se había esperado otra cosa. La había encontrado hundida en el baño para, poco después, hacer casi como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Tampoco habían hablado mucho del tema, pero en vista de su recuperación, había preferido no sacarlo a colación.

Y ella se había centrado en sus tareas como líder de una organización en ciernes de meterse en una pequeña batalla. Soujiro suspiró ante ello sobre todo porque, sin saberlo, parecían haberle metido en medio.

Se acercó hasta su habitación donde esperaba encontrarse a Misao. Y allí estaba, recogiendo las cosas y limpiándola. A pesar de llevar allí tres semanas, aún se le hacía extraño ver a Misao realizando tareas tan domésticas. Al ser la líder de un grupo ninja tan numeroso, se había imaginado que esos trabajos estarían encargados a otras personas.

Misao sacudió la colcha del futón por la ventana y al girarse para doblarla le vio.

—Déjame que te ayude —se ofreció Soujiro y se acercó hasta ella. Puesto que era una colcha de un futón matrimonial era aparatoso manejarla por una sola persona.

La dejaron sobre un armario y, con ello, el espacio de la habitación quedó despejado.

—Quería hablarte sobre algo de lo que me he enterado de casualidad —empezó a decir él antes de que Misao saliera por la puerta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el hecho de que me han comentado de paso hace unos minutos que esté tranquilo esta tarde en vuestra reunión; que siendo la primera a la que asistiría, no debía preocuparme de lo que allí se tratara —informó en tono neutro.

Era algo que le había sorprendido… aunque sólo a medias. Misao le había asegurado que con ese matrimonio no estaría involucrado en las misiones de los Oniwaban-shu. Pero mirándolo en retrospectiva, recordó que había pasado por una pelea contra Aoshi para demostrar que podría ser un miembro válido, así que tampoco era tan extraño que hubiera sucedido aquello.

Misao resopló y después refunfuñó, lo que hizo sonreír a Soujiro.

—No vas a venir. Olvídate de eso. Ya has hecho suficiente —alegó ella molesta—. No tenían que haberte dicho nada.

—No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Parecía más bien querer suavizar el impacto por estar presente en una reunión vuestra.

—No te preocupes. Ya me encargo yo de aclararles que no eres un nuevo integrante.

—¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que va a ser un problema para ti?

—No me importa —contestó mientras se acercaba hasta él y le cogía de las manos. Soujiro miró sus manos unidas con un extraño sentimiento de complacencia. Le gustaba el contacto con ella. Era sorprendente que no fuese algo que tuviera en consideración varias semanas atrás—. Los Oniwaban-shu son mi problema.

Soujiro suspiró y sonrió.

—No me molesta ayudarte con algo si eso te evita tener que enfrentarte a tu gente.

—No —negó con vehemencia ella—. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Olvídalo.

—Créeme, hace siete años me propuse dejar atrás todo este tipo de actividades y…

—Por eso te digo…

—Déjame hablar —la interrumpió él al igual que lo había hecho ella. Suspiró—. Ya te dije que nunca me ha gustado mi vida de asesino y, aunque tampoco me quedo quieto si surge algún altercado, prefiero evitarlo en la medida de lo posible —matizó él—. Por eso, no accederé a ninguna misión de ese tipo, pero sí puedo ayudarte como informante —expuso con un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas—. Recopilar información es algo que siempre se me ha dado bien. Y si participo, aunque sea en eso, te evitará suspicacias.

—No quiero que te veas obligado a hacer nada.

—Me ha quedado claro que esperan que esté. Y yo no quiero que tengas una discusión innecesaria por algo que no me importa hacer.

—Soujiro…

Un par de golpes en la puerta los interrumpió y los sumió en un inesperado silencio.

—¿Misao? Tienes visita —le informaron desde el otro lado de la puerta—. El señor y la señora Himura están en la entrada.

Misao se tensó y acto seguido lanzó un grito de júbilo, dejando por completo la conversación en el olvido.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó mientras salía a gran velocidad hacia el lugar.

Misao ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar qué hacían allí. No la habían avisado de que viajarían a Kioto. Pero las ganas de volver a verles le habían dado alas a sus pies y, en pocos segundos, estaba cruzando la entrada para encontrarlos.

—¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! —los saludó emocionada. Kaoru hizo inmediatamente un gesto con el dedo para pedir silencio y apuntó con sus ojos a la espalda de Kenshin.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó en tono más bajo—. Quiero cogerla —le pidió en cuanto se acercó hasta ellos.

—Más tarde —le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, por favor, qué bonita es! —se emocionó Misao echándola un vistazo—. ¡Dios, Kaoru! —se lamentó mientras la miraba—. Tienes un problema. Todos tus hijos se parecen a Kenshin.

—Ya… —suspiró ella—. Pero me queda el consuelo de que todos me dicen que es habitual y que luego pueden acabar pareciéndose a mí.

Misao sonrió al ver que Kaoru no parecía para nada molesta por ello.

—¿Y dónde está Kenji? —preguntó tras revisar a su alrededor y no encontrar a su nuevo objetivo.

—Ha corrido hacia la cocina en cuanto entramos. Sabe que siempre le dan dulces —se excusó Kenshin por su hijo.

—¡Será traidor! —se quejó Misao—. Ni siquiera me ha saludado.

Pero acto seguido volvió a sonreír y los miró feliz.

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no habéis avisado de que vendríais? —inquirió ella con desconcierto.

—Bueno, es que queríamos saber cómo estabas —respondió Kaoru con cuidado.

—¿Yo?

—La verdad es que te veo más feliz de lo que esperaba tras leer la carta de Megumi —explicó algo más serio Kenshin.

—¿Qué carta?

—Nos escribió para decirnos que estaba ya instalada en Aizu. Pero también nos dijo que para cuando leyéramos su carta, tú estarías ya casada. Y que sería bueno que viniéramos para apoyarte. —Kaoru se llevó una mano al pecho, como si fuese un pensamiento doloroso—. Imagino que este año por fin ha ganado. No podía creerlo. Casi no he podido dormir por lo preocupada que he estado por ti.

Misao sabía que en realidad no estaba pasando mucho tiempo, pero fue como si de pronto se le congelara a ella. No tenía ni idea de por qué Megumi les había contado lo de su matrimonio dejándose la información más relevante en el tintero…

Hasta que de pronto vio que Kenshin miraba por encima de ella y se le desencajó la cara por la sorpresa.

Entonces por fin lo entendió: Megumi le estaba haciendo el regalo de poder apreciar en vivo la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos.

Y con eso, se echó a reír… mucho.

—¡¿O-rooo?! —oyó que exclamaba Kenshin atónito.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Megumi es la mejor hermana del mundo! —Y siguió carcajeándose sin control delante de ellos.

—Es un placer volver a verle de nuevo, señor Himura —le saludó Soujiro cuando se acercó hasta ellos.

Kenshin se quedó literalmente de piedra; incapaz de articular palabra. Y Kaoru no hacía más que pasar su vista de su marido al recién llegado y de éste a Misao.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —preguntó ella al fin.

—Kaoru, te presento a Soujiro Seta: mi marido —le presentó solícita.

Kaoru frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el nombre y con eso volvió a observar a Kenshin.

—¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? —cuestionó desconcertada.

—Era la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio —le informó Kenshin.

Y con eso, Misao volvió a echarse a reír con estruendosas carcajadas ante la siguiente cara desencajada del día.

Por supuesto, todo aquel alboroto despertó a la niña, la cual se puso a llorar por su abrupto despertar. Soujiro se sorprendió del rápido cambio de estado de Misao, quien había pasado de estar desternillándose de risa a iluminarse por completo para coger a la niña.

—¡Ya la puedo coger! —mencionó mientras se colocaba en la espalda de Kenshin para coger a la cría—. ¡Hola, Ryoko! Saluda a la tía Misao. ¡Oh, por favor, qué bonita es! —volvió a repetir otra vez anonadada con la niña, al tiempo que la acunaba para detener su llanto.

—Perdona mi descortesía, Soujiro —dijo Kenshin cuando por fin consiguió salir de su estado petrificado—. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Es sólo que me ha… —Y volvió a trabarse.

—¿Sorprendido? —le ayudó él. Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa relajada—. Es más o menos la reacción que estoy observando en todos.

—Megumi nos escribió que Misao se había casado, pero desde luego, no esperaba verte aquí. Creíamos que Sasaki había ganado la contienda de este año —explicó Kenshin.

—Bueno, Soujiro se le adelantó —comentó ufana Misao, que seguía con sus ojos puestos en la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Y es para bien? —Kaoru se había acercado hasta ellas para arrullar también a la bebé, y, aunque lo susurró, Soujiro pudo escuchar a la perfección su pregunta. Misao asintió y Kaoru volvió a la carga—. ¿Con él?

—Sí, lo es —confirmó con contundencia ella.

Kaoru tomó una sonora bocanada de aire ante la contestación brusca de Misao y con las mismas la expulsó.

—Vale… Entonces, todo está bien… supongo —aceptó algo incómoda—. Pero me tienes que contar ya cómo ha pasado esto. ¡Tiene que ser toda una historia! —alegó con entusiasmo a la vez que arrastraba a Misao hacia dentro de la casa.

Tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, Kenshin cogió la maleta que traían y se puso en marcha tras ellas.

—No soy dado a curiosear, pero reconozco que me intriga mucho cómo habéis acabado los dos casados.

—Fue un cúmulo de casualidades —informó Soujiro.

—Pues me gustaría escucharlas —replicó con una gran sonrisa.

En el salón, Misao se puso a contar toda la historia acompañados de un té que les había traído una de las trabajadoras, y Soujiro no pudo evitar comparar las dos formas en las que se la había oído relatar. Cuando eso mismo se lo había contado a Aoshi, había estado muy cohibida y sabía que para Misao había sido angustioso recordar todo aquello. Sin embargo, ahora, parecía que todo lo que les había sucedido fuese la anécdota de otra persona. Estaba animada, y resplandecía contemplando a la pequeña de los Himura, como si no tuviera ningún tipo de preocupación encima.

Misao estaba feliz, concluyó… y eso le dejaba una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo.

Ella terminó de contar lo sucedido en los últimos meses a excepción de los condicionantes de su matrimonio. Misao le había dejado claro cuando lo acordaron que nadie podía enterarse de que su matrimonio era temporal, y era evidente que eso incluía tanto a su organización como a sus amigos.

—Es increíble… —murmuró emocionada Kaoru, la cual pasaba sus ojos de uno a otro hasta que al final los fijó en Misao—. Pero me alegro mucho por ti. Para mí era horrible pensar que te tenían expuesta como si fueses un premio. Y pensar que te has librado de eso y, encima, que te has casado con la persona que quieres… Estoy muy contenta, Misao.

—Gracias.

—Te agradezco que protegieras a Misao hasta traerla sana a casa —comentó Kenshin hacia Soujiro.

Soujiro asintió en aceptación, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír. El día de su boda le había quedado claro cómo se valoraba la situación de Misao en función de si eran hombres o mujeres. Y acababa de volver a presenciar esa diferenciación.

Ryoko hizo un pequeño mohín que atrajo la atención de los adultos, pero siguió durmiendo en los cómodos brazos de Misao.

—Estamos metiendo mucho ruido. Debería llevármela a la habitación para que duerma tranquila.

—¡No, no, no! —rechazó en el acto Misao—. Aquí está bien… con la tía Misao. —Sonrió feliz—. Pero qué bonita es —repitió por enésima vez desde que la pareja había llegado—. Me la voy a quedar.

—De eso nada —contraatacó su madre—. Misao, hemos tenido esta conversación un montón de veces: no te puedes quedar con los niños de otros. —Kaoru suspiró y se cruzó se brazos—. Menos mal que ahora podrás tener los tuyos propios. Eres un peligro para cualquier madre.

Y con eso, se acabó el momento feliz de Misao. A Soujiro le desconcertó ser consciente de esto cuando ella seguía sonriendo… Una sonrisa que ya le había visto antes pero que no había sabido interpretar cuando estaban en la casa de los Kojima. Sin embargo, esta vez lo sintió porque era como si una luz se le hubiera apagado en su interior y ese resplandor que siempre le bañaba y que afectaba a sus emociones dejó de irradiarle.

—Sí, lo estoy deseando —comentó Misao.

Y de pronto, ese momento desconcertante se convirtió en aterrador para él; porque fue el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que conocía a Misao mejor que sus amigos, los cuales ni se habían percatado del cambio en el estado anímico de ella.

Sin embargo, eso no era peor… no. Aún había algo mucho más preocupante que eso. Y era el hecho de ser consciente, por primera vez, de que esa mujer era capaz de influenciarle hasta el punto en que sabía cómo se encontraba ella en función de cómo le hiciese sentir a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Himura, que estaba sentado a su lado—. Te has quedado blanco. Pero te entiendo perfectamente —rio para animarle—. Ser padre es abrumador. Sin embargo, tienes la suerte de que Misao sabe mucho de niños. Sin ir muy lejos, casi crio a Asuka. Así que podrás estar tranquilo dejándolo en sus capaces manos —terminó con una sonrisa.

Soujiro no pudo evitar mirar a Misao. Aunque había aguantado el semblante tras tocar el tema tabú de sus futuros hijos, se había quedado seria en cuanto quedó liberada de la conversación al centrarse ésta en él.

Con una profunda inspiración, se sobrepuso al momento y miró a Himura, que esperaba expectante su reacción.

—Sí, tiene razón —corroboró él para dejarle más tranquilo y que no insistiera.

Porque en realidad, él lo dijo con la misma sonrisa forzada que había empleado Misao.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 40**

 **1 Marzo 2019**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿No esperaríais en serio que no los metiera? Muajajaja ^o^. Tengo este pack de capítulos escritos desde hace mogollón (que también por eso tengo que revisarlos antes de subirlos para que no haya incongruencias con lo que he escrito previamente hasta unirlos). Y la verdad es que tenía ganas de subirlo. Van a tener su importancia en la pareja... pero hasta ahí puedo revelar ^o^

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	42. Capítulo 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

Siento bastante el retraso, pero en los últimos meses me anda pasando de todo, así que tengo la creatividad limitada a lo que mi cabeza quiere y, por desgracia, no es de RK. Pero como tenía el capítulo a falta de revisión, me he puesto con él (que llevaba bastante sin subir nada en este fandom). Al final, no sólo ha sido corregirlo porque he reescrito algunas partes (sobre todo, la introspección de Soujiro). Pero ahora se ve más adónde voy a ir a parar con este personaje XD. En fin, ya siento la espera, pero de verdad que tengo la creatividad muy espesa con los fics de este fandom T_T.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Kaoru Tanuki:** ¡Jo, que sí! Hay muy pocas historias de Soujiro y Misao. Con la buena pareja que hacen... T_T. Me alegra saber que estás disfrutando mucho la historia y la forma en la que se va desarrollando. Espero que siga así ;-D

 **Missao:** Supongo que es porque las últimas actualizaciones han tardado mucho y claro, os dejé en un punto en el que ella estaba muy enfocada en eso, os enraizó y el resto os ha pasado desapercibido. Pero después del disgusto, cito textualmente lo que pensó Misao: «Conseguiría que se fijara en ella; conseguiría que se enamorara de ella. Y entonces, se quedaría allí para compartir su vida juntos». Claro que quiere formar una familia con él, pero deja bastante claro que busca que él se enamore de ella, no sólo tener hijos.

Sobre que Misao habría sido feliz con el hecho de no casarse con Sasaki y seguir con los Oni, siendo como una especie de «extra» a esa felicidad que Soujiro se enamorara de ella... No hemos entendido el personaje de Watsuki igual, es evidente. Pero no quiero spoilear el capítulo 42, así que no digo nada.

Pero lo de que te gustaba más al principio porque ahora parece una ¿arrastrada O_o? por querer una familia cuando es un personaje muy independiente... A ver si lo he entendido: ¿me estás diciendo que una tía a la que los hombres subordinados a ella la quieren casar con el primero que venga, que ha puesto su vida en peligro dos veces porque se ve obligada a demostrar a esos hombres su valía, que ha necesitado que entre el prota en escena para contener sus locuras porque tiene su vida condicionada y, por si no fuera poco, el prota ha tenido que prestarse a un matrimonio falso porque ella NO PUEDE SOLUCIONAR SU SITUACIÓN PERSONAL POR SÍ MISMA, te parece independiente? Y, sin embargo, cuando por fin se libra de todo y se puede preocupar de luchar por conseguir un deseo propio y expreso de ella que había tenido que desechar por las exigencias de su organización, ¿ya no lo es? Bufffffff... lo voy a dejar ahí porque si no, la lío parda. Pero deberías reconsiderar mucho tu concepto de independencia :-S

 **Kaoruca:** Misao no dirá nada por la reacción de Soujiro porque ni siquiera lo ha visto XD. Suficiente tenía con ocultar lo suyo. Y en cuanto a lo de que el matrimonio Himura les vaya a influenciar, lo verás en el capítulo siguiente. Es la puntilla del capítulo de hoy, jijiji. Lo he releído después de terminar de revisar este y prácticamente se puede subir. Así que pretendo subirlo en una o dos semanas. Con un poco de suerte, se me reactiva la creatividad con este fic y a ver si lo acabo. En serio, ¡si es que no queda nada! Le hecho unos siete u ocho capítulos y de por sí tengo tres y medio más o menos escritos T_T Pero no hay manera de terminarlo T_T Qué disgustoooooo... Lo quiero finalizar de una vez, que llevo un montón de años con él T_T.

 **Estefi:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa ^o^

 **SlayArmisa:** Bueno, es que es la típica cosa que haría Megumi, la verdad. Me la puedo imaginar hasta con sus orejas de zorro mientras les escribía la carta, jiusjiusjius. Y en cuanto al punto de inflexión de Soujiro, casi que ni te contesto porque eso sería spoilearte este y el siguiente capítulo. Así que lee, lee... ^o^

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews ;-D. Siento el retraso pero de verdad que no tengo mucha cabeza para los fics de RK y menos con toda la movida personal que he tenido. Si hasta el fic que actualizaba todas las semanas lleva más de un mes parado T_T . Siento que tengáis que armaros de paciencia, pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho si la inspiración está de vacaciones T_T.

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo ;-D.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 41**

En cuanto todos decidieron retirarse a dormir, Kenji protestó ante la idea puesto que él se encontraba en el punto álgido de su hiperactividad. Misao se había ofrecido a «cansarle». Ésa era la traducción que le había dado el matrimonio Himura ante el hecho de que se marchara con el niño a jugar en el jardín.

Y ella resplandecía… Lo había hecho todo el día a excepción de cuando habían tenido la reunión de los Oniwaban-shu. Puesto que no conocía cómo eran antes de que se casaran, no tenía otra percepción de lo que la banda suponía para Misao. Pero desde que habían llegado, sólo le había dado preocupaciones. Imaginaba que en otros tiempos le reportaría otras gratificaciones, porque si no, no entendía cómo había elegido su organización por encima de su felicidad.

La reunión había sido algo tensa. La forma en que Misao llevaba a su grupo no era como lo hacía el señor Shishio, el cual se limitaba a dispensar órdenes a sus subordinados. Ella dejaba a sus capitanes hablar y exponer sus puntos de vista hasta que al final Misao se decantaba por uno y era el que se hacía. Y eso le había llevado a recordar al hombre que le había interceptado e invitado a esa reunión cuando le dijo que se lo tomara con calma. El debate había sido muy intenso, con todos muy inflexibles ante un tema que los tenía de cabeza. Querían actuar cuanto antes contra unos rivales que habían matado a uno de sus compañeros y casi hecho lo mismo con su líder.

Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados.

Además, era la primera reunión en la que Aoshi ya no estaba cerca, pero en cambio él sí. Algunos le habían estado observando con inquietud, casi esperando que él tomara iniciativa. Pero se había quedado en silencio estudiando los engranajes de aquellas reuniones.

Al final, en vista de que no tenían un conocimiento más amplio de los Yoshida y la estructura de su organización para poder trazar su plan de desmembrarlos, habían optado por una infiltración para recabar información. Y no tenía muy claro cómo, pero había terminado inmiscuido. Él no estaría dentro del comando que se encargaría de los Yoshida pues no podían dejar una misión tan importante a alguien que no sabían cómo operaba, pero sí le dejarían que demostrara su valía recopilando información de ellos y sus aliados en los alrededores.

Sabía que Misao no estaba nada conforme, pero no lo dejó entrever. Sin embargo, él sabía que ella no quería que interviniera en los Oniwaban-shu, aunque era consciente de que su problema no era que se implicara sino el hecho de que, por alguna razón, quería mantenerle tranquilo en el Aoiya. Imaginaba que ésa era su forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero desde su punto de vista, no era necesario. A él no le preocupaba hacer pequeñas tareas si eso la ayudaba.

Soujiro decidió esperar a Misao en su habitación. Como no tenía muy claro lo que le llevaría «cansar» al niño, se dirigió hasta allí una vez el restaurante quedó cerrado. Misao solía ir antes que él y por eso el futón estaba colocado para cuando él llegaba. Pero en ese momento, la habitación estaba despejada así que se encargó él mismo.

Suponía que aún tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a esa cama. No hacía ni dos semanas que estaban casados y por eso se le hacía extraño aún que pudiera girarse y encontrarla durmiendo o que pudiera estirar el brazo y llegar a tocarla. Le gustaba tenerla al lado, pensó extendiendo el futón y colocando la manta bien. Le gustaba verla dormir y saber que estaba ahí. No entendía por qué algo tan nimio como eso podía hacerle suspirar de complacencia, pero suponía que debía ser inherente al hecho de quererla. Algo era lo que tenía que hacer que las personas quisieran mantenerse unidas cuando no había otros intereses materiales o alianzas de por medio.

Soujiro se sentó en el futón y la esperó, aún recreándose en esos hechos.

Y fue entonces que Misao entró como una exhalación en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y, antes de darse cuenta, se había lanzado de rodillas contra el futón.

—Cuando he dejado a Kenji con sus padres les he escuchado hablar de nosotros —comentó pletórica, algo que animó a Soujiro al instante—. Seguían sin poder dar crédito a que me hubiera casado contigo —rio feliz.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que les ha sorprendido bastante —comentó divertido.

—¿Bastante? Se han quedado de piedra. —Misao emitió un pequeño gritito de júbilo que le hizo sonreír—. Ha sido tan genial haber visto sus caras. Tengo que escribir a Megumi para darle las gracias por este regalo. Si les hubiera escrito para contarles que me había casado, me habría perdido sus reacciones.

—Ya veo que te ha hecho ilusión, sí.

—No lo sabes bien… —Misao se tumbó y empezó a patalear entusiasmada—. Lo que daría por poder dar a un botón y hacer que lo olviden para volver a darles la noticia. Y hacerlo una y otra y otra vez… ¡Ha sido genial!

Soujiro rio con ella al verla tan feliz y contenta. Era una emoción tan fuerte y cálida que tenía la sensación de que era adictiva. No había otra explicación al hecho de querer estar siempre así, aunque pensara que no podría soportar ese nivel de tensión emocional de continuo.

Pero le encantaba verla así. No lo podía evitar. Si la veía tan contenta, él también lo estaba.

—Si repites mucho una acción, deja de ser divertida.

—Éste no es el caso, te lo aseguro. —Se detuvo y se irguió para mirarle—. Soujiro, ¿a ti qué te ha parecido ver a Himura de nuevo?

—Desconcertante, aunque más bien lo ha sido porque no esperaba verle tan de repente —alegó tras meditar sobre ello—. Pero, en realidad, lo que me ha resultado más llamativo ha sido ver a una copia en miniatura de él. Su hijo se le parece muchísimo.

—Ya, son como dos gotas de agua —explicó Misao más tranquila—. Pero no se parecen en nada en el carácter. Ya lo verás. —Después suspiró—. Me alegra que hayan venido; me ha animado mucho que estén aquí y poder hablar con ellos.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Misao chasqueó la lengua y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—No seas tan impasible, hombre. Que parece que soy la única a la que le ha divertido esto.

Soujiro sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, pues era justo lo que pensaba. A él no era algo que le afectara en especial. La única que se entretenía dejando pasmada a la gente era ella.

—Eres la única a la que le ha divertido —expuso él con su habitual sinceridad.

Misao resopló y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su _yukata_ para dormir. Soujiro no perdió detalle. Desde que se habían casado, Misao no le escondía su desnudez a pesar de que los primeros días se ponía muy roja al hacerlo. Pero por mucho que supiera que la incomodaba que la contemplase, él no iba a perder la oportunidad de deleitarse con ello. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer hermosa… y lo más desconcertante de todo: deseable.

Si pensaba que la sensación cálida que sentía con ella era adictiva, aquel otro fuego tampoco se quedaba atrás. No había entendido la motivación del señor Shishio cuando le trajo a la _oiran_ hasta su noche de bodas. Había sido aterrador y alucinante a la vez. Esa dicha de unirse a la persona que amaba; ese placer explosivo que había estallado en su cuerpo…

No había conocido nada igual.

A Soujiro se le entrecortó la respiración y dirigió sus ojos al futón cuando sintió que empezaba a excitarse. Habían hablado sobre eso y, por mucho que a Misao no le importara repetirlo, era consciente de que ella tenía una especie de deuda de gratitud hacia él que la impulsaba a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Soujiro —le llamó mientras se cerraba la _yukata_ y se dirigía al futón—, he estado pensando en lo de esta tarde. Sé que me has dicho que no te importaría participar en alguna misión, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado.

—No me siento obligado.

—Casi han exigido que fueses desoyendo mi criterio o lo que tú pudieras decir.

—Quieren probarme. Tampoco es algo extraño.

—Pero no quiero…

—Misao —la interrumpió—, no pasa nada. Si no quisiera hacerlo, no lo haría. Nadie va a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo lo hice… —repuso contrita.

Soujiro suspiró y le acarició la mejilla. No le gustaba verla preocupada; a él le encantaba que estuviera feliz y alegre, como lo había estado hasta hacía medio minuto. La vio cerrar los ojos y sostener su mano en su rostro, sintiendo el contacto.

—Tú insististe, pero fui yo el que accedió.

—Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Por desgracia, lo sabía. Y por eso tenía la sensación de que Misao haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Claro que podrás. Sólo tienes que sonreír.

Porque mientras ella lo hiciera, su propio mundo se convertía en un lugar mejor.

Misao abrió los ojos y le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—Que sólo tienes que sonreír —reiteró—. Así me lo agradecerás.

Misao no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo de la pura extrañeza por sus palabras.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Te has dado un golpe o qué? —bromeó, con lo que esa preocupación momentánea que había percibido desapareció para dar paso a la mujer radiante de la que se había enamorado.

Era magia. No tenía otra forma de explicar aquello. Un hechizo que le había unido directamente a las emociones de Misao. No había otra razón para que verla feliz le diera su propia felicidad.

Y eso suponía una gran adicción; una que además le había atrapado en tan poco tiempo, que empezó a angustiarle sus efectos. Porque con esa idea, un pensamiento más perturbador había aparecido de pronto por su cabeza. Algo que no había valorado hasta hacía unos días, pero que había impactado en su racional mente como si fuese un proyectil.

No quería que aquello acabara.

Había estado seguro de estar conforme con sólo tener esos seis meses. Cuando ella le propuso ese matrimonio temporal le había bastado con eso. Experimentar ese sentimiento de amor que tanto buscaba la gente y marcharse después.

Pero tras dos semanas, de pronto, ese tiempo le parecía insuficiente. Porque ese sentimiento desconocido había aparecido con otro que removía por dentro su propio mundo: era feliz. Por fin podía experimentar esa emoción en el amplio sentido de la palabra y esto estaba tirando por los suelos la supuesta temporalidad. No quería que esas dos semanas se extendieran a sólo seis meses. Quería sentirse de esa forma por siempre.

Lo que le llevaba a recordar lo acertado que estuvo con las consecuencias que sufriría al término de ese matrimonio. Se había intentado convencer de que podría marcharse aunque le doliese la separación. Pero a esas alturas, ni siquiera quería plantearse cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera que dejarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupada. Misao le agarró la mano y la bajó a su regazo, donde la sostuvo entre las suyas dándole suaves caricias—. Te has quedado muy serio.

Soujiro sonrió sobreponiéndose a sus perturbadores pensamientos, y con eso, Misao volvió a animarse.

—Así está mejor —repuso complacida—. Si a ti te gusta verme sonreír, deberías saber que a mí también me gusta verte a ti.

Y dicho eso, Soujiro sintió que ese sentimiento cálido identificado como felicidad le envolvía con el único objetivo de afianzar más ese pensamiento. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que aquello tenía que ser lo que buscaba de forma inconsciente cuando salía de su casa para volver sólo porque llegaba el invierno. Y del mismo modo, lo que hacía que en el último tiempo no encontrara aliciente al simple hecho de viajar.

Empezaba a ver que «la respuesta» de su peregrinaje podría no ser sólo vivir tranquilo como había concluido años atrás, sino que, en el fondo, quería algo más que por culpa de su extraño pasado no había sido capaz de identificar ni con Misao diciéndole día tras día que ella buscaba ser feliz.

Pero por fin ahora lo entendía… y ése era el gran problema. Porque esto le generaba la mayor contradicción a la que se había enfrentado hasta la fecha. Conservar esa felicidad implicaba coartar los sueños de Misao, que eran lo que en primera instancia había provocado que acabaran en ese matrimonio. Ella quería enamorarse de un hombre y formar una familia con él en un futuro, aunque ahora ella no tuviese una perspectiva clara de su meta y se conformarse con él.

Aun así, Misao parecía feliz con ese matrimonio, de ahí que él se sintiese igual cuando estaba con ella. Pero estaba conforme porque había tenido unos precedentes que habían influido demasiado positivamente en las circunstancias sobre él.

Y esto, sólo echaba de comer a su gran contradicción.

Misao se tumbó aún con su mano unida y él la imitó. La observó incluso cuando por fin cerró los ojos, imperturbable a esas alturas del hecho de mirarla fijamente. Había perdido esa parte de su vergüenza con sorpresiva facilidad. Le acarició la mejilla, consciente de que Misao no ponía objeciones a que la tocara, y ella sonrió con un suspiro.

Su pecho se volvió a encoger de forma estremecedora y no pudo evitar regresar a esos turbios pensamientos que iban en contra de los deseos de Misao. Ella tenía unos sueños muy definidos que llevaba años queriendo conseguir, pero que habían estado fuera de su alcance hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, regresaba una y otra vez a su cabeza lo crítico que era para ambos que sufriera los efectos de esa droga que alimentaba sus turbios pensamientos. Porque Misao le restregaba con fuerza una tentación que resultaba difícil rechazar: estaba lo suficientemente agradecida con él como para conformarse con cómo estaba todo.

Y eso, tiraba abajo sus buenas intenciones. Porque era esa situación la que le hacía querer aprovecharse de ella y convertir su propio estado en permanente.

Y de ahí que, antes de que Soujiro pudiera darse cuenta, comenzó a germinar una semilla negra en su interior que sólo podía conducirle al desastre.

Quería quedársela.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 41**

 **23 Junio 2019**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muajaja... Soujiro empieza a tener sórdidos pensamientos... jiusjiusjius. Pero hay que entenderle: el pobre nunca ha sido feliz y ahora lo es. ¿Y no es eso lo que quiere todo el mundo? Muajaja.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	43. Capítulo 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

Pensé que podría haberlo subido la semana pasada, pero se ha complicado la cosa en el curro y no tengo tiempo de nada T_T. No es que haya pasado nada grave, pero estamos en pleno proceso de movilidad interna y hay que hacer un montón de cursos y cosas varias para putuar méritos y blablablá. Total, que no tengo tiempo. Pero bueno, os subo el capítulo que prometí subirlo en breve porque estaba prácticamente hecho ;-D

* * *

 ** _Comentarios a los reviews:_**

 **Kaoruca:** ¡Y hay más capítulos! Pero en mi ordenador ^o^. De todas formas, te comprendo completamente. Yo también soy ingenua cuando lo releo y espero encontrar más capítulos. Pero siguen faltando algunos T_T. He hecho como tú y me he puesto a releerlo poco a poco antes de dormir a ver si le puedo dar el último empujón y acabarlo. Es que me encanta esta historia y me fastidia hasta la infinidad no tenerlo terminado T_T

En cuanto a los pensamientos de Soujiro... pues sí, toda la movida viene por ahí. Soujiro cree haberle confesado sus sentimientos y piensa que ella le rechazó (obvio). Así que el pobre se come la cabeza y piensa cosas raras porque ella fue una alelada que no se enteró ¬_¬º Si es que... u_uº. En cuanto a Kenshin y Kaoru, no se van a meter en la relación de ellos de forma directa, aunque influirán mucho en su marcha sin darse cuenta. Cuando leas el capítulo de hoy, sabrás a qué me refiero ^o^.

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Reconozco que a mí me gusta bastante porque es lo que «le faltaba» por pasar y que estoy segura de que más de una esperaba que en algún momento ocurriera ^o^. Pues ya llegó, jiusjiusjius...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 42**

—Si tu madre te pilla cogiendo así el _shinai*_ , te va a tener haciendo estoques frontales media mañana —le advirtió Kenshin a su hijo.

Soujiro se encontró, al llegar al patio trasero, a la versión en miniatura de Himura haciendo catas muy enérgicas con una espada de bambú mientras su padre le vigilaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Y durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada; sólo estuvieron observando al chico practicar.

—¿Va a enseñarle su técnica? —le preguntó Soujiro por curiosidad.

—No, para nada —contestó al momento con rotundidad—. No tengo pensado transmitir mi técnica a nadie.

—¿Ah, no? —se extrañó.

—El «Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu» es el arte de matar por excelencia. No pienso enseñárselo a nadie. —Señaló a su hijo con la cabeza—. Kaoru le enseña el arte de su familia. El «Kamiya Kassin Ryu» es el arte de proteger con la espada. Sólo quiero que aprenda bien esas enseñanzas.

Soujiro reflexionó ante sus palabras. Cuando peleó contra él siete años atrás, había dejado de lado la idea de matar como forma de compensar su violento pasado. Por eso podía entender que quisiera que su hijo fuese un protector de los débiles como lo había sido él cuando le conoció.

—Si le digo la verdad, me sorprendió mucho cuando Misao me contó que se había casado y que había tenido a su segundo hijo.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó—. Entonces, con Aoshi te llevarías una buena impresión.

Soujiro rio por lo bajo. Enterarse de la situación del señor Shinomori había sido más que sólo impactante. Pero aquello también le había hecho descubrir algo importante sobre él y debía dar gracias por ello.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —corroboró él—. Pero lo cierto es que se me hace extraño, en gran medida, porque siempre he tenido una sensación solitaria sobre ustedes.

—Siempre eres solitario hasta que encuentras a la persona adecuada. Es lo mismo que te ha pasado a ti —expuso Kenshin con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Supongo… —replicó de forma ambigua él.

—La verdad es que te cambia la vida —suspiró Kenshin vigilando de nuevo a su hijo—. Pasas un montón de tiempo solo vagando por ahí sin tener muy claro qué quieres y, de pronto, una mujer te atrapa. Y ya sólo quieres estar con ella; pasar el tiempo juntos. Es uno de los mayores cambios de tu vida y es uno de los mejores. Ya lo verás —alegó con convencimiento.

Soujiro se quedó mirando también al niño, el cual seguía dando estoques con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Quería preguntarte qué tal te ha ido en este tiempo —dijo de pronto Kenshin rompiendo el silencio—. Ayer no pude hablar mucho contigo a solas.

—Seguí su ejemplo y viajé por todo Japón.

—¿Y te sirvió?

—Sí. La tranquilidad me vino muy bien. No había podido disfrutarla nunca: ni cuando era pequeño, ni cuando crecí al lado del señor Shishio.

Kenshin perdió la sonrisa cuando recordó que Soujiro no había tenido una infancia fácil. Fue lo que hizo que se desmoronara en su pelea. No le quedó muy claro qué le había ocurrido, pero le había recriminado que no lo salvara cuando le necesitó.

—Es lo único que quiero —dijo Soujiro en tono neutro con la mirada perdida—. Tener una vida tranquila.

O al menos era lo que había querido hasta hacía varias semanas. Ahora no lo tenía claro, porque un nuevo deseo le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

—Pues aquí no la vas a tener —rio Kenshin en cuanto le escuchó—. Misao es un verdadero torbellino. Te has casado con la mujer equivocada —comentó en broma.

—Misao es justo la mujer que necesitaba en mi vida —confesó él, lo que hizo que Kenshin se sorprendiera por su solemnidad—. Es la persona más transparente que he conocido. No me cuesta entenderla.

—En eso tienes razón: Misao no es buena escondiendo lo que siente —concordó Kenshin, que se recostó contra el respaldo del banco con un suspiro—. Tengo que reconocer que me ha impresionado mucho vuestro matrimonio… y lo digo por ambas partes. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que el hombre que ganara la contienda fueses tú… pero es que tampoco esperaba que tu camino se volviera a cruzar con los nuestros.

—Ya… Me ha quedado claro que nadie esperaba verme por aquí —adujo divertido él.

—Y, sin embargo, eso no es lo más llamativo. Ver así a Misao… —Kenshin hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera pensándose cómo continuar—. Creo que nos ha pillado a todos igual de desubicados. Porque, si te soy sincero, no creí que volviera a enamorarse después de lo de Aoshi.

Soujiro tardó varios segundos en entender el significado de esas palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se tensó, aturdido por la revelación.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Por supuesto, a Kenshin no le pasó desapercibida su reacción, por lo que se alarmó al sospechar que había hablado de más.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —inquirió con cuidado. Soujiro se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y Kenshin se sintió más incómodo de lo que ya estaba—. Entonces, tampoco deberías darle mucha importancia. Es evidente que, si no lo ha hecho, es por lo poco relevante que es para ella —intentó corregir su desliz.

—Papá, ya me he cansado —se quejó Kenji al llegar hasta el banco donde se encontraban.

Kenshin dejó el _shinai_ en el suelo y le aupó para sentarlo en sus piernas.

—Es que eres muy bruto, hijo —se lamentó él—. Si le pones tanta fuerza, te cansas antes.

—Mamá dice que hay que darle con fuerza.

—Porque tu madre también es un poco bruta —murmuró resignado.

—¡No hables mal de mamá!

Kenshin le dio con un dedo en la nariz y el chico rio divertido, al tiempo que intentaba atraparle la mano por la «osadía».

Soujiro les vio jugar, pero en realidad estaba más interesado en retomar la conversación donde la habían dejado, de modo que la recuperó:

—Pero tengo entendido que el señor Shinomori es su tutor.

Kenshin dejó que le atrapara la mano y Kenji se la estrujó. Sin embargo, el hombre no pareció hacerle mucho caso. Se limitó a suspirar y meditar qué contestarle.

—En realidad, siempre he creído que fue precisamente por eso —comenzó a decir, resignado a tener que hablar del tema para hacer control de daños. Lo último que quería era crear una sospecha en el matrimonio en cuanto a los sentimientos de Misao. Suspiró de nuevo—. Cuando la conocí, me resultó extraño que dijera que estaba enamorada de Aoshi cuando hacía ocho o nueve años que no le veía.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Sí, y ella tenía dieciséis —concretó él para hacerle entender dónde estaba el problema—. Es imposible que una niña de unos siete años se enamorara de forma romántica de alguien, así que sólo lo pudo hacer con el transcurso de los años y de una imagen creada en su cabeza.

—Como un amor platónico —especificó Soujiro.

Él había tenido la ingenua idea de que el día que se enamorara de una mujer sería así, y no como le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos donde padecía las verdaderas consecuencias de un amor real.

—¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco, Kenji no se portaba muy bien conmigo. Nos dijeron que era habitual que los niños tuvieran un celo especial hacia sus madres, del mismo modo que las niñas lo tienen hacia sus padres. —Se inclinó hacia Soujiro y le dijo en confidencia—. Y créeme: espero poder devolvérsela a Kaoru con Ryoko, porque Kenji fue un diablo —añadió divertido volviendo a su posición inicial.

El susodicho, por cierto, se puso a morderle la mano que tenía cogida, lo que hizo que Soujiro reflexionara en cómo debieron llevarse antes.

—El caso es que, tras ver cómo se comportaba Kenji con su madre, más de una vez he pensado que lo de Misao podría haber sido algo de eso. Pero como Aoshi se marchó, se quedó con ese sentimiento enquistado y no superó esa etapa. De otra manera, no se le habría pasado tan rápido después de que él volviera al Aoiya.

—¿El qué?

—Su encaprichamiento —contestó como si fuese evidente—. Tú no la llegaste a conocer en ese entonces. Estaba obsesionada con Aoshi. Se pasó casi una década buscándole para conseguir llevarle a casa, casarse con él y vivir como una familia feliz. Casi una década —volvió a remarcar—. Y, sin embargo, meses después, cuando nos enteramos de que se prometía con Megumi, ni siquiera se inmutó. Supongo que se daría cuenta de que el Aoshi del que se enamoró sólo estaba en su cabeza. E imagino que por eso no le habrá dado la importancia suficiente como para contártelo.

—No tenía ni idea… —murmuró Soujiro viendo al pequeño pelearse con la mano de su padre. Pero entonces, regresaron las palabras que había dicho sobre que Misao no se enamoraría de nuevo y su curiosidad se impuso de nuevo. Aquello era algo en lo que, para su desgracia, empezaba a estar muy interesado—. Pero ¿por qué ha dicho que no creía que volvería a enamorarse?

—Por lo que sucedió después con todo el tema de las contiendas —respondió Kenshin sin tapujos—. Fue lamentable ver cómo Misao ponía una barrera que prácticamente la dejaba imposibilitada para un matrimonio con tal de evitar que la casaran con el primero que se propusiera. Misao es una mujer muy maternal —explicó Kenshin para que entendiera de lo que estaban hablando—. Ficticio o no, se pasó media vida buscando a un hombre por todo Japón para casarse con él. Su motivación para formar una familia es muy fuerte. Por eso presenciarlo fue desesperanzador. Pero también, por eso mismo, nos alivia ver que al final todo ha acabado bien para ella.

—Mamá me dijo ayer que la tía Misao se había casado con él —habló de pronto Kenji, con lo que desconcertó a los adultos. Kenshin asintió—. ¿Entonces eres…? —Pero en vez de seguir, agarró a su padre por la _yukata*_ y le acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. No recuerdo cómo se llama —le dijo a su padre en un susurro que Soujiro escuchó a la perfección y que le hizo sonreír.

—Soujiro —le contestó Kenshin en bajo, aunque audible también. El niño asintió.

—Entonces, ¿eres el tío Soujiro?

El aludido no supo ni qué contestar al verse nombrado de esa manera. Ya el día anterior había tenido que hacer frente al hecho de que, al haberse casado con Misao, había adquirido ciertos compromisos con la gente que le rodeaba. Pero mientras que los del día anterior eran referentes a los Oniwaban-shu, ese día estaba comprobando que también los tenía con sus amigos.

—Kenji, puede que sea un poco pronto para él. Ha sido muy reciente.

—No… está bien —le tranquilizó Soujiro.

Porque sí, era desconcertante que alguien le tratara como parte de la familia aunque fuese de forma nominal. Pero más asombroso era aún el hecho de que, quien lo hiciera, fuese el hijo de una persona que intentó matar en el pasado.

Era extraño, pero en el fondo, no lo era más que el hecho de que Aoshi y Megumi acabaran casados cuando sus circunstancias eran parecidas. Y ya había comprobado que podía darse el caso siendo un buen final.

—¡Anda, pero si estáis aquí! —exclamó Kaoru desde el pasillo que daba al patio.

—Te dije que estarían en el jardín —se jactó Misao.

—Ya hemos terminado con Ryoko así que podemos irnos ya —informó Kaoru dando un par de saltitos arrulladores para la niña que estaba en su espalda.

Puesto que no traía maletas, Soujiro supo que no se refería a regresar a Tokio. Hacía un buen día, por lo que no era descabellado que quisieran dar un paseo.

—¡Mamá! —gritó el niño a la vez que saltaba de las piernas de su padre para correr hacia Kaoru—. ¡Papá ha dicho que eres una bruta!

—Será chivato… —maldijo en bajo Kenshin, y Soujiro se rio.

—¿En serio ahora se llevan mejor?

—Sí, créeme —contestó en tono funesto Kenshin—. Antes era peor.

— * —

Después de que la familia Himura se marchara y Misao retomara sus quehaceres en el Aoiya, Soujiro se había quedado sentado en el mismo banco sin poder evitar meditar en su conversación con Kenshin.

A pesar de que había estado varios días allí antes de que Megumi y Asuka se marcharan, poco la había visto estar con la niña. Pero tampoco era extraño teniendo en cuenta lo frenéticos que habían sido esos días. Misao había estado deprimida y, además, tenía reuniones habituales con su gente. Primero, por los acontecimientos de cuando llegó y, después, por el hecho de que se fuese a casar. No había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle a Asuka, aunque sabía que Misao había sentido mucho su marcha.

Pero ahora estaba tranquila y sin presiones encima y por fin la había visto interactuando con los niños que había a su alrededor. Y había que estar ciego para no ver que le encantaban.

Como le había dicho Himura, a pesar de ser una mujer luchadora, también era una mujer familiar; algo a lo que constantemente le había restado importancia, y de ahí que ahora le inquietara tanto la conversación que había tenido con él. Le había contado algo del pasado de Misao que desconocía y esto le daba un nuevo sentido a todo.

Y lo que era peor: daba un argumento más a ese sentimiento egoísta que quería desterrar. La perturbadora idea de quedársela él volvió a rondarle la cabeza y eso provocó que escondiera el rostro entre sus manos ante un pensamiento que consideraba inmoral. Pero su razón le decía una y otra vez que, si Misao nunca había estado enamorada de alguien «real», las probabilidades de que lo hiciera tras marcharse él eran pocas.

«No», se recriminó al momento. Ése era un pensamiento muy conveniente y cómodo para él. Ese egoísmo estaba intentando hacerse con el control de la situación y por eso estaba adornando la realidad a su conveniencia. Misao conocía a muchísima gente; quizás tuviera en mente alguien que antes de deshacerse del problema de las contiendas no podía valorar. Que un hombre no pudiera conseguirla ganando la contienda contra Aoshi no quería decir que no estuviera accesible ahora que ya no era necesario el enfrentamiento.

Pero Himura había dado a entender que no había nadie. Soujiro se rascó la cabeza con fuerza ante ese nuevo argumento. Se encontraba con un debate consigo mismo que su parte noble quería ganar, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Resopló. No podía seguir escuchando esos oscuros pensamientos o acabaría perjudicando a Misao.

Y a la par que esa idea cruzó por su cabeza, la solución llegó con ella. Si quería dejar de escuchar a su lado egoísta, lo más sencillo era despejar las dudas. Misao le había dicho una y otra vez que gracias a él podría conseguir un segundo matrimonio. Sólo tenía que preguntarle si ya tenía a alguien en mente.

El corazón se le estrujó con esa idea.

Saber que Misao podría estar enamorada de otro hombre era un pensamiento desolador. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle sin más sobre ello? Se quedaría deshecho si su respuesta fuese afirmativa, lo sabía. Pero ¿cómo podría entonces terminar con ese debate? Mientras no tuviera una respuesta clara por su parte, albergaría dudas que darían alas a su egoísmo y podría acabar tomando una decisión perjudicial. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco quería saber que sería reemplazado en cuanto se marchara.

Quería quedarse con ella; sabía que, cuanto más tiempo pasara junto a Misao, más profundo se haría ese sentimiento y más enraizaría en él. Pero, a su vez, él quería que ella fuese feliz, algo que sólo conseguiría encontrando a un hombre que amara y que realizara sus deseos.

Para su desgracia, eso no impedía que el combate volviera… con fuerza. Porque él quería ambas cosas cuando eran contrarias entre sí.

Y por eso, Soujiro se quedó por varias horas sentado en el banco en el que estaba a la espera de dar con una solución.

* * *

 **Notas del fic:**

* ** _Shinai:_** Espada de bambú.

* _ **Yukata:**_ Prenda similar al kimono pero de algodón. Es más liviano que los kimonos.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 42**

 **7 Julio 2019**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pobrecillo, en shock que se ha quedado tras enterarse del «pasado amoroso» de Misao ^o^

Y bueno, aquí se ve lo que no quería comentar en los reviews del capítulo anterior cuando se hablaba de que Misao dejaba de ser independiente por querer una familia _(MAEC rolleyes)_. Mi visión de Misao es bastante familiar (que es la que comenta Kenshin). Exceptuando a Tae, es el personaje femenino que más énfasis hace en toda la serie en querer casarse con alguien (en aquel caso, Aoshi). Así que, cuando alguien me viene casi insinuando que me estoy inventado los deseos de Misao de querer tener familia es como... «¿qué serie has visto tú que yo no?». Es que es el único personaje que menciona el matrimonio para sí mismo en toda la serie. Y este fandom está lleno de fics de Aoshi/Misao precisamente por las ansias de ella de casarse con él, porque Aoshi NO DEMUESTRA en todo el manga que tenga sentimientos románticos por ella. Así que, ¿por qué no es cuestionable que Misao quiera casarse en todo el resto de historias que hay en el fandom, pero en mi fic sí?

Como podéis ver, es que me quedé muerta con el comentario. Fue un WTF?! tremendo, porque creo que todos sabemos que Misao desea casarse con la persona que quiere. Me sorprende tener que estar haciendo estas matizaciones a estas alturas, pero bueno...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente también me mola un montón porque... bueno, ya lo veréis, muajaja.

¡Saludos!


End file.
